


Howling

by 831Tea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, High School!Derek, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother-Hen!Stiles, Romance, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Warning: Kate Argent, Young Derek Hale, hint!Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 99,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/831Tea/pseuds/831Tea
Summary: Stiles' best friend was bitten by a wolf, became a werewolf and he will do anything to help his best friend's to control his emotion and prevent from 'wolf'-out. Stiles discovered that Derek Hale is a born werewolf who tried to help Scott but things got really messy when there are Hunters involved along with a dangerous feral alpha and the dark secret behind the Hale Fire.It's up to sarcastic human Stiles, untrained pup whining Scott, and Beta brooding Derek to stop the war between werewolves and hunters in Beacon Hills.(Teenage!Derek/High School!Derek)====Former: LazyTeaExplanation: Read the Disclaimer, please.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 64
Kudos: 109
Collections: Top 10%





	1. CAST

**HOWLING**

༻ ✦ ༺ ༻ ✧ ༺ ༻ ✦ ༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**CAST**

**Ian Michael Nelson _as_ Derek Hale**

**[The Sourwolf]**

_**"The Bite is a gift."** _

**Dylan O'Brien _as_ Stiles Stilinski**

**[The Spatz Human]**

_**"You're a werewolf!"** _

**Tyler Posey _as_ Scott McCall**

**[The Whelp]**

_**"I just want to be a normal kid!"** _

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻ ✦ ༺ ༻ ✧ ༺ ༻ ✦ ༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**SUPPORTING CAST**

**Crystal Reed _as_ Allison Argent**

**Holland Roden _as_ Lydia Martin**

**Colton Haynes _as_ Jackson Whittmore**

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻ ✦ ༺ ༻ ✧ ༺ ༻ ✦ ༺

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Teen Wolf, as they belong to the rightful owners. To those who knew this story, was because I was formally known as LazyTea. I had issues with that account for a while. I cannot update any chapters, nor comments even messages to anyone. It kept crashing down. It took too long for me to log in. And no matter how many problems it has, I just can't take it anymore. So, I, unfortunately, had to delete it. I was rather upset and I did think about not coming back to this site. Because I decided to place this story to WATTPAD. However, my friend begged me to return to this site for days. I give in and gave another shot. So, here we are.**

**Welcome to old and new of this story where Young!Derek version would be like right from the beginning of the Teen Wolf with Stiles and Scott.**

**Let's the adventure journey begins!**

༻ ✦ ༺ ༻ ✧ ༺ ༻ ✦ ༺

****


	2. Chapter 1 = Wolf Moon: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :)  
> I don't own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> This was edited/retired by Calista14 (Thanks~)

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Parking Lots **

A sophomore and sixteen-year-old kid going by the name Stiles Stilinski was leaning against his baby-blue Jeep. He was messing around on his phone, waiting for someone, glancing around with boredom until his whiskey-brown eyes spotted a familiar figure.

“Yo, Scott!” His best friend was parking his bicycle on the rack.

Scott McCall waved at Stiles before locking the chain attaching the bike to the rack. He quickly jogged over to Stiles, who pushed himself away from his Jeep and met Scott half-way. “Excited for the first day of school?” He asked, curious.

“Yeah, man.” Scott flung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’m going to practice hard and make the first line.” he said, determined.

Stiles blinked at his best friend with surprise. “First line? In lacrosse?” He asked, disbelieving.

“Yes. I want to play this year, Stiles. I’m going to make it.” Scott said, with resolve, as they walked up to the school building’s entrance.

Stiles scoffed slightly. “Well, I guess that’s the spirit. I mean, everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.” he blurted out, uncaringly.

“I’m just tired of sitting on the bench for the rest of the season during games. I want to play Lacrosse, Stiles.” Scott explained.

The brunette boy glanced at his best friend’s sad puppy face and groaned reluctantly. “If you are so determined to get in the first line this year, then I’ll help you practice.” Stiles said as they strolled inside the building and down the hallway, avoiding bumping into anyone.

Scott perked up with a relieved and happy grin on his face. “Thanks, dude!” He bumped his shoulder against Stiles’. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles smirked. “Wouldn’t mind seeing that jackass’ face if you made the first line.” He imagined the shock on Jackson Whittemore’s face. Hah, the glory. But he knew that Scott wouldn’t make the first line. It was a pipe dream.

His sharp eyes scanned his surroundings in the hallway until he spotted a tall, attractive guy. He had black hair, high cheekbones, light skin, hazel eyes, and was dressed in a V-neck shirt, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Stiles quickly recognized this student as Derek Hale, who transferred to Beacon Hills last semester before summer vacation.

Stiles recalled hearing the news that Derek Hale had returned to Beacon Hills about six months ago. He was surprised since he had assumed that Derek wouldn’t come back after the tragic accident. ‘The Hale fire’ as people called it these days. One late night, when he was ten years old, his father was called into work by the station, and he discovered that the Hale family had burned to death.

The only survivors were Derek, his sister Laura, and his badly burned uncle, Peter. Peter Hale had ended up comatose as a long-term care patient in the hospital. Laura and Derek left Beacon Hills to live with foster care in New York.

When the surviving Hale siblings returned to Beacon Hills six months ago, it was shocking and surprising for a while, but eventually, things calmed down. Until during summer vacation, when Laura died from an animal attack, and Derek was left with one remaining comatose relative.

Stiles was surprised to see Derek here. He expected that the dark, brooding Hale would drop out, or be put in foster care elsewhere. Maybe even run away. Surprisingly, it seemed that he was wrong, and he couldn’t help but feel sympathy and admiration towards Derek, for staying and attending school.

Stiles’ whiskey-brown eyes noticed Derek shutting the locker and locking it with a combination lock. His piercing gaze ran settled on Stiles, revealing nothing. He turned away and walked down the hallway.

“Stiles?” Scott’s concerned voice snapped Stiles out of his thoughts. “You alright, man? You’ve been quiet for a few minutes.” He said, worried.

Stiles just shook his head and gave a last glance at Derek. He smiled at his best friend. “I’m fine. Ready to head our first class?” he said with a falsely cheerful voice, preparing to start his first day of school. At least he had Scott to suffer with.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**WOLF MOON**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Stilinski’s Residence  
Stiles’ Bedroom  **  
** A Few Days Later…  **

Stiles shut the textbook as he finally finished his class assignments for the day. He gave a soft sigh as he leaned back against his chair, stretched his arms above his head, groaned as he felt his spine crack, dropped his arms, and rolled his shoulders. He found his laptop and turned it on. Stiles quickly hacked into the police scanner frequency with an anonymous IP-address, something he’s been doing for years.

Stiles was so proud that no one was able to detect him, none of them even noticed that he was hacking them. Sometimes even Stiles was impressed with his skills. He grabbed his headphones, placed them over his ears, and quietly listening to the police scanner through his laptop.

After an hour, he was so bored that he nearly shut it off, but halted when he heard some interesting news. His father and some other deputies were checking out a crime! His whiskey-brown eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement.

Stiles quickly erased the computer logs and turned it off. A smug grin appeared on his face. He immediately stood up from his chair, power-walked out of his bedroom, into the hallway, and towards his father’s bedroom. Leaning against his door with attentive ears, Stiles could hear his father talking on the phone, but only one side of a conversation. Assuming that the Sheriff was hanging up and starting to walk around the room, Stiles quietly scurried down the hallway and hid behind a wall. He waited while the Sheriff grabbed his jacket, keys, gun, and phone, rushing out of the house. 

Hearing the front door close, Stiles went for the phone that he’d left on his desk, called his best friend, and held it against his ear. While keeping the phone between his shoulder and ear, he grabbed his jacket to put on, and waited for Scott to answer.

It went to voicemail. “Damn it.” Stiles muttered as he hung up and called again. Leaving his bedroom, he descended the stairs and picked up his key from the bowl next to the front door.

The call went to voicemail again, and he groaned. “Seriously, Scott! Why aren’t you answering your phone?” He hung up and tried to call back as he left his house, locking the door behind him. He ran straight to his Jeep and climbed into his driver seat. Once again, he reached voicemail. Stiles huffed loudly, slightly frustrated, and stared at his smartphone with confusion and exasperation. “Oh, well.” He decided to go see Scott directly.

.

.

.

** McCall’s Residence **

Stiles was attempting to walk over the roof above the porch of Scott’s house, to reach the second-floor window where his best friend’s bedroom was. He was trying to tread carefully, but despite that, he slipped on some wet leaves and fell backward. Before Stiles knew it, he was hanging upside down from the roof, letting out a loud yelp in surprise. 

“AHHHHH!” Stiles and Scott shouted simultaneously.

Scott stared at Stiles in shock, while holding his baseball bat over his shoulder, ready to swing. He huffed in annoyance and relief before lowering his bat. “Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!”

Stiles looked exasperated while eyeing at the bat in Scott’s hand. “You weren’t answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?”

“I thought you were a predator!” Scott defended himself, frustrated and relieved at the same time.

The brown-haired boy stared at Scott with disbelief. “A pre… wha?” he stared at his best friend, clearly appalled by the assumption. He scoffed and shook his head. “Look, I know it’s late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, even state police.”

“For what?” Scott frowned.

Stiles had trouble concealing his glee. “Two joggers found a body in the woods.” he blurted out, then reached up to pull himself free of the trellis. He miraculously landed on his feet in front of Scott, who looked very confused.

“What, a dead body?”

Stiles leaned against the railing of Scott’s porch to stare at him at eye-level, wearing a sarcastic grimace. “No, a body of water.” He rolled his eyes. “Yes, dumbass, a dead body!”

His best friend looked unnerved by the news, and Stiles climbed over the railing and jumped down to the porch next to Scott. “You mean, like, _murdered_?” Scott asked nervously.

“Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.” Stiles answered.

Scott frowned. “Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?” He asked, confused.

Stiles was overcome with glee at the drama of the situation since he thought Beacon Hills was a rather dull town. “That’s the best part— they only found _half_.” Stiles stared at his best friend with a determined look. “We’re going.” he said firmly.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  **  
** Preserve  
Woods **

An old baby blue Jeep arrived at the preserve, headlights illuminating the sign warning against entry after dark. Stiles turned off the engine, grabbed his key, and climbed out of his driver seat. He turned on his flashlight, while Scott climbed out and quickly followed Stiles who was boldly going through the woods.

After a heartbeat or two, Scott speaks up. “We’re seriously doing this?”

“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.” Stiles commented calmly.

The teens were walking through the dark woods illuminated by the moon in the night sky. “I was trying to get a good night’s sleep before practice tomorrow. You know that tomorrow is the try-out for the first line, right?”

“Right, while you’re trying out, I’ll be practicing being a benchwarmer, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.” Stiles snidely said while observing his surroundings.

Scott shook his head. “You should try out as well, for the first line. We could play together on the field.” he suggested with hope. 

Stiles halted and turned to Scott with disbelief. “Hey, that’s a good idea! We could also learn to make flower crowns and tell each other fairy tales with Jackson’ Asshole’ Whittemore!” He sarcastically said and started walking.

Scott sighed softly, following Stiles as they continued walking in silence for a few minutes until Scott opened his mouth. “Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?” Scott asked with a gloomy tone.

Stiles was somewhat sheepish. “Huh! I didn’t even think about that.”

“And, uh… what if whoever killed the body is still out here?” Scott asked cautiously. 

The brunette boy turned to his best friend. “Also something I didn’t think about.” he admitted, embarrassed.

Scott rolled his eyes in amusement as they continued walking and hiking up a hill. “It’s comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.” he added.

“I know.” Stiles shot a playful grin at his best friend. He noticed that Scott’s breathing started to become rapid, shallow, and wheezy as they continued climbing the hill. Stiles kept pushing on, knowing his best friend could overcome it. “Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?” Scott muttered.

Stiles ignored him and continued until he reached the top of the hill. After a minute or two, Scott appeared next to Stiles. They walked down the other side of the hill, but paused when they saw a handful of people ahead of them, waving flashlights around as part of the search. Stiles and Scott immediately dove behind a large, fallen tree. Stiles quickly turned off the flashlight so they wouldn’t attract attention.

Stiles observed them quietly, but he didn’t have to patience to wait for them to leave, so he turned to Scott. “Come on.” he whispered, jumped out, and ran towards the action. He could hear his best friend’s quiet protest, but Stiles kept running.

When Stiles heard his friend calling out his name, he turned to look at him. Unfortunately, in the split second where he was distracted, the nearby K9 officer’s dog started barking at him. Stiles yelped as he fell back onto the ground. The deputy with the search dog immediately pointed his flashlight at Stiles.

Stiles tried to recover from the shock of the dog barking at him. “Hold it right there!” a deputy ordered the teenage boy.

The lanky boy raised his hands above his head, but he perked up when he recognized his father’s voice.

“Hang on, hang on…” Noah Stilinski walked forward with a flashlight while Stiles stood up to his feet, shielding his eyes from the bright flashlights. Noah sighed when he examined his son. “This little delinquent belongs to me.”

Stiles gave a broad smile. “Dad, how are you doing?” He greeted his father warmly.

Noah stared at his son with a mixture of frustration, exasperation, and exhaustion. “So, do you, uh, listen in to _all_ of my phone calls?”

“No. Heh…” Stiles laughed sheepishly.

The Sheriff gave his son a look.

“…Not the boring ones.” Stiles finished his sentence, reluctantly.

Noah just sighed, resigned, nodding his head as he accepted the absurdity of the situation. He glanced around the surrounding area with his flashlight. “Now, where’s your usual partner in crime?”

Stiles knew his father was asking about Scott, so he played dumb. He noticed that it was starting to rain. “Who, Scott?” he asked, innocently while his father stared at him, ignoring the rain. “Scott’s home. He said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for the try-out, you know, to make the first line.” His father gave an unconvinced look. “It’s just me… in the woods… alone.” Stiles added, lying straight to his father’s face.

“Scott, you out there?” Noah didn’t buy his son’s words as he lifted his flashlight, attempting to find traces of him. “Scott?” He called out to his son’s partner in crime. After a few seconds, Noah seemed to reluctantly admit that Scott wasn’t there. He sighed, walked up to his son, and grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck roughly. “Well, young man, I’m gonna walk you back to your car…” Noah steered his son towards the entrance of the preserve. “…and then you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called ‘invasion of privacy.’”

Stiles chuckled nervously. “Okay, daddio.” Noah shook his head while continuing to supervise his son through the dark woods.

After ten minutes of lecturing from the Sheriff about the invasion of privacy, they made it to the Jeep. Stiles turned around and faced his dad. “You better be in your bed and asleep by the time I return.” Noah warned his son.

Stiles saluted his father playfully. “Yes, sir.” Noah sighed once again and watched his son walked around the Jeep, climbed inside, and start the car. Stiles waved at his father with a grin and started to drive away. 

His grin dropped. Stiles hoped Scott would find his way home. He was worried, but he would have to trust that his best friend would be alright. They’d see each other tomorrow. Before Stiles realized it, he was at the main road, driving his Jeep home. He couldn’t stop and search for Scott since his father was still searching the woods with the other deputies.

Suddenly a loud howl echoed from the forest, startling Stiles, making him harshly stomp on the brakes. _‘What? Is that… a wolf?’_ he pondered, surprised, as he knew California hasn’t seen nor hear wolves for decades.

Stiles leaned back as he carefully glanced towards the trees with his scrutinizing gaze. He didn’t know why, but something told him that the howl was only the beginning.

Though he didn’t know what it was the beginning of…

.

* * *

.

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  **  
** The Next Day  **

Stiles scuffed his heel back and forth while waiting for his best friend to arrive near the school entrance. When his whiskey-brown eyes spotted floppy hair, Scott’s puppy eyes grew wide. He quickly joined Stiles and started telling him about the previous night’s events, while they walked toward the doors.

After Scott finished explaining the disturbing and bizarre events of the nights before, Stiles stopped and turned around. “Okay, let’s see this thing.” He asked, curious about the bite wound. He watched Scott lift up his shirt, showing the bite-wound on his stomach, which was covered with gauze and tape. There was a small amount of blood leaking through. Stiles made a hissing sound. “Ooh.”

“Yeah…” Scott nodded, and Stiles poked the bandage with his finger, making Scott flinch in pain.

Stiles felt guilty that he’d left his best friend alone in the woods, and that he’d gotten injured. He should’ve just admitted that Scott was with him last night. Scott dropped his shirt back down and started walking. Stiles swiftly followed. “It was too dark to see much, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.”

“A wolf?” Stiles whispered; he almost denies the theory, but he stops himself. He did hear the howl last night. “I think it was a wolf.” Scott looked at his best friend with surprise. “I heard it last night. It was pretty loud.” Stiles frowned. “But… if the wolf _did_ bite you, and I did _hear_ the howl… then… but California doesn’t _have_ wolves… not in, like, sixty years.” Stiles muttered, confused.

They continued walking until they stopped at the staircase. “Really?” Scott asked, surprised.

“Yes, really. But… there shouldn’t be wolves in California. Maybe they traveled from other states to search for foods or something…” Stiles said, considering the different possibilities. He would need to research wolves’ behaviors and habits.

Scott nodded slowly. He braced himself before looking towards Stiles. “Well, I also found the body.”

Stiles immediately perked up. “You— are you kidding me?”

“No, man, I wish. I’m gonna have nightmares for a month.”

The pale, lanky boy chuckled. “Oh, god, that is freakin’ awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that’s happened to this town since—” he paused when he saw Lydia Martin, Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High School, walking up the stairs toward the school. “—since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You look—” she continued to walk right past Stiles, utterly oblivious to the fact that he was talking to her.

“—like you’re gonna ignore me…” Stiles turned his face back to his best friend with an irritable expression. “You’re the cause of this, you know.” He said childishly.

Scott rolled his eyes in response to Stiles’ comment.

“Draggin’ me down to your nerd depths. I’m a nerd by association. I’ve been _Scarlet-nerded_ by you.” Stiles said sarcastically, while Scott just shook his head in amusement as they started walking to class.

Scott and Stiles were unaware they were being watched by someone. Someone watching from a distance with calculating hazel, while leaning against a black Camaro.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  **  
** English Class  **

Stiles trudged to his seat and placed his backpack on the ground next to his desk. He leaned back, comfortably, and recognized the male teacher, Mr. Curtis, who immediately opened his mouth. “As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night.” He informed his sophomore students. Stiles saw Scott glancing over to him with a grin. Stiles responds by winking knowingly and paying attention to the English teacher.

“And I’m sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I’m here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody. This means you can give your undivided attention to the assignment, which is on your desk, for today.” Mr. Curtis explained with a stern look.

Stiles and Scott exchanged an unenthused look, and Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in observation when he noticed his best friend’s odd reaction. He watched Scott’s confused expression as he turned his gaze to the window. Stiles’ keen eyes followed his best friend’s line of sight, where there was a young girl, sitting on a bench at the bottom of the stairs leading to the school’s main entrance. He observed as the girl took out a phone, put it to her ear, and started talking to someone. Looking back to Scott, he seemed as if he knew what she was saying. No, that was obviously impossible! Maybe he needed to cut back on the Sci-Fi?

He continued to watch Scott as he observed the girl. A man walked up to her, and he realized the man was the Vice-Principal. She stood up and talked to him for a little while before they both climbed the stairs and walked into the building. Scott’s eyes slowly traced the wall as if he could still see them. Stiles frowned in confusion until the door opened to reveal a beautiful brunette girl, and the Vice-Principal, walking inside the classroom.

“Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent.” the Vice-Principal informed the students politely. “Please do your best to make her feel welcome.”

Allison, who looked nervous, smiled hesitantly before finding the only available seat in the class, which happened to be the seat behind Scott. She took her seat, with Stiles sitting on her right. He smiled at her awkwardly, and she slowly smiled back. Stiles blinked in surprise when his best friend, _awkward, shy, and timid_ Scott McCall offered his pen to Allison.

The new girl stared at the pen, surprised by the friendly gesture, and smiled at him gratefully. “Thanks,” Allison whispered as she gently took the pen from Scott’s hand. Scott smiled back at her with a strange look Stiles had never seen before.

Stiles stared at them in contemplation. _‘Huh… he’s blushing… holy shit.’_ he thought. He just witnessed the birth of his best friend’s first serious crush. Although he couldn’t help but think about how Scott acted earlier before Allision arrived in the classroom. _‘Almost as if...’_ his train of thought was interrupted when the English teacher spoke up.

“We’ll begin with Kafka’s _Metamorphosis_ on page one-thirty-three.”

The brunette boy reluctantly obeyed as he took out a textbook from his backpack and opened it to the correct page. At the back of his mind, he noted that something had changed his best friend, and he didn’t know what it was. But he would figure it out. He always did.

.

.

.

** After School  **  
** The Lacrosse Field  **

The lacrosse team had gathered on the lacrosse field, where the players were warming up by passing the ball back and forth as other students converged in the bleachers to watch the team play. Scott and Stiles were in the middle of a conversation as they quickly jogged toward the field. In a change in dynamics from the previous night, it was now Stiles who was out of breath and trying to keep up with Scott, who seemed unfazed by the exertion.

“But if you play, I’ll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?” Stiles questioned dramatically. A quick expression of guilt flashed across Scott’s face, though the determination in his eyes was undeniable.

“I can’t sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines.” Scott explained as he dropped his bag near the bench. “This season, I make the first line.” he said as he noticed Allision and Lydia walking up the bleachers and sitting down.

Stiles watched his best friend getting distracted by a pretty girl, and was startled to see Coach Bobby Finstock walking up to them. Before Stiles could warn Scott, the Coach appeared in front of Scott’s face. “McCall!”

“Yeah?” Scott snapped out of it and stared at the Coach, who roughly tossed a lacrosse stick with a bigger net and a bigger helmet towards him. Scott caught them as they smacked him on the chest and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“You’re on goal.” Coach ordered, while Stiles watched his best friend and Coach in silence. Scott frowned. “I’ve never played…”

“I know—scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It’s a try-out-day thing.” Coach patted Scott’s shoulder. “Get ’em energized! Fired up!”

Stiles grimaced at his best friend’s terrible luck. He watched Scott walk to the goal and start preparing himself. Stiles noticed his best friend’s head facing the bleachers. His whiskey-brown eyes glanced over and saw Allison and Lydia. He also noticed Derek sitting on the top bleachers with his hands tucked in his leather jacket’s pockets. He was gazing at Scott with calculating intensity.

The sound of Coach Finstock’s whistle broke Stiles out of his thoughts, and he noticed Scott abruptly covering his ears, as if in pain. Not understanding what was going on, a deep frown started to appear on Stiles’ face. Lacrosse practice had started. 

He continued watching as his best friend got knocked back when the ball hit his face. “Ouch.” Stiles muttered. Scott stood up and caught the proceeding balls thrown by the players. Stiles’ eyes widened in astonishment, but he happily cheered his best friend on. The whole situation was both fantastic and strange. Scott was catching all the balls!

After witnessing the shockingly incredible performance, his best friend turned out to be an excellent player. He was convinced such sudden development should have been quite impossible. He practiced with Scott every day, and he knew that Scott was a terrible player. _‘But somehow, he got better. Almost as if, he’s been playing this sport for years.’_ he mused, with suspicion. Was there something happening to his best friend, or was it all just luck?

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  **  
** Preserve  
Woods **

Stiles and Scott walked across the creek as they tried to find the top half of the body that Scott found the night before, as well as the inhaler he dropped in the process. Stiles frowned when he noticed his shoes had gotten wet in a puddle, but ignored it while listening to Scott’s explanation.

“I-I don’t know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that’s not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear. Smell things.”

Stiles glanced at his best friend incredulously. “Smell things? Like what?”

“Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.” Scott stated as if there actually was a piece of gum in Stiles’ pocket.

Stiles made a face at Scott as if the man was crazy. “I don’t even have any mint mojito—" he attempted to prove his best friend wrong while searching his pockets. Then he reached the inner breast pocket of his blazer and found a small piece of folded-up mint mojito gum. Stiles stared at it, surprised that his best friend was right. He glanced towards Scott, who raised his arms to the sides as if to say, ‘I told you so’.

Stiles contemplated the discovery of his best friend’s odd talents and placed the gum back in his pocket. “So, all this started with the bite?” he asked, intrigued.

“What if it’s like an infection? Like, my body’s flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?” Scott asked, concerned about his health. He turned around, walking ahead of Stiles with a worried expression.

Stiles had a mischievous smirk on his face. “You know what? I actually think I’ve heard of this—it’s a specific kind of infection.” He walked up to Scott, who turned around with shock.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think it’s called _lycanthropy._ ” Stiles said in a severe tone and sarcastic look. He could hardly contain his amusement while messing with Scott. 

“What’s that? Is that bad?” Scott was starting to panic.

“Oh, yeah. It’s the worst. But once a month.” Stiles informed him, as if genuinely worried. 

“Once a month?” Scott asked, with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Mm-mm. On the night of the full moon. Arooooo!” Stiles fake-howled like a wolf, and Scott stared at him in disbelieving annoyance. Scott shoved Stiles away, who giggled with glee.

“Oh, come on, it’s funny. You were bitten by a wolf, and I heard a wolf howling last night. I thought it was funny.” Stiles chuckled, but Scott wasn’t impressed.

Stiles paused when he noticed his best friend staring at the ground with a confused frown. “No, I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler…” Scott said while examining his surroundings.

“Maybe the killer moved the body?” Stiles offered an explanation.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. “If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are, like, eighty bucks.” Stiles glanced around, attempting to find the inhaler as well.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the background noise of the woods. The two teens stiffed in surprise. 

“What are you doing here?” They turned around and saw Derek Hale scowling at them.

“H-huh?” Scott gulped while Stiles fidgeted nervously.

Derek glared at them with hostility. “This is private property.” He informed them strictly.

Scott sent panicked glances at Stiles, who inwardly sighed and sheepishly smiled at Derek. “Uh, sorry, man, we didn’t know,” Stiles answered.

Derek didn’t glance at Stiles as he was focused on Scott with a blank expression. Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…” he hesitated when Derek glared at him again. “…uh, forget it.”

“We’re looking for his inhaler.” Stiles blurted out, which caught both of their attention. Stiles’ stared directly at Derek’s eyes. After a few seconds, Derek took out an object from his pocket, then tossed it at Scott, who caught it. It was Scott’s inhaler... The silent teen gave another glance at Stiles, turning around and walking away.

Scott turned to face Stiles with a sigh. “Um… alright, come on. I gotta get to work.”

Stiles stared at Derek’s back in silence, and he sensed that Scott had turned around and started walking. He wanted to follow right away, but he couldn’t help but glance at Derek’s back, which was already at a distance. Stiles wondered why the dark teen was here, and it occurred to him that Derek might have been visiting his family’s burial. Stiles’ eyebrows pinched together in a frown, feeling sympathy for the Hale as he knew what it was like to lose a loved one. _‘He didn’t only lose his family in the fire, but also his sister during summer…’_ he mused, feeling sad for Derek’s loss.

It seems that an unlucky, dark, brooding teen never gets a break from tragedies.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  **  
** Former Hale’s Mansion  **  
** Meanwhile…  **

Derek Hale stared at the burnt Hale Mansion, his hazel eyes carefully observing his once beautiful and large house. It used to be a cream-white house with a black roof, two chimneys, white shutters, a white porch with a swing-set where his aunt loved to sit and read, and white doors with crystallized windows. The front yard used to be full of life, with green grass, filled with different flowers and bushes where his little sister loved to play. He recalled that his home had white tiles, crystal chandeliers, a beautiful grand staircase with dark red carpets, and light brown wooden banisters.

White walls covered with family pictures, and bright, cream-white, lace curtains covered the windows. A large family room with a fireplace where his mother loved to spend evenings playing chess with her father. The modern kitchen where his father loved to cook and bake, and the second floor with many bedrooms and bathrooms. There used to be a massive greenhouse behind the mansion where his uncle’s wife used to plant vegetables and fruits. Nearby there was a huge tire with a rope attached, where his older sister loved to swing as she talked with her friends on the phone. 

He recalled how he loved his bedroom, where he could open his window, climb out onto the rooftop, and lay while staring at the sky, whether day or night. Remembering the time his mother nearly had a heart attack, when she saw him up there for the first time, and lectured him while Peter and his father watched in amusement. His mother reluctantly gave up on trying to stop him after a while. A sad, fond smile appeared on his face. It’d been six years since the ‘accident,’ and just as long since he had walked up to the burnt, dark porch.

The fire ruined his beautiful home, and turned his memories bittersweet, burnt black, and smelling of smoke and death. Derek closed his eyes while trying to control his anger, sadness, sorrow, and longing. After a few breathing exercises, he opened his glowing, electric-blue eyes and stared at the black entrance door. He bent down and placed a bouquet of flowers against the door, placing his elbows against his knees while staring at the flowers he brought for his family. “…I saw these flowers… it made me think of you—all of you…” his breath hitched as he closed his eyes, attempting to control his emotion. He managed to control his claws and fangs, but his eyes remained electric-blue.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t…” Derek halted as he could feel his eyes tear up. “… I’m sorry that I failed to protect Laura…” he whispered, sorrowfully. Derek whined softly at the memory of seeing his older sister’s dead body, supposedly killed in the woods by a wild animal. He knew it wasn’t an animal attack! Derek had a feeling there might have been a dangerous predator involved, and he couldn’t help but think there might have been hunters involved. He opened his eyes, blazing electric-blue swirling with emotions. “I won’t stop until I avenge Laura… for you… and Uncle Peter too.” He vowed, darkly.

He thought back to earlier. He had heard voices and caught the scents of two other teenagers wandering in the woods. Derek went straight to them and, and he recognized them from his school. He could easily smell that one of the boys was a werewolf, a bitten werewolf, to be exact. Derek had his suspicions about the existence of a new Alpha in Beacon Hills, who was most likely responsible for killing his sister. She was an alpha, and that might have been the reason she was targeted.

Derek knew he would have to watch over the bitten werewolf before the untrained pup started attracting trouble and the attention of humans. Derek couldn’t afford for that to happen. Humans weren’t meant to know about the supernatural, so he’d have to help the bitten werewolf.

He sighed heavily. He wasn’t trained for this kind of situation, and his mother never got a chance to do it since he was a little too young back then. Only his older sister knew what to do, and she was gone. It was his responsibility. “For you, I will do it. Only because I know it’s the right thing to do.” Derek whispered softly, stood up, turned around, and walked down the stairs, leaving his childhood home, now covered in ashes. 


	3. Chapter 2 = Wolf Moon: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. ^^
> 
> This was edited/retired by Calista14 (Thanks~)

** Stilinski’s Residence  
The Next Day **

Okay, something was definitely going on. Stiles was concerned by the uncharacteristically athletic prowess Scott displayed on the field. At first, Stiles assumed it was all just a weird incident, possibly luck, or something along those lines. Until he overheard his father’s conversation on the phone. He was talking about a fiber analysis result of evidence they discovered on the dead body. They found animal fur, and it turned out to be from a wolf.

Stiles couldn’t deny it anymore. Scott had been bitten by a wolf, he had heard the wolf howling, and they now had concrete evidence proving it was a wolf. Stiles was currently researching werewolves on his laptop. He had discovered a lot about them, from both the internet and old battered books about lycanthropy. 

He’d learned about Lycaon from Greek mythology, wolfsbane, silver, weaknesses, strengths, and even legends of werewolf hunters. Ah, the wonders of the internet!

The sudden knocking at Stiles’ door startled him, and he nearly fell out of his chair. Stiles had just realized that printouts of the information he had gathered were scattered around him and his desk. Sighing heavily while closing his laptop, he walked over to open his bedroom door.

His whiskey-brown eyes found Scott standing in the doorway. “Get in.” Stiles stepped aside, relieved that his best friend was there. Scott walked inside, and Stiles closed the door after him. “You gotta see this thing. I’ve been reading about this all day after practice, websites, books, all this information.” Scott glanced around with wide eyes when he saw the papers covering most available surfaces.

“How much Adderall have you had today?” Scott questioned Stiles, concern lacing his voice.

Stiles halted while holding some papers, he glanced at Scott. “A lot.” He then shook his head before changing the subject. “Doesn’t matter, okay? Just listen.”

Scott wandered to the bed and sat down while quietly waiting for an explanation. Stiles cleared his throat, attempting to figure out how to explain his findings and the possibility that his best friend was now _a werewolf_?

“Oh, is this about the body?” Scott spoke up, guessing. “Did they find out who did it?” He asked innocently.

Stiles was momentarily distracted by Scott’s question. “Um… no. They’re still questioning people. Even Derek Hale.”

“Who?”

Stiles’ thoughts halted, and he stared at Scott. “Derek Hale. You know, he’s our age, in our year.” He recalled the meeting they had with him yesterday at the preserve. Scott stared at Stiles blankly, causing Stiles’ expression to turn incredulous.

“You remember, right?”

Scott frowned in confusion. “Remember what?”

Stiles raises his eyebrows in disbelief. “His family. They all burned to death in a fire six years ago. The one who lost his sister a couple of months ago, from the animal attack.”

“Wait, who’s Derek Hale? I don’t think I’ve met him.” Scott shook his head, puzzled.

Stiles dropped his hands to the sides while holding the papers. He was in awe of his best friend’s denseness. “The dark, brooding teen we met yesterday in the woods.” Scott’s eyebrows pinched together, concentrating. “The one who found the inhaler. The one with the leather jacket. The one who looked so grouchy!” Stiles waved his arms in frustration. He knew his best friend could be slow to understand sometimes, but this was ridiculous! 

“Oh, _oh!_ That’s Derek Hale?”

Stiles nodded in confirmation, shaking himself out of it when he realized they were utterly off-topic. “Anyway, that’s not what I want to talk about.” He lifted the papers with a concerned frown on his face. “Remember the joke yesterday?”

Scott narrowed his eyes, trying to think back and shook his head. Stiles licked his dry lips, nervously, and then let out a soft sigh. “Not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods… I even overheard from my dad’s conversation on the phone, that the fiber analysis on the animal fur that was found on the dead body, turned out to be from a wolf. I started doing all this reading…” Stiles glanced around at the papers. “Do you even know _why_ a wolf howls?” He asked his best friend, sidetracked, from his original point.

“Should I?” Scott asked, instead.

Stiles groaned. “It’s a signal, okay? When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. Since I heard the wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of ’em.”

“A whole pack of wolves?” Scott asked, just to clarify.

Stiles dropped his shoulders and decided to be blunt. “No— Werewolves.”

Scott glared as he started to get irritated. He stood up from the bed and shook his head. “Stiles, this is wasting my time. I need to head back to my house. I’m getting ready to pick up Allison later.” He grabbed his backpack, and before he could leave, Stiles grabbed Scott’s arm and pressed some of the papers in his hand against Scott’s chest.

“Wait, Scott. I saw you on the field today. What you did wasn’t just amazing, alright? It was impossible.”

Scott tried to shrug off Stiles’ accusation and moved to leave. “Yeah, so I made a good shot.”

Stiles huffed and grabbed Scott’s backpack, tossing it onto his bed. “No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes? Y’know, people can’t just suddenly do that overnight. And there’s the vision and the senses, and don’t even _think_ I don’t notice that you don’t need your inhaler anymore.” He stated firmly.

“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Scott said in an attempt to calm his best friend down.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon’s tonight. Don’t you get it?” He said, concerned for Scott’s safety, and the safety of the people around him.

“What are you trying to do?” Scott stepped back, confused. “I-I just made the first line. I-I got a date with a girl who I can’t _believe_ wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect.” He frowned at Stiles with hurt. “Why are you trying to ruin it?”

Stiles dropped the papers. “I’m trying to help!” He didn’t want his best friend in danger, nor for anyone to be harmed. He knew Scott would feel guilty forever if he accidentally killed anyone during the full moon when he couldn’t control himself. Stiles took a deep breath. “You’re cursed, Scott. You know. And it’s not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.”

“Bloodlust?” Scott scoffed.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, your urge to kill.”

Scott gritted his teeth, feeling irritable. “I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.”

The brunette boy knew that his best friend didn’t believe him, so he frantically grabbed the book about lycanthropy. He hoped he could convince Scott. “You gotta hear this— ‘The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse’. Alright?” He glanced at Scott, who raised his eyebrow. “I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse as Allison does. You gotta cancel this date.” He set the book back on his desk, walked to his bed, and grabbed Scott’s backpack.

“I’m gonna call her right now.” Stiles dug through the backpack, looking for his best friend’s phone. 

Scott lowered his eyebrows, vexed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m canceling the date.” Stiles stated, determined as he held up Scott’s phone to find Allison’s number.

“No, give it to me!” Scott attempted to grab his phone; however, he grabbed Stiles’ right wrist instead and squeezed it tightly, making the phone drop. Stiles yelped in pain as his other hand pressed against his best friend’s chest to push, but it was useless. “You are not going to _cancel_ my date with her!” Scott snapped with anger as he squeezed harder.

“Ow! Scott! You’re hurting me!” Stiles could feel his bone starting to crack as he stared at his wrist in horror. “Scott!” He snapped angrily and panicking.

Scott dropped his hand and backed away immediately as he regretted his actions. He glanced down in shame while Stiles held his aching wrist close to his chest. “I’m sorry. I-I gotta get ready for that party.” Scott picked up his phone from the ground, his backpack from the bed, and headed to the door. He sent Stiles an apologetic look and left before he muttered a final apology. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles stared at the empty doorway and released a soft, defeated huff, glancing down. His eyes widened in horror at the glaring hand-shaped bruise around his wrist. He attempted to rotate his right wrist and winced at the throbbing pain. “Damn it…” He hissed while staring at it.

How the hell was he going to explain this to his dad?

That wasn’t even his biggest problem. Scott would be at the party tonight with Allison, and the party would be at Lydia’s place. Stiles knew he wasn’t invited, but he couldn’t leave his best friend alone. Stiles decided to change into some neater clothes, so he’d at least look good while sneaking into the party. First things first, his wrist needed to be bandaged. “Well, this is fantastic! Not only do I have to sneak into the party, to watch over that stubborn best friend of mine. But I also get to endure judgmental looks from people thinking I’m cutting myself.” He stated sarcastically to himself while searching for some bandages.

.

..

...

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**WOLF MOON**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

...

..

.

** Martin’s Residence   
Later…  **

Stiles easily sneaked into the party, currently taking place in Lydia’s back yard. His penetrating eyes were darting around in the hopes of spotting his best friend. Deftly ignoring the guests as they danced, drank, and swam in the pool, he finally spotted Scott and Allison dancing together.

He was relieved that Scott hadn’t caused any trouble. Stiles noticed his best friend glancing across the room. He followed Scott’s line of sight and saw Lydia and Jackson having their usual make-out session. The lanky boy frowned when he noticed Lydia giving Scott a seductive look. This was happening while Jackson was kissing her neck!

Stiles grimaced.

Huh.

Okay, he felt hurt and resigned, since Lydia Martin was essentially a goddess to him. She, however, appeared to be interested in his best friend. Stiles didn’t like this at all, and couldn’t help but feel jealous, and yet protective at the same time. His best friend finally found someone he _genuinely_ fancied. Scott had a severe crush on the pretty new girl. It was painfully obvious just by looking at him. Scott dancing nose-to-nose with Allison. The whole thing seemed very intimate...

Stiles glanced back to Lydia. As much as he adored the intelligent, beautiful, strawberry-blonde girl, he refused to let her ruin his best friend’s happiness. Turning to observe his surroundings, he carefully examined a group of students until his gaze landed on Derek. He was near the fire pit, quietly leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He was focused on Scott and Allison. Then he shifted to face Stiles.

His eyes were magnetic, and they were drawing Stiles in.

Stiles was definitely surprised to see Derek alone. The mysterious Hale teen was popular, and unquestionably a member of the clique of attractive students that included Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and others. However, Derek was a lone wolf, which made him even more popular amongst students in school. Girls were crushing on him hard, and guys shamelessly stared at him, with both jealousy and admiration. Despite this, none of them attempted to walk up to Derek and talk. They could only stare and whisper. 

The pale, lean teen didn’t know how long they’d been having a staring contest until Scott walked by, making Stiles break away. He turned to follow Scott with a worried frown. “Yo, Scott.” He called out to his best friend, but it was in vain.

Stiles shot a last glance at Derek, but he wasn’t there, and Stiles was surprisingly disappointed. He ignored the feeling and quickly followed Scott. Stiles walked through the house, to the foyer, and out the front door. He paused when he noticed Scott leaving in a car and spotted Allison, who had been left alone, looking both confused and hurt.

“Allison…” Stiles called out, and she turned to him. He smiled awkwardly. “Sorry about Scott. He has his reason, please forgive him.” He explained, deciding to save his best friend’s chances with the girl. Stiles knew Scott really _liked_ Allison, a lot.

“W-why did he leave so suddenly?” Allison asked with a frown.

Stiles stroked his hair nervously. “As I said, he has his reason. It’s up to him to tell you himself. So, will you please give him a chance? Scott isn’t usually an asshole. Not at all.” He attempted to defend his best friend, knowing Scott couldn’t control himself during the full moon. “I could go check on Scott if you like?” Stiles quickly grabbed his keys from his pocket. “Do you want me to drop you off?” He offered, knowing that Allison didn’t have a ride.

Allison just frowned. She glanced at the road Scott took and turned back to Stiles. “No… it’s fine. I can get a ride with Lydia.” Allison refused the offer gently, with a small smile. “Just… let me know if Scott is okay.”

“Of course.” Stiles nodded, then quickly power-walked down the sidewalk towards where he’d parked his Jeep.

Meanwhile, Derek appeared from the shadows while tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Allison.”

The dark-haired girl turned to see Derek, who smiled charmingly. “I’m a friend of Scott’s.” He took another step towards her. “My name’s Derek Hale.”

As Stiles was about to start his car, he paused when he saw Derek talking to Allison. He watched as Derek led her to his car. Stiles didn’t know why, but he didn’t like that Derek was alone with Allison.

Stiles shook his head. “Doesn’t _matter._ Right now, I need to check on Scott.”He decided and started driving.

.

.

.

** McCall’s Residence **

Stiles quickly ran up the porch, unlocked the door with a copied key he’d secretly made a long time ago, and shut it behind him. “Scott?” He called out wearily.

The lanky boy ran up to the hallway, where he saw the closed door to his best friend’s room. Stiles promptly knocked on the door.

_“Go away.”_ Stiles heard Scott’s struggling deep voice through the locked door.

“Scott, it’s me.” Stiles informed his best friend before he knocked again. He waited, impatient and worried. There was a faint clicking sound, and the door was opened a few inches. “Let me in, Scott. I can help.”

“No! Listen, you gotta find Allison.”

Stiles frowned. “She’s fine, alright? I talked to her, and she was confused and hurt that you suddenly left, but I fixed it before it became a problem. She’s fine, she even got a ride from the party. Alright?” He explained, hoping this would comfort and calm his best friend.

“No, I think I know who it is—”

Stiles huffed, overwhelmed with concern for Scott. “Dude, just let me in! We can try—”

“—It’s _Derek_. Derek Hale is the werewolf! He’s the one that bit me. He’s the one that killed the girl in the woods.” Scott interrupted with Stiles ferocity.

The brunette boy’s heart froze in terror, worry, disappointment, and denial. “Th-that’s…” He didn’t know what to say to that. “That’s not possible. I mean, Derek Hale may look suspiciously creepy, being all dark, broody, and sour… I mean, he found your inhaler and returned it to you. He was at the party, so that means he has to be decent. Unless he snuck in like me, then that would be weird and suspicious. Or maybe he heard that Lydia throws great parties, and wanted to experience one for himself! A-and he even drove Allison home. So, I don’t think—” He was startled when the door was shut and locked. Stiles grabbed the doorknob and rattled it. “Scott! Come on, man! Scott!”

He froze when he heard a roar outside. “Shit!” He realized Scott had left through the window. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Stiles rubbed his head nervously and decided to go check on Allison. He had to see for himself. His gut told him that Derek wouldn’t hurt an innocent girl.

.

.

.

** Argent’s Residence **

Stiles arrived in his Jeep, jumped out, and ran toward the porch, knocking on the door. He panted while waiting impatiently until the door opened, revealing who he assumed to be Allison’s mother.

“Hi, Mrs. Argent.” Stiles smiled stiffly. “I just came here to check on Allison. I’m a friend of hers. Your daughter.” He chuckled, trying not to seem tense.

Mrs. Argent stared at him, examining, and turned her head over her shoulder. “Allison! It’s for you!” She shouted up at the staircase.

Allison walked to the top of the staircase with a curious look on her face. She saw Stiles. “Stiles?” She quickly descended and stepped to the front door. Mrs. Argent turned to go inside, leaving them alone. “What are you doing here?” She asked as she crossed her arms, attempting to warm herself.

“Hey, Allison. Umm, I went to check on Scott. He feels— feels so bad that he’s hiding underneath his blanket. So, so guilty.” Stiles blurted out. Allison raised her eyebrow at him. “Yeah, so…” He chuckled, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

This was going to be so embarrassing. _‘Scott, you owe me for this. Big time.’_ He thought, with a fake grin on his face, as he continues to lie through his teeth. Allison’s expression turned soft, and a small smile appeared on her face. ‘ _Definitely owe me.’_

.

.

.

**Beacon Hills  
Preserve  
Meanwhile…**

In his beta form, Scott ran through the woods, following Allison’s scent until his eyes spotted a jacket hanging on a branch. He knew that it belonged to Allison, but it was her scent he’d been following, not the girl herself.

From the edge of his eyes, he saw Derek step out of the shadows. Scott glared at him and growled in warning. “Where is she?”

“She’s safe… from _you_.” Derek immediately tackled Scott to the ground, making them roll down a small hill. Once they reached the bottom, Derek pulled Scott to his feet and pushed him against a tree.

Scott growled. “What did you do with her?” He demanded.

“Shh, quiet.” Derek snapped as he tilted his head. “Too late. They’re already here.” He glanced over his shoulder, then turned to Scott. “Run.” He suddenly ran away with astonishing speed.

Not understanding what was going on, Scott took a few steps from the tree. A sudden bright light flew past him, blinding him momentarily. Scott eventually recovered, only to discover that arrows were being shot at him. Confused and afraid, he didn’t react fast enough as an arrow hit his left forearm, through his arm and into the tree, pinning him there. 

Scott howled in shock and pain while a group of three middle-aged men stepped out of the shadows, with the leader holding a crossbow aimed right at Scott. Derek watched from a distance, looking for an opportunity to intervene. 

“Take him.” The leader ordered.

Before the men could move, Derek knocked out the two closest to Scott, leaving the leader outnumbered. Taking advantage of the distraction, Derek ran to Scott, forcefully pulling the arrow out, forcing Scott to roar in pain.

Derek and Scott hurriedly ran away, leaving the leader to check on his men. He turned back to the tree, only to find the werewolf gone.

Once the two werewolves had run far enough, they stopped to catch their breath. Scott, now in his human form, fell to his knees while recovering from the overwhelming combination of transforming into a werewolf, thinking Allison was in danger and being shot at. Scott turned around and glanced at Derek, who was observing the woods quietly.

“Who were they?” Scott asked, feeling angry and hurt.

Derek’s hazel eyes shifted to Scott blankly. “Hunters. The kind that has been hunting us for centuries.” He informed Scott.

Scott glared furiously at Derek. “Us? You mean _you!_ ” He pushed himself up from the ground and pointed aggressively at Derek. “ _You_ did this to me!”

The mysterious, brooding teen scoffed. “Is it really so bad, Scott?” He shook his head in disbelief. “That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could ever hope? You’ve been given something that most people would kill for.” He stared at Scott with a harsh frown. “The bite is a _gift_.”

“I don’t want it.” Scott said, frustrated and drained, but still managing to glare at Derek.

Derek stared at Scott, then huffed lightly. “You will. And you’re gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it.” He stepped forward and placed his hand on Scott’s tense shoulder. “So you and me, Scott? We’re brothers now.” He then dropped his hand, turned around, and walked away, leaving Scott alone to process the evening’s events.

.

* * *

.

**Back Roads  
Early Morning**

Stiles drove around while frantically glancing about in the hopes of finding his best friend. When his busy eyes spotted a familiar figure, half-naked walking along the side of the road, his shoulders slumped in relief. The Jeep came to a stop next to Scott, and he looked at Stiles with surprise and gratitude shining in his eyes. Scott climbed into the passenger seat before putting on Stiles’ jacket, which was offered to him.

Stiles nodded, satisfied with himself, and continued to drive. “You know what actually worries me the most?” Scott speaks up.

Stiles glared at his best friend. “If you say ‘Allison,’ I’m gonna punch you in the head.” He was _so_ done. He’d been hearing about Allison this, and Allison that, for two days. Just _so_ done.

“She probably _hates_ me now,” Scott whined as he leaned against the window, sulking.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Ugh. I doubt that.” He did defend Scott to Allison for an hour and a half. “But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you’re a frickin’ werewolf.” He suggested, recalling Scott telling him that Derek Hale was a werewolf as well.

Holy shit.

Derek Hale was a werewolf!

Stiles noticed Scott giving him ‘the look.’ “Okay, bad idea.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Hey, we’ll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I’ll chain you up myself on full moon nights, and feed you live mice.” He smiled mockingly at his best friend, who shot him another look, though this one was more confused than annoyed.

“I had a boa once. I could do it.” Stiles explained simply. Noticing that Scott was still pouting, Stiles sighed loudly. “You will be fine, Scott. Allison doesn’t hate you.”

Scott frowned. “How would you know?”

“Dude.” Stiles slammed his hand on the wheel gently because he would never hurt his baby girl. He glanced at Scott. “I had to explain to Allison that you have a reason for leaving her at the party. I had to give you another chance with her.”

Scott perked up, both hopeful and nervous. “And?”

“She wants to hear your explanation on Monday,” Stiles explained, and Scott leaned back, sagging in his seat with relief. “So, you might actually have a chance with her if you do it _right_.” He warned his best friend with a pointed look. “And you owe me.”

“Thank you, Stiles. Thank you so much, man.” Scott smiled happily and glanced out the window.

The brunette boy huffed slightly. “Yeah, yeah.” He continued driving down the empty road for a little while before opening his mouth. “So… what did you do all night? Running around, chasing after your tail, and finding a stick to play with?” He questioned sarcastically.

Scott frowned deeply. “I almost got killed by hunters.”

The Jeep stopped abruptly, and Stiles gaped at his best friend. “ _What?_ ” He squeaked with horror. So werewolves hunters were _real_ after all!

“Yeah… if it wasn’t for Derek, I would probably be dead by now.”

Stiles perked. “He saved you?” He knew Derek wasn’t a bad person, after all!

“I don’t trust him, Stiles.” Scott frowned as he gritted his teeth, glaring at the dashboard. “He _did_ this to me! He told me that the bite is a _gift_!” He spat furiously. “He even told me that I’m gonna need him if I want to learn how to control it.” He scoffed.

Stiles thoughtfully listened to Scott. He then turned to Stiles. “He said that we’re brothers.” Scott said with disgust.

The pale boy was struggling to understand both Derek and all the strange events that had occurred recently. “So, he bit you?” He asked, curious.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Stiles’ intuition was telling him that things weren’t quite so simple. That Derek hadn’t bitten Scott, and that there was more to the situation. Stiles wanted to know more, ask more questions, but his best friend was distraught and frustrated, so he decided to put it on hold.

That didn’t mean Stiles wouldn’t research this once he returned home.


	4. Chapter 3 = Second Chance at First Line: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :)  
> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> This was edited/retired by Calista14 (Thanks~)

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School   
Boys' Locker Room **

Stiles had spent the whole weekend researching the Hale fire, the Hale family, and werewolves. He'd discovered so much and was now really interested and curious about Derek Hale. Seriously, who would've thought that a mysterious, dark, brooding teen was a werewolf? Stiles leaned against his locker, waiting for his best friend to arrive, knowing he was probably talking to Allison. The pale teen glanced at the clock on the wall, impatient. ' _Only about ten minutes until practice starts.'_

Stiles was already prepared and wearing his uniform for morning practice. He finally spotted Scott walking down the hallway, donning a dazed expression. His best friend went straight to his locker, dropped his gym bag and backpack on the ground, and pulled his shirt off. Stiles settled next to him. "Did you apologize to Allison?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Scott replied as he leaned against his locker.

Stiles raised one eyebrow. "Is she giving you a second chance or...?" He asked, waiting for Scott to elaborate.

"Yeah..." He replied again.

Stiles gave a broad smile, excited for his best friend. "Yeah? Alright! So, everything's good?" He was relieved that Scott had gotten a second chance. Especiallysince Stiles had worked his ass off, continuously lying to Allison.

He was about to leave but halted at Scott's answer. "No."

Stiles frowned. "No...?" He leaned forward.

"Remember... the hunters?" Stiles responded with a nod, somewhat unnerved. Of course, he remembered. Scott had told him about his _exciting_ adventure on Saturday _early_ morning when Stiles had dropped him off at his house.

"Her dad is one of 'em." Scott was attempting to stay calm.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock. "Her dad—?"

"—shot me—" Scott nodded.

Stiles shook his head. "Allison's father—?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"—with a crossbow."

The lanky teen stared at his best friend, flabbergasted. "Allison's _father_?" He asked again, hoping it was a sick joke.

"Yes!" Scott napped impatiently. "Her father!" He nearly shouted, quickly panicking. "Oh my God—" The girl he liked was the daughter of a werewolf hunter.

Stiles blinked rapidly, shaking his head, attempting to process the information. "Hey, alright. He didn't recognize you, right?" He tried to soothe the anxious teen.

Scott grimaced. "No... n-no. I don't think so..."

"Does she know about him?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't know! What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man—" He whined, dramatically.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse." Stiles glanced down, picking up the stick and gloves. "Okay? Here, Scott." He shoved the gear into Scott's chest. "Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay?" He reassured. "That's all you gotta do."

Scott reluctantly nodded. "Lacrosse..."

"Here we go!" Stiles patted his best friend's shoulder and turned to leave the locker room. _'Holy shit.'_ His heart was racing. Scott, a werewolf, was dating a girl whose dad was a werewolf hunter.

Holy shit!

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Lacrosse Field **

Stiles was bouncing on his feet while keeping an eye on Scott. It was his best friend's turn to go on the offensive, with Jackson in defense. The pale teen examined the spectators on the bleachers and straightened his posture when he noticed Derek. He was observing the players, seemingly uninterested. Stiles' eyebrow twitched at seeing Derek's sour face.

Sour.

Sourwolf.

 _'Sourwolf, how fitting.'_ Stiles recalled the research he'd done about Derek and his family. Most of the information was old. Still, he did discover that Derek suddenly dropped out from his former school during freshman year. He transferred to Beacon Hills High School in late spring, the semester before summer vacation. Sadly, there wasn't much more information to be found. The exception was his sister's death, which made him wonder if Laura was indeed killed by an animal, or possibly something else.

He snapped back to reality when he noticed Jackson tackling Scott. Stiles flinched in sympathy. ' _Ouch.'_ Coach Finstock started to shout at Scott, informing his best friend that he'd have to try again.

The lanky teen observed as Scott rushed at Jackson and rammed him to the ground. Stiles' jaw dropped when Jackson landed with the sickening sound of cracking bone. He immediately rushed the werewolf's side and wrapped his arms around him. The newly turned teen was breathing heavily. "Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I can't control it, Stiles!" Scott whispered, voice hoarse with fear. "It's happening!"

Stiles was taken aback. "What? Right here? Now?" He quickly scanned his surroundings, pulling his best friend up. "Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." He led Scott away from the crowd surrounding Jackson, oblivious to the hazel eyes trailing them.

.

.

.

** Boys' Locker Room **

After reaching the locker room, Scott collapsed to his knees. Stiles bent down in front of him, quite concerned. "You okay?" His best friend was having a hard time breathing normally. "Scott, you okay?" Stiles leaned forward.

Scott glared at him with piercing golden eyes, fangs revealed as he looked up at Stiles. _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ He roared. Stiles fell on his backside and started crawling away from the werewolf, who by now was growling viciously.

"Oh, oh shit!" Stiles cursed as he quickly gripped a nearby bench, pushed himself up, and ran to the lockers, hoping to avoid his best friend's claws. "Scott! Snap out of it!" He tried to reach him, but it didn't seem to be working.

Stiles dodged and avoided the werewolf while scrambling through the room. Scott was alternating between climbing on lockers and support beams, trying to corner his prey. The terrified teen was trying to evade his best friend when he backed into a fire extinguisher. Stiles immediately grabbed it, stumbling and fiddling, trying to make it work. The Beta jumped down and stalked Stiles, hunger burning in his golden eyes.

Finally, managing to activate the extinguisher, Stiles aimed the nozzle at the werewolf. White foam and smoke spewed on Scott. Stiles didn't let up until he saw his best friend crouching on the floor, clutching his head.

"Stiles...?"

Stiles released a final burst at Scott, just to be safe.

"Stiles! Stop!"

The panting, drained teen paused, eyeing Scott cautiously. "Scott?"

Scott shook his head as he took off his helmet. He frowned at Stiles, slightly disoriented. "What happened?"

"You tried to kill me." Stiles spat, panting as he hugged the life-saving extinguisher. Scott stared at him, confusion and worry etched on his face. Stiles sighed softly. "It's like I told you before— it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed..."

"Well, it's gonna be a _lot_ more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles pointed out, clutching his weapon. Maybe he should buy a baseball bat, a metal one. A wooden one would probably not be strong enough. Scott was sulking with his sad puppy eyes, making Stiles sigh. "You can't play this Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." He said, feeling guilty, but knowing it was for the best.

"I'm first line—" Scott tried to protest, but Stiles interrupted him. "Not anymore." Scott's shoulders slumped in defeat.

The lanky teen put the fire extinguisher down. "There's another option." Scott perked up. "Derek Hale." His best friend immediately scowled. "He did offer to help you control yourself, Scott. Derek is literally the only werewolf we know that can help you."

Scott scoffed, pushing himself from the ground and shaking his head obstinately. "I'm _not_ taking his offer, Stiles. He _did this to me_. I won't forgive him." He growled, both annoyed and angry. His brown eyes flashed gold, making Stiles instantly pick up his "weapon" and use it again.

"Seriously, Stiles?!" Scott snapped while covering his face.

Stiles paused and raised his eyebrows. "Your eyes turned yellow." He defended himself.

"I agree with Stiles." Someone spoke up, surprising the best friends, who turned around to discover Derek leaning against the doorway, wearing his signature frown. "If you don't learn to control your shift, you better not be participating as first-line this Saturday."

Scott glared. "But they didn't see it!"

Derek scowled as he shoved himself from the doorway and walked towards Scott. "You don't _understand_ , Scott. If they find out what you are, they find out about _me_ — about _all_ of us. And then it's not just the Hunters after us, it's _everyone_." He snarled in a warning.

Stiles watched speechlessly as Derek shoved Scott against the lockers, his arm pressing against Scott's neck. The mysterious wolf's eyes turned electric-blue. "If you don't want me to teach you control, I recommend you don't play the game on Saturday. Otherwise, I'm going to kill you _myself_." He hissed, pressing his arm a little harder, before stepping away.

He glared at Scott as he turned to walk away, and Stiles couldn't help but stare at the intimidating teen. His attention drifted to Scott, who was trying to contain himself, hiding his claws in his fists, gritting his fanged teeth, brown eyes flickering to gold. Stiles deemed it necessary to use his weapon once again.

Trying to avoid the smoke, Scott glared at Stiles with his annoyed _human_ face _._

Stiles shrugged. "I don't want to be werewolf chow." Was his best explanation.

.

.

.

** Cafeteria/Lunch  
Later... **

Stiles walked inside the cafeteria and halted when he saw Scott sitting alone with Allison at a table. Knowing Scott would want to spend some quality time with her, Stiles grabbed a tray and started piling on food. As he was paying, he spotted a particular brooding lone wolf sitting alone at the corner of the room.

Stiles promptly beelined to Derek's table, questions at the ready. He set his tray down, across from Derek, who glanced up from the book he was reading. The surly werewolf raised one eyebrow at Stiles, not revealing anything.

"Hey, Derek. Is it alright I call you Derek? You did call me Stiles this morning at the locker room." Stiles blurted, nervous, and curious. "And were you serious? About teaching Scott control? You do know how to control yourself, right? So, how did you do it? Did someone teach you? Was there another werewolf? How long have you been a werewolf? Were you bitten? What's it like being a werewolf—?"

"Stiles." Stiles shut his mouth. "Breathe." He obeyed Derek's simple command.

The mysterious teen huffed, exasperated, and a little amused at the same time. "This isn't exactly the place, nor the time, to have this kind of conversation." He said as he shut his book.

"Well... when can we have _this_ kind of conversation, then?" Stiles asked, impatient. He wanted answers to all his burning questions.

Derek tilted his head up as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Why are you so into this? Shouldn't Scott be the one to ask me all these questions?" He asked, curious.

Stiles scoffed in disbelief and glanced over to Scott, who was showering Allison with whispers of sweet nothings and dorky smiles. It was nauseatingly romantic. He turned to Derek with a pointed look. "I doubt he'd be interested. Especially since he seems to _really_ dislike you." He added.

Derek sighed wearily as he observed Scott and Allison, before looking back at Stiles, who was waiting for his response. "Fine. We'll discuss it at your place."

"M-my place? Why?" Stiles stuttered as Derek stood up from his chair, grabbing his book. He leaned forward to pluck an apple from Stiles' tray.

"I don't like strangers in my territory, Stiles. You should know, _wolves are very territorial animals_." He emphasized the last part as he walked away.

Stiles' eyes traced as his back as left, before blinking down at his tray. "That asshole stole my apple." He muttered to himself. _'And if we're meeting at my place, how will he find out where I live?'_

.

.

.

** Stilinski's Residence **  
** Later... **

Stiles had returned home a while ago, only to discover that his father was still at work. Going to his bedroom, he threw his backpack on the bed, shrugged off his jacket, and tossed it in the same direction.

Wanting to speak to his best friend, he turned on his laptop and called on video chat. He found a green toy gun on the floor and pointed it at the camera, waiting to be answered.

Scott's face suddenly appeared on his screen. Stiles grinned playfully at him while squeezing the trigger on his toy gun. It made an unusual zapping sound. "Hey, dude!"

 _"What'd you find out?"_ Scott asked, tired and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

Scott closed his eyes, guilty and ashamed. _"Because of me?"_

"Because he's a tool." Stiles reminded him as he put the toy gun aside.

_"But, is he gonna play?"_

The lanky teen shrugged. "Well, they don't know yet. Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday." Scott groaned as he lowered his head, covering his face. "Hey, man... you okay?" Stiles asked, concerned.

_"Yeah. I'm just gonna take a shower and sleep. Haven't exactly slept well since that night, ya know?"_

"Alright, dude. You go shower and rest." Scott hung up as he moved to get up. Stiles sagged as he leaned back against his leather chair, turning the chair back and forth, wondering how Derek was supposed to find his house. The Sourwolf didn't even have his phone number.

A soft knock snapped Stiles' attention towards his window. His eyes widened in astonishment at seeing Derek outside the window, tapping at it with his finger. Derek raised his eyebrow as if saying, 'Well, are you gonna let me in?'

Stiles jumbled to his feet and ran to his window, unlocking and opening it. "What are you doing here? How did you get up here? Why are you outside of my window? And how did you know where I _live_?!" Stiles questioned as he stepped back, giving Derek room to come in.

Derek climbed through the window and landed on the floor gracefully. He rolled his shoulders and gave Stiles a confident look. "How do you think?" He tapped his nose.

"You found my house by _scent_?" Stiles said, amazed and impressed. Derek released an involuntary snort, amused by Stiles' reaction. He stepped further into the bedroom, discreetly studying his surroundings. "So...I have a whole list of questions, but there's one I have to ask first."

Derek paused in front of the bookshelf with sudden interest. Stiles had borrowed various books about lycanthropy from the library. He hummed, disinterested, waiting for some important questions. "Why did you bite Scott?"

The werewolf scoffed and glanced over to the lanky teen. "I didn't."

"What?" Stiles squinted. "B-but Scott told me that you bit him."

Derek shook his head. "He _assumed_ I did."

He gawked at Derek, who was staring back blankly. If Derek didn't bite Scott that night, then did that mean there was another werewolf? "Another werewolf?" He whispered, somewhat unsettled.

"It's called an Alpha." Derek said. "The most dangerous of our kind. Scott and I? We're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us." Derek's face was consumed by a dark scowl. "I believed this thing killed my sister a couple of months ago. I'mtrying to find him. But I don't think I can do it alone. Not without Scott."

Stiles stared at him dubiously. "Why him?"

Derek sighed. "Because that Alpha's the one that bit Scott. He's part of _their_ pack."

"And this thing wants Scott," Stiles whispered, petrified.

The Beta nodded his head. "Correct."

Stiles faltered, resting on the edge of his bed. "Okay, alright... um... that's... not good." He ran his hands over his face, releasing a loud groan. "Did this... _Alpha_ bite you?" He asked, curious.

"No. I'm a born werewolf." Derek leaned against the bookcase as he crossed his arms.

Stiles tilted forward in fascination. "How?"

"My... mother. She was a werewolf." Derek answered, hesitant, and sad. Stiles sympathized with the feeling.

The human cleared his throat, choosing to change the subject, recognizing how sensitive and personal family matters could be. "So, umm... the control, how are you going to teach Scott to control his anger?" Derek's expression turned to relief as Derek sat on the leather chair across from Stiles.

"Well, the way he can control himself is to find his anchor, but in the meantime, he'll need something to focus on to manage his transformation.

"Like what?" Stiles asked, confused.

The Beta leaned forward, pressing his elbows against his knees. "Using a mantra. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Those three words help control the shift."

"Did that help you?"

Derek frowned as he recalled his seven-year-old self, and his uncle, Peter, trying to help Derek use the medallion, but it never worked. "No... I learned to control the change by channeling my anger and pain."

"Oh." Stiles didn't know how to respond. He could definitely understand why Derek would feel anger and pain, losing most of his family at once, and losing his sister just a couple of months ago. "So, those emotions... they're your anchor?" He asks, aiming to understand.

The Beta frowned. "In a way. It's more of a link. To stay connected to your humanity."

"How is it different from having an anchor?"

"An anchor provides strength and determination to a werewolf. It also brings peace, love, safety, and comfort. Having an anchor is very rare for werewolves, only a small number have one. Once the werewolf has found their anchor, it's forever." Derek explained.

Stiles hummed, accepting the information. He was curious about who, or what, Derek's anchor was. And Scott's? "Okay... were you serious about teaching Scott how to control himself?"

"Yes, otherwise, he might let his aggression take over on the field, and shift in front of _everyone_ — his friends, his mother, and anybody there... When they see him... everything will fall apart." Derek said gravely. Before Stiles could ask another question, Derek tilted his head like a dog, as if listening to something. Stiles could barely conceal his dog joke. Derek wouldn't appreciate it.

"Your father's here," Derek informed Stiles as he walked to the window.

Stiles quickly lurched to his feet. "W-wait!" Derek paused, leg halfway out the window, glancing over his shoulder with a questioning look. "There are still a lot of things I want to ask. S-so...umm..."

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled his leg back and opened his palm out to Stiles. "Give me your phone." Stiles hurriedly took out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to Derek. The werewolf swiped the screen, tapping a few times and giving it back to Stiles. "There. If you have any questions, text me." Stiles took it back, gently, staring as Derek smoothly climbed out the window.

"Huh." Stiles glanced at his phone and snorted at the name Derek had registered to his number.

[D.H.]

Stiles tapped the contact and edited the name, leaving him smiling in satisfaction.

[Sourwolf]

The boy walked to his window, hoping to see Derek, but he wasn't there, so he shut the window and locked it for good measure.

.

* * *

.

**Beacon Hills   
** B.H. High School   
Next Day...

Stile was almost jogging towards Scott, who was putting books inside his locker. The lanky teen grabbed him by the shoulders, surprising the werewolf. "Hey, come here." Stiles dragged his best friend to the opposite hallway wall and pointed in a distinct direction. "Tell me what they're saying." Stiles demanded urgently.

Scoff frowned at Stiles, peeking around the corner, seeing the Sheriff, a deputy, and the Principal. Seeing that they were quietly discussing something, Scott narrowed his eyes as he tilted his ear in their direction.

"Scott?" Stiles whispered, wondering what his father could be discussing with the Principal.

Scott turned to him with a deep frown. "Curfew because of the body."

Stiles hummed to himself, eyes widening in realization. "Oh!"

"What?" Scott asked.

Stiles simply patted his shoulder. "I need to check something. Talk to you later." He walked away, leaving Scott perplexed.

The paled boy pulled out his phone, ready to text the number he'd saved last night. Before he could start typing, he spotted Derek at his locker and beelined towards him. "Hey, Sourwolf."

Derek paused and turned to Stiles. "What did you just call me?" He challenged, feeling annoyed.

Stiles arrived at a safe distance, a playful smirk dancing on his face. "Sourwolf. Cause you're so sour, always scowling and brooding." Derek scowled. "See?" Stiles pointed out.

Derek rolled his eyes and return to his locker, shoving a biology textbook in. "What do you want, Stiles?"

"Ah, that's right." Stiles refocused. "Do you know what happened with the top half of the body?"

The Beta paused once again, slowly closing the locker. He gave Stiles a blank stare. "The body whose lower half some joggers found in the woods a while ago?"

Stiles bobbed his head eagerly. "Yeah, yeah. Wait, _do you_ know what happened? And who this woman was?" He stepped closer to Derek, lowering his voice and trying not to attract the other students' attention.

Derek frowned. "I didn't know her, but I think she was an Omega, and she was probably killed by the Alpha." He whispered softly.

"Wh-what?" Stiles stuttered, shocked. "The Alpha... could they be the one who murdered your sister and bit Scott?" He said, his breath shallow.

Derek nodded begrudgingly.

"My dad is out there looking for what he believes to be a rabid animal." He said, growing pale with worry for his father. "Do you know where the top half of the body is?" Stiles asked, hopeful.

"I... may know where it is," Derek answered reluctantly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "...what did you do with it?"

The brooding teen sighed. "It was a dead werewolf, Stiles. You may not understand this. Hell, _humans_ don't understand, but when we die, we want to be buried with loved ones. Since this was an Omegas who died alone, she deserved to be buried in the woods, where her spirit could move on and be reborn.

"Wait, werewolves have their own religion?" Stiles asked, distracted by the notion.

Derek's lips twitched, slightly entertained. "Yes, Stiles. Werewolves have their own cultures and beliefs, though _not_ all of them are exactly alike."

"That's so frickin' awesome." Stiles was undeniably amazed. "Right, anyway, so... Are we just going to let my dad and the rest of the deputies continue searching for the top half of the body?" He asked with a displeased frown.

The werewolf sighed and stared at Stiles thoughtfully. "I don't like disrespecting an Omega's death, Stiles." He said, and Stiles' shoulders slumped in disappointment. "But...we can't let your father and others continue searching the woods. The Alpha is still out there, and it would put them in danger."

"Sooooo... does that mean?"

Derek smirked at a very eager Stiles. "We're gonna need a shovel."


	5. Chapter 4 = Second Chance at First Line: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :)  
> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> This was edited/retired by Calista14 (Thanks~)

** Beacon Hills  
Preserve  
Woods  
Later... **

"So, you buried the Omega outside your property?" Stiles asked as he and Derek were hiking up a hill, shovel in hand. They'd been at it for nearly ten minutes.

Stiles decided to skip his after-school practice since this dead body was more important than lacrosse. Unlike _someone_. Derek was walking ahead as he gave a grunt in answer. "She wasn't part of the Hale pack, so the best place to bury her was outside of our territory." He explained, nonchalant.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean I'm going into your territory?" He recalled that Derek had told him that wolves were very territorial animals.

"In a way. It's _not_ exactly my territory anymore." Derek said, voice tinged with sorrow and longing. "It still belonged to the Hales, plus I have my own territory."

The pale boy almost crashed into Derek, who had abruptly stopped, before the human could ask another question. Stiles stumbled away. "Whoa, wh-what's going? Why did you stop?" He frowned as he stepped up next to Derek, who was sniffing the air. "Derek?"

The werewolf tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "Something's different." He muttered.

"Different? What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

The brooding teen ignored Stiles' questions as he meticulously inspected their surroundings. "Derek?" Stiles called out his name, but Derek unwittingly ignored Stiles. The Beta suddenly marched in a direction. Stiles nearly trip in surprise before following Derek as fast as he could.

"Derek! Wait! What's going on? Derek!" Stiles cursed under his breath.

After a few minutes of walking, Derek froze and stared down blankly. Stiles wheezed in exhaustion as he leaned against the shovel. "De-Derek... what's going on?" The out-of-breath teen noticed a big hole in the ground. "What's that?"

"...where the Omega was." Derek answered gravely.

Stiles jerked his head to the werewolf, eyes wide in shock. "What?" He pointed at the hole. "That'swhere the Omega was buried?" Stiles' gaze flicked back and forth between Derek and the hole, disbelieving. "Then, where is the body?"

Derek pinched his brows together as he carefully surveyed the woods. Stiles was deeply disturbed, anxious, and confused. His whiskey-brown eyes darted around until he spotted a tall, purple flower in the distance. "Derek..." He hit Derek's stomach with the back of his hand lazily. "...is that wolfsbane?" Derek turned to stare at the flower with disdain.

"I don't remember seeing that there when I buried the Omega." The Beta informed him, suspicious.

Stiles made a sound at the back of his throat. He drove the shovel into the ground, walked to the dangerous flower, and studied the wolfsbane with interest. Noticing that it was recently planted, Stiles reached for the flower and plucked it out. It was attached to a rope! The lanky teen stood up, rope in hand, pulling a part of it through the ground's surface.

He continued to pull the rope and discovered that it was longer than he had anticipated. He glanced at Derek, who was frowning. "Where do you think this rope leads to?" Stiles asked, disconcerted.

Derek shrugged in answer. Stiles was apprehensive, but his curiosity would always win out. He continued to follow the trail while Derek observed at a safe distance from the wolfsbane.

The Hale trailed after Stiles as he kept an eye out for anything suspicious. They'd been following the rope for a while when Stiles halted. Derek stared blankly ahead.

"Derek..." Stiles gulped, throat tight, as he examined the charred house in front of them. "...isn't that..."

Derek ground his teeth together as his hands clenched into fists. "...my house."

The rope had led them to the Hale Mansion.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Lacrosse Field  
Meanwhile... **

Scott glanced around in hopes of finding his best friend, but Stiles wasn't anywhere. He released a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping as he looked around. He immediately perked up when he noticed Allision and Lydia. They were talking to a lacrosse player.

"This is Allison." Lydia introduced the player to her lovely new friend. "She's the new girl. She just moved here."

Scott tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes. The lacrosse player flashed a charming smile at Allision. "Oh, how do you like it?"

"I like it."Allison answered, appearing friendly.

The newly bitten werewolf definitely didn't like this development. Scott quickly advanced in their direction, noticing Lydia making a face at him, as if saying, "See? I can introduce her to any hot players".

She looked back at the guy, wearing a smile. "I'm going to take a seat at the bleacher." Lydia turned to Allison. "I'll save you a spot." She grabbed the lacrosse player's wrist and dragged him away.

Scott settled next to his crush. "So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked, clenching his teeth in annoyance.

"She's _so_ incredibly nice to me." Allison said with a soft smile.

Scott sighed at his girlfriends' misguided trust. "I wonder why." He whispered to himself.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." She said, hugging her jacket in her arms, catching Scott's attention.

"...where did you get that?" Scott asked, wary as he recalled seeing Allison's jacket in the woods the night of the party.

The fair-skinned girl hummed obliviously. "My jacket?" She glanced at her jacket. "It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party, she has my combination—"

"Did she say she brought it back, or did somebody give it to her?" Scott quickly interrupted.

Allison squinted in confusion. "Like who?"

"Like Derek?" Scott tightened his fist around the lacrosse stick.

"Your friend?"

Scott shook his head, appalled. "He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

Allison frowned. "Mmm, not much at all." She eyed him in concern.

"What did you say?" Scott stepped closer.

A high-pitch sound interrupted Allison before she could respond. Coach Finstock had blown his whistle.

"McCall! Get your ass on the field now!" Scott turned to the coach with a frown before glancing back to Allison, who was walking backward.

"I'm going to sit with Lydia." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the bleachers.

Scott didn't want to let the conversation end. "Allison—"

"McCall!" Coach Finstock shouted his last name. Scott released a resigned sigh and watched as Allison awkwardly waved at him as she walked to the bleachers.

Scott growled quietly to himself. "Derek." He was determined to see the moody werewolf soon.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Former Hale's Mansion **

Derek paced back and forth in front of the burnt house as Stiles sat on top of the stairs near the porch, staring at the wolfsbane and rope piled in front of him. "Any idea why someone... _something_ took the dead body and buried a rope that led back to this house?" Stiles asked, slightly nervous.

"No." Derek growled in irritation.

He sighed as Derek continued pacing, appearing angry and frustrated. Stiles studied the brunt house. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it. It used to be a burnt house where the tragic death of a family took place. However, now, it seemed like so much more. Because he knew this house belonged to Derek, it was once Derek's childhood home.

A sudden thought popped into his mind. How in the world did Derek's family die? They were werewolves, right? Shouldn't they have realized that there was a fire? Werewolves had speed, strength, reflexes, and enhanced senses, right? So, how did they die from the fire? Did something else happen? Were they stuck? Trapped? But werewolves healed rapidly, so he didn't understand how the fire killed them.

What happened?

Unless...

It wasn't an accident?

His whiskey-brown eyes darted over to Derek, who had stopped pacing and was glaring at the ground. "Derek..." he whispered. "...the fire wasn't an accident, was it." Stiles stated.

Derek slowly shifted his focus to Stiles and shook his head.

"Oh, my God." Stiles exhaled. Well, that changes everything. _'So, that means... arson?'_ Stiles could barely grasp the thoughts rushing through his mind.

Derek suddenly snapped his attention away from the house and towards the woods. "Derek?" Stiles called, concerned, wondering what was going on.

The lanky teen stared in the direction Derek was facing and saw a figure riding a mountain bike. His eyes widened when he recognized his best friend. "Scott?"

Scott pulled to a stop, jumped off his bicycle, took off his helmet, and threw it against the ground. "Derek!" He shouted furiously as he stomped towards Derek, who simply raised an eyebrow in return.

"Oh shit!" Stiles cursed as he stumbled down the stairs and ran towards Scott. He placed his hands on his best friend's chest in an attempt to stop him. Scott was breathing heavily as his nose flared, his brown eyes flickering gold. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott snapped at Derek over Stiles' shoulder.

Derek scoffed dismissively. "Yeah? What if she does?"

"Okay, please calm down! Scott! Come on, man!" Stiles attempted to calm the newly turned werewolf down.

"She doesn't, okay!" Scott growled angrily as he struggled to control himself, shoving Stiles away. The human yelped in surprised as he tripped over some rocks and fell to the ground. He groaned in pain when he felt sharp pebbles scratching his torso's bare skin, where his shirt had slid up.

Stiles had his eyelids pinched together as he heard growls and snarls. It came to a sudden halt when he heard a thud. The pale teen opened his eyes and glanced in their direction. He blinked in shock when he saw Derek pinning Scott to the ground, stomach down, arms twisted behind his back. Derek had his knee against Scott's back as he tightly held onto his arms.

His electric-blue eyes swirled with annoyance, frustration, and firm restraint. "You need to control your aggression, Scott!" Derek snapped, snarling in irritation. "You've already hurt Stiles twice, and nearly killed him! If you don't get it under control soon, you'll seriously injury someone!"

"Get off!" Scott growled as he struggled against Derek, but the other werewolf was more powerful.

Stiles quickly forced himself up. "Hey, come on, guys. This is ridiculous!" He wiped the dirt and stray leaves from his clothes, irritated and concerned. "Scott, why can't you just accept Derek's help?"

Scott turned to Stiles with a betrayed look. " _Why_ should I?! He _did_ this to me!" He glared at Derek from the corner of his eyes.

"No. _I didn't_." Derek gritted his fangs together as he growled at Scott.

Scott scoffed. "As if I believe _you_!"

The stronger werewolf growled to himself. "I can't deal with this shit!" Derek pushed himself off of Scott, stepping away from him. Scott climbed to his feet and turned to snarl at Derek. "If you have something to say, then _say_ it, Scott!" Derek crossed his arms as his electric-blue eyes blazed.

"I wannaplay. I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life! Do youget that?!" Scott nearly roared in a mixture of determination and frustration.

Derek stared for a beat before shaking his head. "Fine. Go play. Deny all you want. But remember this, Scott." His electric-blue eyes slowly faded back to hazel. "You're gonna have to accept your werewolf side sooner or later." The Hale turned around, slipping quietly into the burnt mansion.

Stiles' lips were pressed tightly together as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "...Scott?"

The werewolf seemed to finally calm down as he stared at the ground in shame. "Sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean to push you." He was remorseful.

Stiles sighed softly and shook his head. "Come on, man, let's leave." He wanted to stay and check on Derek, but he had to stay with his best friend since Scott stubbornlyrefused to accept his help. _'Guess I'll have to watch over Scott and figure this out.'_ he thought, walking to Scott and patting his best friend's shoulder, gently pushing him to start walking.

.

* * *

.

**Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Boys Locker Room  
A Few Days Later...**

After busy few days of Stiles helping Scott research werewolves and controlling the shift, he turned to Derek for help. They frequently exchanged text messages discussing facts and fiction of werewolf mythology.

Before he knew it, it was already Saturday, and time for the first game of the season. Stiles was currently in his uniform, preparing for the first game even though he'd be on the bench. The lanky teen wandered through the locker room, gym bag slung over his shoulder. He glanced at his right wrist, where the fading bruises had been covered with a white sweatband.

Stiles paused when he saw Scott sitting on a bench and putting on socks. Scott glanced up and sighed. "You gonna try to convince me not to play?" Stiles had been subtle for the past few days, telling Scott that it wasn't a good idea to play, but he'd given up since his best friend was way too stubborn.

"I just hope you know what you're doing..." Stiles said as he leaned against a locker with his arms crossed.

Scott shook his head as he stared down. "If I don't play, I lose Allison and my position in the first line."

Stiles groaned in frustration. "Allison's not going anywhere..." He frowned. "... It's only one game that you _really_ don't need to play until you have more control."

"Stiles." Scott snapped his attention to the human. " _I wanna_ play. I wanna go out with her. I just want to live a normal blissful life." He declared, jaw locking in determination.

Stiles resignedly closed his eyes. "Okay. Just..." He shoved himself away from the locker. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay?" Stiles sat down on the bench next to Scott, who'd finished tying his shoes. "...or get too angry..."

"I got it." Scott nodded and slipped on his shoes.

"...or stressed..." Stiles added.

"I got it," Scott responded more insistently, hoping that his best friend was finished.

Stiles continued listing things. "...don't think about Allison being in the stands... or that her father's trying to kill you... or that Derek's trying to kill you... or more like he _will_ kill you because he did promise that...yet he did tell you to play.... But I still think Derek will kill you... or that you might kill someone...if a Hunter doesn't kill you first—" Stiles babbled on until he noticed Scott staring at him, obviously terrified. "—I'm sorry. I'll stop." Stiles sighed before smiling softly at his best friend. "Good luck."

 _'And a whole lot more dangers.'_ Stiles thought, worried.

.

.

.

** Lacrosse Field **

Stiles and Scott walked onto the field when they saw the bleachers packed with an audience that cheered and applauded in excitement. Stiles was filled with anxiety. His whiskey-brown eyes spotted Melissa McCall waving at Scott with a proud smile on her face. He also noticed Allison sitting next to her father as they were talking together.

"Scott?" Stiles snapped his head towards Lydia, the girl he'd had a crush on forever, who'd just grabbed Scott's shirt and pulled him towards her. Stiles' jaw dropped at the scene. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

Scott swallowed nervously. "Uh... winning isn't everything?"

Lydia chuckled. She released Scott's shirt and wiped imaginary dirt away from it. "Nobody likes a loser." She commented, patting Scott's chest before walking away.

Stiles observed as Lydia flipped her luscious strawberry-blonde locks over her shoulder as she glided toward the bleachers. He turned to Scott. "Dude, what _was_ that?!" He hissed, curious, and slightly envious.

Scott just shook his head in response and walked past Stiles, who was frowning. The werewolf put on his gloves and helmet while Stiles went straight to the bench. He'd sat down and examined the bleachers in hopes of spotting any familiar faces when he saw Derek sitting near the edge of the top row. The werewolf was scowling, hazel eyes gazing intently at the lacrosse field.

"Ooh, boy..." Stiles muttered to himself worriedly as he lifted his fingernails to his mouth, but paused. He decided to bite his glove instead. So, there he was. Chewing on a glove...

"Hey, kid." Noah Stilinski greeted as he patted his son on the back. Stiles greeted his father with an uneasy smile. "So, you think you'll see any action tonight?" Noah tilted his head, gesturing to the field.

Stiles paused. "Action?" His whiskey-brown eyes trailed from Scott to Jackson, to the other players. "Maybe." He admitted. After all, Scott hadn't learned to control himself yet. _'I should have just forced Scott to accept Derek's help.'_ He grumbled internally.

The game had started, and he watched his best friend attempt to get involved in the game, only to be blocked by Jackson, who managed to take the ball and score a goal. Stiles continued chewing on his glove as the audience cheered. His whiskey-brown eyes glanced over to the bleachers. He noticed a poster that said, _'WE LUV U JACKSON'_ being carried by Lydia and Allison.

The glove dropped from Stiles' mouth. "Brutal. Oh, this is _not_ gonna be good..." he muttered, knowing that it would piss his best friend off. He glanced back to Derek in worry and was surprised to see Derek staring back with a knowing glint in his eyes.

The game continued on, and Stiles had long ago noticed that no one was passing the ball to Scott, not even once. Stiles glanced at the scoreboard, the score was three to five for the guest team, fourth quarter, and there were about a minute and thirty seconds left. The pale teen saw his best friend glanced over to the bleachers, and he was nearly afraid to look, but he did it regardless.

"Ah... shit. Savage. Seriously, so vicious." Stiles complained when he saw another poster made by Lydia, held up by her and Allison. _'JACKSON is #1!!'_

Stiles was definitely unhappy with Lydia for the first time. She kept pushing Scott's buttons. He could see that Allison was obviously uncomfortable and awkward, standing there next to Lydia. Stiles glanced over to Derek, who was watching the game intently. The sound of a whistle turned Stiles' attention back to the game.

The pale teen's eyes widened in pleasant surprise when Scott finally caught the ball with his net and ran towards the goal. Scott dodged, turned, and slipped away from opponents, throwing the ball in a straight shot past the goalie. Scott had scored a point! Everyone cheered, and Stiles leaped to his feet, applauding his best friend.

The game resumed as Stiles chewed on his glove and kept an eye on Scott. There was still time for something terrible to happen. Stiles noticed when something really odd occurred. An opponent had the ball but had stared at Scott in fear before passing it to him. His best friend turned and ran towards the opposing team's goal. Coach Finstock perched next to Stiles with a confused expression. "....did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" He asked Stiles, making sure that he didn't imagine things.

"Yes." Stiles nodded. "I believe so, Coach." Not that he blamed the player. Scott was quite intimidating when he wasn't in control.

"Interesting..." Coach muttered. Stiles continued watching as Scott scored another point. "Goal! Yes, yes! There you go!" Finstock jumped to his feet as he yelled excitedly.

"Oh, my God." Stiles whispered when he saw the torn net of the goalie's lacrosse stick. He glanced at the scoreboard. Five to five and only thirty-nine seconds left.

The game's continuation was once again signaled by the sound of a whistle. Stiles noticed Derek rising to his feet, shoulders tense. Stiles looked to Scott, who had the ball, facing three opponents. "Oh no... Scott, no. No." He was really concerned and scared for Scott and everyone else.

Stiles watched tensely as Scott managed to score a final goal, winning the game. Beacon Hills had won the game, and the audience stood up to cheer, loud and excited. Stiles sighed with relief as he slumped on the bench. His thundering heart started to calm down as people ran towards the field and yelled their congratulations to the winning team.

Derek descended down the bleachers while Noah walked to his son, grinning at him. Stiles beamed at his dad and moved to talk with him, before the Sheriff suddenly paused, reaching for the phone in his pocket. Noah answered the phone, pressing his other hand against his other ear to block the noises. Stiles waited for his father as his eyes shifted to Derek, who nodded his head at him. Stiles stood up and beelined to Derek. "So, it seems that Scott didn't wolfed-out in the end." He whispered, keeping an eye out for any possible eavesdroppers.

"He was lucky." Derek had to admit that Scott was able to control himself pretty well for an untrained werewolf. "But his luck won't last long." He warned Stiles.

The lanky teen noticed the werewolf tilting his head in the Sheriff's direction. "What is it?" Stiles asked, curious.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Noah, who was talking on his phone with a grim expression. Stiles glanced over to his father and back to the werewolf. "What's wrong?"

Derek frowned. "...they found the stolen half of the Omega's body." He whispered to Stiles, who gaped at him.

" _What?_ Where?!" The human hissed.

Derek stepped closer and lowered his mouth to Stiles' ear. "At the Argent's doorstep." Stiles jerked his head back, appalled and shocked.

"A-Argent? A-Allison'shouse?" Derek nodded, and Stiles groaned. "Oh, this isn't good. I don't think Scott's going to be happy about this." He anxiously rubbed his head. "I need to tell him about this."

The Beta tilted his head. "He's in the locker room." He calmly informed Stiles, who stared at him.

"Werewolf senses are truly mind-blowing," Stiles mumbled but nodded gratefully to Derek. He quickly ran off towards the locker room. Derek watched Stiles' retreating back before shifting his eyes over to the crowd, where he saw Chris Argent giving him a blank stare.

Derek's cleared his face of emotion as he tucked his hands into his jacket's pockets. The Hunter and werewolf stared at each other until Chris nodded and turned around, looking for his daughter.

The brooding teen huffed. He wasn't comfortable with the hunters' return to Beacon Hills, he had no choice but to accepted it and try to live his life.

.

.

.

** Boys' Locker Room **

Stiles ran through the locker room, trying to find his best friend. He abruptly stopped and hid when he noticed Scott and Allison kissing in the empty shower. Stiles awkwardly waited for his best friend to finish while leaning against the locker.

Allison finally broke off the kiss, a cute giggle escaping from her lips. "I gotta get back to my dad." She pulled away from Scott's arms, turned, and walked away with a lovestruck smile. Allison saw Stiles and waved at him. "Hi, Stiles."

Stiles waved at her lazily with an awkward smile. "Hey. Yeah." He waited for Allison to leave the boys' locker room. His best friend walked towards him with a dazed grin on his face.

"I kissed her," Scott said dreamingly.

Stiles nodded. "I saw."

"She kissed me." Scott added happily.

Stiles decided to humor him. "Saw that, too. That's pretty good, huh?"

The werewolf chuckled. "I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled back. Maybe I can do this? Maybe it's not that bad?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, heh... we'll talk later, then..." Stiles said stiffly. He didn't want to ruin his best friend's mood, so he decided to leave the news for later. Stiles gently hit his best friend's chest. "See ya."

Scott suddenly grabbed Stiles' shirt from behind. "Wait, what is it?" He asked with a concerned frown.

Stiles sighed. "...remember that the other half of the body is still out there?" Scott nodded in confirmation, and Stiles continued. "They found it."

"Where?"

"....at the doorstep of Allison's house."

Scott's eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you kidding?" He asked, appalled by the news, hoping it was a joke.

Stiles shook his head. "No, someone or _something_ put it there. And I think..."

"Think what, Stiles?"

"....I think that it's declaring some kind of war." Stiles said.

Scott closed his eyes and shook his head, looking skeptical. "I'm sorry, _what_?" He hoped he had misheard.

"A war. Between the Hunters and _something_."

.

.

.

** Later... **

Jackson walked across the empty field, bent down, and picked up a glove. He frowned as he studied McCall's glove, noticing holes at the tip of each finger. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Jackson stood up and glanced around. "What the hell is going on?" He muttered, confused, and lost. Just what was McCall on?

He was unaware that he was being watched by eerie red eyes cloaked by the woods.


	6. Chapter 5 = Pack Mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :)  
> I don't own Teen Wolf.

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Parking Lots **

Stiles climbed out of his driver seat from his baby Jeep, shut the door, and locked it. He shrugged his backpack over his shoulders and turned around. He jumped back and slammed against his Jeep as his heart beating fast. Scott raised his eyebrow at Stiles' dramatic action. "Seriously, dude?"

Stiles clenched his shirt as he attempted to calm his heart, mentally telling it to keep beating and not give up on him, he wants to continue living, thank you very much. "God— Scott! You nearly gave me myocardial infarction!" he snapped with anxiety. He does _not_ want to die young.

Scott whined when Stiles glared at him. "Sorry, man..." he slumped his shoulders with a sad and apologetic puppy look.

Stiles groaned. "No, it—it's fine." He sighed as his beating heart finally calm down. Stiles pushed himself away from his Jeep, checked it to make sure there's no scratch on his baby. "Is there a reason why you snuck up to me?" he asked after he turned around and face his best friend with curiosity.

"Yeah... I-I had the most bizarre dream ever, Stiles. It felt so _real_." Scott said, with a bewildered frown on his face. While they both start walking to the school building.

Stiles hummed. "Really? What happened?"

"It was here, at night and I think Allison and I were at the party. I dragged her out of the school into the bus parking lots..." Scott narrating his dream to Stiles while they are walking into the school building, through the long hallway, and opened the doors into the indoor hallway with lockers attached to walls.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows with puzzling. "So, you killed her?" he asked after Scott finished his tale about his dream.

Scott sighed loudly. "I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently..." Stiles blurted it out, shamelessly.

The werewolf sighed as he shook his head with worried. "A—I mean I've never had a dream that felt real, and B— _never_ give me that much detail about you in bed." He sent his strict look at Stiles.

Stiles sheepishly smile. "Noted." As they walked around the corner of the hallway into another hallway that leads to the exit since they need to head to the next building. "Let me take a guess here—"

"No." Scott interrupted not unkindly. "I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not!" Stiles protected weakly and Scott gives him the look. "...yeah, that's totally it." Stiles admitted.

Scott shakes his head and stared at the ground with dejected and worried. Stiles noticed it then scoffed. "Hey, come on. It's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. I mean, even Derek admitted that you handled yourself pretty well during that Saturday game. Although, he did mention that your luck won't last long..." Scott scowling and the lanky boy bit his lip thoughtfully. "...are you gonna ask for Derek's help?"

Scott huffed. "I don't know man. I don't trust him."

"But he's the only werewolf we know. And he can control himself during the full moon." Stiles recalled seeing Derek at the night during Lydia's party as he reminded his best friend with a serious face. "If you are seriously worried about hurting Allison because of the possible lack of control. Then you're gonna need to move past on your _dislikes_ and ask for Derek's help." He noticed Scott's jaw gritted. "Tell me, man... how does it really feel when you dreamt that?"

The werewolf's lips pressed together then slumped his shoulders. "Chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus... it felt so _real_." They finally reached the end of the hallway to the exit doors.

"How real?" Stiles asked, hands on the handles with Scott on another.

Scott narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Like it _actually_ happened."

They walked outside but halted with unpleasantly surprised and horror when they saw the back of the yellow bus with a bent back door, barely hanging by the hinge with crimson-red blood painted all over and seats are torn, ripped, and shed with claws marks.

"...I think it did." Stiles commented, stunned while staring at the damaged bus as Scott's jaw dropped with horror.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**PACK MENTALITY**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

"She's probably _fine_ —" Stiles attempted to reassure his best friend who is very anxious, worried, and scared for Allison. Scott kept looking down at his phone while walking down the crowded hallway. He glanced around with hope to find her.

Scott glanced back at his phone and whined. "She's not answering my texts, Stiles."

Stiles followed the obviously worried werewolf. "It could just be a coincidence, alright? A seriously _amazing_ coincidence..."

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott barely looked at Stiles and continue searching for a pretty brunette girl. "Do you see her?"

Stiles sighed softly, as his whiskey-brown eyes examined his surroundings. "No..." then glanced over and saw Scott panicking and sweating with anxiety to the point he nearly ran off. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath as he grabbed his phone, prepare to text a certain lone wolf.

Stiles tried to run after his best friend while dodging from the students. He gave a quick weak-apologetic smile to those who he accidentally bumped into. When he enters the corner of the hallway and saw his best friend who is chatting with _alive and safe_ Allison, much to his relief.

The paled lanky boy is happy to see them being all sickeningly lovely-dovely. He turned around but paused as his eyes widen when he saw the dent locker door that belonged to Jackson Whittemore. And Stiles couldn't help but find it gleeful.

Then a crackle heard from above of a speaker came alive. _"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as usual."_ The PA system shut off after that. Students groaned with disappointment and reluctance. Stiles hummed, decided to head over to his class as he is comfortable to know that Scott will be just fine. For now.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Chemistry **

Stiles walked into the class but paused when he was surprised to see Derek sitting on the chair with boredom on his face. "Derek..." he immediately walks toward him. "...what are you doing here? I didn't know you were in the class. How did I not notice you were in it?" he babbled on with curious and puzzled.

Derek's lip twitched with amusement. "Stiles." The lanky boy stopped. "Breathe." He obeyed. Derek leaned forward with his arms cross onto the desk. "My class schedule has changed." He answered, nonchalantly.

Stiles hummed with interest and leaned against the desk. "You saw the bus this morning?" he whispered before he glanced around the semi-empty class. Students are slowly walking in, taking their seats as there are less than five minutes bell ring.

"I saw." Derek frowned deeply. "You know something." He stated after he looked at Stiles up and down with perspectives eyes.

Stiles bobbled his head side to side with a scrunched-up face. "Sort of?" Derek raised his eyebrow with questioning. "Scott told me about his dream while ago and somehow, it happened almost exactly it did from that bus this morning."

Derek's hazel eyes spark with inquisitive. "Ah..." Before they could discuss further, the bell rang, and Stiles forced himself to go on his assigned seat. He took out his textbook, along with a notebook, pen, pencils, and highlighters.

Scott arrived quickly, went to his seat, and double-take when he saw Derek at his side across space with Stiles almost in the middle at the back. Which makes it almost a triangle position for the three of them. Scott frowned with distrust at the Beta werewolf who calmly raised his eyebrows at him.

After ten minutes into lectures by Harris the Chemistry teacher who is currently writing on the blackboard with chalk.

Scott turned his body half-way to Stiles with trouble. "Maybe it was my blood on the door..." he whispered, caught Stiles and Derek's attention.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he leaned forward. "Could have been animal blood." He hoped while Derek tilted his head with puzzled. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something?" he offers a possible chance that could happen.

"And did what?" Scott said, appalled by this while Derek glanced at Scott and Stiles with silent mirth in his hazel eyes.

Stiles shrugged once again. "Ate it."

" _Raw?_ " Scott looked disgusted and horror by this.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No, you stopped to bake it in a little Werewolf oven!" he sarcastically responds, and Derek lowers his head to hide his quietly chortle away from the possible eyes and ears. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Derek perked up with interest and understanding.

"Mr. Stilinski." Harris spoke up, caught the boys' attention. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." He snidely said as his hands placed on his hips. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

Stiles gulped as he leaned back. "No..."

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris sarcastically said before he pointed at the two empty seats which Stiles and Scott stood up, gathered their things, and took a new temporary seat. Stiles at the back and Scott at the front.

Derek just shook his head and attempted to pay attention to the lecture on the board until one of the students speak up. "Hey! I think they found something!" A bunch of students stood up from their seats, ran to the window, and watched the EMTs pushed the stretcher toward the ambulances truck.

"That's not a rabbit..." Scott mumbled with shock while Stiles and Derek glanced at each other then stare out the window.

Suddenly, the man who is covered in blood jumped up with a scream that scared the students back with stunned. Scott immediately walked backward with fear and dumbfounded. Stiles glanced at his best friend and went up to him with Derek to follow closely behind. "Okay. This is good, this is good!" Stiles attempted to reassure Scott. "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles..." Scott exhaled. "I _did_ that." He whispered, fearfully.

Stiles turned his head to Derek with pleading eyes. "Derek."

Derek grimaced as he crossed his arms. "We'll talk more at lunch." He promised them, return to his seat before Harris ordered the rest of the students to return their seats and focus on the lesson.

.

.

.

** Cafeteria/Lunch  
Later... **

Stiles is sitting next to Derek while Scott sat across from Stiles. They have their tray in front of them while whispering to each other in the loud buzzing chatting students. "But dreams aren't memories..." Stiles turned his head to Derek with narrowed eyes. "Right?"

Derek was playing with the questionable noodle with a plastic fork lazily. "Well... the best way I can offer is that you need to go back to the bus." Scott and Stiles stared at him dumbfounded. Derek raised his hazel eyes at them. "What?"

" _Why_?" Stiles asked, baffled.

The Beta werewolf sighed as he dropped the fork. "That dream you had, that is felt so _real_ could be part of memories." He tiled his head contemplative. "I think I've seen this happened to a bitten werewolf once. My uncle called it dream-reality confusion."

"So, Scott has DRC?" Stiles attempted to understand while interested as Scott leaned forward with a curious frown on his face.

Derek grunt. "Possibility. It is difficult to determine whether an event or experience occurred during the waking state or whether it was part of a dream."

"How am I going to remember which is real or not?" Scott asked, uncertain.

The Beta werewolf grabbed his water bottle from the tray. "By going back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it... let your senses—your sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you." He advised.

"That's it? Just-just go back?" Scott frowned with skepticism.

Stiles hummed. "Kind of make sense." He could understand and noticed Scott stared at him with obvious incertitude. "You haven't... really embrace your wolf, Scott." He whispered with a half-shrugged guilty face.

Derek nodded his head, agreed with Stiles. "That's one of the reasons why you should accept your wolf instead of fighting against it." He pointed out.

Scott groaned and leaned back against his chair. "This is too much. I can't do this, I don't think I can go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not canceling, okay." Stiles refuses to let his best friend act like this while Derek untwisted the cap and took a sip of his water bottle. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles comforted his distressed werewolf best friend.

"Figure out what?" suddenly a feminine voice speaks in with curiosity as she set her tray down next to Scott's left side. Lydia took off her large purse from her shoulder and sat down on the chair.

Stiles stares at her with confused, stunned, and nervous while Derek frowned and Scott half-smile awkwardly at Lydia. "Just...uh, homework."

Before Stiles knew what just happened, the 'popular' kids sit around them. Allison sat on Scott's right side, Danny sat on Stiles' right side as Derek was already on his left side. And a male student down on between Lydia and Danny.

Jackson appeared with a frown. "Get up." He ordered the male student.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" the student whined.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." He commented.

The male student huffed, stood up as he grabbed a tray, and went to find another seat with sulking. Jackson took over the spot and smiles at Lydia who smiles back.

Stiles glanced at emotionless Derek with a confused face. "Why are they sitting here with us?" he whispered to Derek who just shrugged and played with the noodles once again with his fork. Stiles frowned then glanced around awkwardly. He decided to take out his phone and play with it since they can't talk about Scott's possible dream/memory.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny speaks up as he grabbed his green apple from the tray. "Probably a cougar."

Jackson leaned back comfortably with a hum. "I heard a mountain lion."

"A cougar _is_ a mountain lion." Lydia said with a 'duh' tone which made others stared at her. "...isn't it?" she asked Jackson with confusion.

"Who cares?" Jackson huffed. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." He said, heartlessly.

"Actually..." Stiles found news on his phone as they got others' attention. "I just found out who is it. Check it out." Derek dropped the fork, leaned over to Stiles, and watched the tiny screen.

_[On the video, it showed the damaged bus while Sheriff was studied closely with a professional face. "The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim—" A photo of a man appeared on the screen. "—Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."]_

"I know this guy." Scott gasped with realization.

Stiles paused the video as he glanced up with surprise. Derek raised his eyebrows with puzzling. The others were interested to hear from Scott's words. "You do?" Allison asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad." Scott answered. "He was the driver."

Lydia sighed as she is twirling with her fork. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" she snarky asked with a boredom face. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" she leaned forward with interest to Scott and Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow, right?"

Stiles watched them with an astonished face while Derek was silently amused by Scott's panicked and Allison's awkwardness. "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do..." Allison glanced up at Scott with half-shrugged.

"Well, I am _not_ sitting home again, watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something _fun_." Lydia said, firmly with determination. Then her green eyes shifted to silent brooding Derek. "And of course, if Derek Hale is interested to join us?" she said with a flirtatious smile.

All heads turned to Derek who scowling at them. "Not interested." He grunted, stood up from his chair, and grabbed his unfinished food tray. He nods at Stiles and Scott then left the table.

"How disappointing." Lydia pouted then she turned to Jackson. "Anyways, all four of us can hang out, like bowling. You _love_ to bowl."

Jackson frowned then scoffed. "Yeah, with actual competition."

Allison leaned forward with narrowed eyes, feeling competitive. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" she glanced at Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of..." Scott awkwardly answered.

Jackson snorted. "It is 'sort of' or 'yes'??" he said, mockingly.

Scott stared at the Captain of Lacrosse then leaned forward with a serious face. "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Stiles jaw dropped at this. _'What the actual fuck?!'_

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
After School **

Derek shut the locker door and locked it with his combination lock. He turned, walked down the hallway with a strap of his backpack hanging over his shoulder. He smelt a familiar scent coming up behind. "Hey Derek." The Beta werewolf grunt in response.

Stiles walks up next to him with a sigh. "Scott will be going bowling with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson." He made a face. "Scott is a terrible bowler. And he's going to be made fun of by that Jackass. I just know it." He grumbled.

They walked out of the school building together. "But Scott told me that he will try the whole senses on the bus tonight." Stiles informed Derek quietly. "Will you be there?"

They stopped by the parking lot. "Does Scott want me to be there?" Derek asked instead to Stiles with questioning.

Stiles pressed his lips with a thinking face. "...I want you there."

Derek stared at Stiles then nodded his head. "Alright." Stiles beam at him. "See you tonight then." He walked across the parking lots to his black sleeking and beautiful Camaro car. Stiles watched Derek unlocked the car, climbed into his driver seat, then start the car and drive.

Stiles turned, walked to his baby Jeep with his car key out.

.

.

.

** Later... **

The baby-blue Jeep arrived behind a few feet away from the fence-gate in the middle of the night. Scott and Stiles climbed out of the Jeep before Stiles turned off his Jeep. They both walked up to the fence-gate and before Stiles could climb up, he was stopped by Scott.

"Hey, no— just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Scott explained.

Stiles gap at his best friend then scoffed. "How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Because there's only two of us."

Stiles held up his index finger. "Actually three of us." He commented.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, what?"

"I may have, sort it... told Derek to come?"

The werewolf's eyes are wide with astonishment. "What? Why?!"

Stiles surrendered his hands. "Hey, we need reinforcement." He defended himself.

Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't trust him, Stiles."

"Yeah, well..." Stiles dropped his hands at his sides. "...I _trust_ him." He said, daring at Scott without shame.

They stared at each other after a couple of heartbeats or so until Scott huffed impatiently. "Just—just stay here and be on the lookout."

"Why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" Stiles blurted it out, feeling useless. Scott shakes his head with disbelief. "I don't want to be Robin all the time!" Stiles whined.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott said, exasperated.

Stiles looked offended. "Not even _some_ of the time?"

"Just... stay here." Scott sighed, tiredly.

The brunette boy groaned loudly, petulant. "Oh my God! _Fine!_ " Scott climbed over the fence smoothly and jumped over onto his feet gracefully. While Stiles grumbling under his breath, walking back to his Jeep. Stiles leaned against the hood of his Jeep with his arms crossed, watching Scott walking toward the bus quietly.

It was very eerily quiet at this time of the night. "I see he's already starting." Stiles jumped with fright. "Jesus—Holy fu—Shi— _God!_ " he clenched onto his unnaturally fast-beating heart. Derek stared at Stiles with mirth in his eyes as he calmly leaned against the tree with his hands into his leather jacket's pockets.

"What is with _werewolves_ sneaking up on me?!" Stiles shouted-whisper with anxiety, annoyance, and surprise. Mentally telling his heart to calm down because he doesn't want to die young.

Derek snorted. "Not my fault that you are terrible sense your surroundings."

"Hey..." Stiles offended. "...need I remind you that I'm a normal human being that doesn't have supernatural senses?" he sarcastically said. Then he glanced over the bus, he noted that Scott is walking very close to the bus in a calm manner. The clouds appeared in the night sky as the gentle thunder heard from the distance. "Do you know what's he doing over there?" he asked, curious.

Derek tilted his head as his eyes narrowed at Scott from the distance. "...he's evoking what happened from last night." He explained, blankly.

Stiles hummed. "Does this happen to you before?"

"No. But it did happen to a bitten werewolf. My uncle figured it out and helped her with her situation." Derek said.

Stiles leaned back on the hood of his Jeep now that his heart has finally calmed down. "Your uncle sounds like a smart man."

Derek's lip twitched. "He was. One of the most intelligent men." He said, longing and sad. Stiles bit his inner cheek, he wanted to ask if Derek's uncle is the comatose one in the hospital, but he doesn't want to hurt the lone wolf.

Tense silence in the atmosphere between Derek and Stiles as they are waiting for Scott. Soon, the wind appeared, and the water drops one by one from the clouds, now into light rain spattering around. Stiles couldn't handle the silence any longer, so he blurted it out without thinking. "Am I attractive to gay guys?"

Derek blinked at Stiles, then carefully observed him from up and down then tilted his head. He hummed while Stiles fidgets his feet nervously. Then Derek snapped his head at the bus as his eyes shifted to blazing electric-blue eyes. "Someone's coming." Derek growled with a warning.

Stiles jerked up, saw a bright illumination in the distance that is walking toward the crime scene. Stiles cursed under his breath, slip away from his Jeep, run around, and climbed into his driver seat. He immediately pressed the horn, released the honking sound with the hope that his best friend hears the warning signal. "Come on! Come on!" Stiles muttered.

From the corner of the lanky boy's eyes. He noticed Derek stalk back into the shadow as electric-blue eyes faded. Stiles shifted his attention back to the crime scene ahead, watched Scott running toward the fence-gate, leaped over the truck, and flipped above the fence, and rolled onto the ground to his feet. He ran to the passenger seat and shut the door. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" Scott urgently.

Stiles immediately drive his Jeep backward a few feet away, turned around, and drives down the road. Scott looked back warily. "Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked while driving his steering wheel.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood? A lot of it was mine." Scott explained as he held onto the grip hook that was attached to the Jeep's ceiling.

The brunette boy glanced at Scott then back at the road through the windshield. "So, you _did_ attack him?" he asked, concerned.

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine—it was... it was _something_."

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

Stiles frowned. "Wait—so if that's true, then why or how were you there?"

Scott bit his lip thoughtfully. "I think—I think I heard a howl and I must've gone after that."

The lanky teen made a noise from the back of his throat. "Then it's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. Or instinct? You know, like, do the kill together."

Scott made a disbelieving face. "Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" he said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it!" Stiles reassured his best friend. "Which means you're not a killer. And it _also_ means that—"

"I can go out with Allison!" Scott said, excitedly.

Stiles looked offended. "I was _gonna_ say it means you won't kill _me_..."

"Oh, yeah..." Scott stared at Stiles who raised his eyebrows at him. "...that, too." Stiles rolled his eyes. Then he realized that Derek didn't answer his question. _'Damn... I really want to know the answer.'_ He mused, disappointed.

.

* * *

.

** Beacon Hills  
Former Hale's Mansion  
Morning... **

A cruiser drives up the hill and parks in front of the brunt mansion. A deputy opened the door, climbed out as he pressed the button on his walkie-talkie radio. "This is Unit-Sixteen." The deputy carefully examined the burnt haunted house. "It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?"

A Dispatch voice answered through the radio. _"Unit-Sixteen, it's county property. Orders are to make sure it's vacant."_

"I don't..." the deputy looked nervous as he is eyeing the house. "I don't think anyone's home."

_"For the love of God, Sixteen, go inside and see if anyone's there!"_

Deputy sighed, resigned, and reluctant. "Copy that." Then he walked forward to the house nervously. He jumped in surprise when a K9 dog barked from the backseat of the police car.

"Don't do that." Unit-Sixteen gently scolded the dog then turned back to the creepy house. However, the dog kept barking aggressively to the point that it tried to go through the window.

The deputy frowned deeply, started to feel very creep out. "Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." He assured the dog, trusted the animal as he walked around the cruiser and climbed inside the driver seat.

Once the cruiser leaves the property, unaware a dark figure standing behind the window with glowing red eyes.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Memorial Hospital  
Meanwhile... **

The only sounds heard coming from the heart monitor machines inside the private hospital room. A dark figure sneak inside the room shut the door behind and walked into the light. Derek carefully examined the man who is covered with bandages and hooked up that attached to the machines.

Derek whispered softly. "Open your eyes." He has to know what's going on with Garret and wondering if this man is bitten by the Alpha or not. "Open your eyes." He repeated.

The man finally opened his eyes and blinked dazedly. "Look at me." He turned his head to Derek who stared at him. "What do you remember?" he asked, curious.

"Hale..." Garret said, weakly as his eyes teary.

Derek's eyes widen with stunned. "How do you know my name?"

The man sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry..." Derek steps back when he noticed the spikes in the heart monitor alerted and before he knew, Garret has a violent seizure and the Beta werewolf quickly left the room without being caught.

Derek watched the nurses ran inside Garret's room while tilted his ear to their direction. He listened quietly as frowned appeared on his face when he learned that Garret passed away. Derek dropped his head, he never got the chance to get an explanation of how this man knew his name. _'Something's going on... something strange.'_ He mused, determined to find out one way or another.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School **

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles quickly jogged to Scott who locked up his locker and turned his head over his shoulder.

"Hey, dude." Scott greeted Stiles with a smile but frowned when he noticed Stiles' serious expression. "What's wrong?"

Stiles hesitant as he glanced around. "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago..." the bell rang, and the students immediately left the hallway to their class.

"What?" Scott asked, confused while holding his backpack straps.

The brunette boy sighed, standing in the empty hallway without caring about being tardy. "It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

Stiles sighed loudly. "Scott, he's dead." Scott's eyes widen with disbelief shocked. Then he shook his head and saw Derek walked in through the entrance doors with a blank face over Stiles' shoulders.

Before Scott knew it, his anger, frustration, confusion, and furiousness. He stormed toward Derek as Stiles back away and turned around.

"Oh shi— Scott! Wait! Scott, hold on!" Stiles attempted to stop his best friend.

However, it was futile once Scott got close to Derek and immediately pushed the lone wolf back. "What did you do?!" he snapped, furiously.

Derek glared at Scott. "I didn't do anything." He responds, calmly.

Stiles stood in front of Scott and Derek nervously while glanced around with hope no teachers nor students walk out and discover the fight.

"This is all your fault!" Scott pointed aggressively to Derek who growled lowly. "You ruined my life!"

Derek's hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue which Stiles muttering curses under his breath. "No, I _didn't_." he growled, impatiently.

"You're the one who bit me!" Scott blames Derek as his eyes shifted to golden. Stiles groaned with anxiety, worried, and fear for both of his friends.

The Beta werewolf glared irritated. "No, I'm _not_."

"As if!"

Derek is so done, _so_ done with this stubborn shitty pup. He immediately grabbed Scott's shirt, dragged him, and pushed him against the wall harshly.

"Oh shit!" Stiles muttered as his eyes widen. He swiftly glanced around his surrounding in the empty corridor.

Scott struggled against Derek once again trapped on the wall with his arms twisted back. Derek's strength is much stronger than the newly werewolf. "Listen to me _very_ carefully, Scott. I'm only going to say this once to get it through your thick stubborn brain." Derek hisses in Scott's ear. "You and I. _We're Betas_. We _don't_ have the ability to change someone turning into a werewolf. There is another werewolf, a creature that is called an _Alpha_. The more dangerous of our kind, the most powerful, stronger, and bigger animal than either of us. _This thing_ killed my sister. _This thing_ killed an innocent Omega. Right now, it's out there, God knows doing what, and I'm gonna find it and catch it. Do _you_ understand me, whelp?" Derek squeezes Scott's arms who groaned in pain.

"I said, do _you_ understand me."

"Yes! Yes, I understand!" Scott snapped and Derek pulled away with irritated huffed.

Stiles eyeing at two werewolves warily in silence. Scott turned around and glared at Derek as his golden eyes shifted back to the original color. "Are you telling me that this... Alpha bit me?" he rubbed his painful arms but the pain fading away quickly.

Derek's electric-blue eyes fade to hazel. "Yes. And I won't be able to find it without you."

"Why?" Scott asked with suspicion.

The Beta werewolf crossed his arms. "Because you're part of _their_ pack. You are the one this thing wants." He explained, grimly.

Tense silence between two werewolves while Stiles gulped uncomfortably. "...umm..." he breaks the silence. "...we should head to class. Before we're seriously in trouble and possibly have detention." He awkwardly half-smiles at Scott. "You have a bowling thing tonight so, you might want to make sure you are free." He reminded Scott.

"...right." Scott jerkily nods his head, stormed past Derek, and down the hallway. Leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

Stiles glanced at Derek with concern. "Derek?" he hesitated called out while preparing himself to use defense even though he has nothing except sarcasm and smart-mouth.

"...he's very headstrong and stubborn whelp." Derek commented, deadpanned. Stiles blink in astonishing surprise then chuckled softly as he could feel the mood has calm down for the Beta werewolf.

"Yeah, that's Scott." Stiles said, watching Derek adjusted his backpack and start walking down the hallway calmly. Stiles walks beside Derek. "But he'll get it. Just give him space to think about it tonight and he will accept your words by tomorrow." He assured Derek.

Derek scoffed. "He better be, otherwise, I don't know what else I can do to help him." He said, tiredly.

"Don't worry. You are not alone. If Scott still being stubborn, I promise I will punch his face." Stiles half-joking, half-serious.

The Beta werewolf's lip twitched with amusement. "You'll hurt your hand if you punch a werewolf, Stiles."

"Oh, then... I'll get a baseball bat. A metal one." Stiles decided with a beaming smile and Derek just chortle softly.

They paused by the staircase as Derek pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the stairs. "My first class is on the second floor." Before he walks upstairs, he paused when Stiles called out his name. Derek turned around with questioning raised eyebrows.

"You didn't answer my question last night—am... Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked, seriously genuinely curious.

The Beta werewolf hummed with thoughtful then smirked. "Go to class, Stiles. You'll be in trouble if you are being tardy this long." Derek said as he is walking upstairs.

Stiles gap at this. "Wa-wait! Derek! Come on, Derek! You—you didn't answer my question!" he groaned exasperatedly when Derek is out of his sights.

Is it really too much to ask for an answer to a simple question?!


	7. Chapter 6 = Magic Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :)  
> I don't own Teen Wolf.

** Beacon Hills  
Downtown  
Hale Industrial Loft **

Derek lounge onto the black leather couch with his arms folded behind his head, ankles crossed across the cushions, and eyes closed as his chest shifting up and down, dozing off.

The Industrial Loft was brought and owned by the Hale siblings a few months ago, thanks to Laura Hale. She even brought a bunch of new furniture, along with necessary things and decorations. Besides the large metal slid door, the dark-grey tiles floor is covered with a soft square-shape large crimson-red rug in the middle of the living-room, black leather couch, matching two leather-black cushion chairs, dark-wooden coffee table on top of the rug, silver round-end tables on between the leather couch, large black flat-screen television attached to the wall with silver and black sounds systems, and over hundreds of small, medium, and large lanterns ball-shape hanging from the ceiling.

In the kitchen, there are silver appliances along with black-leather stools underneath the cream-white counter-bar. A large bowl of apples and oranges in the middle of the island counter. And there are large windows with baloney outside that has swing-set and a couple of wooden benches with few plants. And a large black table with eight chairs from few feet away from the windows for a pleasant view.

It was one of the most relaxing yet modern lofts for Hale's siblings back then. And now, Derek doesn't have the heart to pack things nor change because he knew that his older sister loved her ways to design in this place, their home. So, he left it alone and start to truly cherish the loft that his sister fell in love with.

Then the animalic howl was heard from the distance as Derek snapped his eyes open. He sat up as he jerked his head at the window. He could hear the Alpha's roar and immediately jumped onto his feet, ran toward the door, slid it open, and left with a determined goal in his mind.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Downtown **

Derek stared at the blood spots on the ground, he reached for it and swipe it with his finger. He sniffs cautiously of the blood then observed his surrounding silently. Until his eyes jerked up, saw a large feral wolf climbing over the building's rooftop.

His hazel eyes shifted to blazing electric-blue. He immediately jumped over the block, run over down the concrete ground, then leaps over the blocks and boxes. Derek has leaped, flipped, and climbed effortlessly and gracefully as if he's professional parkour.

Once he grabbed onto the ledge of the building, he climbed upward until he reached the rooftop. Then glide over to the end of the building, and bend down while searching for the Alpha. He spotted one in the distance across the building. Derek stood up, run toward ahead then jumped over onto the other rooftop, then leap over the large gap until a gunshot heard and hit his arm.

Derek yelped in pain, fell onto the abandoned shipping container, and rolled off onto the ground. Derek whined with agony and breathing heavily as his eyes shifted back to hazel. He slowly, carefully pushed himself from the ground and crawled back to the brick wall in the shadow. Derek groaned as he felt the hot fire burning from his wound.

He glanced down at the bullet wound, he reached the sleeve and pulled it up. Bright blue smoke released the bullet wound inside his inner forearm. Derek groaning and whining by the terrible pain inside his vein.

The pain was starting to get unbearable that he went on instinct to find somewhere safe and comfortable.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**MAGIC BULLET**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
History **

Stiles' legs were bouncing up and down with a confused frown on his face. He noticed that Derek hasn't arrived at the school today and he even text him but no response from Sourwolf. His whiskey-brown eyes glanced up at Scott who seems to be waiting for the teacher to pass out the graded assignment back to students.

The lanky teen leaned forward to taps his best friend's shoulder. "Scott, do you know why Derek isn't here?" he asked, wondering.

Scott glanced over his shoulders and half-shrug. "I don't know..."

Stiles sighed as he leans back while playing with his pencil. When the assignment paper graded placed on his desk. He nods himself with satisfaction when he got an A on his history then glanced over to Scott's grade with curiosity. He was surprised to see that Scott earned a 'D-' which was unlike him. Stiles knew Scott was pretty decent in History class. "Dude, you need to study more." Stiles informed the werewolf.

However, Scott huffed and slammed his graded paper upside down. Stiles' eyes widen with astonishment by his best friend's temper. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test! You're gonna make it up. Do you want to help studying?" he offered his helping hand without minding. It wasn't the first time Stiles helped with his best friend's studies.

Scott shakes his head. "No, I'm studying with Allison after school today." He explained.

Stiles smiles widely with pride. "That's my boy!"

"We're just studying." Scott said, strictly pointedly.

The son of the Sheriff scoffed. "Uh, no, you're not."

"No, I'm not?" Scott asked with a puzzled frown.

Stiles rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Not if I forced to live vicariously through you! If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to _God_ , I'll have you de-balled." He blurted it shamelessly.

"Okay." Scott turned half-way around to Stiles before he glanced around uncomfortably. "Just... _stop_ with the questions, man." He said, embarrassed.

Stiles nodded his head. "Done. No more questions. No more talk a grade, or "studying" at Allison's house, or Derek... _especially_ Derek... who I'm wondering where the hell he is..." he mumbled at the last part with worried and wondering.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Hallway  
Meanwhile... **

Derek slowly dragged his feet forward through the hallway with his head low, sweating, and breathing heavily. One of the students accidentally bumped his arm where his bullet wound was that covered by his leather jacket. The Beta werewolf gritted his teeth, attempted to bite down his whine.

He paused when he recognizes the scent. His red puffy eyes glanced up and spotted Jackson who is putting textbooks inside his locker. Derek trudge toward the Captain of the Lacrosse team. However, he flinched when the hot pain flared appeared from his wound as he could feel the blood trailing down inside his sleeve. Derek closed his eyes as he turned around while feeling dizzy. He stumbled and leaned heavily against the wall next to the lockers.

The Hale werewolf's head lower as his senses is out of control. He kept hearing all kinds of random noises such as chalk writing on a chalkboard, music playing from the iPod, voices through phone, clicking combination locks, typing on the keyboards, and voices chattering. He groaned as he dropped his head back against the wall.

Suddenly, a sharp bell ringing as he reached to cover his highly sensitive ears in pain. He recognized the last bell as he knew students will be flooded out of the school. Derek moaned as he shut his senses and followed his instinct blindly once again.

.

.

.

** After School  
Parking Lots **

Stiles walked out of the school building while adjusted his backpack with boredom. He made a beeline down to the parking lot and to his Jeep but halted when he saw Derek leaning against the hood of his Jeep. "Oh my God." Stiles mumbled with shock and ran toward the brooding werewolf.

"Derek!" Stiles reached Derek's shoulder as he leaned down to observe the werewolf's face. "Whoa! Dude, what the hell happened to you?!" Derek looked very pale with red puffy eyes and sweating as he was breathing heavily.

Derek groaned. "I... was shot."

Stiles' eyes widen. " _What?!_ " he squeaked in horror then jerked his head around with the hope that Scott is still here. He saw his best friend unlocking the chain from the mountain bike off the bike rack. "Scott!" he whisper-shouted, half-worried and half-frighten.

Scott startled and turned around confused. His brown eyes scanned around and saw Stiles who is nearly panicked. Scott blinked with shock to see Derek leaning heavily against the hood, pale and sicken look. He quickly jogged over to them. "What's going on?" Scott demanded with bewildered and frowned at Derek. "Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't. It was—it was a different kind of bullet." Derek groaned through his gritted teeth in agony.

Stiles is panicking. "A silver bullet?"

Derek shook his head viciously. "No."

Scott stared at Derek with contemplative then gasped with realization. "Wait, wait— that's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours..."

Stiles and Derek snapped their eyes to Scott. "Who said that? How did you know that? What's going on? What's happening?!" Stiles babbled anxiously while squeezing Derek's shoulder with concern.

"The one who shot Derek." Scott answered, then lower his eyes. "I knew because I was there last night. I saw and heard everything that happened."

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to process what his best friend just said then opened his eyes. "W-wait. Hold on. Are you telling me that you knew where and what happened to Derek last night..." Scott nodded his head. "And you _did_ nothing?! Why the hell didn't you help him or tell me?!" Stiles snapped, disappointed, frustrated, worried, and anxious.

Scott flinched, ashamed. Derek groaned as his eyes flicker hazel to electric-blue repeatedly. Stiles curses under his breath while Scott frowned deeply, guilty and ashamed. "I...I-I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said through his gritted teeth while eyes still flickering two different colors.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked, exasperatedly and nervously.

Stiles panicking and start to fussy over paled Derek. "That hunter... I believe she's an Argent." Derek said, then the lanky teen snapped his head to Scott.

"You are going to Allison's house, right?" Scott nodded his head, befuddled. "Then use that opportunity to find that bullet!" Stiles demanded his best friend then looked at Derek up and down with worried. "And help me put him in my car."

Scott helped half-carry Derek to the passenger seat, placed him inside, and shut the door. Stiles stumble-run to his driver seat climbed in and glanced at Derek and Scott back and forth. Scott frowned at Derek. "Why should I help you?"

Stiles groaned loudly. "Scott. For the love of _God_! Stop being an idiot and stubborn, just accepted that you will not get rid of Derek from your life!" he slammed his hands against his steering wheels with a panicked and frustrated frown on his face. "You need his help, he needs your help, you both need each other like wolves need a pack! Now, shut up and go find that stupid bullet!" he pointed strictly to Scott. "And you and I will have a conversation about you withholding the important information later!"

"Fine." Scott petulant sighed as he shoves his hands away and quickly left toward the bike rack. Stiles shook his head and carefully examined Derek who leaned back while breaking cold sweating. The pale teen started the engine and shifted his Jeep back and drive out of the parking lots into the road.

.

.

.

** On the Road **

Stiles quickly type the text message and send it to Scott wondering if he found the bullet yet while glanced at Derek and the road back and forth. "Scott should be there by now." Stiles commented as he has been driving down the road for the past ten minutes.

Derek groaned softly as a response.

A soft ring alerted Stiles' phone that he picked it up and frowned. "He needs more time." He dropped his phone against his legs impatiently. His whiskey-brown eyes glanced over to Derek. "Seriously dude, you don't look well _at all_."

"Don't... called me dude." Derek grumbled as his eyes are back to original hazel. He slowly takes off his leather jacket as blood starts dripping over his jeans.

Stiles paled at the sight of blood. "Huh... I would appreciate it if you didn't try to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

The werewolf growled softly as he dropped his leather jacket on the floor. He lowered his head and pulled his sleeve to reveal his bullet wound.

Stiles, unfortunately, saw it and nearly gagging as he drives his Jeep to the side and stopped the engine. "Oh my _God_." Stiles covered his eyes while looking away. Attempt to erase the awful morbid picture out of his mind. "What _is_ that?" he peeks at the wound unable to stop himself. "Oh, is that contagious?"

Derek carefully rotates his injured arm around and Stiles covered his eyes. "I'm this close to ask you to get out of this car." He mumbled, can't stand the sight of the gruesome wound.

"Start the car." Derek released his little growled. "Now." He closed his eyes while trying to calm his heavy breathing.

Stiles may be worried out of his mind for Derek, but this Sourwolf needs to learn that Stiles Stilinski _does not_ take any orders from _anyone_ , not even from his father. Sometimes. He narrowed his eyes at Derek. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle for the road and leave you for dead." He sharply scolded Derek.

The brooding werewolf huffed loudly. "Start the car..." his growling started to get louder. "...or I'm gonna rip your throat out..." he turned his head to Stiles and opened his blazing electric-blue eyes dramatically. "...with my teeth." His fangs emerged.

Stiles stared at Derek for a few seconds then cleared his throat and start his engine. "Note to self, don't try to fight against angry agony werewolf." He mumbled. Because Sourwolf makes it _very_ convincing on his threat. Plus, he likes to have his throat clean and safe, thank you very much.

.

.

.

.

** Still On the Road **

Stiles send the text message to Scott about the lone wolf not looking well _at all_ while glances at Derek anxiously. He noticed that Derek leaning heavily against the window. Stiles has been driving nonstop and there are no messages from Scott so he decided to send another message to ask Scott to called him. As soon as possible. Like right now.

After agonizing slow five minutes, Stiles' phone finally sang the ringtone. He parked his Jeep on the side of the road, turned the engine off, and answered the phone quickly. "Scott! Please tell me you found the bullet?"

 _"No. Not yet."_ Stiles groaned loudly as he leaned back and glanced at Derek who moans from pain.

"What the hell are you doing? _Why_ aren't you looking for it?!"

_"I'm sorry, Stiles but Allison's family is here and it's not easy!"_

Stiles glanced around in the dark night. "What am I supposed to do with him? I can't just keep driving until the fuel ran out!"

_"Take him somewhere then. Anywhere."_

The lanky teen sighed then turned his head away from Derek, hoping to God that the werewolf was too busy suffering in his own pain to listen to him. "And, by the way, he's starting to smell." He whispered.

_"Like-like what?"_

Stiles glanced at Derek from the corner of his eyes. "Like _death_." He dramatically emphasizes the word. Then Stiles noticed Derek giving him a stink eye which he smiles sheepishly.

_"Okay. Take him to the animal clinic."_

"What about your boss?"

 _"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_ Stiles sighed as he shakes his head with disbelief. He handed his phone to Derek. "You're not gonna _believe_ where he's telling me to take you."

Derek struggled to grab not unkindly the phone from Stiles' hand and pressed it against his ear. "Did you find it?" he asked, hopeful.

_"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the frickin' Walmart of guns!"_

The brooding werewolf's eyes are shutting half-way as he shifted in his seat tiredly. "Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" Stiles snapped his head at Derek with horror as he made nonsense noises from the back of his throat.

_"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing..."_

Derek huffed as his eyes closed. "I don't think Stiles would appreciate that."

"Stiles won't appreciate what?" Stiles eye at Derek and his phone with suspicion. "Was Scott being mean to you again? Seriously?" he leaned forward close to his phone where Derek is currently holding it. "Scott! Come on man! Stop bully Sourwolf and get that stupid magic bullet already!" Stiles scowled. "And then we will have a serious conversation about you having this ridiculous impulsive attitude!"

The werewolf growled gently to Stiles. "Don't call me that..." he mumbled then focus on the phone. "Think about this Scott, the Alpha called you out against your will. It's gonna do it again. Next time, either you kill with it or you get killed. So, if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Then he hangs up and groaned as he felt another shot of pain.

Stiles frowned deeply worried. "Alright, we're gonna go someplace that Scott said it was safe to take shelter." He started up the engine once again then shook his head. "I _still_ can't help but find this ironic." He glanced at Derek. "We're taking you to the animal clinic." He chirped said with a fake-ass smile.

Derek's chest rumbled with exasperating yet tired as he leaned against the window. Stiles' false smile dropped and turned the steering wheels and down the road with a new destination in mind. "Hang on tight, Sourwolf."

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Animal Clinic **

Stiles parked his Jeep outside behind the Animal Clinic, he jumped off his driver seat before he turned the engine off. He quickly runs to the dumpsters, leaned over, and grabbed the box. He fiddles with the box, opened it, and grabbed the spare key.

The lanky teen ran back to his Jeep, opened the door, and helped Derek climbed out of the passenger seat. "Alright, alright, here we go." Stiles muttered to himself, helping placed Derek's arm around his shoulder, and Stiles uses his free hand to shut the door.

Stiles wraps his arm around Derek's waist and staggered toward the storage. "Alright, I'm gonna unlock that... so, just... here." Stiles gently placed Derek to leaned against the wall. Then the lanky teen bends down to unlock the lock, take out the chain, and lifted the metal shutter door upward. Derek pushed himself away from the wall, trudge inside the storage room as Stiles flicked the light on.

Then his phone chimes to alerted him of a new message. Stiles quickly grabbed his phone out and read the message from Scott. He furrowed his eyebrow with confusion. "Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked Derek as he turned his attention to the Beta werewolf.

Derek sat on the bags of canine's foods while holding onto his wound as he is breathing heavily. "It's a rare form of wolfsbane." He answered, exhaustedly as his eyes closed. "He has to bring me the bullet."

" _Why_?" Stiles asked slowly and cautiously as he has a bad feeling about this.

The werewolf groaned and open his eyes half-way. "'Cause I'm gonna die without it." He said, weakly.

Stiles paled. "Shit." He immediately texted Scott to get his ass over with the bullet as soon as possible. Then he walked up to Derek. "Come on, let's head inside." He helped Derek up to his feet, staggered inside the building, and turning on lights.

Once they walked inside the clinic room. Stiles helped Derek to move forward the metal table and Derek leaned against it. Stiles turned around, stumbled to the wall, and turned on the illumination. The Beta werewolf groaned as he torn his shirt off, threw it on the ground, and placed his wound arm underneath the light.

Stiles dry gagging at the sight of the gruesome arm that is now bleeding along with questionable dangerous-looking black veins. "Okay, you know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of..." he sarcastically said, covered his anxiety.

"When the infection reaches my heart..." Derek panted from weariness. "...it'll kill me." He said, gravely.

The son of the Sheriff huffed exasperatedly and worried. " _Positivity'_ just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" He watched Derek turned around, searching through the cabinets and drawers. Stiles noticed a tattoo on Derek's back and mentally filed it away for later. For now, he is worried about Derek who is dying and waiting impatiently for Scott to arrive with the magic bullet.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time— last resort."

Stiles leaned forward with confusion. "Which is...?"

Derek grabbed the object he found, turned around, and lifted the electric bone-saw. "You're gonna cut off my arm."

The brunette boy gap at the Beta in froze stupefied. _'Sourwolf said what?'_ He closed his eyes, attempt to process what Derek just said then opened his eyes. His whiskey-brown eyes saw the electric bone-saw was now placed on the table. "Oh my _God_." Stiles nearly have a heart attack. "You—you want me—" he took a deep breath then exhaled.

Derek pushed the electric bone-saw machine toward Stiles who stared at it stupefied and the Beta werewolf grabbed a stretching band, tied it around his bicep above the black veins that are expanding. Stiles shook his head. "What if you bleed to death?" he squeaked with panic.

"It'll heal... if it works..." Derek explained after he tied it tightly with a satisfied grunt.

Stiles gulped dryly. "Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek glared at Stiles impatiently.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Well, because cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and _especially_ the blood!" he pointed out worriedly and exasperatedly.

The Beta werewolf narrowed his eyes incredulously. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

Stiles groaned as he dropped his head back. "No!" then he glared at Derek. "But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" he snapped, panicked and anxious. Where the _hell_ is Scott?!

Derek groaned as he leaned against the table while breathing heavily and sweating crazily. "Alright... fine... How about this—either you cut off my arm, or...I'm gonna cut off your head." He closed his eyes, weary.

"Okay, you know what?" Stiles scoffed as he crosses his arms. "I'm _so_ not buying your threats any—" Derek suddenly lurches forward, grabbed Stiles' shirt, and pulled him dangerously close. "Oh, my God!" Stiles' eyes widen with shock as he gasped loudly when Derek opened his blazing impatient electric-blue eyes. "Okay! Alright! Bought. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles gives in.

Then Derek grunted and groaned painfully that he moved to the side while Stiles frowned with anxiety. "What?" he watched Derek released his hold form his shirt then leaned over the table. "What are you doing?" then he gasped loudly with horrified.

Derek vomited the black liquid from his mouth onto the floor. " _Holy_ God, what the hell is _that_!" Stiles dry-heave at the suspicious-disgusting looking black liquid.

"It's my body..." Derek groaned dreadfully from pain. "...trying to heal itself."

The paled lanky boy shuddered from disgust. "Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." He sarcastically said.

"Now." Derek leaned against the table with his eyes closed. "You gotta do it now." He urgently Stiles who looked panicked and scared.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can—" Stiles glanced at Derek and the electric saw-bone.

"Just do it, Stiles!" Derek snapped impatiently and hint of fear.

Stiles made squeaking noises from the back of his throat as he grabbed the electric saw-bone. "Oh my God. Okay, okay..." he turned on the machine as the sound of a saw buzzing. "Oh my _God_." He turned off the button, carefully placed the blade on the bicep. "Alright... oh my _God_. Here we go..." he mentally, emotionally, and physically preparing himself for the messy blood.

 _"Stiles!"_ an angel voice appeared as Stiles perked up with hope. "Scott?"

Scott appeared in the clinic room while sweating from the running. His brown eyes dart down, saw a bone-saw pressed onto Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" he walked forward baffled.

"Oh... oh my God." Stiles dropped the electric saw-bone down and smiles with relief. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares!"

Derek lifted his head with hope. "Did you get it?" he asked, eagerly.

Scott nodded his head, quickly fiddle around in his pocket, and took out a bullet. He handed to Derek who grabbed it and lifted it up to his eyes.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked, confused, worried, and relieved.

The Hale werewolf was swinging back and forth on his feet. "I'm gonna..." he whispered, weakly. "I'm gonna..." then his eye rolled back and fainted as the bullet dropped onto the table and rolled off.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"Derek!"

Scott dropped his knees where the bullet fell into the drain while Stiles quickly went to Derek's side. Stiles grabbed Derek's cheeks. "Derek, come on, wake up!" he lightly pats Derek's cheek as he attempts to wake the werewolf up. However, he didn't open his eyes and Stiles groaned then glanced over to his best friend. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Scott snapped anxiously as he tried to reach the bullet. "I can't reach it!" he said, frustrated.

Stiles made weird noises from the back of his throat for the hundred times tonight. He examined Derek carefully. "He's not waking up..." he shakes unconscious Derek. "...I think he's dying... I think he's dead!" he squeaked in horror and panic.

"Just _hold on_! Come on..." Scott grumbled as he closed his eyes. Control his claws and slowly grabbed the bullet with his claws. "Oh! I got it! I got it!"

While Stiles muttered to himself and pray for God. "Please don't kill me for this." Stiles pulled his fist back, then punched hard on Derek's jaw. "Ow!" Stiles jerked his painful throbbing fist back to his chest while hisses. "Oh _God_!" he cradles his painful poor hand. Fortunately, Derek snapped his eyes open and quickly scanned around.

"Give me—" Scott gave the bullet to Derek and pulled the Hale werewolf up to his feet. Stiles stood on his feet and watched Derek bite the head of the bullet and twist it around. When the head breaks off, Derek spits it out and turned the body of the bullet upside down, and hit it against the table.

The ashes were pile up and Derek took out a lighter and lit the ashes. Soon, the ashes exploded into crackles and sizzling which made all the teenagers back up. Then Derek gathered the blue smokes of ashes into his hand, then shove it into the wound.

"Oh my _God_." Stiles muttered while Scott watched it with wide eyes in stunned. Derek stumbled back and fell. "Derek!" Stiles shouted out with worry as Derek yelled in pain for a few seconds until the black vein shrinks to the bullet wound and fade away.

Stiles and Scott stared at Derek who panted as his color return, no longer pale nor sweating. He slowly sat up. "Are you okay, Derek?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"Well, except for the _agonizing pain_..." the werewolf sarcastically said but relief filled in his hazel eyes. He stood up on his feet and untie the stretching band from his bicep.

Stiles leaned on the metal table with a relieved smile. "I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

"Okay..." Scott sighed. "...we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone."

Stiles jerked his head at his best friend with shock. "The hell is that supposed to mean, Scott?"

Scott frowned at Stiles. "I told you this before, Stiles. I don't trust him." He gave suspiciously glared at Derek who frowned at him.

"Seriously?" Stiles scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Need I remind you that Derek helped you with the whole senses stuff that happened on the bus?"

"Dude." Scott gives Stiles the look.

Stiles threw his hands in the air. "Okay, I don't know _why_ you don't trust him. But _I_ trust Derek." He said, firmly which surprised Derek by this.

The McCall werewolf scoffed. "I rather trust Allison's father."

Derek snorted with disbelieved which caught the other's attention. "You're seriously gonna trust them?" he asked, perplexity.

"Yeah, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said arrogantly.

Derek growled angrily as his eyes shifted to electric-blue and Scott respond with golden eyes and snarled. "Okay!" Stiles step between the two angry werewolves. "Tonight has been _really_ eventful and stressful. So, I think we all should go home, and rest. We _all_ gonna need it." He glanced at Derek. "Especially you, Sourwolf. You may finally heal but you still look awful."

The brooding werewolf huffed as his eyes shifted back to hazel, turned around, and picked up the shirt that he threw earlier. Derek roughly pulled his shirt back on while Stiles turns to Scott. "We'll talk later. You should go home. I'll take Derek home." Scott frowned but unwillingly nodded his head.

So, the teenagers cleaned up the mess in the clinic room, left the Animal Clinic locked and Scott went to his bicycle, shove his helmet on, and riding away. Stiles and Derek climbed onto the Jeep quietly and Stiles started his engine. "Alright... where exactly do you live?" he asked Derek with curiosity.

"...it's in downtown." Derek told Stiles his address and leaned against the window.

The lanky teen nods his head and starts driving.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Downtown **

Stiles parked the Jeep in the parking lot in front of the building. He studied the building that Derek lives in. This building is incredibly tall, with several dozen stories, and it is mainly constructed with steel, brick, and concrete. Stiles shifted his whiskey-brown eyes to Derek who silent for the entire ride. "Well, there you go." He leaned on his steering wheels while titled his head, watching Derek staring at the building blankly.

"Derek." Stiles whispered, worried. "Are you gonna be okay?" he doesn't know if Derek is living alone or not. But, if the Sourwolf is living alone that he didn't think it would be a good idea to leave the werewolf alone tonight.

After all, Derek _did_ almost die. "...want me to come up with you?" he offered, hesitated.

Derek turned his head to Stiles with a poker face then nodded his head. Stiles smiles softly, then took his key out and climbed out of his Jeep. Derek followed quietly and shut the door. The lanky teen trail after Derek inside the building, to the elevator, and waited inside the moving box.

It was a quiet atmosphere but not uncomfortable. When they reached the top floor, the door slide opened, and Derek walk down the long hallway, and Stiles followed behind. Once they reached the large metal door, the Beta werewolf slide the door opened after unlocked and walked inside.

Stiles was amazed and awe by the decoration and furniture in the loft. Derek waited for Stiles to walk in and slide it shut then locked it. The Beta glide across the living room to the couch and plopped it. He sighed heavily as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and hands on his face.

The son of the Sheriff noticed how exhausted Derek is in. Stiles slowly walk to the werewolf, lowered himself on the cushion next to Derek, and awkwardly touch his back. "Derek?" he whispered, concerned as he rubbed Derek's back gently.

Derek released a shuddering sighed. "I almost _die_ , Stiles." Derek whimpered with fear and pain. Stiles' heart sank when he heard how deeply distress Derek's tone was filled with. And he also realized that Derek is the same age as him, he may be the strong werewolf...

But Derek Hale is still a teenager.

Stiles scoot close to Derek, wrapped his arms around the werewolf's shoulders, and ignore the stiffed. "I'm here. You're not alone in this, Sourwolf. Fortunately, or _unfortunately,_ that people seem to remind me often when I enter their life, you're stuck with me, dude." He placed his chin on top of Derek's head.

"...do you really mean that?" Derek whispered weakly.

The lanky teen nods his head once. "Oh yeah. I don't understand why no one enjoys my charming personality. I personally think I'm awesome."

Derek chortle. "Idiot." He exasperatedly yet fondly. "...thank you."

Stiles hummed softly while mentally count the lanterns quietly as Derek slowly lowered himself to lay his head on Stiles' lap and soon, his stiff muscles relax.

"Stiles..." the lanky teen hummed with as a response. "...I trust you too." A smile spread on Stiles' face.

.

.

.

** Argent's Residence  
Meanwhile... **

"The one that attacked me was _big_ — it had width and power." Allison's aunt, Kate Argent who is standing by the fireplace as she is talking to her elder brother, Chris Argent who is currently sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey. "But, the one I shot was lean and fast."

Chris narrowed his eyes with calculating. "Possibly his beta."

Kate crossed her arms as she pressed her lips thoughtfully. "When you called me a while ago, about the half of the body found at your doorstep... I've been thinking... the one that attacked me... it's gotta be an Alpha. I think it left it as a warning."

"It's a probability." Chris said then took a sip of his whiskey. "I don't know who this Alpha is... nor why warning us... but we will _find_ this thing." He said with cold determined eyes.

Kate smirked. "Take the pack leader and take the pack." She understands as she turned around, bend down to twist the knob that attached the fireplace. "Whoever this Alpha, whatever he's planning on... he's declaring a war between Argent and them." She said with amusement and stood up.

"Well, as long as we do it according to the Code." Chris reminded his sister who sighed loudly as she grabbed the matchstick from the top of the fireplace.

"You and the Code." Kate grumbled.

Chris raises his eyebrow at her. "It's there for a reason, Kate."

"Of course..." Kate forgery her smiles at Chris as she lit up the match and threw it in the fireplace. The fireplace blares up in the fire, warming the living room almost immediately with the sound of crackle. Kate playfully winked at her elder brother. "...I always play by the rules."


	8. Chapter 7 = The Tell: Part I

** Beacon Hills  
VIDEO 2*C **

A car drives on the parking lots in front of the movie store, parks in front, and turned the engine off. A masculine voice was speaking to his girlfriend as he is currently sitting on the passenger seat.

 _"Hoosiers_ is not only the best basketball movie ever, it is the best _sports movie_ ever made!" Jackson explains, attempted to persuade.

"No." Lydia blurted disinterested.

Jackson tried again. "It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper!"

"No." the redhead stubbornly rejected.

The Captain of the Lacrosse gritted his teeth. "Lydia, I swear to God, you're gonna like it."

"No." she repeated her answer without budge.

Jackson frowned deeply as he glared at her. "I am _not_ watching _The Notebook_ again." Lydia turned her head and stared at Jackson with a look.

In the end, Jackson is inside the video store while searching for a certain movie. However, he can't seem to find it, so he opened his mouth. "Can somebody help me find _The Notebook_?" he called out in the empty store.

Jackson frowned as he is searching for any employee. "Hello? Is anybody working here?" he receives no response nor acknowledges, much to his annoyance.

"You gotta be _kidding_ me." Jackson scoffed. He continues investigating around, hoping to find the movie while walking down the aisle. He paused when he saw shoes peeking out of the shelf. He swallowed dryly, slowly walking toward it, and once he turns the corner.

His eyes widen in horrified shock when he saw the corpse of the employee with blood pouring out of its neck. Jackson stumbled back, smack into the ladder as it fell along with light bulbs and wires. The lights started to flicker ominously as the ladder smashed against the ground.

Jackson quickly stood on his feet and glanced around warily then froze with fear when he heard the vicious growling. He slowly turned around as he's breathing heavily and saw a pair of blood-red eyes. Jackson immediately ducks and hid behind the movie shelf, pressed against it. He closed his eyes, took a breath then exhale. He slowly, carefully peeks out from the corner with caution. He can hear the clatters and growling.

The popular teenager turned back and closed his eyes as his heart beating fast with fear, anxiety, and panicked. Suddenly, he could hear the shelves banging behind him which he immediately lurched forward, however, the shelf trapped Jackson's lower body.

Jackson groaned from the pain as he struggles to move. He paused with petrified when a large shadow appeared. His breathing was fast and heavy, and he shut his eyes tightly out of fear when he felt sharp claws touching the back of his back. Then he screamed in agony when the claws dug into the back of his neck, but as it went in, it yanks it out, leaped over the shelves, and jumped through the window.

The glass shattered everywhere as Lydia screamed from terror as she pressed herself back away as her eyes widen with horror and stunned.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**THE TELL**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Beacon Hills  
Restaurant  
Parking Lot **

The Stilinski men are sitting in the cruiser with food. Stiles digging through the bag to grab his burger while his father, opened the wrapper and took a large bite from it. Noah glanced over to his son. "Did they forget my curly fries?" he asked around with the food in his mouth.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, _especially_ the curly ones." Stiles informed his father as he found his burger.

Noah chewing his food with narrowed eyes. "Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." He swallowed his burger.

Stiles turned his head to his father with a raised eyebrow. "If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you. Are. Wrong." Noah just chuckled and Stiles smiles widely. The teenager grabbed his drink and took a sip from the straw.

"So, this friend of yours..." Noah pulled the wrapper down from his burger. "...you said he was unwell?"

Stiles nodded his head. "Uh, yeah. Dude looks terrible." He recalled Derek's sicken pale appearance. He doesn't like it one bit, it scared him so much to the point that he couldn't help but mother-hen over Derek for hours at the loft until he forced to leave before his father start to get seriously worried. "But he's fine now." Much to his relief.

"What's his name again?" Noah asked, furrowed his eyebrow as he attempted to remember.

Stiles grabbed a few fries, shove them in his mouth, and answered. "Derek. Derek Hale."

The Sheriff hummed as he bites another of his burger, chewing, and swallowed. "I remembered that kid." He sighed, sympathy. "Jesus, that poor kid went through hardship. First, he lost his family from the fire, his uncle is in comatose, and his sister died from an animal attack a few months ago." He shakes his head. "I admired that kid's strength to get through and still attend school." Stiles wasn't surprised that his father knew about Derek's dark past since he is the Sheriff, and he knows everything. _Almost_ everything.

Then a static heard as a voice appeared from the radio. _"Unit one, do you copy?"_

Stiles reached for it out of habit, however, his hand was slapped away by his father who gave him the look. Stiles cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Noah shakes his head as he sighed resigned. He plucks his radio and pressed the button. "Unit one, copy."

 _"Got a report of a possible one-eight-seven."_ A dispatcher informed the Sheriff.

Stiles was busy shove a bunch of curly fries in his mouth, when he heard the message, he jerked his head to his father with eyes wide. "Murder?!" he can't wait for the new adventure.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
VIDEO 2*C **

When the cruiser arrived at the crime scene as ambulance, police cars, deputies and the siren wails continue. Stiles glanced around, there are many people gathered around but was blocked by a few other polices. Before Stiles could leave the car, his father turned his head to him with strict glared. "Stay here." He warned his son.

Stiles pout and watched his father leave the car and shut the door. The lanky teen sighed and observed the scene in front of the store. Until his whiskey-brown eyes spotted Jackson who is arguing with one of the EMTs and Lydia sitting on the back of the truck. "Oh, no way." Stiles didn't expect to see them here at this night of the crime scene.

He watched his father walked up to Jackson to calm him down. However, Jackson was irritated that he wanted to leave. Stiles opened the door as he can hear the conversation between his father and Jackson. "—basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I want to go home!" Jackson said with irritably frowned.

Stiles glared at Jackson who disrespecting his father then he noticed a body under the sheet on the stretcher. "Oh, whoa! Is that a dead body!" he pointed at it and noted that there's a hand hanging from the stretcher.

Noah glanced over the dead body then turned to his son with an exasperated and disapproved look. Stiles awkwardly smile at his father, then slowly returns to the passenger seat and shut the door. He leaned forward to the dashboard as he carefully observed until he spotted two bodies above the store. Stiles' jaw dropped when he easily recognized them. _'What the hell are Derek and Scott doing up there?!'_ he mused, lost, confused, worried, and slightly annoyed.

Stiles quickly takes his phone out and calling a certain brooding wolf. His legs are bouncing out of anxiety until he can hear Derek's calm voice.

 _"What?"_ is Derek's usual answered that Stiles long used to it.

"Why the hell are you and Scott acting like creepy stalkers lurking in the dark above the store where the crime happened?!" Stiles hissed through his phone while keeping his whiskey-brown eyes on his father who is busying to discuss the police and Jackson crossed his arms with an angry face while Lydia stared at the ground, quietly.

 _"The whelp felt the compelled by his Alpha—"_ Stiles could hear the growled from Scott. _"—fine, not his Alpha. Anyways, he felt the pressure and forced to arrive here. I heard the howling and went after it, met Scott by accident and here we are."_

Stiles rubbed his temple as his eyes closed. "Okay. Scott can't control his instinct of the need to satisfy his so-called Alpha and _you_ thought it was a good idea to went after the Alpha... alone. Do you remember what happened when you chase after that crazy-ass Alpha, only almost ended up dead in the end?!" he snapped, worried and exasperated.

 _"Stiles."_ Derek growled softly. _"I'm fine. I'm not alone. Scott and I are fine."_

The lanky teen exhales through his nose. "... I'm seriously considering drag yours and Scott's asses on the couch and lecture you both that, we, the three of us are in this together, and being _safe_ is a very important and intelligent way to stay alive a little bit longer." He sarcastically said, then opened his eyes and shifted up at the edge of the rooftop. "And for the love of _God_! Back away from the edge of the store if you don't want anyone to notice you both!" he hummed with satisfaction when two dark figures back away from the sights. "Now... does this Alpha have a reason to murdered the employee from the movie store?"

 _"I don't know yet... but Scott and I—all of us, will figure it out."_ Derek promised.

Stiles sighed softly. "Alright. For now, you and Scott should just go home, and we will talk about this tomorrow. Derek, be nice and Scott, don't be a bully. Understand?" he could hear the growls from both werewolves. "Shut up and go home, both of you, and no fighting!" He rolled his eyes and hang up. "Seriously, people said _I'm_ childish?" he scoffed, leaned back, and crossed his arms.

.

* * *

.

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Morning... **

Stiles arrived at the entrance of his school. He walked down the hallway in the hope to spot his best friend or brooding werewolf. His whiskey-brown eyes scanned around and landed on Derek who is leaning against the locker with a textbook in his hands, flick through the pages lazily while waiting. When the paled, lanky boy made a beeline toward Derek. "Hey, Sourwolf." He greeted the werewolf.

"Don't call me that." Derek said with a frown without a hint of irritation. Stiles just grinned at him then give a quick glance around.

"Scott's not here yet?" Derek grunted. "Okay, that's fine. If he doesn't make it before the first bell, then we can talk about it during lunch." Stiles said, confident. Then he leaned against the locker next to Derek. "Just out of curiosity. When you said that Scott felt compelled by this Alpha... was because this thing bit Scott, right?" Stiles query with wondering.

The Beta nods his head as he shut the textbook, held in one hand on his side. "Yeah. Alpha is top-ranking in a pack. It could either be female Alpha or male Alpha. It depends on how the pack works. This thing, it's connected with Scott and plus, a pack makes the individual more powerful."

"Wait, so if this Alpha bites more people, it could make this thing more powerful and stronger?" Derek nodded his head. "Well, shit. Let's hope this thing doesn't bite anyone." Stiles mumbled, nervous as he thought of the possibility of new untrained werewolves in Beacon Hills town. It would be chaos. "So, this Alpha, it could control Scott?"

Derek half-shrugged his shoulder. "It's possible. I just don't know how deep this connection is. Plus, Scott is rebelling his instinct."

"Is—is that safe?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows with confusion and worry. "To fight against his wolf instinct?"

The Hale werewolf frowned deeply. "If he doesn't embrace his wolf, he will..." he trailed off with hesitation. The bell rang, alerted the students the first class is starting in less than five minutes. He and Stiles pushed away from the lockers.

"He will what?" Stiles asked, nervously.

Derek sighed as he turned his face to Stiles and walk backward. "...become a rabid wolf." He answered, solemn. Then he turned around and head to his first class, leaving the lanky teen alone in the hallway.

Stiles gapped after a few heartbeats then snapped out of it. "Oh _Hell_ , we need to make Scott accept his wolf sooner than later." He mumbled, worried about his best friend.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Chemistry **

Derek frowned as he scanned around the classroom to spot a certain floppy-haired puppy but none to be found. His hazel eyes shifted to Stiles with questioning eyebrows. Stiles has his textbook open with pens and highlighters out. His whiskey-brown eyes met Derek and shrugged his shoulders, not understanding why Scott isn't in the class with them.

After a few minutes later, Harris stood in front of his class with hands on his hips. "Just a friendly reminder— parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C-average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Harris lectured as he walked down the aisle of desks until he stopped by Stiles.

"...has anyone seen Scott McCall?" he glanced down at Stiles, waiting for the lanky teen to answer. Stiles looked up from his textbook and stared at Harris while Derek grimaced torn between exasperated and amused.

The door opened, caught everyone's attention, and saw Jackson ambled into the classroom to his seat, set his backpack down, and stared at the desk in front of him. Harris walked up to Jackson, pat the teenager's shoulder not unkindly. "Hey Jackson—" the teacher leaned forward to whisper. "—if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Jackson just nodded his head.

Harris nods his head, then back away as he turned his attention to his students. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine." Then he turned around and walked around his desk to the chalkboard.

Stiles muttered his words to Derek. _"Where the hell is Scott?"_

Derek shrugged his shoulders which makes Stiles silently groaned. _"Use your wolfy senses, Sourwolf!"_ the werewolf sighed inwardly then jerk his head.

He lowered his head as his hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue. He pretends to read the chemistry textbook as he slightly tilted his head. He could hear multiples of different noises. Buzzing sound from the lights. A harsh whack from the baseball bat that hit the ball. Semi-loud clang when the locker door shut. The door clicks when it was shut in the classroom. Ongoing whir sound from the electric fans somewhere in the offices. Ticking sounds from the clocks. Rustles of leaves that are raking by the janitor. Voices heard from chatters. Rumbles from a few students' hungry stomachs. Some dripping sounds from the faucet in the bathrooms. Footsteps everywhere. Then he found familiar voices and immediately concentrated on them.

 _"Uh, maybe this is a bad idea... and my dad would kill me if he found out..."_ a nervous tone from Allison.

Scott's voice was filled with amusement. _"Do you always follow your dad's rules?"_

 _"Not lately."_ Allison responds wryly.

The sound of the car door opened and shut. _"Good. Start the car."_ Scott said.

 _"Where are we going?"_ the pretty girl asked, curious.

_"Uh, I don't know. Somewhere. Anywhere."_

Allison's tone filled with anxiously. _"Nowhere I can be seen, right? 'Cause I could get detention."_

 _"Please start the car."_ Scott said, nervously.

Allison added. _"Or suspended."_

_"Allison? Car? Start? Now?"_

The car engine started and drives out of the parking lot.

Derek lifted his head before his eyes went back to the original color. Before he could turn his head to Stiles, he paused when he heard the son of Sheriff whispering to Danny.

"Hey, Danny—" Stiles leaned forward. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny blurted it out with caring.

Stiles frowned with displeased. "Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No." Danny answered.

The brunette boy bit his lip worried. "Can I ask you another question?"

Danny sighed heavily. "Answer's still no."

Stiles ignored and asked. "Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

Danny hesitated. "...he wouldn't tell me." He said after he glanced at his best friend with concerned and upset.

"But he's your best friend." Stiles said, surprised that Danny doesn't know anything. Then he hummed thoughtfully until he remembered something. "One more question..."

Danny huffed impatiently and irritated. "What?" he glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"...do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious which made Derek shake his head exasperatedly yet fond. Danny stared at Stiles blankly then turned his head around and focus on his textbook.

Stiles huffed to himself as he sulks. Seriously, why isn't _anyone_ giving him an answer? He just wants to know if he is attractive to gay guys! Is that hard to answer? Was that too much to ask for?! He grumbled silently as his whiskey-brown eyes lifted up and saw Derek raising his eyebrow at him, judging. _"What? I really want to know, okay!"_ Stiles grumbled under his breath.

Derek's lip twitched with mirth in his eyes. _[Scott left the school with Allison.]_ he mouthed his words slowly and enunciate to the brunette teenager.

Stiles blinked and furrowed his eyebrows puzzling and baffled. _"Why?!"_ Derek shrugged his shoulders.

 _'Damn it, Scott!'_ Stiles grumbled with annoyance, he will have to wait until this class finish so he can call his best friend.

.

.

.

** Later... **

Stiles pressed his phone against his ear as students flooded out of the classroom, into the hallway while Derek walked out gracefully then appeared next to Stiles quietly. The paled lanky teen tapping his index finger against his phone.

 _"What?"_ Scott answered as Stiles frowned deeply.

"Okay, first of all. Don't answer with 'what'. That's like— Sourwolf's thing, okay?" Stiles lectured his best friend while ignored Derek's irked glared at him. "Second of all, are you seriously ditching school? _Today?_ When it's parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Did you forget that?" Stiles reminded Scott with disappointment in his tone. "And third of all, Lydia is totally MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted in his face, another random guy's dead, and you decided to ditched today when we, Derek, me, and _you_ are supposed to discuss this at lunch!"

Derek listened to the conversation quietly as he couldn't help but think Stiles acting like a fussy worried responsible mother which pang his heart sadness. Derek truly missed his mother.

_"Well, right now I'm kind of busy but we'll deal with the situation later."_

Stiles halted his walking with astonished surprise while Derek stopped as well, crossed his arms, and leaned against the brick wall. Stiles lifted the phone in front of his face as if he is staring at Scott with incredulity instead of his phone then pressed it back on his ear. "Later?" he dares Scott with an irritated face.

_"Yes, for now, bye."_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait—" Stiles made offended noises from the back of his throat when Scott hang up on him as he jerked his phone away and stared at it with disbelief. "Did he just— does this boy—oh _hell_ no." he muttered as he called Scott's number again, pressed his phone back on his ear while his hand placed on the hip as his foot tapping against the floor.

Unaware he was watched by an amused Hale werewolf. Stiles dropped his hand with a phone while licked his teeth angrily. "Voicemail." He shakes his head as he shoves his phone into his pocket. Stiles turned his head to Derek. "Okay, since Scott thinks hanging out with his girlfriend is _more_ important than having a deal with this _situation_ as he put it." He clasped his hands together while Derek raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"We can't exactly talk much without Scott, but..." his whiskey-brown eyes spark with an idea. "...I can go see Lydia, maybe ask her what she saw last night." He said as he entwined his fingers except pressed his index fingers together and pointed at Derek. "And you go check on Jackson."

The brooding werewolf crossed his arms. "Why should I?"

Stiles scoffed. "You really think Jackson would _talk_ to me? That asshole isn't afraid to punch me, and I would totally fall on my ass and head to the nurse for the ice pack." He blunted, shamelessly.

Derek frowned when he heard the explanation as he growled softly. "I'll take care of Jackson, then." He said with a sharp smirk on his face.

The son of the Sheriff narrowed his eyes at Derek. _'Why do I feel like I just release the dangerous creature onto Jackson?'_ he mused, distractedly then shook it off as he believes he just being paranoid.


	9. Chapter 8 = The Tell: Part II

** Beacon Hills  
Martin's Resident **

Stiles knocked on the front entrance door then step back as he is waiting for the answer. His whiskey-brown eyes glanced around at the grand garden along with freshly cut grass front yard. Stiles turned his attention back to the door when it opened to revealed Lydia's mother, Natalie Martin.

"Hey, Mrs. Martin." Stiles smiles as the woman nodded her head. "I'm Stiles, I—I'm here to check on Lydia."

Natalie smiles with understanding. "Oh, then... please come in." she steps aside. Stiles nod his head walked inside the house and Mrs. Martin shut the door behind him.

"She's in her room." Natalie explained as she led him upstairs to the hallway and stood in front of her daughter's door. She knocked on the door as she reached the doorknob and pushed it opened. "Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you." She informed Lydia gently.

Stiles saw Lydia laying on her bed with messy hair without make-up. He leaned against the doorway with worried and curious. Lydia is checking over her nails. "What the hell is a 'Stiles'?" Lydia slurring her words.

Natalie smiles sheepishly while Stiles blinked and glanced at her with surprise. "She took a little something to ease her nerves." Lydia's mother explained behind her daughter's drunk-like act. "You can-can go in." she beckoned him in her daughter's room.

Stiles nod his head, walks further into Lydia's room, and watched Natalie nod her head with a smile as she left the door open and walked out until she's out of his sight. Stiles turned his attention to Lydia who rests her head against her hand while her daze eyes stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just making sure you were okay?" Stiles explained, besides that, he also wants to know what she saw last night.

Lydia hummed. "Why?"

"Because I was worried about you today." Lydia pats the bed which Stiles gladly accepted as he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

The redhead girl lazily brushes strands of her hair away from her face and touched his arm. "I feel... _fantastic._ " She purred.

Stiles raises his eyebrows when Lydia sat up dangerously close to his. He chuckled nervously then noticed a pill bottle that was hugged by a giraffe. "Oh." He reached down, grabbed the pill bottle, and carefully read it. "Ah." He understands. "I bet you can't say, uh... 'I saw Susie sittin' in a shoe-shine shop' ten times fast." He dares the drunk-like Lydia.

Lydia raised her eyebrows with a serious face. She could totally say it ten times faster as she decided to win the bet. "I saw shuzy—" she stopped, thinking carefully as Stiles just made a knowing face. "I shaw—" she slurred. Then she turned her head as her eyes are on the wall quietly. "I saw..."

Stiles frowned with concern. "What?" he gently placed his hand on Lydia's arm and shake her a little. "Lydia, what did you see?"

"Something..." Lydia whispered dramatically.

The lanky teen leaned forward. "Something.... Like a mountain lion?" he asked with skeptical.

"A mountain lion..." the redhead slowly said.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion." Lydia repeated, dazed.

Stiles eyeing at her with suspicion then spotted a stuffed animal giraffe. He reached over it, grabbed it, and held out to Lydia with a suspicious tone. "What's this?"

Lydia turned her head to the giraffe. "A mountain lion."

"Okay, you're _so_ drunk." Stiles set the giraffe back on the nightstand then stood up from the bed and observed his crush's bedroom. "Well, I'm gonna... go... uh..." he watched Lydia humming to herself. "...I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic-stress thing..." Stiles said with disappointment and relief. Disappointed that he couldn't get any new information but relief that Lydia will be okay.

He turned around, took a few steps forwards out of her bedroom. "Hmm...stay..." Lydia slurred which Stiles halted with surprise. He jerked around and pointed at himself.

"M-me? Stay? You want me to stay?" Stiles asked, shocked. Lydia nodded her head, as she pats her bed which Stiles almost immediately obeyed her. The redhead smiles flirtatiously at him and placed her hands onto his cheeks.

Stiles' eyes widen with amazement and shock. "Please..." she bit her lip seductive. "...Jackson..."

"And..." Lydia fell back on her bed, sleeping. "...we're done here." Stiles commented. Then a phone chime which left on the nightstand. "You want me to get that?" he asked the redhead but no response. So, he reached over to grab her phone and saw the message. "It's a text. I don't know how to—" he paused when he saw the accidental video of the window smashed and revealed a dangerous creature with red eyes appeared.

Stiles bring the phone closer to his face, rewatched the video and paused the creature's face. "Oh my _God_." He whispered, dumbfounded.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**THE TELL**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Boys' Locker Room  
Meanwhile... **

Jackson walked out of the steaming shower with a towel tied around his lower body. He went to the sink, wipes the steams from the mirror, and stared at his reflection. He slowly reached the back of his neck, lightly touch his wounds but flinched. Jackson huffed, turned away, and strut to his locker.

He opened his locker door, grabbed his deodorant spray, and spray it himself then set it back inside. "Jackson Whittemore?" he glanced over to Derek who stood few feet away with his hands in his leather jacket's pockets with a blank face.

Jackson narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Derek tilted his head thoughtfully. "Did you saw something last night?" he blurted, get to the point.

The popular boy frowned with annoyance. "What is it to you?" he rudely asked, arrogant.

The Beta werewolf raised his eyebrow. "Was it an animal? A mountain lion?" he ignored Jackson's question calmly.

"Why the hell do you care?" Jackson crossed his arms, defensive with angrily glared.

Derek huffed softly. "You didn't see anything." He stated it as a fact. Then he stalked to Jackson blankly as Jackson's heart beating fast. He doesn't know why, but there's something about Derek, the way the brooding teenager walk and the way his eyes sharply looked. Almost as if he's the prey and Derek Hale is the _predator_.

Jackson bangs against the lockers while eyeing at Derek anxiously and suspicious. "Wh-what do you want?"

"If I ever find out that Stiles got hurt because of you. I _will_ not hesitate to harm you." Derek whispered, warning the popular boy. Jackson just stared at the mystery teenager silently as Derek turned around and took a few steps.

Derek halted. "Oh, by the way..." he sent his sharp fangs-grinned at Jackson who is nervous over his shoulder. "You should really get that checked out." Derek taps the back of his own neck lightly then left.

Leaving the baffled, lost, and anxious Jackson alone.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Stilinski's Residence **

Stiles pacing back and forth in his bedroom while holding his phone and rubbed his head out of nervous habit. "Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? I've called Derek a while ago, he'll be here. But you have to be here as well. So, if you could turn your phone on right now, that's great! Or else, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" he lifted his phone to his lip. "I'm gonna _kill_ you." Then he put his phone back on his ear. "And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye." He hangs up, feeling a little better than Scott will listen to his fed-up anger voicemail, dropped his phone on his bed.

Stiles groaned as he walked to his spinning chair, sat down backward, and folded his arms above the headrest. He dropped his head onto his folded arms. Then he snapped his head up when he heard the knocks on his door.

Noah leans against the doorway. "Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent-teacher thing tonight." He asked with little hope and resigned.

Stiles narrowed his eyes hesitant. "....depends on how you define 'good news'." He swings his chair back and forth.

"I define it as you getting straight-A's with no behavioral issues." Noah answered with unamused.

The brunette boy made a cringe face. "...you might wanna rethink that definition."

Noah sighed, knowingly resigned. "Enough said." He pushed himself away, turned around, and walked down the hallway.

Stiles could hear his father descended the stairs and few ruffled noises then the door shut. He dropped his head back to his arms. His mind was filled with information that has been happening for over a month. His best friend was bitten by an Alpha, his said best friend is a werewolf, Derek Hale is a born werewolf, Hale Fire was not accidental—it was an arson, Scott's girlfriend's father is a hunter who hunts werewolves, Scott doesn't trust Derek, Derek got shot, he and Scott barely saved Derek just in time, his best friend finally realized Derek wasn't the one who bit him, no one answer his question if he was attractive to gay guys or not, Jackson and Lydia had traumatic because of the Alpha, and the mystery Alpha killed a bunch of random people. And now, Scott is out with Allison when he was supposed to focus on this serious situation about Alpha who is _still_ out there and doing know what, probably killing more randomly humans.

A tapping sound snapped him out of it. Stiles jerked his head up, turned to his window, and saw Derek raised his eyebrow, _'Well? Are you gonna let me in?'_ his gesture said. Stiles stood up from his chair to the window. He unlocked it, pulled it upward, and step back. "You know, there's a door for a reason." Stiles sarcastically said.

The werewolf climbed through the window. "That would be very dull to arrive in the house." He dryly said.

Stiles huffed with amused then went to his desk to pick up Lydia's phone. "Alright, I found this on Lydia's phone—" he stopped when he saw Derek's raise eyebrows with judging eyes. "—I'm _borrowing_ her phone...without her knowing... she was drunk, and she will get it back, anyways!" Stiles excuses his thieving action and Derek rolled his eyes exasperatedly yet mirth in his hazel eyes.

"You know, you could send whatever on her phone to your phone then deleted it." Derek pointed it out.

Stiles pressed his lips together. He didn't think of that as he was feeling rather embarrassed, but he was distracted and panicked that he just took her phone with him. "...so, Lydia made this video by accident." Derek huffed softly but step closer to Stiles and watched the video quietly.

"So..." Stiles waited for Derek's opinion about the video.

The Beta furrowed his eyebrows. "...it's... it's a feral Alpha."

"Wh-what a feral Alpha?" Stiles asked, cautious, and dreaded.

Derek stared at the frozen video of a monster werewolf with blood-red eyes. "A fierce bloodthirsty werewolf with an unstable mind." He remarked flatly.

"Oh my _God_." Stiles muttered with nervous shock. "We really need to talk this with Scott."

The brooding teenager nod his head then noticed the time. "Ah, I better head to school and meet the teacher." He said, blankly.

Stiles understands why Derek has to go since he doesn't have any guardians which make him curious and confused why the werewolf wasn't in the foster system. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but does the Child Services didn't like... put you in the foster care or something?"

"Emancipation." Derek simply answered.

Well, Stiles doesn't what to say about that other than nod his head with understanding. "How?" he blurted with curiosity and cringe as he wanted to kick himself got asking a sensitive question.

The werewolf handed Lydia's phone back to Stiles quietly and shove his hands into his pockets. "...my uncle came up with an idea. My sisters and I... just in case if anything happens to my parents or my uncle... or anyone who are legally adults... he prepared the legal documents of emancipation for me and my sisters." He chuckled humorlessly. "Like I said, my uncle was one of the most intelligent men. He likes to have everything to be prepare with ten steps ahead and made hundreds of plans."

"He sounds cunning." Stiles said softly while twirling the phone in his hand out of nervous habit.

Derek huffed with amused yet longing. "...one of his _charming_ qualities." He cleared his throat. "I better leave now before I'm late meeting the teachers."

"Right, of course. I-I'll umm... talk to you later?" Stiles asked, curious, and hopeful while watching Derek walking to the window.

The werewolf threw his half-smile at Stiles. "Of course." He climbed through out of the window gracefully which made Stiles jealous and envious. If Stiles attempt to climb through the window, he will stumble and fall on his ass. Without fail.

He glanced down at Lydia's phone, decided to act with Derek's plan as he sends the video to his email then erase it from her phone. Stiles placed the phone on his desk with a plan on how to return it to Lydia. Stiles grabbed his phone from his bed, checked for any new messages but none which made him sighed irritated. "Seriously Scott... where the hell are you?" he murmured as he plopped on his bed.

.

.

.

** Beacons Hills  
B.H. High School  
Parent-Teacher Conferences  
Night... **

Derek sat on the bench as his head tipped back against the wall as his eyes closed. He could see a bunch of voices from parents or teachers. He tunes out a bunch of the noises until he caught one that perks his interest.

 _"Stiles, that's right..."_ a voice from Coach Finstock said while shuffled papers heard. _"I thought Stiles was his last name."_

 _"His last name is 'Stilinski'."_ The Sheriff informed Coach calmly.

 _"...you named your kid, 'Stiles Stilinski'?"_ disbelieved tone in Coach.

The Sheriff sighed impatiently. _"No, that's just what he likes to be called."_

 _"Oh. Well, I like to be called 'Cupcake'."_ Another rustled paper heard. _"What is his first name?"_

Derek could hear the Sheriff tapped something against the papers on the desk with irritation. The Coach grabbed the paper and gasped with dumbfounded and confused. _"Wow, that is a form of child abuse! I don't... I don't even know how to pronounce that."_ Derek opened his eyes as he dropped his head with truly intrigue. He is curious about Stiles' real name.

 _"It was his mother's father's name."_ Stiles' father explained.

_"Wow. You must really love your wife."_

_"Yeah, I did."_ The Sheriff said, grimly which made Derek cringed and sadden with understanding what it's like to lose someone you love. He wondered when did Stiles lost his mother.

_"Well... this just became incredibly awkward."_

_"Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, Cupcake?"_

The Coach chuckled. _"I like your thinking. So! Stiles. Great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents."_ He said with the list of Stiles' _charming_ qualities.

_"How do you mean?"_

_"Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision."_ Derek snorted with amusement.

_"Ah, I mean, it does have... historical significance, right? I mean—"_

_"I teach economics."_ Coach Finstock interjected.

 _"...aw, crap."_ Stiles' father said, resigned.

Derek's lips twitched as he shakes his head. "Only you, Stiles... only you." He whispered with amazement how stupidly bold and brave Stiles can do. He glanced around in the cold chill air as he already had talked with one of the teachers with a counselor. It didn't take him long, as it was less than twenty minutes, and he was done with the conference.

And now he is resting for a little bit before he leaves back to his home. After another fifteen minutes passed, he decided to leave. The doors opened, parents and guardians flooded out with few students in tow. Derek stride to his Camaro car as he took out his car key.

Suddenly, one of the females screamed in horror. People started to run, scattered around, climbed into their cars filled the air with indistinct chattering, and yelling. Derek jerked his head up when he heard the animalistic growling nearby as he attempts to find the source. His hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue as he scanned around, ignored the panicked people. He ignored the horn honking, tires screeching and screams.

He smelt a familiar scent that he knew it's Stiles' father that he turned around and saw Noah walking around with worried and determination in his eyes. Derek noticed Scott saved Allison from nearly hit by the car. Derek narrowed his eyes as he noticed one of the cars turned the engine up before Noah walked around.

The Hale werewolf immediately used his speed, dashed to Stiles' father, and grabbed Noah's jacket but the man's leg was hit by the car. Noah groaned in pain as he buckled down on his knee. Derek silently cursed as he bends down next to the Sheriff. "Sir, are you alright?"

The Sheriff grunted as his face scrunched up. "Yeah, I'm alright." Derek quickly switched back to his original eye colors before Noah turned around with gratefulness. "Thank you, son." Derek just nodded his head.

The Sheriff turned around, reached his ankle holster to grab his hidden gun however, before he could reach his gun, the gunshots were heard across the parking lots as silence appeared. Noah sat up straight, he could see through the space of the crowd. Derek stared at the scene blankly when he realized it was Chris Argent who pulled the trigger and killed the mountain lion.

Derek stayed by the Sheriff quietly with contemplative.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Stilinski's House  
Meanwhile... **

Stiles is currently sitting on his bed, looking through the case files he snuck in from his father's office. He quickly investigating the documents of the Hale Fire. He carefully studied one of the documents. He noted the number of victims which were eleven family members deceased, and the probable cause of death was electrical malfunction; possible arson. Stiles went to a different file and read the fire department report. The answer was the same, the cause of the fire was an electrical malfunction, arson suspected.

Stiles knew that Hale Fire was definitely arson. However, he needs to know how that is possible, especially there were werewolves in Hale's family. And _who_ was the responsible one that killed Derek's family? He settled the documents down while contemplative until he heard his phone chime.

The son of the Sheriff reached for his phone that was carelessly thrown on his bed a while ago. He picked his phone up and eyes wide in surprise when he got the new message about the event at the parking lots of the dead mountain lion that was shot by Allison's father. Stiles quickly called his father with worry as he pressed his phone on his ear.

Later, he learned that his father's leg was covered with bruises and will be limping for a few days and it could be worst if it wasn't for Derek who tried to save the Sheriff. And he also discovered that Scott was in the parking lot and saved Allison but didn't save his father which made him upset, and even more upset that Scott ignores his responsibility by spending the entire day with Allison because it was her birthday.

All in all, Stiles is _not_ happy with Scott.


	10. Chapter 9 = Heart Monitor: Part I

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Next Morning... **

Stiles shut his locker door and locked it with his combination lock. He adjusted his backpack over his shoulders then turned around. He paused when he saw Scott walking down the hallway. The werewolf's eyes brighten when he saw Stiles and made a beeline to him. Stiles frowned with disappointment and upset. "Stiles, hey man..." Scott half-grinned awkwardly.

Stiles glared at Scott silently then shook his head. He walked past Scott who slumped his shoulders and groaned guilty and apologetic. "Stiles!" he was ignored by the paled lanky teen.

Scott whined as he leaned heavily against the locker. "Damn it..." he mumbled. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Derek strolling down the hall. Scott grimaced when he realized that if he could control himself, his animal side, and learn how to use his sense properly, then he had to ask Derek Hale for help.

The werewolf reluctantly straightens up his backbone, ambled to Derek who raised his hazel eyes with puzzling raise eyebrows. Scott stopped in front of Derek with a sour face. "...I need your help." Derek just crossed his arms silently. "...how to control this." Scott resigned, bitter and guilty mixture.

Derek wrinkled his nose. "Is this about last night?" Scott gritted his teeth as he nodded his head. "Give me one good reason why I should help you?"

"Stiles' father got hurt last night. If you didn't save him from getting further hurt, he would've probably got a serious injury. If I could control my senses better, then I could have done something." Scott explained sadly, guilty, and shamed. "So, _please_. Teach me."

The Beta werewolf sighed as he glanced around while contemplative. "Give me a couple of days then I'll teach you." He decided, which made Scott's relief.

"Thank you."

Derek just jerks his head, then walked around Scott to head his first class. "Wait, Derek." The Beta werewolf paused as he glanced over his shoulder with questioning eyes. "...is Stiles mad at me?" Scott asked, with sad puppy eyes.

"...give him space. He needs to cool down first." Was all Derek could explain and walked away from Scott who is obviously dejected and depressed.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**HEART MONITOR**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Beacon Hills  
Grocery Store  
Parking Garage  
Couple of Days Later... **

Scott is carried a few bags of grocery food as he walked out of the elevator. He stopped when he scanned his mother's car, but he couldn't spot one. So, he reached for the car key from his pocket and pressed the alarm but no sound from the car. He sighed loudly. "Damnit." He left the third level of the garage back in the elevator.

After a minute later, he walked out onto the fourth level and walked down further in the garage while searching for his transportation car. He frowned deeply as he couldn't find it, so he set the grocery bags on the ground. Scott raised the alarm button above his head with the hope he could hear his mother's car.

The sound of disengage chirping heard in the distance which he attempts to figure out where the source from. He accidentally kicked his grocery bag which fell sideways, and a bottle of milk rolled out of it. "Oh, crap!" Scott dashed forward but missed it when the bottle was rolling underneath the vehicles.

Scott sighed with disappointment but frowned when he watched the bottle rolled back, leaving three lines marks behind. His brown eyes slowly lifted at his reflection cautiously then his eyes widen when he saw shadow movements from another side.

On instinct of flight away from the danger, Scott sprint down the garage as fast as possible while he kept looking back. He could barely spot a four-legged creature behind him, chasing him. Scott cursed underneath his breath and continuing running.

Until Scott made it to the third level in the garage and stopped himself against one of the vehicles while breathing heavily. He observed his surroundings in the quiet garage then suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind. So, he stood on his feet, scrambled up on the car, and start hopping over the car to car, leaving the alarms wailing.

After multiples of cars wailing out alarms, Scott dash down to the second level and hid behind one of the cars. He was panted from the quick fear and rush adrenaline. He hoped that whoever is after him, was distracted and eventually give up on him. Scott leaned heavily on the car until his phone rang which alerted his location. "No! No, stop!" he muttered with fear and anxiety that he is stumbling as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

However, a loud thud heard above him. Scott jerked up and his shoulders were grabbed and lifted upward easily then slammed Scott against the trunk of the car. Scott groaned at the flash of pain from his back. "You're dead." Derek stated, grimly as his electric-blue eyes blaze.

Scott stared at Derek with shocked appalled. "What?"

The Beta werewolf grunted, jumped down the car, and fixed his leather jacket calmly as his eyes shifted back to hazel. Scott shakes his head in incredulity and rolled off the car, landed on his feet, nearly stumbled. The werewolf lolloped to Derek who is walking ahead.

"What the hell was that?!" Scott demanded, bewildered and frustrated.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders. "I said I was gonna teach you— I didn't say _when_."

Scott huffed in exasperated. "You scared the crap out of me!" he pointed himself, slightly aggressive.

The Beta werewolf glanced up and down at Scott. "Not yet." He remarked, wryly.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott defensively said.

Derek was unimpressed. "Not fast enough."

"But— _but_ the car alarm thing! That was smart, right?"

The Beta werewolf nodded his head, he admitted that it was smart however, he pointed it out. "'Til your phone rang." He chastised.

"Yeah, but that was— I mean—" Scott stammering his words while following Derek up to the third level of the garage. Then the baby werewolf just halted as he swings his hands violently at his side. "Would you just stop! Please?" Derek paused, then slowly turned around and stared at Scott with an unamused sigh. "I'm serious about this! What happened that night, was _my_ fault for not protect Stiles' father. For not helping, and for not stop that mountain lion. I should have _done_ something. That's why I asked you, I _need_ you to teach me how to control this. You control your werewolf perfectly, so... _Please_ , I'm serious."

Derek shoves his hands into his leather jacket's pocket. "Look, I am what I am because of birth." He explained. "You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know _if_ I can teach you properly, Scott. I learned how to control my wolf before I could even walk. But I can give you tips, advice, and demonstrate."

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked, pleading.

The Beta werewolf scrutinized Scott then jerked his chin at the phone that Scott's is holding. "First, you have to get rid of distractions."

"Wh-what?" Scott lifted his phone, with a missed call from Allison. "Why?"

Derek frowned. "Because of that. _That_ is why I caught you." He clarified.

"But why should I get rid of Allison?" Scott asked, confused, and prickly. "Is it because you don't trust her family?" he rolled his eyes rudely.

The Beta werewolf huffed irritated. " _Because_ you are untrained aggressive whelp!" he snapped then grabbed Scott's phone as he ignores Scott's pleading and protests. The Beta werewolf threw it against the wall and the phone was broken in pieces, scattered on the ground.

Scott stared at his phone in horror and disbelieved. Derek turned back to Scott with a blank face. "Are you angry yet?" Scott gritted his teeth, controlling his temper. "You need to tap that anger first. You've been preventing your wolf from growing. That's your first lesson. I've heard that rarely few bitten werewolves don't embrace their wolves easily, which causes them to have a slip of aggression to humans, hurting them and even kill them." Derek explained gravely as Scott curled his hands into fists at his sides. "Your wolf is angry at you, Scott. So, you need to get angry, let your wolf release that anger first before you could embrace your wolf, willingly.

"What happened when I released the anger, then?" Scott asked, controlling his temper as his eyes flicker to golden.

Derek leaned against his leg with a sigh. "Not _you_ as human, Scott. I meant, you tap your wolf's anger, feel it, embrace it, _then_ control it."

"So..." Scott furrowed his eyebrow uncertainly.

The Beta werewolf rolled his eyes. "So— you need to get your wolf angry out into you."

"Then, I can get to do that, right? Right now."

Derek just shook his head. "No. Your human side is preventing your wolf's side from releasing _any_ emotions. That's one of the problems. So, until we figure it out how you stop blocking your wolf's emotions... I need you to stay away from Allison." Scott frowned, displeased. "At least until after the full moon."

Scott stared at Derek then nodded his head reluctant. "...if that's what it takes..."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes, or no?" Derek asked, firmly as he stared straight at Scott's eyes.

The werewolf nodded his head. " _Yes._ If you continue to teach me, I can stay away from her." He promised.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Scott carefully then jerked his head with satisfaction. "Good."

.

* * *

.

** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Next Day... **

Stiles sitting in his seat in the history class while doodling on his blank notebook, waiting for the final bell for the class to start. His whiskey-brown eyes noticed Scott who give him his hopeful eyes, but the lanky teen ignored him.

Scott sighed as his shoulders slumped, sulk to his seat in front of Stiles, and set his backpack down next to his feet. He leaned back against his chair, turned his head-halfway. "Still not talking to me?" no response. "Okay... can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing's that big—" he stopped when he realized Stiles is not giving him any attention. "You know I feel really bad about it, right? But at least Derek saved your dad?" again, no acknowledgment from Stiles.

The werewolf sighed softly as he watched students walking through the door, to their assignment seats and prepare for the upcoming lecture on history. "Okay..." he got an idea. "...what if I told you that I'm trying to learn my control... trying to figure this whole thing out... and that I went to Derek for help?" he hoped that Stiles would take the bait and talk to him.

Stiles continuing doodling on his notebook quietly. Scott crestfallen then turned his head forward then another idea appeared in his head. "What if I told you that I was visited by an Alpha last night?"

After a heartbeat or two, Stiles speak up with an intriguing yet irritated in his tone. "...what happened?" Scott smiles widely with relief as the school bell rings.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Hallway **

"Wait, so this thing left a _spiral_ on the window of your car?" Stiles asked, incredulously as he walked out of the history class with Scott followed.

Scott nodded his head. "Yeah, man."

Stiles frowned contemplatively. "I had _no_ idea that an Alpha, the _feral_ one would be an artist. Grade A effort." He sarcastically said. "I don't know why this thing drew it, but I bet Derek knows. We should talk to him." His whiskey-brown eyes scanned a certain scowling Beta, unaware Scott's edgy nervousness showed on his face.

"I don't have his scent anywhere near us." Scott explained as he gripped tightly around his backpack straps.

The brunette teen rolled his eyes as he plucks his phone from his pocket, tapping into it and text Derek. "Well, it's a good thing that a puny human like me has this amazing technology called _'cell phone'_ that I could just contact him and—" his phone chime. "—oh _look_. Now, we know where he is." Stiles said with a big shit-eating grinned.

Stiles quickly sauntered down the hallway with a destination in mind with Scott grimaced and followed quietly.

When they reached where Derek is, he is at his locker with his back resting against and skims through the Chemistry textbook with boredom on his face. "Hey, Sourwolf." Stiles greeted Derek warmly.

The Beta werewolf released a little growled at him in response with forgery irritated. Stiles just grinned at him then glanced over to Scott. "Scott got visited by an Alpha." He blunted.

Derek perked up with interest and curiosity. "What happened? Did it talk to you?" he questioned.

Scott frowned. "Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather." He replied sarcastically.

"Hey." Stiles frowned as he lightly hit Scott's chest with the back of his hand. "What did I say about using sarcasm as a bully to allies and friends?? _Totally_ not appropriate." he scolded his best friend with a disappointed face.

Scott huffed then crossed his arms. "No, he didn't talk." He altered his answer properly.

"Well, did you get anything off of it?" Derek asked. "An impression?"

The bitten werewolf frowned with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Derek props his feet up against the locker behind him while holding onto his textbook lazily on his legs. "Remember, your other senses are _heightened._ Communication doesn't _have_ to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from this thing?" he explained not unkindly.

Stiles glanced at Scott and Derek with silent curiosity and intrigued. Scott furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. "...anger." He considered.

"Focused on you?"

Scott shook his head. "No, no-not me. But it was _definitely_ anger. I could feel it, _especially_ when he drew the spiral."

The Beta eyes widen in alarm. "Wait, the _what?_ " he dropped his feet and step forward with surprise. "What did you just say?"

Stiles and Scott glanced at each other. "He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott clarified.

"You have this look—" Stiles waved around his face while staring at Derek. "—like you know what it means."

Derek frowned deeply. "...this spiral... it's werewolves sign for a vendetta. For revenge. It means this thing won't stop killing until it's satisfying." He gravely explained.

"Well, shit." Stiles blurted it out anxiously while Scott looked worried.

The Hale werewolf narrowed his eyes at Scott with careful examination. "When did this Alpha visited you?"

"...last night."

Derek doesn't need to use his werewolf powers to know since Scott acted suspiciously nervous. "Where were you last night?"

Stiles blinked with confusion as the school bell rang, alerted the students they have five minutes to head to the next class. However, Stiles noticed that Derek isn't budged, and Scott is fidgeting his feet uncomfortably. "Scott." Derek gritted his teeth. "Where. Were you. Last night."

"...I was at Allison." Scott admitted, weakly as he glanced away.

Stiles' eyes widen when he noticed Derek's hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue in anger. He jerked his head around as he noted there are a very small handful of students grabbing books from lockers and heading to the classes. "Derek! You need to cover that before anyone else notices it!" Stiles whisper-shouted to the Beta.

"I thought you were supposed to stay away from her in order for me to teach you how to control your wolf, Scott." Derek growled, irritated as his wolf eyes are blazing.

Scott flinched. "I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering because you broke my phone." He said, defensively as his eye shifted to golden, fangs emerged, and claws appeared.

"Okay!" Stiles step between the two angry werewolves with his hands raised. "Let's all calm down first. _Seriously._ Must I always have to be the peacemaker between you two furry asses because you can't get along?!" he huffed loudly exasperatedly. "First, Derek... you can't get angry at Scott for seeing Allison after you broke his phone." Stiles sends his disapproved look at Derek who growled. " _Oh,_ don't you get growling at me, Sourwolf." Then he turned to Scott. "Second, Scott... you _really_ need to get that control immediately. You did ask for Derek's help, right?" his whiskey-brown eyes glanced back and forth between two werewolves. "So... what's the plan? How do we teach his control?" he dropped his hands on his sides with a puzzling face.

Derek's wolf eyes return to hazel. "Scott needs to release his wolf's anger first."

Stiles stared blankly at him. "...correct me if I'm wrong... but every time he does that, he tries to _kill_ someone, and that someone's usually _me_." He deadpanned.

"Not if I'm there with you." Derek promised Stiles with serious eyes. "I won't let anyone harm you." Stiles was taken aback in surprise although not unpleasant but instead, slightly pleased and grateful. "Besides, it's Scott's fault for not embrace his wolf. It could have avoided all these aggressive events."

The lanky teen frowned with displeased. "You're telling me—" he jerked his head to Scott. "If you didn't fight against your wolf this whole time— then that would mean you wouldn't be trying to kill anyone?!" Scott, who managed to control his shift back to human, nodded his head shamefully and guilty. "Of _frickin_ course!" Stiles threw his hands up with a slightly irked face.

"So, _why_ are we releasing Scott's wolf's anger out?" Stiles asked Derek, still upset with Scott.

The Beta explained calmly. "Scott has been blocking his wolf this entire time, which means his wolf's emotions as well. And right now, his wolf is _very_ angry with him. So, in order to control his aggression... he first needs to stop shutting it out. I said it before, and I'll say it again..." he turned his eyes to Scott with a solemn face. "You tap your wolf's anger, feel it, embrace it, _then_ control it."

Stiles rubbed his temples. "Okay. We'll talk more about this later. Right now, we are _so_ going to get in serious trouble if we're late to class any longer. The bell rang over ten minutes ago." He mentions. "So, lunch?" two werewolves nodded their heads. "Good. Now scurry your asses to your class and _no_ dog-fighting!"

Derek rolled his eyes while Scott sulked, and they headed in a different direction to their own class. Stiles just shakes his head. "Seriously... they are like immature puppies..." he grumbled to himself, heading to his own AP class.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Cafeteria/Lunch **

A human and two werewolves sitting at the table with trays of food in front of them. Stiles stared at Scott with a blank face because Scott is hiding behind the history textbook while Derek is sitting next to Stiles, peeling the orange skins quietly.

"I think the book's making it _more_ obvious." Stiles pointed it out, then glance over his shoulder when his whiskey-brown spotted Allison engrossed in her book across the cafeteria alone. "Besides, she's reading, anyway." Stiles turned his head back to his food.

Scott peeks over his book. "So, what do you want to talk about? My wolf's anger?"

"Well, Sourwolf's mention that you need to stop blocking your wolf. So, in order to do that, we have to make you angry."

Scott frowned. "Why?"

"Because if you get seriously angry, you won't focus on blocking your wolf's anger." Stiles elucidated.

Derek raises his eyebrow with a thoughtful hummed. "And the wolf's anger will finally break out." He said, impressed with Stiles' intelligence. "Got a plan for that?"

Stiles bobbled his head from side to side. "I think so."

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked, hopeful.

The brunette teen frowned at his best friend. "No. But, your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." He said then jerked his head at Derek. "Plus, this dude doesn't know how to teach you properly."

"Don't call me dude." Derek frowned at Stiles. "And I wasn't taught to teach bitten werewolves so forgive me." He said, dryly.

Stiles pats the bitter teenager's shoulder. "You're forgiven." He mockingly said with a smile which he received an annoying glare from the brooding werewolf. "Alright, we have about thirty-five minutes left of lunch. So, I need to get something—" Stiles stood up, gathered his things, and pointed at Derek and Scott. "—and you two, I'll meet you both at the Lacrosse field." Stiles said, grabbed his history textbook, and walked out.

Scott's eyes widen in horror and saw Allison who noticed him, she stood up and gathered her books quickly. Scott jumped to his feet and quickly dart out of the cafeteria. Derek just calmly stood up from his seat with freshly peeled orange.

The Hale werewolf is really curious about Stiles' plan.


	11. Chapter 10 = Heart Monitor: Part II

** B.H. High School  
Lacrosse Field **

The lanky teen set his gym bag down on the metal bench with Scott stood in front of Stiles awkwardly while Derek plopped next to Stiles. The brunette boy digging through in his gym bag, took out a heart monitor strap, and handed it to Scott. "Now, put this on."

Scott grabbed the strap not unkindly puzzled. "...isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles nodded his head with shamelessly lied.

Derek raised his eyebrow at Stiles with amusement while Scott just half-smile. " _Stole_ it." He pointed it out.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles defensively said. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." He took out a phone which Derek eyeing with amazement while Scott looked warily.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott asked as he recognized Coach Finstock's cell phone.

Stiles pressed his lips together. "... _this_..." he lifted the phone. "...I stole." He admitted. Derek knew Stiles is stupidly brave and bold, but this is rather humorous in his opinion.

"Why?" Scott was baffled.

The paled, lanky teen sighed. "Alright. Well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry... maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate. This way, we all know how angry you can get in order for that wolf's anger to come out."

"...like The Incredible Hulk?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders before he glanced at Derek. "Kind of like The Incredible Hulk, yeah."

Scott smiles wide with excitement. "No, I'm like The Incredible Hulk!" Derek snorted and Stiles stared at the happy werewolf with annoyance.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Scott obeyed quietly as he doesn't want to anger his best friend further. Stiles went digging through his gym bag and picked out a silver duct tape which brings questioning eyebrows from Derek. "...what? You know with the whole werewolves' reflexes would ruin the plan I have." Stiles said, defensively and stood up from the bench.

The human teen walked around Scott who already placed the heart monitor strapped on. Stiles grabbed Scott's wrist to pulled back behind, taped the duct tape around it few times then tore it off. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of my lunch period..." Scott remarked.

Stiles just hummed as he placed the duct tape back in the gym bag, grabbed a lacrosse stick in his other hand, and walked to the field. "Come on." Scoff obeyed while Derek decided to stay where he was while keeping his eyes on them, mentally prepare himself to protect Stiles from Scott, just in case.

"Alright. You ready?" Stiles dropped his gym bag, letting few balls out of it as Scott standing over about twenty feet away. The lanky human bends down to tap the phone into the heart monitor app.

Scott frowned worriedly. "I'm starting to think this was a _really_ bad idea."

Stiles ignored him as he stood up, grabbed a ball with his lacrosse stick then start threw straight into Scott's stomach. The werewolf jerked forward with a loud groan while Derek raises his eyebrows with mirth dancing in his hazel eyes.

The brunette teen grabbed another ball before he released his gleeful chuckled. He threw the ball at Scott's neck who jerked back with groaned in pain. "Oh, man. Okay, that one kind of hurt..." Scott commented.

"You angry yet?" Stiles called out, calmly with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Scott growled softly and Stiles grabbed another ball and threw it at the werewolf. He continued a few times until one of the balls hit his manhood. "Ahhh! Son of a bitch!"

Derek snickered while Stiles hummed with fake-thoughtful. "You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles said, impressed with himself.

"Wonder why..." Scott sarcastically said as his eyes shifted to golden.

Stiles grabbed another ball with his lacrosse stick and threw it Scott's chest harshly. Derek continued watching for the last ten minutes and stood up on his feet slowly. He could hear the fast heart beating and smelt the anger and hot rage on the surface. The Beta knew that kind of rage, that was the wolf.

Before Stiles knew, Scott dropped on his knee and growled aggressively while his heart rate monitor beeping very loudly as he tore the duct tape off with his own super strength. Derek almost instantly appeared in front of Stiles in a defensive position. Derek eyeing at Scott with caution while Stiles tightens his fists around his lacrosse stick to act as a weapon.

Scott's anger along with his wolf's rage collided which made the werewolf released a violent howl. Luckily, they were alone in the field, otherwise, it would be very hard to explain to humans about this situation. After a minute of howl, it quietens down as the heart rate monitor beeps calms down. "Scott?" Stiles called out, warily.

Derek padded to Scott and bend down the front of the werewolf. "Hey." He lowered his head as his elbows rested on his thighs.

"....that was _intense_." Scott said, lifted his head while breathing heavily.

The Beta werewolf snorted. "That's what happened when you blocked your wolf." Stiles ambled to them. "Looks like your plan works, Stiles." Derek said with approval.

"Of course." Stiles smirked, proudly as he placed his lacrosse stick on his shoulder.

The Beta stood up on feet. "Now that Scott has accepted his wolf's emotions." He stared down at Scott who lifted his brown eyes up with confusion. "You need to learn to control your wolf's temper."

Stiles glanced at his wristwatch. "Unfortunately, lunch is almost over so, we'll have to continue this later." He explained.

"That means you can't be around Allison yet." Derek reminded Scott sternly.

The floppy-haired werewolf frowned displeased and stubbornly refused to obey which made the Beta growled. "I _mean_ it, Scott. Now that your emotions and your wolf's emotions collide, which means you need to learn to control your new anger. If you get angry, the angrier you got, the stronger you'll feel. You don't want that around humans, _especially_ Allison."

"But... how long am I supposed to stay away from her?" Scott whined pitifully.

Stiles sighed as he scratches his forehead lightly while Derek frowned. "It depends on how you handle this anger temper." The Beta answered with understanding and sympathy.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**HEART MONITOR**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**...**

**..**

**.**

** B.H. High School  
Economics **

Stiles and Scott arrived in Finstock's classroom. The werewolf saw Allison stroll in which made him jerked at his best friend. "Hey, Stiles. Sit behind me, dude." He whispered urgently.

The lanky teen's eyes widen with understanding. He quickly stumbled to the desk behind Scott but failed when Allison beat him with a friendly smile. Stiles awkwardly smile back then shrugged his shoulders that he couldn't do anything about it. The human teen sat on his seat and carefully watching his best friend whispering to Allison.

Stiles rolled his eyes when he heard Allison attempted to have Scott to hang out with her even though she was confused and concerned. Soon, the book slammed against the book by Coach Finstock. "Let's settle down!" he made sure he got his students' attention on him. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." He meanders around his desk while talking. "Greenberg, put your hand down. Everyone knows you did the reading." The Coach sighed and leaned against his desk. "How about, uh... McCall?"

"What?" Scott jerked up alarmed.

Coach crossed his arms. "The reading?"

"...last night's reading?"

The Coach shook his head. "Nah. How about, uh, the reading of _The Gettysburg Address_?"

"What?" Scott asked with confused.

Coach Finstock sighed. "That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term, 'sarcasm', McCall?"

Scott nodded his head. _"Very."_ He glanced over to Stiles who looked very proud of himself.

"Did you do the reading, or not?"

The bitten werewolf shook his head uncomfortably. "Uh, I think I forgot..."

Coach Finstock sighed, pushed himself off his desk, and walked to Scott. He pressed his hands onto Scott's desk and leaned forward. "Nice work, McCall!" his tone filled with disappointment. "It's not like you're not averaging a D in this class." Scott gritted his teeth as he leaned back heavily. "Come on, buddy—you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's readings?" he waited for Scott's to respond but none. "No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you're very read in your _entire life_?" the Coach continued to pester Scott.

Meanwhile, Stiles keeping his eyes on the heart rate monitor on the stolen phone with worried. _'Shit... maybe we should've to skip classes and teach Scott to control his wolf's temper...'_ he mused as he watched the rating going increases.

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh... the back of a cereal box?" the Coach straighten up his backbone with disbelief when Scott shook his head. "No? How about the adults-only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?"

Stiles glanced at the monitor to Scott back and forth with anxiety. Coach Finstock sighed loudly. "Thank you, McCall. Thank you." He turned around and hit against his desk. "Thank you, McCall!" he spouts words dramatically. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice, you can start with suicide runs... unless _that's_ too much reading."

Stiles was about to ready to haul his furry best friend out of the classroom before Scott shift into a werewolf. However, the beeping on the heart monitor slowly decreases. Stiles' whiskey-brown eyes shifted to Scott with confusion, he carefully trailed his eyes down and saw Allison's holding Scott's hand underneath her desk. "Alright, everybody else, settle down!"

Understanding sparks in his whiskey-brown eyes. _'Could it be... is it possible that Allison's might be Scott's wolf's link or anchor?'_ he mused, contemplative. He needs to talk about this with Derek soon.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Free Period **

" _Deeerrreeekkkk_!" Stiles sings as he scampered to the Beta werewolf with Scott hurriedly followed behind. They are meeting Stiles' locker which was near the exit doors. Derek raised his eyebrow warily while holding his leather jack in his arms. When Stiles arrived, he stopped himself before he crashes into the sour werewolf. "Remembered you told me about the link or anchor?" Stiles blurted it out while panting from the running.

"Yeah?"

Stiles cleared his throat. "I think... I think Allison's might be Scott's link or anchor." Scott frowned when he heard the information.

"What do you mean?" the floppy-haired werewolf asked confused.

The son of the Sheriff decided to explain Scott clearly. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her?" Scott nodded his head slowly as he is still confused. "Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Again, Scott nodded. "Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. I think at that time, you were with the wolf's emotion before you start blocking it. Probably after you kissed her in the locker room at that time. Not like how you were trying to kill me." Stiles reminded him harshly shamelessly.

Scott dropped his head ashamed while Derek is used to Stiles' cold bitter words when the lanky teen is clearly still upset with Scott. "She brings you back, is what I mean."

"No, no, no." Scott shook his head, denied. "Because literally every time I'm kissing her, or-or touching her—"

Derek interrupted Scott smoothly. "That's different. That's not the wolf." He remarked blankly.

"What he said." Stiles agreed with the Hale werewolf. "When you are doing that to Allison, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Stiles paused then made a face while Derek shakes his head when they both saw Scott's face becoming dopey yet pervert face. "...you're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

Scott sheepishly smiles at Stiles. "Yeah, sorry."

The human teen sighed loudly. "That's fine. Look, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I think, you might have found your own link or anchor."

"I don't get this whole link or anchor thing." Scott asked instead, confused with the words.

Derek leaned on the wall sideways on Stiles' locker. "It means they help you to stay connected to humanity. Link could be anything as long as you use it to control your wolf's emotions. Anchor is different, it brings strength and strong-will for a werewolf. However, keep in mind that Anchor is very rare for werewolves."

"Why?"

Derek answered simply. "Because once the werewolf found their Anchor, it's forever."

Scott nodded his head with acknowledged the information. He glanced at Stiles with hopeful. "So, you think maybe Allison might be the key to my wolf's emotions?"

"It's a possibility." Stiles commented. "I don't think she makes you weak. She actually might give you control."

The puppy-eyes werewolf tightened out his backpack straps. "You mean, because I love her?" he blurted it out without thinking then eyes widen with astonished shock.

"Exactly." Stiles nods while Derek watched them with interest.

"...did I just say that?" Scott whispered with awe.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yes, you just said that."

"I love her." Scott whispered with amazed realization.

The lanky teen sighed impatiently after he exchanged glances with Derek. "That's great! Now, moving on—"

Scott interrupted his best friend. "No, no, no really— I think I'm totally in love with her." He insistence, still amazed, lovestruck, and awe.

Stiles slumped his shoulders with irritation while Derek sighed. "And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her _all_ the time."

The werewolf nodded his head, snapping out of it, and turned his attention on his best friend. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... sorry. So, what do I do?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he hummed while Derek just continued watching and leaving the plans to the brunette teen because so far, he didn't fail to teach Scott. Which he admitted that it was pretty impressive. Then, a gleeful mischievous appeared in Stiles' whiskey-brown eyes.

"Oh no." Scott stiffed with alarm and warily. "You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

Stiles smirked. "Yeah, definitely." He admitted. "Come on!"

Derek couldn't help himself but wanted to see this plan in action. Believe it or not, he likes Stiles' plans so far.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Outside **

Three teenagers walked into the other side of the school building. Stiles turned around, face Scott with a serious face. "Okay, stand right there." He pointed at the spot where he wants Scott to stand.

Scott obeyed warily. "What are we doing?"

Derek stood next to Stiles with curiosity. "You'll see." Stiles mystery said as he took out his car key. "Okay, first... do you have your keys?"

Scott nodded his head, took out his own keys from his front pocket. "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." Stiles demonstrates what his best friend almost did perfectly. "Good, now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice as you did at the game. Got it?"

After Scott nods, the lanky teen gently tugs Derek's wrist with his other hand and dragged the willingly Sourwolf after him. Stiles uses his other hand with keys then carefully, but quickly scratched the truck. Scott's jaw dropped with horror while Derek's eyes widen with astonished speechless.

After that, Stiles turned around with Derek at his side as he dropped his hand from the brooding werewolf's wrist. Stiles cleared his throat. "Hey, hey, hey, dude!" he shouted loudly as he pointed at the ruined painted truck. "What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?"

Four grown seniors turned their heads and muttered angrily. "What the hell?" they were pissed as they stalked toward Scott who immediately shoves his keys in his pocket while shaking his head, denying.

However, Scott got punched by one of the older males in which Stiles made a cringe face, and Derek just stared at the scene in front of him. "Ow! My God. Wow." Stiles didn't expect the seniors were _that_ pissed, then again, if anyone hurt his baby Jeep. He would be pretty pissed off too.

"Stiles..." Derek speaks up quietly but loud enough for Stiles' hearing.

Stiles made hisses noise when one of the older males kicked harshly against Scott's stomach. "Yeah?"

"...remind me not to pissed you off." The Hale werewolf dryly said.

The punching and kicking on Scott continue until Harris arrived with a barked voice. "Stop! Hey, stop it right now!" four seniors halted and ran off before Harries reached them. Scott groaned in pain as he turned onto his back with a bleeding nose. Harris huffed loudly and glared at Scott then at Stiles and Derek. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" he demanded as he placed his hands on his hips.

Stiles was beaming while Derek was impressed. In the end, it was worth it after they got detention because turned out, Scott managed to control his wolf's emotions as Allison is his Link.

.

.

.

** B.H. High School  
Chemistry  
After School **

The three teenagers boys are currently sitting in their seats in the silent detention while Harris is marking grades on assignments on his own desk.

Scott is sitting in the third row, left side of the table while holding tissue on his bleeding nose. Next to him, is Stiles who is messing around with a pencil. And ahead of Stiles, Derek is sitting with his arms crossed as his head rested on top of it.

It's been a quiet thirty minutes after school in the detention. Scott glanced up at the clock then speak up. "Excuse me, sir?" Harris paused his mid-write, eyes upward to Scott with a questioning look. "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh... I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Harris just smiles sternly then return back to grading assignments.

Scott's shoulders slumped then stared at his notebook while twiddling with his pencil. He glanced at Stiles who just playing around with his pencil blankly. "You knew I would heal."

"Yep."

"So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yep."

"...but partially to punish me." Scott said, knowingly.

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah. Well, that's one obvious."

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott whined sadly.

The human teen dropped his pencil as he sighed. "Look. You have something, Scott, okay?" he turned his head to Scott. "Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So, that means you don't have a choice anymore— it means you have to _do_ something." He lectured Scott with solemn eyes.

"I know." Scott whispered as he nodded his head. "And I will."

Harris cleared his throat. "Alright, three of you— out of here." He granted his permission. Scott nods his head thankfully as he cleaned up his things while Stiles slipped off his stool and pats Derek's shoulder.

The brooding werewolf lifted his head, leaped off the stool, and calmly grabbed his backpack. Harris watched the teenagers leaving his classroom until the door shut. A small smile appeared on his face then return to his grading papers.

.

.

.

** Beacon Hills  
Memorial Hospital **

Derek walked inside his uncle's room quietly and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Uncle Peter." He greeted his comatose uncle who is sitting in a wheelchair with an emotionless face. The Beta walked to the clean bed, sat down, and leaned forward to place his elbow against his knees with his hands clasped. "Sorry I haven't visited you over the week. I've been busy lately. I honestly don't know how to teach Scott properly. I'm a born werewolf, and I haven't exactly been taught by you or mom about how to handle bitten werewolves." He said, softly. "But at least I wasn't _unprepared_ thanks to learning histories about born and bitten wolves. Who would've thought?"

His hazel eyes carefully observed his uncle's burn scars. "I wish you are waking up, Uncle Peter. Because there are so many problems happening in this town. Something's going on with the Hale Fire from six years ago. A feral Alpha killed Laura a few months ago and probably murdered an innocent Omega. Scott finally letting his wolf in, but I don't think he has fully embraced his wolf yet and if it wasn't for Stiles, that whelp would have become a rabid werewolf."

Then a soft chime heard from his phone that Derek took it out from his pocket and glanced at it. "Huh. Stiles wants me to meet him and Scott at school." He put it away and smiles sadly at his uncle. "I better go. But I'll come back and visit more." He promised, stood up from the bed and placed his hand on his uncle's hand, gently rubbed his scent on it then walked out of the room.

Unaware his uncle's finger twitched slightly.


	12. Chapter 11 = Night School: Part I

** B.H. High School **   
**Nighttime**

A black Camaro car drives up the school building and parks in the parking lots. Derek turned off the engine, climbed out of his driver seat while scrutinizing his surroundings. He noted a baby-blue Jeep that he knew belonged to Stiles. The Hale werewolf shut the door of his car, shoving his hands into his leather jacket's pockets, and step forward to the school building. Suddenly, a disturbing high-pitch horrible screech-like howl appeared out of nowhere from the PA system.

_"ARRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWOWWWWWOWWWWWWOWWOOWWOOOOOOOO!"_

Derek halted with baffled clearly on his face. "What the hell?!" he blurted incredulously and perplexed. He used his speed up to the school building, and immediately straight inside the school. He followed the scents of two teenagers.

He found himself at the Administrative's office as he saw Stiles standing behind the office desk with an uncomfortable face and Scott looked nervous. "What was that?" Derek asked, confused as he strides toward them.

"Oh, hey, Derek." Stiles said with a grinned as he weakly waved at the Beta werewolf.

Scott just tipped his head then glanced at Stiles. "What do you think? That was a howl, right?"

Stiles made a face while Derek just shook his head. "What the hell are you both doing?" he demanded with lost, confused, and bewildered.

The floppy-haired werewolf cleared his throat. "Well, Stiles was right earlier. I need to do something since I can do things that no one can do. And to make it up to you and Stiles... I believe that we can get that Alpha here."

Derek stared at Scott stunned. "...what?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha— I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott explained with determined eyes.

The Beta glanced at Stiles who just shrugged his shoulders as if saying he doesn't know what to do with it but willingly go with the flow. "....and this?" Derek pointed at the PA microphone in Scott's hands.

"W-well, Stiles mentions that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack." Scott clarified.

Derek just stared at Scott with astonishment. "And a minute ago, that was _supposed_ to be a howl?" he asked, disbelieved and offended. "That's no wolf howling." He frowned with displeased. No wolves howl like a dying headless chicken under the hot boiling sun.

"I agreed with Sourwolf." Stiles lightly scratch his cheek. "It sounded like a cat being _choked_ to death, Scott." He blunted.

Scott pouted as he is sulking. "What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" he whined.

"Wait, what if this Alpha _does_ show up?" Derek asked, curious as he crossed his arms and lean against the desk.

Scott half-shrug sheepishly. "I don't know."

Stiles leaned forward with a fake smile. "Good plan, right?" he sarcastically said.

Derek just shook his head. "This is ridiculous." He huffed softly.

"Yeah, well... wouldn't hurt to try." Stiles sighed then glanced up at upset Scott. "Hey..." Scott's puppy eyes shifted to Stiles. "You're calling the Alpha, right? Be a man. Be a _werewolf_. Not a teen _wolf_. A _werewolf_." The paled, lanky teen attempted to courage his best friend who stared at him then nodded his head.

Scott rolled his head and took a breather then cleared his throat. He pressed the button and leaned down to the mike. His eyes shifted to golden dramatically.

_"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

The school building was shaking, lockers are rattles, doorknobs are clicking, chalks are bouncing, the floor was a rumble, as everything was like an earthquake. Then, silence came while Stiles' eyes widened with amazement, Scott blinked with awe, and Derek looked bitter.

"Wow... I didn't realize it could be that loud."

Derek shook his head with disbelieved, frustrated, worried, and slightly impressed. "This is stupid. You could seriously attract the entire state to this school."

"Well, yeah. It was _loud._ " Stiles agreed but he glanced at his best friend. "But... That. Was. _Awesome_!" Stiles sang with big excited grinned while Scott chuckled.

Derek twitched with irritation. "Shut up."

Stiles frowned at the brooding werewolf. "Don't be such a sour, Sourwolf."

Suddenly, two werewolves jerked their head in the same direction which made Stiles straighten up with worried and confused. "W-what is it?"

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked Derek who nodded his head. Stiles glanced at two werewolves back and forth with anxiety.

"Hear what? Hello?" Stiles waves his hand. "Human being here who doesn't have heightened senses." He sarcastically reminded the werewolves.

The Hale werewolf turned to Stiles with gravely. "...it's here. The Alpha."

The son of the Sheriff's eyes widen dumbfounded. Then finally he heard the howl in the distance.

"Well, _shit_. It worked." Stiles blurted with shock.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**NIGHT SCHOOL**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

** B.H. High School **   
**Corridor**

Three teenagers immediately rushed to the entrance doors to peek out through the windows. They were looking around for an Alpha warily until a huge and terrifying black shape with glowing red eyes stalked out of the shadow. Three boys glanced at each other with terror. They just realized how much deep shit they are in.

Scott was panicked as he and Derek slammed onto the handlebars as they held onto tight. Scott jerked his head to Stiles. "Lock it, lock it!"

Stiles shot his glared exasperatedly at his best friend. "Do I _look_ like I have a key?"

"Grab something!" the floppy-haired werewolf snapped with anxious while Derek peeks through the window warily. Stiles held up his hands with bewildered and lost confused. " _Anything!_ " the brunette teenager made a noise from the back of his throat.

Stiles glanced around hurriedly until he perked up with realization. He walked forward to peek through the other window. His whiskey-brown eyes spotted the bolt cutters that are laying by the stairs. Scott and Derek saw what Stiles was looking at much to their horror.

"No." the werewolves snapped simultaneously.

Stiles jerked his head. "Yes." He shoves his flashlight against Scott's hands and pushed the handlebar, ignore the growls from Derek and whines from Scott.

Stiles steps out into the cold air suspiciously quiet and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door with carefully observed empty parking lots except his Jeep and Derek's Camaro. All Stiles see is the breath pluming from his lips in the darkness with moonlight shines. Then, he tip-toe down the stairs until he reached the bolt cutters.

While Scott and Derek are staring out the glass windows until they spotted a sinister monster creep out from behind the Jeep. They are pounding on the doors that attracted Stiles' attention when the werewolves shouting out his name and telling him to run.

Stiles jerked back as his eyes widen with fear when a monster lopes out of the darkness, swiftly moving toward him.

The human teen charged back inside the school building with bolt cutters in his hands. Scott and Derek slammed the doors shut and Stiles fumbling to get both sides of the tool down into the bars, a makeshift lock. They braced themselves but silence greeted them.

Three teenagers looked through the windows with caution to look at the parking lots which were empty. Only a few leaves tumble across the pavement.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Scott asked, confused while Stiles grabbed the flashlight back from Scott, turned on, and attempt to look at the darkness outside. Derek just quietly keeping his senses open to _anything_. However, only silence yet ominous. They slowly retreat back, taking each step backward while Stiles' holding the flashlight at the bolt cutters.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott stated, resigned.

Derek pressed his lips together with a serious face while Stiles glanced at the McCall werewolf. "Probably not." He grimly answered.

Then a howl was heard which made the teenagers glanced at each other then, immediately start running down the empty dark hallway.

.

.

.

** Classroom **

Three teenagers hurtled into one of the dark classrooms. Scott and Stiles slipped around the teacher's desk while Derek is keeping his heightened hearing out. The other two start pushing the desk which made screeches against the floor from the metal against tiles. Derek and Scott are both flinched by the harsh loud squeal and Stiles raised his hand.

"Stop, stop!" the desk stopped moving. "The door's not going to keep it out." Stiles whispered with a frown.

Scott sighed. "I know."

"I hate your Alpha." Stiles sternly pointed at Scott who frowned deeply.

Derek glanced over blankly while crossed his arms with tense shoulders. "It's not my Alpha." Scott said, defensively.

Stiles made disbelieved noise from the back of his throat as he leaned forward. "Did you already forget that it was you, that _you_ howl through the PA microphone to attract the Alpha? The one that was supposedly connected to _you_? Well, guess what? That crazy-ass murdering psycho-werewolf _is_ your Alpha!" Stiles snapped, anxious, and panicked.

Scott slumped his shoulders while denied as he shook his head which made Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek quietly walked to the windows that have a view of the parking lot. "...what do we do?" Scott asked, worried.

"We get to my Jeep. We all get out of here. That's what we should focus on here. To get out of here— _alive_." Stiles noticed Derek is staring out intensely through the windows. "Derek?" Stiles whispered as he grabbed his flashlight, scurry to the Beta while Scott followed quietly. They saw Jeep and Camaro sitting in the parking lot which was about twenty or so yards away.

Scott exhales with determination in his eyes. He placed his hands on the windowsill however, he was stopped by Derek who shook his head. "They don't open." Stiles speak up. "The school's climate-controlled."

Scott frowned. "Then we break it."

"That will make a lot of noise." Derek pointed it out as a fact which Stiles nodded his head.

The floppy-haired werewolf remarked. "Then we run really fast." Three teenagers glanced back to the cars with a realization of how far distance it was. " _Really_ fast." Scott said, grimly then narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?"

Derek took a step closer to the glass and noted the hood of the Jeep was bent. "What do you mean?" Stiles offended for his baby. "Nothing's wrong—"

"It's bent." The brooding werewolf said with a confused frown. Stiles turned to Derek with confusion. "What, like, dented?"

Scott answered before Derek. "No, he means _bent_."

Stiles quickly uses his flashlight as he went closer to the window and saw his Jeep's hood was bent like it was twisted up toward the windshield like the top of a tin can. He gasped in appalled by the sight of his poor baby. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, an explosion of glass by their heads send them brief screaming to the floor. They ducked under the window with their arms covered so the pieces of shattered glasses won't cut their faces. Something skidding across the title and slamming to a stop on the opposite of the room amid a shower of broken glass.

Three teenagers dropped their arms warily. Stiles shifted his flashlight onto the object which turned out it was the Jeep's battery with torn wires hanging off it. They stared at it while sit frozen underneath the classroom window.

"That's my battery." Stiles weakly pointed it out with shock.

Scott just nods while Derek was stunned. Then Stiles snapped out of it, starts getting onto his feet but the werewolves grabbed Stiles' arms and pulled him down.

"Don't." Scott shook his head while Derek growled softly with a warning at Stiles.

The lanky teen frowned at two werewolves at his sides. "We have to move."

"It could be right outside!" Scott whispered quickly.

Stiles huffed exasperatedly. "That thing _is_ right outside!"

Derek tilted his head slightly with a suspicious frown. "...no. I don't hear anything." He whispered to them solemnly.

"I'm going to take a quick look." Scott whispered, slowly raise himself up while Stiles and Derek were on their feet but bending down as they watched Scott craning his neck to see out the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked, nervously. Scott shakes his head as his response. "Move now?"

The werewolf glanced at Stiles and Derek with a nod. "Move now."

Three teenagers quickly stood up, scrambling across the tile floor, and sneak through the door with caution. They stopped in the empty, dark hallway while glanced around as Stiles is the only one with a flashlight. Derek turned his head to Stiles and Scott. "Where should we even go?"

Stiles bit his lip while Scott fidgeted his feet anxiously. "We need to somewhere without windows." Stiles speak up, with a suggestion.

"Every single room in this building has the windows." Scott said with a fact.

Stiles shook his head. "Somewhere with _less_ windows."

"The locker room." Derek remarked which the others looked at him with realization. They all nodded their heads and start scurried down the hall with the destination in mind.

.

.

.

** Boys' Locker Room **

Three teenagers sneaked into the locker room, shut the door behind them quietly, and glanced around. "Call your dad." Scott urged his best friend who frowned at him.

"And tell him what?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. _Anything_! Gas leak. A fire. Whatever! If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely _Terminator_ and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked instead while worried, anxious, and fearful.

Scott huffed. "They have guns!"

Derek shook his head. "It's a werewolf. The gun would do nothing to it." He explained, seriously. "It could heal fast and the only way to stop or kill it was the wolfsbane-laced bullet. I was shot by it, remember?" he sarcastically reminded Scott of the last part as Stiles pointed at Derek with a raised eyebrow as if saying 'See?' gesture.

The floppy-haired werewolf sighed heavily. "Then we-we have to... we have to find a way out and just run for it."

Stiles scowled at reminded that his baby was destroyed by _that thing_. "There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

Derek cleared his throat as he lifted his car key with a raised eyebrow. Scott and Stiles stared at it as hopes swell up from their hearts. "Perfect. I don't know why that asshole destroyed my baby, but your car is safe..." Stiles frowned deeply. "...which I'm kind of offended."

The Hale werewolf rolled his eyes as the three of them start to hurry to the door. However, the werewolves grabbed Stiles' shoulder. "Wait." Scott protested.

"What?" Stiles whispered, warily.

Derek tilted his head. "Someone's out there..." he whispered gravely. The brooding werewolf reached the flashlight that Stiles was carried, turned the light off, and three teenagers slowly stepping back. Suddenly, a shadow passes by the mottled glass window of the door, mere centimeters from them which causes them rather terrified desperation when they glanced around with nowhere to hide.

Stiles suddenly got an idea when he spotted an empty locker then immediately reached for it, open, and climbed right in. "No, no. Stiles!" Scott hisses while Derek barely groaned then followed Stiles' example. Scott did the same in another empty locker.

Inside the lockers, they were holding still, trying to control their breathing and attempt to quiet their fast heart beating. They heard the locker room door opens with a soft squeal. A large, dark figure enters. An odd clicking sounds on the concrete floor. Through the locker's air vents, they could barely see the shape passed by.

Scott is holding still, trying to control his breathing as he trying to quiet his heartbeat. Stiles puts his hand over his mouth trying to cover his breathing. Derek shifted his hazel to electric-blue with caution.

Suddenly, the locker door yanks open where Scott was hiding in, screamed in surprise as Stiles and Derek jumped out, scared the Janitor who screamed in surprise, staggering back as he glanced at three teenagers. "Son of a bitch!" the Janitor cursed with anger while trying to calm his heart rate down.

Scott shushes the man while Derek scowling as his eyes went back to the original color and Stiles frowned deeply. "Quiet!" Stiles said, sharply.

"Quiet my ass!" the Janitor snapped. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" He glared at them. "Three of you, get out!" he pushed three teenagers toward the door.

"Will you just _listen_ for half a second, okay—" Stiles attempted to inform the man, but he was ignored. The Janitor was still furious at them as he pushed them out into the hallway.

" _Not_ okay. Get the hell out of here _right now._ "

Stiles turned around with Scott and Derek stood behind him. "Just one second to explain—"

"Just shut up and go!"

Suddenly Derek grabbed Stiles back as the Janitor whipped back into the locker room, swinging the door shut with him. The movement was so fast that it leaves Stiles and two werewolves starting in utter confusion at the closed door. Until the Janitor's face comes slamming back to the door's window, leaving blood splattered against it.

Three teenagers staggered away in shock as the body of the Janitor slammed forward again, rattling the door in its frame.

Scott jerked forward, grabbed at the door in an attempt to get it open as he wanted to help the Janitor. However, Stiles and Derek grabbed Scott and pulled him back. "Scott! We have to leave!" Scott gives in as they turn and start running, racing down the corridor as the sound of the locker room door wrenched off its hinges, bursting into the corridor and falling to the floor.

The Janitor's dead body collapses down onto the door and then one swift motion. It was dragged back into the darkness of the locker room.

.

.

.

** Corridor **

Three teenagers were running across the floor as they race for the exit at the end of the hallway. When they reached the fire, door handles at the same time, pushing and shoving forward. The door opened, but only an inch, with something clanging against the outside of the door. They push it again until they hear the same metallic clang. Which means that something is on the other side, blocking the doors.

"What the hell?" Stiles back away with baffled while Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust and Scott peers out the open inch of the door.

Scott leaned back from the door. "It's a dumpster."

"A garbage dumpster." Derek stated with a disgusted scowling on his face that he could smelt it easily thanks to his werewolf's keen nose.

Stiles glanced at the werewolves back and forth with disbelief. "You mean, that _thing_ pushed it in front of the door to block us in?!" then he shook his head, back to the door, and trying to push off from his feet and move the dumpster behind it.

"Stiles..." Derek frowned as he glanced at Scott who looked resigned. The door clangs against the dumpster again and against until the Hale werewolf grabbed Stiles' shoulder as Scott speak up.

"Stop, Stiles... come on." Scott said, which Stiles huffed loudly then shove himself away from the doors. He turned around with his flashlight on and storm quietly down the hall with two werewolves at his sides.

"I'm not dying here." Stiles speaks up anxiously. "I'm not dying at school."

Scott glanced at Stiles. "We're not going to die." He said, determined.

Stiles shook his head. "God, what is it doing? What does it want?" he asked, confused.

"It wants Scott." Derek answered blankly. Stiles and Scott turned their heads to Derek who scanned around with caution. "Alpha wants to be strong; Scott is its pack which means in a pack. This thing can be stronger, with Scott."

Stiles groaned. "Oh, great! A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's—that's _beautiful_." He sarcastically remarked.

Scott halted which Stiles and Derek paused as well when they turned to the floppy-haired werewolf with confusion. They noticed Scott's staring which they followed his direction to the wall of windows at the side of the corridor, looking out on the courtyard and opposite side of the school. On the rooftop, a figure crouches in the darkness, red eyes gazing directly at them. Then the monster Alpha starts bounds from one level of the roof to the next, landing and leaping as three teenagers start moving, running as they nearly stumbling over each other.

Three teenagers race ahead while behind them, glass explodes into the hallway, the Alpha crashing against the school wall.

Scott pointed at the stairs which Derek noticed as he grabbed Stiles, pulling him to the adjacent stairwell down to the lower level of the school.

.

.

.

** Basement **

Three teenagers lope through the back of the school into the basement, slipping around the corners while the fluorescent lights flicker above them with an electric crackling. Soon, they turned the corner and leaned against the old and dirty lockers. They were breathing heavily while Scott peeks out quietly as Stiles' eyes darting around trying to come up with a plan, and Derek closed his eyes as he tilted his head.

A door slammed open heard from the distance which made the teenagers flinched and huddle closer to each other. "It's coming closer." Derek barely audio to Scott and Stiles, in between them. Soon, they could hear the strange clicking on the floor, claws tapping against the tile.

Scott gives another peek then jerked back with nervous and fear breath. Stiles and Derek stared at the floppy-haired werewolf who turned to them anxiously. _[What?]_ Stiles mouthed, nervously.

 _[Go!]_ Scott mouthed which made all of them quickly tiptoe away into the basement further. Once they were in the safe distance and Stiles glanced around with his flashlight. "Alright, we have to do something."

"Like what?" Scott asked, confused.

Stiles groaned exasperatedly. "I don't know! Kill it. Hurt it. Inflict mental anguish on it. _Something!_ " then three teenagers jumped back when they heard the glass shattering somewhere and distant growling. Stiles kept darting his eyes around until he spotted the room from the thin corridor to where several old administrative desks lie stacked against the wall. The werewolves catch Stiles' look which they knew that the pale teen has an idea.

Stiles slowly, very slowly move his hand into his coat pocket, pulled out his car key as he brings them up. The werewolves could easily hear the keys jangle softly which caused them all flinched.

"Wait a minute! What are you—" Scott whispered-shouted, protested but Stiles shushed his best friend while Derek frown deeply, disapproved.

Stiles rears back which made werewolves' eyes widen with stunned and the lanky teen throws the keys across in the room. The keys land right in one of the cage rooms, clattering against the wall. Which Stiles dragged two werewolves back into the shadows before a blur massive shape soaring from the darkness, after the keys in the room.

Without hesitation, Stiles boldly jumped out of the shadow, slammed the door shut quickly. "The desk. Come on, the desk!" Scott and Derek quickly grabbed the old metal desk to pushed around and pressed it against the closed door. Stiles slipped out of the way as the door jerked forward, hitting the side of the steel desk.

The Alpha growled furiously from the inside, slamming into the door once again however, the desk wedges between it and the opposite wall. Three teenagers glanced at each other with amazed, astonished, shocked, and pure triumph. They trapped the Alpha.

"...you are stupidly brave, Stiles." Derek remarked as he leaned against one of the old desks with an amazed shaking head. Stiles released shakily chuckled while Scott slumped his shoulders with relief.

The Hale werewolf cleared his throat. "We need to leave right now, that Alpha won't stay in trap for long." Derek warned them sternly. He pushed himself away from the desk and easily leaped over the desk to Stiles' side.

Stiles nodded his head understanding and motion with his hand for Scott to climb over. However, Scott stared at the desk that is wedged between the cage door and the wall with fear on his face. Stiles raise his eyebrow while Derek eyeing at the door warily. Scott took a few breaths then quickly jumped over the desk to their side. Stiles stared at the cage room door with curious and incredibly.

Scott noticed it as he smacks his best friend's arm. "What are you doing?" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I want to get a look." Stiles admitted which made werewolves looked at him incredulously.

"Are you crazy?" Scott hissed while Derek growled disapproved.

The human teen just waved his hand at them. "It's trapped. It can't get out." He awkwardly slid over the desk which Scott's eyes nearly fell out of his head while Derek made a strange mixture of whine and growl. Stiles leaned closer to the mesh wire window with a flashlight. "Yeah, that's right! We got you—" he starts tauntingly.

"Will you _shut up_?" the McCall werewolf whispered, frustrated while Derek moved closer to Stiles with his hands hovering up, prepare to drag Stiles away from the door.

Stiles frowned at the werewolves. "I'm not scared of this thing!" his whiskey-brown eyes shifted back to the mesh wire window. "I'm not scared of you. Right? 'Cause _you're_ in there, and we're out here—" suddenly, the Alpha's hand slammed up against the mesh wire window which caused all teenagers flinched back as Derek grabbed Stiles back to him.

They watched the massive hand, clawed fingers like talons fitting through the openings, then slowly pulled back and disappearing into the shadows.

Stiles cleared his throat as he shifted his feet forward while Derek unwillingly dropped his hands from the lanky teen's arms. The brooding werewolf knew that Stiles is bold and recklessly brave but not to this level of intent. "See? Can't even leave because this thing isn't going any—"

Suddenly the loud noises interrupted as they saw panels burst as it is crashing and clattering to the floor. Slowly, three teenagers gazed up in horror as the ceiling panels above them shake, bending, and popping under the weight of the creature. They realized the Alpha is no longer trap as they watched the panels rumble and shake above as the Alpha makes its retreat.

Three teenagers glanced at each other then immediately escaped, far away as fast as possible from the massive sinister creature. They are running through the basement toward the stairwell that will lead up to the first level of the school. "I told you that Alpha won't stay trapped for long." Derek grumbled.

"Yeah, well... I didn't think that a psychotic werewolf would still have that level of intelligence while going on a murdering spree." Stiles sarcastically said.

"Wait!" Scott halted as he turned to Stiles and Derek who paused. "Do you hear that?" Derek tilted his head while Stiles frowned with confused.

"Hear what?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "A phone ringing." He commented, he could hear it now that he wasn't distracted.

"What?" Stiles' eyes widen with astonished shock.

The floppy-haired werewolf gasped with realization. "I know that ring." Stiles and Derek turned to him with puzzling. "It's Allison's phone..." Scott said, alarmed.

"Oh _shit_." Stiles blurted.


	13. Chapter 12 = Night School: Part II

** B.H. High School **   
**Basement**

Scott smacked Stiles' chest with the back of his hand. "Hurry, give your phone!" Stiles quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it over to Scott. Stiles and Derek watched Scott pressed the numbers in and placed it on his ear.

 _"Stiles?"_ Allison's voice answered with curiosity while Derek could hear easily and Stiles glancing around in the basement with a flashlight warily.

Scott looked relieved yet worried. "It's me. Where are you?"

_"In the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?"_

Scott tipped his head forward, urgently Stiles and Derek to continue rush out of the basement to the stairwell which they did quietly but quickly. "Where are you _right now_?" Scott demanded as he stormed to the stairs.

_"On the first floor—"_

"Where? Where are you exactly?" Scott urgency asked with a sharp voice.

_"The swimming—the swimming pools."_

"Get to the lobby. Go now."

 _"Okay, okay, I'm going—"_ Scott hangs up and shoves the phone back to Stiles who fumbled with it and pocketed it.

Three teenagers immediately rushed upstairs to the first level and straight down the corridors and went to the lobby area. They arrived inside the lobby and saw Allison pushed through a door and padded over to them. Scott immediately sprints to her. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?" the floppy-haired werewolf asked, urgently and worried.

Allison stared at him confused. "...because you asked me to?"

Derek and Stiles glanced at each other with astonishment while Scott furrowed his eyebrows with lost. " _I_ asked you to?"

The pretty brunette nodded her head, she took out her phone and tapped a few times then showed three teenagers a message on her phone. _[Meet me at the school – Scott.]_ She noticed their reactions which concerned and fearful for her. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send that message?"

"Because I didn't." Scott answered, grimly.

Stiles steps forward with worried. "Did you drive here?"

"Jackson did." Allison replied which made the boys unpleasant surprised.

Scott groaned. "Jackson's here too?"

The brunette girl sighed with confusion and lost. "And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text—" her phone rings as she glanced down and answered. "Where are you?"

Just as Allison is waiting for the response, Jackson and Lydia arrived through the door which Jackson hangs up the phone as they are all in the lobby.

" _Finally_." Lydia huffed as she adjusted her purse over her shoulder. "Can we go now?" before any of the teenagers speak, they froze when they hear the heavy thud and odd rumbling above them. Scott quickly grabbed Allison's hand, entwined their fingers together while Lydia grabbed her boyfriend's arm with nervousness and fear. Derek and Stiles glanced at each other gravely.

" _Run!"_ Scott hasty shouted. All teenagers dash up the stairwell into the hallway while the loud crash heard behind them.

Six teenagers running down the hallway, turning corners while the loud gallop heard along with growling and barking. Stiles glanced over his shoulder, saw a massive creature prowling toward them with glowing red eyes. He turned his head forward and saw the doors.

Once they reached the doors, they pushed it as the doors slammed open as six frightened teenagers rushing in and Scott, Jackson, and Derek shut the door and immediately locked it with blots. Stiles carefully observed his surrounding then horror realization hit him. "Scott, wait— Derek, hold on. Not—not here." He attempted to protest but they ignored him.

Scott dart to the vending machine. "This, help me push it in front of the doors." Jackson and Derek helped, pushed it against the doors.

"What was that?" Allison hugged herself with fear. "Scott, what was that?"

Lydia was shivering anxiously. "What came out of the ceiling?"

However, Scott ignores them as he was panicking while concentrating his efforts on barricade the doors. "Just help me!" Allison and Lydia helped while Stiles frowned deeply. "Chairs. Stack the chairs—"

"Guys—" Stiles attempt to get their attention. "Can we just wait for a second?" he was still ignored which he huffed loudly with frustration. "Can we wait for a second? Guys?" He glared at five teenagers who are still stacking the chairs. "Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? Hellloooooooo!" he snapped which they stopped and turned to him.

Stiles raises his eyebrows at them exasperatedly. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now..." he turned to the windows with his hands waving around at his right side. "...what do you think we should do about _the twenty-foot wall of windows!?_ " they stared at the large windows.

"Well shit." Derek blurted it out.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**NIGHT SCHOOL**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**...**

**..**

**.**

** B.H. High School  
Cafeteria/Lunch **

Six teenagers are trapped in the cafeteria with doors that now blocked with a twenty-foot wall of windows which brings frightened and panicked for them.

"Can somebody _please_ explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here." Allison begged hysterically. "And I would like to know why." She turned her eyes on Scott who stared at the ground blankly. "Scott...?"

Stiles sighed softly. "Someone killed the janitor." He blunted which stunned three teenagers while Scott clenched his fist and gritted his teeth and Derek crossed his arms tightly with his eyes closed and lower head.

Lydia stared dumbfounded. " _What_?" she barely whispered with aghast.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, the janitor's dead." He repeated which brings more fright for the teenagers. Scott walked ahead and leaned heavily against the table with his palms on it.

Allison scoffed half-panicked and half-disbelieved. "What's he talking about?" she stared at Scott's back. "Is this a joke? Scott?" the floppy-haired werewolf still won't look at her, but he shook his head.

"Who killed him?" Jackson demanded, fear.

Derek lifted his head and stared at Stiles' eyes with hesitant and knowing glints. They honestly don't know how to deal with this situation. Lydia was breathing fast as her eyes widen with terror and skeptical. "No, no, no, no... this was supposed to be over... the mountain lion killed—"

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson interjected with a deep frown. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

The pretty brunette girl swallowed dryly then stared at Scott. "Who was it?" her eyes dart over to Derek and Stiles. "What does he want? What's happening?" her eyes went back to silent Scott which she took a few steps forward. "Scott?!?!"

"I-I don't know." Scott turned around nervously. "I-I just—" he glanced over to Stiles and Derek who are lost, just like him. "If-if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

Lydia made a denial shocked from the back of her throat. "Us? He's gonna kill _us_?"

"Who? Who is it?" Allison turned to Stiles, demanded the answer while panicked.

Stiles opened his mouth then shut it as his mind was completely blank. Derek frowned while keeping his senses open for the dangerous predator as a lookout.

"Derek Hale!" Scott blurted it out which all heads turned to Scott in shock then turned to Derek who stared baffled at the McCall werewolf. "I-I mean— someone is out there, trying to _kill_ Derek. B-because Derek is one of the survivors from the Hale Fire." Scott lied without thinking.

Stiles was completely stupefied by this outrageous lie that Scott is spouting. Jackson narrowed his eyes with suspicion then turned his head to Derek. "Someone was target you?"

The Hale werewolf tears his angrily glared from guilty Scott to Jackson. "... it apparently seems so." He gritted his teeth, lying through as he goes along with Scott's fibs.

"Oh my _God_." Stiles whispered as he dropped his head onto his palms. He couldn't believe his idiot of a best friend decided of all the lies, he came up with the one that would make things _so much complicated_ in the future. Stiles just knows it. _'Goddammit, Scott!'_ he cursed his best friend from his mind.

Allison released the shuddering sighed. "This man... this guy was target you this whole time? Was—was it him? All those victims..." Scott bobbled his head.

"Yeah, all of them. Starting with Derek's sister." Scott continued to lie.

Lydia swallows dryly with fear while Jackson sighed heavily, and Allison sent sympathy and pity looks to Derek. "So, why is this killer trying to _kill_ us?" Jackson demanded.

Scott just shrugged his shoulders which made the teenagers groaned anxiously. Stiles steps closer to Derek who controlling his furious temper. "Derek?" the paled, lanky teen whispered with concern.

Derek's eyes flicker to electric-blue and back to hazel. "When we get out of here. I'm going to _murder_ McCall." He let out a low small growled.

 _'Yep, Scott's dead.'_ Stiles mused, acceptance as he thought about the cost of the _(possible attempted)_ murder charges and lawyers.

"We have to leave." Scott speaks up. "If we don't get out now, that man... he is still here with us and he will kill us." The floppy-haired werewolf said, firmly.

Jackson shakes his head with disbelief then turned his head to Stiles. "Call the cops."

"No." Stiles rejected as Derek understands the reason for it.

The popular teenager stared at Stiles incredulously. "Wh-what do you mean, 'no'?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows at Jackson. "I mean, _no_. You wanna hear it in Spanish?" he puts on a Spanish accent. " _Noh_." Then he glanced at Scott with disapproval. "Look, this guy killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an _entire Sheriff's department_." Jackson reminded Stiles. "Call him."

The redhead scoffed as she took out her phone. "I'm calling." She volunteers easily as she walked ahead and put her phone to her ear, ignore Stiles' protested but he was shoving back by Jackson. Derek step between Stiles and Jackson with a warning glared at the Captain of the Lacrosse team.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped, and we need you to—" she paused with surprise. "But—" then she lowered her phone with a confused face and slowly turned around. "She hung up on me."

Allison raises her eyebrows with an unpleasant surprise. "The _police_ hung up on you?"

Lydia frowned. "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison urged her friend to call.

Stiles shook his head. "No, they won't trace a cell, and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." He explained, knowing how the police department works thanks to the experiences as a son of the Sheriff.

"What the—what-what is this?" Allison asked, anxiously as she runs through her hair with her fingers. "Why does this killer want to kill us? And you said that this guy wants to kill survivors of— of Hale Fire?" Allison turned her head to silent Derek. "...then why is he killing anyone? They-they're not Hale, right?"

Derek stared at her blankly. "...probably trying to scare me." He lied while send furiously glared at Scott once again. All teenagers turned to Scott which he froze with confusion.

"W-why's everyone looking at me?"

Lydia narrowed her eyes cautiously. "Is this killer the one that sent her the text?"

"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott answered, nervously.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. "Why is this guy who wants to kill _us_? We have nothing to do with the Hale Fire nor even related to them." He is still puzzling over it.

"Probably because we're friends with Derek." Stiles blurted it out as all heads turned to him. "I mean, Scott's dating Allison who is also a friend of Lydia, who also is the girlfriend of Jackson's." he fabrication smoothly which impressed Derek. Luckily, they believed Stiles' false truth.

Allison turned to Scott with anxiety. "And that warning tip... do you think he's the one that called the police?"

"I don't know." Scott snapped with frustrated and overwhelmed which startled Allison who steps back then turned away, hiding her hurt face. Jackson noticed it then glared at Scott.

Stiles and Derek went to Scott. "Alright, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles informed them, which Jackson, Allison, and Lydia step away and whispering to each other. Stiles and two werewolves went to the kitchen area to talk privately.

Derek glanced at the oblivious teenagers then punch harshly against Scott's arm who flinched back with a pain face. "Ow!" Scott whispered-shouted while rubbing his sore arm.

"You. Are. An idiot. McCall." Derek snarled, unimpressed with the fibs they had to use on the teenagers.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something." Scott whispered back, defensively. Then he whined pathetically as he looked miserable. "Oh, _God_. I totally bit her head off."

Derek rolled his eyes while Stiles placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "And she'll _totally_ get over it. Bigger issues at hand here— like, how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked, while glanced over to Derek and Scott.

The floppy-haired werewolf seems to realize something. "...but we _are_ alive." He pointed it out which Derek hummed with understanding.

"He's right. This thing could've killed us by now." Derek admitted as he crossed his arms. "This Alpha is strong, fast, and smart. This thing did draw a spiral, it wants revenge."

"Against whom?" Scott asked with furrowed eyebrows with confusion.

Stiles' whiskey-brown eyes spark up. "Allison's family?" Scott stared at him appalled while Derek was considering. "Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles added then noticed his best friend's stern look. " _Someone_ had to send it." Stiles defended himself.

"So while loping through the woods, he stopped to take out his blackberry?" Scott sarcastically said.

The lanky teen frowned at him. "Hey, hey, hey... you get to have your heightened senses. I get to be sarcastic one in this friendship."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Then what am I?" he dryly remarked.

"You get to be a sour, Sourwolf." Stiles answered easily which Derek send fake glared at him who smiles sickeningly sweetly in response.

"Okay, assheads." Jackson called out, frustratedly impatient. "New plan— Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" no one speaks up to disagree with Jackson's plan.

Scott turned to Stiles who clenched his hands into fists while Derek carefully studied Stiles' face. "He's right." Scott sighed, resigned. "Tell him the truth if you have to. Just... just call him."

Stiles stared at his best friend incredulously. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." He whispered, harshly.

Jackson rolled his eyes impatiently. "Alright, give me the phone." He steps forwards, grabbed Stiles' shoulder, spun him and reached for the phone in Stiles' pocket. However, Derek; acting on instinct, step up and punched the popular teenager's face. Sending Jackson sprawling to the floor as Lydia stood with eyes wide and Allison running to help him with concerned.

"Jackson!" Allison gasped while peeking at his face which he covered. "Are you okay?" she turned back with appalled and shocked. Lydia snapped out of it when she noticed Allison is fussing over her boyfriend which made her hurried over to help Jackson.

Derek huffed loudly while Stiles sends his grateful look at the Hale werewolf while Scott stared at the turn of the event with surprise. The son of the Sheriff reached into his pocket, took out his phone, and start dials.

All teenagers turned to Stiles quietly, watching him taking few steps backward. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail." All teenagers looked disappointed. "Look, I need you to call me back _now_. Like, _right now_. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." He passes the message through the voicemail.

Suddenly, something slammed against the doors which Lydia screamed in frightened as all heads jerked around at the blockade doors. All teenagers immediately huddle together as they back away while Stiles quickly said his words through the voicemail to his father. "—we're are the school okay." He repeated, hangs up as he lowers his phone and shoves it in his pocket hurriedly.

Something hammers at the door, smashing, pounding as if it was desperately trying to break through. The vending machine slides forward, stacked of chairs trembling them fall sideways. Suddenly one of the chairs whips past Allison's head who screamed with fear as she leaned to Jackson.

"Oh God, oh my God—" Lydia is close to panicked.

The hinges are the top of the doors begin coming out of the wall, metal seeming to bend and collapse inward.

"The kitchen." Stiles speak up while eyeing at the doors warily. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

Scott protested. "Which only goes up."

"Up is better than here."

Another boom and the decision are made as they turned around and run for the kitchen. Leaving the loud thud, crashed and thundering growled from the monster.

.

.

.

** Second Floor  
Corridor **

Six teenagers slammed the stairwell door, spilling out into the second-floor hallway. They quickly tried the doors which turned out that few of them are locked until Lydia found an open one which other followed inside of the Chemistry classroom.

They quickly and quietly hurtle inside, shutting the door, and Scott grabbed the teacher's chair, fit it under the knob as they heard the stairwell door slammed open. Everyone backs away, avoid being seen through the window of the door, each holding their breath.

Jackson and Lydia are pressed against the table together with frightened while Allison is leaning on the wall in terror. Scott is hiding by the cabinets that were placed by the door. Stiles and Derek are pressed on the wall on the other side of the door. Derek who is closer to the door, tipped his head with his eyes close. Scott cocked his head as well, listening as he uses his heightened hearing. The werewolves hear the clicking of claws against the tile floor. The creature is coming closer and closer as the sound of growled heard.

Lydia covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to shriek as a shadow passed the window of the door. They wait, watch and listen to the sound of its lumbering body dissipating. No teenagers budge as they froze as their eyes are at the door.

Then Scott turned his attention to Jackson. "Jackson, you drove here with your car, right?"

Jackson nodded his head quietly. "Good." Scott whispered with relief. "Derek has his car, so we can leave with a quick getaway."

Stiles shook his head. "It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention."

The floppy-haired werewolf glanced around until his eyes spotted the exit door. He darts to the steel door and pointed at it. "What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

Stiles pointed at the locked. "But that's a deadbolt."

Derek narrowed his eyes; he could use his strength against the door. "I could use my wolf's strength." He whispered, serious. Stiles is very curious about the level of werewolf's strength while Scott shook his head.

"No, We can't. they'll grew suspicious." Scott jerked his head at the others. "But the janitor has a key."

Stiles sighed. "You mean his _body_ has it."

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

Derek just shook his head with disbelief while Stiles made a face. "Well, gee, that sounds like an _incredibly_ terrible idea." The brooding werewolf snorted. "What else you got? 'Cause if nothing, I still vote that Derek use his werewolf super strength to break this door." Stiles remarked.

Scott's eyes flicker to golden. "I'm getting the key." He adamant, determined. Then he walked up to the door where Allison crossed her arms with a suspicious face.

"What are you doing?"

The McCall werewolf stared at her. "I'm getting the key to unlock that door." Allison's eyes widen with shocked and appalled.

"Are you serious?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed." The brunette girl protected strongly, refuse to let her boyfriend leave alone. Scott glanced around until he spotted a teacher's pointer from the chalkboard, he grabbed it and grip it like a baseball bat. Stiles rolled his eyes while Derek shook his head and others just stared at him skeptically.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott said, defensively.

Stiles groaned. "There's _gotta_ be something else..."

"There is." Lydia speaks up with interest. She got their attention, as she nods her head to the cabinet full of chemicals.

The son of the Sheriff glanced back to the redhead. "What are we gonna do, throw acid on him?" he said, incredulously.

Lydia sighed. "No— like a fire bomb. In there is _everything_ you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

All teenagers stared at her dumbfounded. "Self...igniting..." Stiles stuttered with shock.

The redhead rolled her head and snidely finished the sentence. "...Molotov cocktail." Then she glanced around then made a face. "What? I read it somewhere."

Stiles sighed as he pointed at the cabinet. "We don't have a key for that, either..." he reminded the redhead; however, Jackson rolled his eyes and used his elbow to smash through the glass.

Moments later, there are several bottles line the teacher's desk while the redhead girl pours one bottle into a mixture already in a glass beaker. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid."

Jackson turned to each bottle, scanned for the right one, and grabbed it to carefully hand it to Lydia. Who grabbed it, pour it, and covered the tab while shaking it around then handed it to Scott.

"No." Allison speaks up anxiously. "No, this is insane." She shakes her head. "You can't do this. You _cannot_ go out there."

Derek speaks up before Scott's say anything. "He's not going there alone." All heads turned to him surprised. "What?" he narrowed his eyes at Scott. "You honestly don't think you are going out there alone, _do_ you?" he dared Scott to refuse.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lydia frowned at Derek. "That guy out there, he killed three people just to do some kind of scare tactic. He is targeting you, right?"

The Hale werewolf half-grinned sharply as he chuckled humorlessly. "Which I think is why I should go. After all, he is _targeting_ me, so he doesn't have to worried about any of you."

"Oh my God..." Allison shakes her head hysterically. "This is crazy. You could die. Both of you." She runs through her hair with her trembling fingers. "Please... just stop." She walked up to Scott tearfully filled with fear and anger. "Do you remember—" her breath hitched. "Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell? Well, so do you. You're a _horrible_ liar, and you've been lying all night. Just-just _please_ , please don't go. Please don't leave us. _Please_." She pleaded.

The others listen quietly while watching with evident discomfort. Scott stared at her then glanced at Derek with a tipped head. The brooding werewolf steps forward as Scott turned back to Allison. "Lock it behind me."

Before Scott turned, Allison steps forward as she grabbed Scott, pulled him toward her, and pressed her lips to his in a kiss of pure pleading. However, Scott gently eases back and breaks the kiss. He stared at her tearfully heartbroken face then a look of torture on his face. He turned around while Derek grabbed the chair, pulled it aside, and opened the door.

Scott walked through the door while Derekglanced over to Stiles who is obviously worried then glide through with the door shut behind with a click.


	14. Chapter 13 = Night School: Part III

** B.H. High School **   
**Corridor**

"This is the most stupidest idea ever and _I can't_ believe we're doing this." Derek grumbled as his hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue to use his wolf's sight. Scott frowned but keep it quiet while holding the beaker in hand. They are sneaking down the hallway step one-by-one. Scott turned the corner with Derek followed closely.

The Hale werewolf sniffed the air while Scott breathes the air in with his eyes closed. After a heartbeat or two, Derek got the janitor's blood scent easily and waited for Scott to catch a scent. The amateur werewolf cocked his head with furrowed eyebrows with concentrating but pure frustration appeared. He opened his eyes with a huff and turned to Derek.

Derek tapped his nose that he got the janitor's scent. Scott steps aside, jerked his head as if telling Derek to take the lead. The brooding werewolf grimace but, trail the scent with Scott follows quietly behind. The werewolves walked through the doors, headed down the stairwell into the hallway.

After a tense quiet night in the school building of ten minutes, they are heading to the gym which Scott perked up when he caught the janitor's scent.

Slowly, they padded down the hallway that leads to the double doors. Derek opened one of the doors quietly, allowing him and Scott to step into the school's cavernous gymnasium. A large wide-open space, it's lit only by the emergency lights mounted over the two exits. Luckily, Derek's wolf eyes can see the darkness.

The McCall werewolf clutches the Molotov cocktail in his hand as he took a breath of the air while Derek narrowed his eyes at the telescoping bleachers in suspicion. Scott turned his head to it with anxious and glanced at Derek who looked emotionless. Who will go underneath the bleachers?

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**NIGHT SCHOOL**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**...**

**..**

**.**

** Chemistry Class **   
**Meanwhile...**

Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison are sitting on the stools, waiting for Derek and Scott to return with the janitor's keys.

The pretty brunette shakes her head. "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us, and I can't-I can't stop my hands from shaking..." Allison commented as she stared down at her trembling hands.

Jackson who sits close to Allison glanced at her with worried. "It's going to be okay." He leaned forward, attempted to soothe her.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his seat while he heard whisperings. He noticed Lydia who seems strangely calm, almost like she's determined not to be frightened anymore while Jackson leans closer to Allison. He watched Jackson placed his hands over hers, their fingers intertwining, trying to keep her calm while his eyes linger over her just a little too long.

The paled, lanky teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _'What are you doing, Jackson?'_ he mused, he knew this asshole is planning something and whatever his plan was, it's gonna be a shitstorm.

Stiles turned his head back at the door while his leg was bouncing with worried about his best friend and Sourwolf. He wonders if they will be okay and got the key yet?

.

.

.

** Gym **   
**Meanwhile...**

Derek scowling while steps around and into the underneath the bleachers since Scott has the beaker and will be on the lookout. Plus, the brooding werewolf has excellent control over his heightened senses, so he reluctantly had to walk underneath the deathtrap of bleachers.

The werewolf easily padded through the darkness with his wolf eyes as he ventures deeper and deeper. Derek dodged the metal beams and step over the beamlines effortlessly through the underside of the bleachers. He sniffed as the scent gotten stronger as he got closer.

Derek paused, slowly peers up to discover a dead body that was hanging from the metal supports crosshatching the underside of the bleachers. He noted a janitor's keys which was also hanging from his body.

He is calculating carefully of the metals beams then gingerly stepping up as he begins climbing, making his way toward the keys that were attached to the body's belt. Derek took the last step, stretches his arm trying to grasp at the key however, he halted when he jerked his head around when he heard the clunk sound. "Scott?" he whispered, cautiously. His electric-blue glow brightly as he scanned the shadows, tilted his head to listen but only heard Scott's breathing somewhere in the gym.

Derek frowned then reached up for the keys until he heard another clunk which caused the supports to shudder. The Beta turned back quickly, and eyes widen when he saw the bleachers start collapsing inward. "Shit!" Derek cursed loudly then turned back and well-aimed swipe that he snatched the keys off the body.

His feet landed on the ground gracefully, dart toward the lights that was provided by the moon through the window inside the gym. However, he noticed the distance and the bleachers are closing very fast, threatening to crush in on him. So, Derek took a gamble to leaped and tumbled out to safety with a rolled.

The bleachers locked shut while Derek was breathing heavily. He stood on his feet then jerked his head around to find Scott who is curling on the ground with hands pressed on his ears. Derek frowned with worried and warily. "Scott?" he padded toward Scott.

Scott groaned and whine mixtures as he hunched inward. "Scott? What's wrong?" Derek called out however, the McCall werewolf ignored him as he is whimpering.

"Scott?" Derek step around, bend down and reached Scott's shoulder with concern.

Suddenly Scott jerked around and snarled in his beta werewolf shifted. Derek's eyes widen when Scott grabbed him and threw him across the gym. Scott released the vicious howl.

The brooding werewolf shook his head as he sat up and glared at Scott. He immediately shifted into his beta werewolf. Derek snarled angrily and Scott growled back. They leaped at each other and start swinging their claws at each other.

Then, suddenly a loud powerful roar heard through the school.

.

.

.

** Chemistry Class **   
**Meanwhile...**

Lydia stares at the bottles of chemicals on the teacher's table with contemplative. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not..." she turned to her boyfriend who glared at her.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson said, tensely which Lydia stared at him then glanced over the bottles.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did." The redhead mumbled, worriedly.

Stiles glanced at two of them blankly then tipped his head back. He is still worried about his werewolves' friends until deep roar echoes through the school. Jackson suddenly falls to his knees while grabbed the back of his neck as he winces in pain. He starts screaming as he crumbled to the floor while others whirl around him, checking over Jackson with worried.

"Jackson!"

Stiles watched Lydia and Allison fussing over Jackson until he stopped screaming and groaning with pain. Soon, the girls helped pulled the popular guy back to his feet.

"I'm fine." Jackson said with a half-smile. "Seriously, I'm okay."

The son of the Sheriff narrowed his eyes when he noticed something strange on the back of Jackson's neck. Before he opens his mouth, a loud thud heard outside of the door which all teenagers turned their heads at the door.

Stiles cursed under his breath. "We need to leave. Now." He sprints to the door with others follows him.

They scurried out of the classroom to the hallway. "W-wait, what about Scott and Derek?!" Allison protected with worried.

Stiles pressed his lips together. "...we'll find them." he noticed three teenagers staring something behind him with horror. Stiles gulped hard as he slowly turned around. They saw a large silhouetted figure at the end of the corridor, standing there, red eyes watching them. Slowly, four teenagers tiptoe backward tentatively without sounds.

The silhouette moved a standing position down to all four, then lopes into the hallway toward them through the darkness.

" _RUN!_ " four teenagers turned around and race down the hallway. They kept running until Stiles opened his mouth. "We need to scatter!"

Jackson sends his disbelieved glared at the lanky teen. " _That's_ your plan?!" he snapped.

"Well, do you have a _brilliant_ plan, then?!" Stiles snapped back.

Lydia squealed with frightened as she is running as fast as she could in her heels. "What if he catches one of us?!"

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, whoever he decided to chase first... well, I'll be sure to visit your funeral."

"Seriously?" Allison half-panicked and half-anxious chuckled humorlessly while breathing heavily as she is racing next to the redhead.

Jackson shook his head. "What the hell, Stiles?!"

Stiles raises his eyebrow at Jackson. "Excuse me?" he pointed his thumb behind him which a massive dark figure of a monster is chasing them. "Which level of Hell do you think this is?" he hummed harshly.

"You are stupid nitwit reckless spastic moron!" Jackson hisses angrily as the teenagers turned the corner and down the hallway.

The lanky teen snorted. "You know, in order to insult me, I must first value your opinion." He sends his mocking smile at Jackson. "Nice try, though."

"I think we should go with Stiles' plan!" Allison gasps while pushing her legs forward. "As much as I hate this plan, it's all we got."

Jackson groaned while Lydia whimpering. "Alright... ready?!" Stiles got nods from others. "Scatter!"

Lydia turned straight to the doors, opened and run down the stairwell to the first floor. Jackson grabbed Allison's hand and dragged her to the other hallway and Stiles dart in the opposite hallway.

The sinister monster paused turned around then leaped to the direction to chase after its victim.

The victim which turned out to be Stiles who glanced over his shoulder and groaned with aghast and dismay.

Why him?!

.

.

.

** Gym **   
**Meanwhile...**

Scott and Derek crouching while circling around with calculating glares. "Scott..." Derek growled. "Snap out of it!" Unfortunately, Scott's fanged teeth bared at him, an animalistic pulling back of his lips as his golden eyes blazing on pure wolf's instinct.

The Beta silently curses when he realized that Scott is being controlled by his Alpha's calling. "Damnit, Whelp." Then another claw-fights between to werewolves once again.

Derek flipped over effortlessly and landed his feet onto Scott's shoulders and kicked the McCall werewolf's back of his head. He leaps forward and landed on his feet while turned around in crouched defense. He has his claws out to prepare another fight but halted as his hearing reached to Stiles' running footstep while curses under his breath and Alpha chasing after him. "Stiles!" Derek whispered with panicked worried.

The Hale werewolf didn't have time to delay this any longer, so he immediately rushed to Scott, swing his feet to tripped Scott on his back, climbed over, and punched few times against the werewolf's face. Then he grabbed one of Scott's knees. "Sorry, Scott but you'll heal." Derek instantly shattered the knee with his super strength with sickening crack bones.

Scott released a roar in agony.

Derek made sure Scott is incapacitated then jumped onto his feet. He sniffed the air as he ignores the unwanted scents until he caught Stiles' aroma of old books, drug medicine, chocolate, and mint. The brooding werewolf dart out of the gym with one destination in mind with determined to get Stiles away from dangerous Alpha.

.

.

.

** Chemistry Class **   
**Meanwhile...**

"Wh-why are we back here?" Allison whispered to Jackson as they stumbled into the classroom. Jackson immediately shut the door quietly and scanned around with caution.

The popular teenager smiles soothingly at Allison who is really anxious. "Because he won't think twice that we come back here. He would've thought we were somewhere different." He explained.

Allison sniffed tearfully then nodded her head understanding. "O-okay." She hugged herself. "I'm really, really worried about Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Lydia. I hope they are okay."

Jackson walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders which surprised her but leaned against him. "They'll be fine. They're gonna be okay. Everything will be alright in the end." He whispered, soothingly Allison in his arms.

They are embracing together quietly alone in the chemistry class.

.

.

.

** First Floor **   
**Corridor**   
**Meanwhile...**

Lydia slammed herself against the brick wall while panting. She scanned her surrounding of the eerily empty hallway.

She leaned forward to peek out of the corner quietly but jerked back when the door slammed opened against the wall, rattling on its hinges. Lydia shut her eyes tightly as she covered her loud breathing mouth. Tears gathered in her eyes as her heart beating pounding loud against her chest.

The redhead listens quietly of footsteps heard like an echo. She slowly opened her eyes, tears spilled over her hands as her eyes widen in fright. She could see the shadow of a hunched figure from the floor. Lydia stared in petrified when the shadow got closer and closer.

Until it turned and disappeared.

Lydia nearly sobs with relief that she is barely safe.

.

.

.

** Second Floor **   
**Corridor**   
**Meanwhile...**

Stiles dashed down the hallway and sharply turned the corner, nearly tripped as he ignores the galloping sounds behind him. He was tired, his legs are aches, his lungs are demanding oxygen, his throat is completely dry, and his heart is pounding hard and fast against his chest.

Stiles need to find somewhere to hide because, otherwise the Alpha will definitely catch him, and he doesn't want to die. Not while he is a virgin sixteen-year-old healthy teenager boy.

Suddenly, a hand dart out and grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him into the supplies room. Before Stiles could scream, a hand covered his mouth as the door shut. "Stiles. It's me." Derek whispered softly which Stiles was beyond relief.

Stiles dropped his knees, dragging Derek with him. "Whoa, hey, hey. Stiles, you alright?" the werewolf asked, worried.

"Y-yeah, man... th-thank you. I thought for sure, I was a goner." Stiles said, panting in exhausted from the nonstop running. "W-where's Scott?"

Derek shushes Stiles as they silently hear the clicking against the tile floors which are now familiar to them. They waited anxiously and frightened as the ominous sounds coming closer, closer to the supplies door as Derek and Stiles wrapped their arms around each other while stares at the closed door.

The shadow passes by as they noticed under the door space as the clicking sounds slowly distance further, further away until silence.

The teenagers sighed with relief as they glanced at each other. They were surprised how close their faces are which they almost instantly released from each other. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly while Derek runs through his hair with his fingers. "So... where's Scott? What happened? Did you guys even find the body? Why did that Alpha suddenly roar?"

"Stiles." The lanky teen stopped. "Breathe." He obeyed and Derek leaned back onto his bottom with his forearm resting on top of his knees. "We found the body of the janitor and I did get the keys."

"Where was it?" Stiles asked, curious.

Derek made a face. "Inside of the bleachers in the gym." Stiles made a disgusted face as he nearly dry-heave. "And Scott... I don't know what happened while I went to get the keys, Scott... he got controlled by the Alpha's calling."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

The Beta frowned deeply. "It means that Scott isn't Scott. Right now, he is a wolf on instinct. Ready to kill." He explained, gravely.

Stiles' eyes widen with shock. "Seriously?" Derek nodded his head solemnly. "Shit. Damnit. So, where is he, then?"

"...I made sure he was indisposed for a little while." Derek hesitantly answered.

"What did you do?" Stiles narrowed his eyes warily at the Beta.

Derek sighed. "I fractured his knee." He blunted, dryly.

The human teen cringes. "Damn."

"He'll heal."

Stiles nods his head with raise eyebrows. He could understand that but to break a bone in order for a wild werewolf to be indisposed is a bit crazy in Stiles' opinion. Then Stiles noticed Derek snapped his head at the door. "What? What is it, Derek?" Stiles whispered, fearfully.

Derek frowned deeply. "Scott's roaming in the hallways right now." He barely an audio whisper to Stiles.

"Can you tell me what's he doing?"

The Hale werewolf grunted then closed his eyes as he tilted his head. He could hear the heaving breathing, the faint light scratches against the walls, and slow steady steps down the hall. Then he heard Scott's paused, a metal hit something against metal, soft yet strangled low growled, locks click, gasped heard, then snapped breaking metal. Then he heard Allison's voice, shouted Scott's name a few times, and Jackson joined in, attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"...I think Scott trapped Allison and Jackson in the classroom." Derek whispered as he opened his eyes.

Stiles gap at the werewolf. "Are you serious?" Derek just shrugged his shoulders as he nodded his head. Before he opened his mouth but shut it when he heard the sirens from the distance. "The police..."

"They're coming here." Derek stated which brings them relief. "I don't hear the Alpha..." he stood up on his feet, helped Stiles up with a helping hand, and pushed the door open after he twisted the doorknob. They scuttled out of the supplies closet and glanced around the empty corridor. Stiles walked to the window with Derek by his side. They look out at the parking lots, saw the red and blue lights whirling in the darkness as sirens grow louder and louder.

"My dad got my message." Stiles said, happy and exhausted.

Derek nods his head. "Let's go check on Scott. I have a feeling he's calm down and back to normal." They turned around and walk the hallway and found Scott on his knees, shaking with a tired face.

"...what happened?" Scott muttered, confused and concerned when he spots Stiles and Derek.

.

.

.

** Parking Lots **   
**Later...**

Sheriff Stilinski walked out of the exit doors with Stiles, Scott, and Derek followed him. "So... this man, he's been targeting Derek this whole time?" Noah stopped, turned around with a serious face. "Son, why didn't you say anything?"

Derek shoves his hands into his pockets with a half-shrugged. "...didn't think you'll believe me." He mumbled before he sends a glare at Scott.

Noah furrowed his eyebrows with concern. "This is very serious. We need you to come to the station and make a statement. Create a case to find this murderer."

Stiles grimaced at this. He felt guilty that his father will waste his time and effort over the lies, however, the Alpha _was_ responsible for the murdering, but the target wasn't Derek, but Scott.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked, curious.

Noah glanced at Scott. "We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers?"

The Sheriff sighed. "Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out, just like you asked. There's nothing." Derek frowned.

"Are you sure?" Derek speaks up which Noah turned to him with a nod. The brooding werewolf furrowed his eyebrows at this with a considered face.

A deputy's voice called out. "Sheriff! We need you here." Noah glanced over then turned to three teenagers. "I'll be back. Stay here." He went to the direction where the deputy called him.

Stiles leaned against the metal rail while Derek crossed his arms and Scott shove his hands into his pockets. "Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles said, attempted to be positive.

Scott frowned. "When we were in the chemistry class, this thing walked right by us..."

"It heard us." Derek affirmed. "It knew that we're there. Alpha can hear us, our heartbeats, and even can smell our scents." He added.

Stiles and Scott stared at Derek. "Then why are we still alive? Why kept... _tormenting_ us?" Stiles asked while glanced around. "What are we to it? Are we this thing's play toys? Having fun playing with our fears like a sick psychotic predator hunting prey? On _us_?" Stiles said with disgust and anger in his tone.

"...it wants me in its pack." Scott whispered contemplatively. "...but I think, first... I have to get rid of my old pack."

Stiles and Derek stared at Scott. "W-what do you mean? What old pack?"

Derek stared at Scott quietly until his hazel eyes' spark with understanding. "You made a connected bond to them, didn't you." He stated. Scott and Stiles turned their attention on the Hale werewolf. "It was Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles. Right?"

Scott nodded his head.

"Wait." Stiles glanced at two werewolves with confusion. "What do you mean by connected bond?"

Derek sighed. "When a werewolf gets close to someone, he or she made a bond connection to this person through friendship, romantic interests, and even enemies by emotions. It's not exactly official since Scott isn't an Alpha, but only a Beta." He briefly explained, calmly. "This thing, this Alpha wasn't planning to kill us at all." He chuckled humorlessly as he shakes his head, disbelieved, and anger.

"It wants _me_ to do it." Scott remarked much Stiles' shock and Derek's anger. "And that's not even the worst part."

Stiles suddenly looked beyond exhausted. "How in the holy _hell_ is that not the worst part, Scott?"

"Because when this thing made me shift... I _wanted_ to do it." Scott stared at Stiles and Derek, gravely. "I _wanted_ to kill you. All of you."

Stiles and Derek just stood there in silence until Noah return to them. "The deputies will take you boys home soon—" Noah nods his head to Stiles and Scott then turned to Derek. "—and we will head to the station and talk about why this killer is targeting you."

The Hale werewolf just nods his head then glared at Scott. "Thanks a lot, Whelp." He growled very lowly that only Scott heard which he flinched back guilty.

"Also, Scott... you wanted to talk to Allison, right?" Noah tipped his head in the direction where Allison is walking. "Go ahead." Scott nodded his head with gratitude and quickly jogged toward her.

The Sheriff turned back to his son and Derek. "Alright, ready to leave?"

"I'm going with you." Stiles speak up, decided which made his father a mixture of exasperated, tired, and annoyed.

"Stiles."

The paled, lanky teen is very adamant. "I want to be there. For Derek. For moral support." He stared at his father, daring him which Noah slumped his shoulders resigned.

"Fine." Stiles beamed happily while Derek shakes his head with slight mirth in his hazel eyes.

At least Derek won't have to suffer alone at the station.


	15. Chapter 14 = Lunatic: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for kudos, comments, and bookmarks! *beam*

**** Beacon Hills  
Preserve  
Somewhere in the Woods  
Couple of Days Later… ** **

Under the light of an almost full moon, Scott and Derek followed Stiles down a dark path through the woods. “Where are we going?” Scott asked, confused.

“You’ll see.” Stiles answered, sauntered down the path.

The floppy-haired werewolf sighed. “We really shouldn’t be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school.”

Stiles scoffed. “Well, your mom isn’t the Sheriff, okay? There’s no comparison, trust me.”

“At least you two have easily to snuck out of your houses, right?” Derek scowled with irked. “Now because of the stupid lies, I have polices watched over me from my loft. I may be a werewolf but sneaking out of polices’ constants keeping their eyes on me isn’t _exactly_ easy.” He shoves his hands into his leather jacket’s pockets.

The puppy-eyes werewolf huffed. “Can you at least just tell me what we’re doing out here?”

“Yes! When your best friend gets dumped—”

Scott interrupting. “—I didn’t get dumped! We’re taking a _break_ —”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “—Alright, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they’re taking a break…” he halted as two werewolves paused. Stiles turned around as he held up a bottle of Jack Daniels with a big smile on his face. “…you get your best friend drunk.”

After moments later…

Stiles set a half-empty bottle of alcohol down while Stiles lay back on the ground as he is completely wasted. Scott is sitting on the large rock while Derek is poking the long stick of fire blazing inside of a steel trash can to keep warm around. The Beta werewolf watched drunk Stiles with amusement.

“Dude, you know… she’s just one… one girl. You know, there are so many… that are so many other girls in the sea…” Stiles slurred.

“Fish in the sea.” Scott corrected slightly irritably.

Stiles giggled happily. “Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I’m talking about _girls_. I love girls. I love guys. I _love_ ‘em. I love especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five-foot-three…”

“Like Lydia?” Scott sighed while Derek just shakes his head.

Stiles lifted his head with impressed and amazed. “Yeah, exactly!” he is eyeing at Scott. “How did you know I was talking about…” he furrowed his eyebrows. “What was I talking about?”

Then Stiles noticed how down his best friend was. “Hey, you’re not happy!” he reached for the alcohol and hand it up to Scott. “Take a drink.”

Scott shakes his head. “I don’t want any more.”

“You’re not drunk?” Stiles set the glass of bottle down gently then glanced around. “Hey, where’s Sourwolf? Did he vanished?”

Derek snorted as he threw the stick in the fire, step around, and calmly walked to Stiles who smiles widely. “Hey, there you are dude! Here, have a drink.” He tried to reach the bottle but ended up motionless.

“Werewolves can’t get drunk, Stiles.” Derek informed the drunkard teenager with amusement.

Stiles blinked owlishly. “Really? Can’t get drunk, like, at all?” Derek shook his head then Stiles hummed loudly then tilted his head. “Am _I_ drunk?”

“You’re _wasted_.” Scott answered with irked while staring at the fire.

Stiles giggled. “Yeaaahhh.” He holds his hand out for a fist bump. Derek glanced over to Scott blankly when he wasn’t giving anything to Stiles.

The lanky teen sighed as he dropped his hand. “Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know.” He paused, pondered this. “…well, I _don’t_ know. But I know _this_ — I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is _way_ worse.” Stiles laughed cheerfully. “…that didn’t make any sense.” He slowly reached the bottle. “I need a drink.”

Derek jerked around as he stood in front of Stiles protectively when two men appeared from the woods. One of the men was African-American whose named was Reddick and others looked like a troll named Unger. “Well, well… look at the little _bitches_ and they have something interesting.” Reddick said, arrogantly when his eyes spotted a bottle of alcohol.

Scott stared at the men blankly while Derek bends down to helped Stiles on his feet. Stiles was swaying back and forth which Derek held onto the son of Sheriff’s arm, steady. The brooding werewolf glared at the men warily.

The teenagers watched Reddick grabbed the bottle and studied it with gleeful smirked. Scott opened his mouth. “Give it back.”

“What’s that, little man?” Reddick raises his eyebrow.

Unger snorted. “I think he wants a drink.”

Scott stood up, walked up to Reddick without breaking any eye contact. “I want the bottle of Jack.” He said, unnerving calm.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Scott, let’s just go.” He said, nervously.

“You brought me here to get drunk, Stiles.” Scott stared at Reddick. “I’m not drunk yet.” Reddick narrowed his eyes, he challenges Scott by taking a shot. When he lowers the bottle, he is eyeing Scott with a satisfied smile. But it fades when Scott is firmly calm. Reddick glanced at his friend who is no longer laughing.

“Give me. The bottle. Of Jack.” Scott repeated, scarily calm.

Reddick raises the bottle to take another sip however, he paused when he saw Scott’s eyes glowed to golden color. The man slowly and shakily holds the bottle out while Derek and Stiles saw claws extended behind Scott’s back.

“Scott.” Stiles called out warily while Derek growled lowly, warning to a floppy-haired werewolf. They watched Scott snapped his hand forward, grabbed the bottle of Jack out of Reddick’s hand, turned, and launching it through the air. It smashed against a tree, exploding into a million shards.

After that, Derek helped Stiles shuffled through the dirt path while following Scott stomping down. Stiles cleared his throat. “Okay, _please_ tell me that was because of the breakup… or ‘cause tomorrow’s the full moon…” he asked his best friend with worried.

Scott arrived at the Jeep since Derek was forced to leave his car behind because of the polices watching his home. The bitten werewolf opened the passenger seat door for Stiles. Derek carefully, gently placed Stiles onto the passenger seat. “Oh, going home now, yeah?” Stiles giggled on the verge of passing out.

Derek shakes his head amused yet slight fonds in his hazel eyes. He glanced at Scott from the corner of his eyes who is staring at the ground blankly. The Hale werewolf knew that being in negative moods when the full moon coming is a terrible idea. So, he will have to keep his eyes on Scott for the time being.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**LUNATIC**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** B.H. High School  
Morning ** **

Deputy Sheriff cruisers sit interspersed between student cars as the school day begins. Plastic and police tape covers one of the busted classroom windows. Derek drove his Camaro over to the parking lots with annoyed scowling on his face. He was followed by the police car ever since he left his home to all the way to school. He is seriously considering murder Scott for the stupid fibs.

When Derek parked his car, he glanced around the parking lots and saw a baby blue Jeep parked a few feet behind. The brooding werewolf turned off his engine, climbed out of his car, and shut it with a lock.

The werewolf shrugged his backpack over his shoulder, walked up to the path, and stroll inside the school building. He dodges the students while sniffed the air in the hope to catch a certain scent.

After a few minutes of searching, he found the scent and followed it immediately. Derek stride down the corridor and turned the corner and ascended the stairwell. He spotted Stiles sitting on the ground while leaning on the window with a backpack in his lap. “Stiles.” Derek called out.

Stiles lifted his head up and half-smiles at Derek. “Sup dude.”

“Don’t called me that.” Derek reminded Stiles out of habit. “What are you doing here?” he raises his eyebrow at Stiles once he reached the paled, lanky teen.

“My dad is in there.” Stiles tipped his head then his eyes widen when he realizes something. Stiles quickly jumped onto his feet and stared at Derek with hopeful. “Can you hear what they are saying in there?” he whispered, curious.

Derek tilted his head slightly. “Yeah.” Obviously, he could hear it perfectly.

“What did they say?” Stiles steps forward with hopeful, curious, and confused.

The werewolf frowned when he heard something inside from the administrative offices. “…they are talking about the killer. The polices of Beacon won’t be alone in this case, the state detectives will join in as well.” Derek relayed the information to Stiles.

Stiles bit his lip worried which cause Derek looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong, Stiles?” he gently asked.

“…they are searching for the killer… they don’t know that they are looking for an Alpha, Derek. My dad—my own father is going with them and… if by chance they found this thing… my God, Derek… tonight is the full moon.” Stiles whispered, anxiously.

The werewolf understands why Stiles is worried. “Hey, hey, hey. Look at me.” Derek placed his palms on Stiles’ shoulders. “Stiles.” The human teen glanced up and stared at the Beta’s calming eyes. “Everything will be fine. I’m sure your dad will be okay. He’s a Sheriff for a reason, right?” Stiles nodded his head quietly. “Have faith in your father.”

“But he never dealt with this kind of situation, Der.”

Derek raises his eyebrow at the sudden nickname but ignored it for now. “True, but your father is a smart man.” He attempted to comfort Stiles as his wolf doesn’t like seeing Stiles’ upsetting. Then the bell rings and Derek glanced over the administrative office. “Your father will be out any minute, so we should leave. It’s Exam day, don’t wanna be late.” Derek said, dropped his hands from Stiles’ shoulders.

“…okay.” Stiles glanced at the ceiling-to-floor windows of the office where he could see his father chatting with deputies and detectives with stern professional faces. “Let’s go.” Two teenagers walked down the hall quickly so they won’t be late for the Exam day.

.

.

.

**** Exam Room ** **

Students gathered around in their seats as they are prepared for the test while Derek is sitting couple seats away from Stiles who is playing with his pencil lazily yet there is still worried in his whiskey-brown eyes. Soon, Scott strolled in with other students. He spots Allison who is already seated. She gives him a brief glance, then shifts her eyes down, clearly trying very hard not to look at him.

The baby werewolf walks toward her with determination. “Allison—”

However, Mr. Harris leaned forward to Scott. “Mr. McCall, please take a seat.”

Scott sighed but nodded his head, he turned around and takes a seat in front of Stiles. While Mr. Harris places a stack of blue exam books at the first desk of each row. The students begin handing them back. “You have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book.” He said, went to his podium, and held up his blue book answer keys. “However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I’ll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So, let’s get the disappointment over with.” He pressed the button on the stopwatch timer. “Begin.”

Stiles opened the cover and start answering the questions easily. Derek reads the questions, answers it while attempt to control his unusually sensitive wolf’s senses since the full moon is tonight. He could clearly hear the flips of the test book pages. A pencil eraser dragging across a sheet of paper with an irritating scrape. One of the students coughing, a tight hacking from the back of her throat. Pen clicking nonstop. A stopwatch is ticking. Cell phone vibrates on a desk. Someone pulls their chair forward, making the metal scraping over the floor. Heartbeats are little bit fasts from nervous and anxious. The Beta werewolf decided to focus on Stiles’ heartbeat which was calm and soothing, and even focus on his scent which helped Derek concentrate on his text.

Suddenly, Scott darts up from his seat as he grabbed his bag and left the Exam room. “Mr. McCall?” Mr. Harris called out with confused.

Stiles and Derek watched Scott leaving then glanced at each other. “I’m going to check on Scott.” Stiles muttered under his breath, knowing the Beta can hear him. The lanky teen stood up and race after Scott. “Mr. Stilinski!”

Derek leaned back with a worried frown on his face. He is tempted to leave his seat to go after them, but he could smell the irritation, confusion, and curiosity from Mr. Harris. He doesn’t want to put Stiles and Scott into much trouble so, he will have to wait until the Exam is over first.

.

.

.

**** Corridor  
Meanwhile… ** **

Stiles rushes into the empty corridor. “Scott?” he called out to his best friend with concern. He turns back to the other direction and there is still no sign of Scott. However, his whiskey-brown eyes spotted Scott’s backpack lies in the middle of the hall. Stiles approaches it, bend down, and grabbed the backpack that he recognized it belonged to his best friend. “Scott?” he called out once again, no response.

So, the teenager stood up and took out his phone. He unlocked it, dialed it, and put it to his ear. He could hear the ring tone while moving down the hall, searching for Scott until he realizes something, he lowered his phone and hear the faint cell phone ring tone all the way down the hallway.

Stiles followed the ring tone which leads him all the way to the Boys’ locker room. The ring tone got louder and louder once Stiles stride in quietly. He paused when he heard one of the showers on and saw his best friend’s jacket and shirt lie on the floor messily. Stiles hangs up his phone and pocketed it while holding Scott’s backpack. He slowly steps past the clothes that Scott hurriedly dropped, further into the locker room to find Scott kneeling underneath one of the showers, water spraying onto his torso.

Stiles sighed with relief to see his best friend. “Scott?”

The puppy-eyes werewolf turned around while he is having troubled breathing. “Stiles, I can’t—”

“What’s happening? Are you changing?” Stiles asked, anxiously.

Scott shook his head. “No. No, I can’t _breathe_.” He wheezes which Stiles understood what is happening with his best friend. He immediately unzips his best friend’s backpack, rifling inside until he took out the inhaler. “Here, use this.” He handed the item to Scott who stared at it confused. “Come on, do it.”

The breathless werewolf reached it, grabbed it, and takes a hit. He held it in then finally start to breathe. “I was having an asthma attack?” Scott said, incredulously.

“No, you were having a panic attack. But, thinking you were having an asthma attack actually _stopped_ the panic attack. Ironic…” Stiles snorted to himself.

Scott frowned at Stiles as he turned off the water. “How did you know to do that?”

“I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?” Stiles explained, solemnly.

The werewolf leaned against the shower wall. “I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer.” He explained sadly.

Stiles nodded his head. “Yeah. It’s called _heartbreak_ — about two billion songs written about it.” He has heard a lot of heartbreak songs whenever he feels sad when he saw Lydia and Jackson together. Stiles just get in one of those moods sometimes.

“I can’t stop thinking about her.” Scott admitted, glumly.

The human teen sighed. “Well, you could think about _this_ — her dad’s a werewolf Hunter, and you’re a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue.” Scott gives him the stern look which Stiles frowned. “Okay… that wasn’t helpful.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Dude, I mean, yeah. You got dumped. And it’s supposed to suck.” He blunted.

Scott shakes his head as he pushed himself away from the wall and step forward to Stiles. “No, that’s not it. It was like, I could feel _everything_ in the room—everyone else’s emotions.”

Stiles eyes widen with intriguing and curious. “Really? I wonder if Derek is experiencing it that right now…” he hummed. “…but I think it’s the full moon, Scott. We’ll lock you up in your room later, just like we planned. That way, the Alpha can’t get to you.”

“I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room…” Scott said, worried and anxious.

The teenager frowned. “What…? You mean, because if you get out, you’d be caught by Hunters?”

“No…” Scott gulped dryly as he stared at Stiles’ eyes. “…because if I get out… I think I might kill someone.”

Stiles stared at the floppy-haired werewolf then grabbed his phone and glanced at the time. “The test is almost finished and hopefully, we can tackle Derek and ask for his help.” He suggested which Scott nodded his head quietly.

.

.

.

**** Cafeteria/Lunch ** **

Stiles glanced around while walking to the table where Derek is currently sitting. The lanky teen placed his tray down on the table, sat down on the chair across from the Beta with a puzzling frown. “Hey, where’s Scott?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders then leaned forward with his arms crossed before he pushed his tray forward. “What’s going on with the Exam room earlier?”

“Ah, he got…uh…little sensitive since the full moon is tonight.” Stiles frowned as he grabbed his chocolate pudding. “…speaking of it, he also mentions something about emotions. Can you sense emotions?” Derek raises his eyebrow but nodded his head. Stiles paused after he ripped the lid off from his pudding with shock. “Wait, seriously? Ho-how does that work?”

“You knew that werewolves have sensitive senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Right?” Stiles bobbled his head as he grabbed his spoon and dig in his pudding. “Well, one of the senses, the smell can interpret the chemosignals that indicate identity and emotional states. With practice, this particular skill can be developed to the point of a supernatural sense of empathy.” Derek explained softly to Stiles who was amazed by the information.

Stiles swallowed his pudding. “That. Was. Frickin’ awesome.” He stated it as a fact. Derek’s lip twitched with amused by the human teenager’s reacted.

“Sure… but it’s not always fun when you kept smelling the sexual desire from hormonal teenagers.” Derek dryly said which Stiles now cringe.

“Okay, that’s sucks.” Stiles remarked then finished his pudding.

The Beta tilted his head. “So, what’s your plan with Scott exactly? Since this is his second full moon tonight.”

The human cleared his throat as he grabbed his water bottle. “Well, I was thinking about chaining him up in his bedroom but…” he took a sip from his water bottle and frowned with concern. “…Scott is worried that he might escape from it and kill us.”

Derek frowned deeply. “Is that so?”

“What about you? I know you can control yourself on the full moon, but that’s because of your Link, right?” Stiles asked, curious, and interested.

The Beta grunted. “Sort of. I can always control myself pretty well since I’m a born wolf. But Scott is a bitten wolf, which makes things a very different situation. I wasn’t the best control of my wolf during the full moon when I was just a little pup.” He rolled his eyes when Stiles snickered. “Really?”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just… you said little pup instead of little kid.” Stiles attempted to control his chuckle.

Derek shook his head. “Anyways, it will take a while for Scott to learn how to control himself properly. So, it’s best to chain him up tightly and not to go near him. He will fight against the chain for a while, but eventually, he will calm down.”

Stiles hummed. “Will you come and help?” Derek raises his eyebrows at him surprised. “I feel better if you were there, you know? Since you are a werewolf and in case things go south, you can handle Scott.”

“…okay.” Stiles smiles with gratitude at his friend. He is glad to have someone like Derek who stays and help no matter what. Even though Scott is a bit asshole to Derek.

.

.

.

**** Boys’ Locker Room  
Later… ** **

Coach Finstock blew his whistle as he walked into the locker room from his office. “Alright, geniuses, listen up!” all players stopped, turned to Coach while Stiles walked up to the bench and sat down next to Scott who is staring in the distance quietly. “Due to the recent pink-eye epidemic—thank you, Greenberg— the following people have made the first line on a probationary basis—emphasis on the word ‘probationary’.” He glanced at the notepad in his hands.

Stiles perked up with interest and eagerly waiting to hear his name. Coach read the names out loud. “Rodriguez.” Few players clapped for the player. “Welcome to the first line.” Then the Coach went to the list. “Taylor. And…uh…” he paused with confused frowned. Stiles leaned forward with his hands clenched into fists with hopeful sparkling in his whiskey-brown eyes. “Oh for the love of crap, I can’t even read my own writing.” Coach Finstock lifted his paper up to his face while squinting his eyes. “What is that, an ‘s’?”

Stiles barely held onto the bench when he heard the Coach loud mumbling. “No, no, that’s not an ‘s’. That’s a-that’s a-that’s a ‘b’. It’s definitely a ‘b’.” Stiles slumped down with disappointment. “Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and uh, …Bilinski.”

Stiles jerked his head up with surprise then jumped on his feet while hollering in triumph and excitement. “Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!” Stiles smiles so widely that he couldn’t careless anyone judging him. He is too excited and happy that he gets to play on the field.

“Bilinski.” Coach Finstock called out, unamused.

Stiles turned his attention to Coach, happily. “Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles cleared his throat as he nods his head. “Yes, sir.” He sat back down while other players chuckled. Scott frowned at him.

“Stiles—” The paled, lanky teen glared with a warning at his best friend as he interrupted. “It’s Biles. Call me Biles, or I swear to _God_ , I’ll kill you.” He hisses under his breath. Then he smiles widely when he turned his attention on the Coach.

Coach Finstock continues to speak. “Another thing—from here on out, immediately, we’re switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall!”

“What?” Jackson frowned with shock as the room goes dead silent. All eyes on Scott who looked stunned.

The Coach turned his head to Jackson. “What do you mean, ‘what?’. Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall’s unite… we’re making one big _unit_. McCall, it’s you and Jackson now! Everyone else?” he lifted his whistle and blew it. “Asses on the field!”

Stiles stood up, gathered his things, and stood up along with Scott. He pats his best friend’s back with an excited grinned on his face. “Dude, can you believe this? You’re a captain, I’m the first line. I’m first-freaking-line!” he said while Scott looks oddly bewildered by the news.

When they leave the locker room, Stiles glanced at Scott who looked blank. “Are you not freaking out? I’m freaking out.” He admitted.

“What’s the point? It’s just a stupid title. And I could practically _smell_ the jealously in there.” Scott said, irritably. Stiles stopped his best friend by holding the werewolf’s shoulder. Scott stared at Stiles with annoyance.

“Wait, you smell _jealousy_?” Stiles asked, interested.

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s the full moon’s turned everything up to ten.”

Stiles hummed. “That’s right. Derek mentions that werewolves are very sensitive on the full moon.” He saw Lydia chatting with her friend nearby which he got an idea. “Hey, can you pick up stuff, like… desire.”

“What do you mean, _desire_?” Scott asked with a confused frown.

The human attempted to clarify. “Like, sexual desire?”

“ _Sexual_ desire?” Scott blinked, not expected that kind of answer.

Stiles huffed. “Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, _arousal_?”

The floppy-haired werewolf eyeing at Stiles, glanced around awkwardly until he spotted Lydia which he understands. He looked back to Stiles. “From Lydia to _you_?”

“Fine!” Stiles admitted. “Yes, from Lydia to me.” Scott stared at him with a look. “Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I’ve been obsessing over her since the third freakin’ grade!”

Scott shakes his head. “Why don’t you just _ask_ her?”

“Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, _please_ , can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out—” Scott rolled his eyes and turned around. “Fine.” Stiles shut his mouth and watched in surprise when Scott walked toward Lydia.

“Wh—? I love you.” Stiles blurted it out, gratefully. “I love you. You’re my best friend in the whole world!” Stiles felt giddy and nervous. He watched Scott speaking to Lydia and followed her somewhere which he was confused but decided to wait when his best friend comes back with answers.

.

.

.

**** Lacrosse Field ** **

Stiles humming to himself quietly as he strolled down the field and saw Derek stood by the bleachers. The lanky teen immediately made a beeline to the Beta werewolf. “Hey, Sourwolf.” Derek tipped his head in greeting. “Guess what! I’m in the first line.”

Derek’s lip twitched when he smelt Stiles’ obvious excitement. “Is that so?” Stiles bobbled his head, merrily. “That’s great. Now I have one more reason to watch the game.” Stiles was surprised but beamed at Derek.

“Thanks dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek interjected out of habit. “And where’s Scott?” he scanned the field with curiosity.

Stiles just smiles. “Oh, he has something to do first, he’ll be here soon.” Derek eyeing at Stiles suspiciously but nodded his head.

“Alright, good luck at practice.” Derek said which Stiles frowned with confusion.

“Wait, you’re not staying?”

The Beta shakes his head. “I have an appointment with the counselor. But I’ll see you and Scott later.” He promised.

“Oh, alright. See ya later, Sourwolf.” Stiles grinned then turned around to walk the bench while Derek just shook his head with slight fondness. The Beta turns and stroll back to the school building.

When Stiles sat down while waiting for his best friend to return. He was excited and nervous for a few minutes until he spotted Scott which he whirled around when Scott sat down next to him. “Hey! What happened?” Stiles eagerly asked.

Scott sent his things down and put on the gloves. “What?”

Stiles made exasperatedly noises from the back of his throat. “What do you mean, ‘what?’. Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she _imply_ she liked me?” he asked, with hopeful.

“Yeah. Yeah, she likes you.” Scott answered, calmly. Stiles’ eyes widen with pleasant shock then smiles widely. Stiles was so elated that he was unaware that Scott turned away with a dark smirk on his face. “In fact, she’s totally into you.”

.

.

.

Something is seriously going on with Scott that Stiles watched his best friend rammed the players down. He even hurt Danny which everyone likes Danny and now people will hate Scott. Stiles frowned deeply as he pulled Scott away from the gathering crowd, around Danny.

“Dude, what the hell’s wrong with you? You just took Danny down.” Stiles whispered to Scott who took off his helmet.

“So what?” Scott glared at Stiles. “He’s twice the size of me.”

Stiles huffed. “Everyone likes Danny. Which means everyone’s gonna hate _you_.”

“I don’t care.” He turned away and heading back to the school. Stiles frowned then walked up to the crowd to see Danny who is checking out by EMT.

Lydia appeared next to Jackson’s side with concern. “Is he okay?”

“It looks like he just has a bloody nose—” Jackson turned to his girlfriend but paused when he saw her face.

The redhead raises her eyebrow puzzling. “What?”

“Your lipstick.” Her boyfriend simply answered.

Lydia frowned, took out a compact from her purse, and opened it. She saw her reflection that her lipstick was slightly smeared. “Oh, wonder how that happened.” She fixes the smear with her fingers gently.

“Yeah.” Jackson eyeing at her. “I wonder.” He said, skeptically.

The couple was unaware they were overheard by Stiles who stare at Lydia with a blank face and turned away with suspiciously contemplative.


	16. Chapter 15 = Lunatic: Part II

**** Beacon Hills  
McCall’s Residence  
Later… ** **

Stiles’ Jeep roars into the driveway of the McCall’s house. He climbed out of his driver seat, grabbed his bag, and shut the door locked. The lanky human walked up to the porch, unlocked the door with a key and glide inside the house, and shut the door behind him. “Scott?” a pretty woman who is Scott’s mother, Melissa McCall. She padded out of the living room area with a bag over her shoulder.

Melissa paused when she saw Stiles who sheepishly grinned at her. “Stiles.” He said his name. The nurse glanced down and chuckled disbelieved as she pointed at the keys in Stiles’ hand.

“Key?!”

Stiles nodded his head obliviously. “Yeah, I had one made, so—”

“That doesn’t surprise me. It _scares_ me, but it doesn’t surprise me.” Melissa said, a mixture of fear and resignation. Stiles chuckled as he dropped his bag onto the ground which made heavy metallic clunk noise. They both gaze down at the bag for an awkward moment. She pointed at the bag warily. “What is that?”

“Uh… school project.” Stiles fib with a fake smile.

Melissa frown with concern. “Stiles. He’s okay, right?”

“Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally.”

“He just doesn’t talk to me that much anymore. Not like he used to.”

Stiles shoves his hands into his pockets uncomfortably. “Well, he’s had a bit of a rough week…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I get it. Yeah. Um, okay.” Melissa cleared her throat and smiles. “Uh, be careful tonight.” She said as she went through her bag to grab her keys.

“You too.” Stiles nods his head.

“Full moon.”

Stiles froze with alarm. “What?”

Melissa glanced up. “There’s a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets—brings out all the nutjobs.”

“Oh.” The teenager said with relief.

The nurse nods her head and starts walking around Stiles to the door. “You know, it’s um, actually where they came up with the word, ‘lunatic’.” She pats Stiles’ shoulder and left the house through the door and shut it quietly.

“Huh.” Stiles mumbled, then picked up his heavy bag to the stairs, down the hallway, and opened the door in the dark bedroom. He set the bag down, dragged it a bit forward into the room, and flipped the light switch on.

Stiles turned around and startled back when he saw Scott sitting on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. “Oh my _God_!” he clutched onto his chest and sighed heavily exasperatedly. “Dude, you scared the _hell_ out of me! I thought you weren’t home yet since your mom was waiting for you before she had to leave.”

“I came through the window.” Scott answered, blankly which seems like he’s in a trance.

Stiles stared at Scott. “Okay. Uh, well, let’s get this set up.” He bends down in front of the bag he brought in. “I want you to see what I bought. Plus, Derek will be here later, he’s a bit late but he’ll arrive.” He unzipped the bag.

“I’m fine. I’m just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight.” Scott blankly said.

Stiles glanced up nervously that he silently wished the brooding moody werewolf was here with him right now. “You sure about that?” he waved his face. “’Cause you’ve got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I’m hoping it’s the full moon taking effect, ‘cause it’s _really_ starting to freak me out.”

“I’m fine. You should go now.” Scott stared at Stiles unnervingly.

The son of the Sheriff pressed his lips together then nod his head. “Alright, I’ll leave.” He stared at the bag. “But, look, would you just at _least_ look in the bag and see what I brought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don’t. Sound good?”

Scott stared at him, then finally he stood up from the chair to Stiles and the bag. Scott bends down, flipped the unzipped lid, and grabbed the chain with his hand. Scott glared at the chain then at Stiles who looked nervous. “You think I’m gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?” Scott said, coldly.

“Actually, no…” almost immediately, Stiles pulled something out of his back pocket. He lurched fast as Scott jerked back in surprise, but he reacts too late when a sound of click heard. Stiles managed to lock one end of a pair of handcuffs around Scott’s wrist then hauls him down to the floor to latch the other end to the radiator under the window.

Scott attempted to lashes out, but Stiles scrambled back away. “What the hell are you doing?!” Scott jerked his wrist as he is trapped.

“Protecting you from yourself…” Stiles huffed then frowned. “And giving you some payback… for making out with Lydia.” Stiles answered with frustration and glared at Scott who stared at Stiles with absolute hatred.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**LUNATIC**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** Beacon Hills  
McCall’s Residence  
Scott’s Bedroom ** **

Stiles returns to his best friend’s bedroom to find him still struggling against the handcuffs. “I brought you some water.” He holds up an uncapped bottle of water with a smug smile when he pours into a dog bowl with a ****SCOTT**** label on it.

The human teen placed the bowl down gently on the floor, turned around, and walk between eh doorway. Suddenly, the dog bowl flipped into the air and soaring past Stiles as water splashed on his back. It’s a good thing that Stiles kept his jacket on. “I’m going to kill you!” Scott shouted furiously.

Stiles whirled around exasperatedly. “You kissed her, Scott! Okay? You kissed _Lydia_. That’s, like, the _one girl_ I ev—” he paused as he clenched his hands into fists. “And, you know, the past three hours, I’ve been thinking, “It’s probably just the full moon,” you know? Derek said that this is your second full moon. And I thought, okay. “He doesn’t even know what he’s doing, and tomorrow, he’ll be totally back to normal. He probably won’t even remember what a complete _dumbass_ he’s been—a son of a _bitch_ , a freaking _unbelievable_ piece of a _crap_ friend”—”

“She kissed me.” Scott interrupted Stiles’ angry ramble.

Stiles stared at Scott. “…what?”

Scott stared up at Stiles with dark smugly smirked on his face. “I didn’t kiss her—she kissed me.” Stiles frowned as he turned around, step away not wanting to look at his best friend’s in the eye. Stiles left the bedroom, put his back to the hallway wall just next to the opened door of Scott’s bedroom. “She kissed me. And she would have done a lot more. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. _Anything_!”

Stiles just slides down the wall to a sitting position, hands on his head as he attempted not to listen to his best friend’s hurtful words. He closed his eyes.

“Anything!”

Stiles hopes Derek arrives soon.

.

.

.

**** Moments Later… ** **

Stiles could hear Scott yanking the handcuffs. “Stiles, please let me out.” His best friend sounded plaintive. “It’s the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn’t do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It’s starting to hurt.” The lanky teen tipped his head back against the wall while staring at the ceiling quietly.

Scott’s voice continued. “It’s not like the first time. It’s the full moon… it’s Allison’s breaking up with me… I know… that it’s not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it’s killing me. I feel completely hopeless.” Stiles sighed softly, sympathetic. “Just, _please_ —let me out.”

“I can’t.” Stiles answered, sadly.

Silence appeared until he can hear the dark chuckled. “Is this because you won’t ever get a chance with _Lydia Martin_? Is this a punishment? Are you stupid? Do you really think, even _for one second_ that maybe she wasn’t interested in you? I mean, why would she ever give you a glance?” Stiles gritted his teeth as he dropped his head down. “Didn’t you notice? Lydia’s interests in someone who is obviously the _best_. You are not the best. You are a loser. Why do you think she kissed me?”

Stiles licked his dry lips while glared at the wall in front of him. His hands curled into fists against his knees. He refuses to bait this asshole who is wearing his best friend’s face. “Not answering me? Guess that means I’m right. Honestly, I find it pathetic and sad that you having a crush on her since—what was it? Third grade? And look, not even one glance from Lydia Martin. You won’t get a chance with her at all. In fact, you probably ended up a lonely kid who has ADHD that no one wants to deal with. A sad, lonely pathetic loser. Just like your father.”

Angry tears appeared from Stiles’ eyes. “…shut up.” He whispered harshly.

“Oh look, a response. Congratulation, you can speak. If I were you, Stiles… I would stop and think, truly watch Lydia of who she is and realize that… you are way out of her league. Someone like Lydia… _will never be with someone like you_. No one will ever love you. And that’s a fact.” Stiles shut his eyes and reached the door and instantly shut it without looking at Scott.

Stiles sat back down, and he covered his ears as he doesn’t want to hear any more while his heart sank with all the hurtful words from Scott’s voice.

Then after a heartbeat or two later, Scott snapped and screamed with rage. He heard the harsh sound of yanking handcuffs over and over again then silence. Then Scott roared with cries and pain. After that, silently greeted once again.

Stiles slowly lifted his head up as he dropped his hands. He pushed himself up from the ground and stand in front of the closed door. “Scott? Are you okay?” he waited as he walks inches closer to the door. “Scott?” he placed his hand on the doorknob, twisted it, and swing it open to reveal the handcuffs lay twisted and broken on the floor, bent out of shape like they were made from plastic. Stiles’ whiskey-brown eyes shifted up to an opened window.

Stiles cursed under his breath that he quickly took out his phone from his pocket and dial Derek’s number.

_“What?”_

“Scott’s gone!” Stiles ran out of the bedroom, down the hallway to descend the stairs. “He escaped from the handcuffs and snuck out of the window!”

_“Why would you handcuff werewolf? They are useless for supernatural creatures!”_

“Well, that would’ve been very helpful if you were here earlier!” Stiles remarked frustrated and panicked as he flew out of the house to his Jeep.

 _“Well, sorry. I had to avoid and sneak away from the polices. Remember that Scott’s fibs? Making my life a little bit harder than you think.”_ Derek said, dryly.

Stiles grimace as he climbed into his Jeep, start the engine and shifted his car back on the street. “Okay, I have _no_ freakin’ clue where Scott could be! For all I know, he might go after Allison or Jackson!”

_“I’ll take care of Scott. Right now, I need you to head to the preserve woods. Can you do that?”_

The teenager nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.”

_“Good. I’ll be there with Scott.”_

“Alright… just… be careful, Derek.”

Silent heard from Derek then grunted softly. _“Of course, Stiles. See you later.”_ Stiles dropped his phone and placed his free hand on the steering wheels. “…no one will ever love me, huh?” he mumbled, sorrowfully.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Beacon Mall  
Parking Lots ** **

Scott leaped up out of the darkness, landing on the roof of an empty car in the parking lot. The floppy-haired werewolf released ragged breath pluming out from between his fangs, his gazes’ part the other vehicles parked outside the mall, and spotted Jackson’s Porsche. Through the windshield, he saw Allison and Jackson talking.

The werewolf blinked and suddenly, Jackson and Allison were all over each other as they were groping and kissing. Allison’s palm presses to the window while Jackson was all over her neck. Which pissed Scott’s off that his low growling heightens as he watches them. His golden eyes blink rapidly. For a moment, he sees them just talking innocently but then they were all over each other as they are kissing very intensely passionate.

Scott let out a last inhuman snarl, he hurtled off the roof of the car, pouncing down onto the parking lot. His clawed hand rake across the black pavement as he shoots forward, loping at higher and higher speeds. Then, bounding up into the air, and landed right on top of Jackson’s car. The car shakes which surprised Allison and Jackson inside when they both looked up.

The werewolf raises his clawed hand up to prepare for a strike down however, Derek flies out of the darkness and toppling Scott to the ground. Derek rolled forward onto his feet, in his Beta form as he bares his fangs at Scott.

Scott leaped onto his feet, jumped to Derek who grabbed Scott’s arms and they are tumbling through the foliage into the woods, away from the parking lots. Scott kept fighting back and Derek dodged every claw easily. “Scott. Snap out of it!” Scott growled angrily that he jumped over to Derek.

However, Derek duck and grabbed Scott’s ankle then threw him into the tree. “Stop! Scott, stop it!” Unfortunately, Scott kept coming on his feet and attack Derek.

“Ugh, sorry Scott. But you leave me with no choice.” Scott leaped at Derek once again, tackled the Beta werewolf down on the ground. Derek caught Scott’s wrists and rolled around when Scott’s lay on his back while snapping his fangs aggressively.

Derek raised his hand into a fist and strike down on the wild werewolf’s face which Scott was knocked out. The Beta form shifted back to human form and sighed heavily as he stared at unconscious Scott. “We seriously need to get you to learn to control your wolf on the full moon.” Derek mumbled, pushed himself up to his feet, and grabbed Scott’s arm up around his neck.

Before Derek knew, he is shuffled as he is dragging motionless Scott up the hill to where he parked his car outside of the parking lot.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Preserve  
Woods ** **

Stiles pacing back and forth while chewing the edge of his jacket sleeve nervously. He’s been waiting for Derek and Scott for over fifteen minutes now and so far, there are no signs of them. Until he perked up when he heard the engines and saw the illuminating lights from the black sleek car he easily recognized. It was Derek’s Camaro car.

The lanky teen dropped his hand and took a few steps forward with relief. When the car parked in front of Stiles, next to teal-blue Jeep. Derek turned off his engine, climbed out of his driver seat, and shut the door. “Wh-where’s Scott?” Derek tipped his head at the back seat in his car.

Stiles frowned with confusion, he walked around and peek at the backseat. He blinked when he noticed Scott is bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

“Well, at least he looks _comfortable_.” Stiles sarcastically commented.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Here, I need your help to carry this.” He walked to the trunk of his car, opened up, and grabbed a bag of chains. Stiles followed him and take the bag.

“What are we doing?” Stiles asked, curious, and warily.

The brooding werewolf walked to the backseat door, opened it, and pulled unconsciousness Scott out. “We’re chaining him to a tree.” Derek answered, deadpanned.

The human teenager blinked at Derek then watched the Beta dragged motionless Scott to one of the trees. Stiles quietly followed and start helping Derek.

After a few minutes, they trapped Scott against the tree with chains wrapped around him a few times. Derek already took off the blindfolds but left the bound on. Just as he was about to take the cloth out from Scott’s mouth.

Stiles stopped Derek. “Wait, leave that on.” He said, solemn. He doesn’t want to hear any more of Scott’s hurtful words for the rest of the night. The Beta eyeing at Stiles blankly then nods his head. The werewolf informed Stiles that Scott will be waking any time soon. So, they walked back to the cars and leaned against the hood of the Camaro. They watched Scott quietly as the clouds drifted away from the full moon.

Derek glanced up at the full moon with emotionless while Stiles watched the moonlight dances through the woods until it hit on Derek. Stiles noted the Hale werewolf’s hazel eyes flicks to electric-blue. “…so… what’s the tat on your back?” he blurted at the first thing that popped in his mind. He noticed Derek’s bewildered. “I saw it… when you… you know, with— with the whole magic bullet situation… at the clinic.”

The werewolf hummed as he glanced around in the woods thoughtfully. “…it’s triple-spiraled triskelion.” He answers softly as he shoves his hands into his leather jacket’s pockets. “It’s the symbol of the Hale Family, and Hale Pack. It means Alpha, Beta, Omega. It reminds us that, like werewolves, they can always rise to one rank or fall to another. With Betas becoming Alphas by killing one or Alphas sacrificing their powers to become Betas or Omegas. But my uncle, he personally preferred Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, gently with curiosity.

Derek’s lip twitches as his eyes soften with sadness, longing, and fondly. “He said that Yesterday is a history written down. Today is living in the moment. And Tomorrow is a mystery waiting to be discover.” He chuckled as he looks back on his old memories. “I remembered my uncle and my mom always, _always_ had arguments nonstops about the meaning behind the triskelion. My dad, me, and my sisters just sit back and laughed.”

Stiles smiles softly as his whiskey-brown eyes stared at the ground, watching the leaves flying across the dirt by the winds. “Which do you prefer?”

“Honestly? My sisters and my mom, most of my family members preferred Alpha, Beta, and Omega. But for me? I chose my uncle’s idea. Because whatever happened yesterday is now past, we all learned something from it. Today, we are living in this moment with lessons we learned from the past. And looking forward to tomorrow whether it’s bad or good, waiting to unleash on us.”

Stiles hummed. “That’s deep.” Derek nodded his head. “And you had it tattooed on your back because…?”

The Beta half-smile. “Because no matter what, I’ll always and forever be part of Hale Pack.” He said, then looked away. “Even though I’m one of the survivors left.” He whispered, heartrending.

A heartbeat or two of silence until Stiles speaks up. “My mom—she died. Frontotemporal Dementia. Incurable disease, six years ago.” He choked up a little, it’s always hard for him to speak about the death of his mother after all these years. Derek shifted his head to Stiles with understanding eyes. “She… I watched my mom died, the life fades away from her… I was with her alone. M-my dad, he… he didn’t come because… he was staying with a dying little girl from the car accident.” Stiles breathes hitches then he lowered his head with his eyes closed tightly.

The Hale werewolf watched the paled, lanky teen who attempted to control his grief and sadness. Derek lifted his hand over to Stiles, hovering for a bit then gently placed it on Stiles’ bare neck. He waited for any negative response but found none, so he rubbed his hand against the human teen’s neck softly. He felt his wolf rumbled with pleased and satisfaction as he is leaving his scent onto Stiles. Which made him blinked with the realization that he just accidentally deepens his emotional bond connection to Stiles.

Suddenly, Derek snapped his head to Scott who groaned, and the sound of chain clanking made Stiles looked up with teary eyes. They watched the bitten werewolf who is still in his Beta form. Scott struggled against the chain and growled viciously. He can’t talk because of the gagged, but he was struggling nonstop.

“Think that chain will hold him?” Stiles asked, concerned, warily, and curious.

Derek nods his head as he unwillingly dropped his hand from Stiles. “Yeah.”

“When will he finally snap out of it?”

The Beta hummed. “It depends. It could take minutes or hours.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Stiles huffed as he glared at Scott. “Great.” He darkly remarked.

“Did something happened? Before Scott escaped?” Derek asked, curious, and even more interested when he noted Stiles flinched and smelt his anger, sadness, and hurt. “Stiles?”

The son of the Sheriff just shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Derek stared at Stiles then hummed. “…then how about you tell me what’s your full name?” Stiles turned his head to the Beta with a raised eyebrow, puzzling. “I may have heard that Stiles Stilinski isn’t your birth name.”

“Ah… that’s because no one can pronoun my name. So, I told everyone just to called me Stiles, it’s easier that way.” Stiles explained.

The werewolf is interested. “Really? Tell me.”

Stiles half-smirked. “I doubt that you can pronoun it, Sourwolf.”

“Try me.” Derek’s hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue playfully.

Stiles just chuckled. “You sure?” Derek nodded his head. “Alright… my name is Mieczysław.”

The Beta blinked twice. He opened his mouth then closed it. He tried a few times then frowned while Stiles watching him with gleeful and amused.

“…what the hell?” Derek blurted with befuddled which made Stiles burst out in laughter. The Beta released his playful annoying growls at Stiles. But inside, his wolf perked up happy and content to see Stiles’ moods is improved. “I’m sticking with Stiles.” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles finally controlled his laughter. “Just like everyone said after they learned my birth name.” he said, still having an amused smile on his face.

Derek grunted as his eyes shifted back to hazel with mirth and fondness. He glanced over to Scott who suddenly is quiet. He noticed Scott’s form has returned to human form. Stiles followed Derek’s eyes and saw his best friend. They both stood up from the hoods and went straight to Scott.

The Hale werewolf pulled the gag down from Scott’s mouth to his neck. The floppy-haired werewolf clears his throat. “Wh-what’s happened?” Scott whispered, confused, fearful, nervous, and anxious.

“Exactly what the Alpha wants to happen.” Derek answered, gravely.

Stiles watched his best friend quietly. “Do… do you remember what happened when you are trapped in the bedroom?” he asked, blankly. Scott furrowed his eyebrows as he seriously ponders then shook his head. Stiles closed his eyes then nodded his head, resigned. “Okay.”

“Wh-what happened?” Scott asked, anxious.

Derek and Stiles glanced at each other. “You nearly kill Jackson and Allison. Derek stopped you and brought you here.” Stiles blunted.

Scott stared at them with horror then whines softly. “I-I can’t do this. I can’t be this and be with Allison.” His eyes teary, overwhelmed, and scared. “I need you to tell me the truth.” He glanced at Derek with pleading. “Is there a cure?”

Derek frowned deeply and shakes his head. “I’ve heard stories about it, but they are just that—stories.”

Scott whines softly as he stares at the ground sulking. “…please release me…”

Stiles glanced at Derek warily, but the werewolf nods his head. This brings Stiles relief since that means the wild wolf is finally calm down and his best friend is back to normal.

For now.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Argent’s House  
Meanwhile… ** **

“What are you doing?” Chris walked into his private office when he saw his sister typing on the keyboard while staring at the computer screen.

Kate answered her older brother. “I wanna see this person… _and_ there we go.” She double-tapped then leaned back against the chair with her arms crossed.

The Hunter walked around his desk, leaned down as his palm on the desk. He peers at the monitor that showed a picture of the high school student. “Isn’t that Stiles?” Chris attempted to recall his daughter’s friend's name.

Kate nodded her head. “Yes, another friend of Allison’s.”

“You going to tell me about that talk you had with her?” Chris asked with suspicion and curiosity when he turned to his sister.

The blonde-haired hunter stared at him with confidence. “Tell me something first. That night you came across the two Betas? You mention one of them is taller and lean, but this other one was a bit smaller, right? Was he _just_ smaller? Or could he have been younger too?”

The Hunter narrowed his eyes. “And you think this kid—” he tipped his head at the picture on his computer screen. “—might be one of the Betas?”

“I’m working on a theory.” Kate answered mystery then stared at the monitor while Chris eyeing at her then glanced at the picture of Stiles as well.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Whittemore Home  
Garage  
Meanwhile… ** **

A shaky and bewildered Jackson pulled his car into the garage and climbed out. He shut the driver’s side door but paused when he spots something strange under the light on his car. He steps closer when he reached the object that was stuck between where the glass and the roof meet. He plucks it out and raises it to the light. He twirled it around a claw with confusion.

Suddenly, he had a thought and went to the worktable and set the claw down on the table. He opened the drawer of the toolbox, took out McCall’s lacrosse glove from it. He picked up the claw and the holes in the fingertips of the glove. He carefully brings them together and when the claw fits into one of the fingertip perforations.

Jackson gasped as his eyes widen realization.

.

.

.

**** Beacons Hills  
Somewhere in the Woods ** **

Underneath the moon, somewhere high up on at the rocky face of a steep hill, the feral Alpha kneeling down, growling through the quiet night. When the moonlight washing over its muscular and hulking body—

The creature transforms, rapidly shifting back, its monstrous features reverting back into the naked torso of a man.

An ordinary man.


	17. Chapter 16 = Wolf's Bane: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!! *beam*

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Chemistry Classroom** **  
****Nighttime** **

Mr. Harris wipes the chalkboard with an eraser and sets it down on the chalkboard holder. He double-checked with the supply cabinet to make sure it was locked properly. The teacher released a tired and exasperated sigh. He walked around to his desk, tapped his phone to check the time as he noted it was very late, then start bringing a few paperwork into his briefcase. He paused when he saw a crinkled piece of paper. He stared at it with confusion, he grabbed it and carefully smooth the wrinkles and squint his eyes.

The first names are all different, some of the first letters of the middle name are different or same, however, the surname is all the same. _Harris_. And most of the names are crossed off until he reached the last name which was his name. Prof. Adrian R. Harris.

Mr. Harris felt nervous as he glanced at the open door out to the hallway. He dropped his free hand onto his phone, carefully tapped the screen, and swipe it. Before he could do anything, a deep voice speaks up from behind at the back of the classroom. “Do you know who wrote that list?”

Mr. Harris gulped nervously as he stood very still. “Please don’t kill me.” He whispered, pleadingly.

“I said, do you know who wrote that list.” A growling voice repeated.

“Laur-Laura Hale.” Mr. Harris stammered.

“Do you know why she was looking for you?” Mr. Harris shook his head in terrified as he sneakily reached for his phone, pressed 911 numbers. “Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I’ll show you.”

Mr. Harris was frozen as he pressed the button before turned mute. He doesn’t want the stranger to notice he called the emergency. “Turn around!”

“No. _Please_.”

A stomped heard as Mr. Harris shakes his head petrified. Suddenly, a chair flipped past him and slammed against the wall. “Oh, God—” Mr. Harris mumbled with fear.

“Look at me! Look at what you’ve done!”

Suddenly, a voice shouted out. “Get down!” Derek grabbed Mr. Harris’ jacket and yank him out of the way onto the ground. Another chair flew and slammed against the wall. Mr. Harris was panicked as his eyes are closed while he curled up on the ground. Derek stood on his feet and step forward when he noticed the rear exit door was clattering against the wall, as the Alpha had vanished.

Before the Beta could chase after the feral Alpha, bright lights flood through the windows. A voice appeared from the loudspeaker.

_“This is the police. You’re surrounded. No one leaves the building.”_

Derek cursed under his breath as he darts out of the chemistry classroom before the polices realized that he snuck out of his loft. For the hundredth time, he curses Scott and his fibs.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**WOLF'S BANE**

**༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Corridor** **  
****Next Day** **

Stiles immediately power-walk down the corridor while Scott followed quickly behind. When his whiskey-brown eyes spotted a certain brooding werewolf by his locker. “Deeeerrrrreeeeekkkkk!” he dragged the Beta’s name annoyingly.

Derek twitched with irritation and glanced over to Stiles and Scott with a raised eyebrow. “What?” he grunted when they arrived close to him, ignores students’ eyes on them.

Stiles gives a quick look around then leans forward to Derek. “I heard someone saved Mr. Harris from the killer last night. You think that killer might be that Alpha?”

“Yes, and I almost had it.” Derek growled with irritation as he turned back to his locker.

Stiles and Scott stared gap at him.

“I’m _sorry_. Did I just hear that you almost had him— wait!” Stiles shakes his head, attempted to process the answer he just heard from Derek. “—please tell me you didn’t go after this thing alone. _Again_?” Derek stared at his textbooks in his locker quietly. Stiles made a nonsense noise from the back of his throat. “Oh my _God_.”

Scott blinked with shock. “Are you serious?”

The Hale werewolf huffed. “Yes. It was _right_ there. And then the stupid police showed up.”

“Whoa!” Stiles snapped out of it from his panic-mother-henning-attack to Derek with a scolding frown. “They’re just doing their jobs—” Derek glared at Stiles with irritated which made him shut his mouth.

The Hale werewolf transfer his glared with level up to homicidal at Scott. “Thanks to _someone_ who decided to make this thing the most wanted fugitive in the entire state that is targeting me!” he sarcastically snapped. “I can’t _even_ go after the Alpha without looking back in case the police found me and discover I’ve been sneaking out after curfews.”

Scott frowned. “Can we _seriously_ get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.” He said, defensively.

Stiles sighed as he leaned against the locker next to Derek. “So, how’d you find this thing?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Derek turned his attention back to his locker with a thoughtful frown. “…I searched through my sister’s stuff a while ago. I found a couple of things from her desk. She mentions a man named Mr. Harris.”

“Our chemistry teacher?” Stiles remarked, puzzling and Derek nodded his head.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. “Why him?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“What’s the second thing?” the puppy-eyes werewolf is curious.

The Hale werewolf grabbed a folded paper from his locker and shut his locker. “Some kind of symbol.” He unfolded the paper to showed Stiles and Scott a simple odd-looking drawing. Scott's eyes widen then released a heavily hopeless sighed which caught others’ attention.

“What? You know what this is?” Derek asked, interested.

Scott tipped his head back. “I’ve seen it. On a necklace.” He dropped his head and stared at the symbol.

“Where?” Stiles asked, curious.

The floppy-haired werewolf answered grimly. “Allison’s necklace.”

“Well… that become incredibly awkward.” Stiles commented as Derek refolded the paper and slipped it in his backpack before he swings it over his shoulder. “But can you ask her if you can borrow it?”

Scott scoffed as he shakes his head. “That is impossible.” He dismissed the idea almost immediately.

“Oh, come on Scott.” Stiles gently hit his best friend’s stomach from the back of his hand. “Just ask her.”

The floppy-haired werewolf sighed. “How?”

Stiles hummed while Derek raises his eyebrows with interest by the brunette teen’s answer. “Simple.” Stiles straighten up his backbone with a half-grinned. “Say… ahem. _Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there’s something on it or in it that will lead me to an Alpha werewolf so it can stop controlling my wolf and trying to making me into a serial killer in order to get back together with you?_ Like that.” He theatrically said which made Derek snorted with amused.

Scott stared at Stiles with an unimpressed and annoyed look. “You’re not helping.”

“Why don’t you just _talk_ to her?” Stiles groaned and crossed his arms.

The baby werewolf slumped his shoulders. “She won’t _talk_ to me! What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?” he argued.

“That’s why you _ease_ —that’s why you _ease_ back into it, okay? Get back on the good side. Remind her of the good times. And _then_ you ask for the necklace.” Stiles gives advice then noticed his best friend’s face while Derek huffed slightly annoyed when he smelt Scott’s hormonal scent.

“You’re thinking about her in the shower, aren’t you?” Stiles deadpanned.

Scott smiles sheepishly. “Yeah.”

The lanky teen sighed loudly and step up to Scott. He pats his best friend’s shoulders while staring at Scott’s eyes. “Stay focused. Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get your wolf under control, get Allison back.” He pats on Scott’s shoulders once more then dropped his hands. “In that order, got it?”

Scott sighed but nodded his head with understanding. “Get the necklace.” He said, determined. Scott turned around, walked down the hallway to his locker.

Derek hummed with satisfaction as Stiles turned his head to him. “And Sourwolf? We will have a serious talk about you going after that thing alone.” Stiles warned the Beta with a stern look. He glanced at his wristwatch. “Oh hey, we have about ten minutes before the first bell so, that should be plenty of time for me to give you a lecture.”

The werewolf groaned as his head tipped back with annoyance. He was already long accustomed and reluctant used to Stiles’ lectures ever since he and Scott dislike each other. “Oh don’t you whine at me, Mr. Brooding wolf.” Stiles placed his hands on his hips. “I thought we talked about this already? You shouldn’t go after that thing alone, you said that all three of us—” he pointed himself, to Derek and wave his hand in the air. “—me, you and Scott to work together. You said that you are having trouble with sneaking and hiding from the polices after curfew, and yeah, I know. Scott made a dumbass mistake. But it’s the consequence we have to live for now.”

Derek lowered his head and watched Stiles as he is listening to the human teenager’s scolding. “Need me to remind you what happened when you went after that thing the first time? Need I also to remind you that we’ve been used as a plaything for hours during the night in a frickin’ empty school by a crazy-ass murdering psychotic werewolf. And there are hunters out there, hunting the werewolves and you mention that Allison’s father knew what you are but that still doesn’t mean he won’t hurt you!” Stiles expatiated with worried, frustration, and nervousness.

Before Stiles could continue his scolding to a bitter Sourwolf, Scott suddenly appeared with a paled and panicked look when he marched to him. Stiles halted and stared with concern while Derek frowned at him. “Scott—”

“He _knows_.” The floppy-haired werewolf whispered harshly.

Stiles blinked bemusedly. “Wh-who knows what?”

“Jackson. I think he knows I’m a werewolf.” Scott whispered before he glanced around nervously.

Derek and Stiles stared at Scott dumbfounded. The puppy-eyes werewolf whines softly, he not-so-gently pushed them forward, so they scurried together down the hallway. Scott glanced over his shoulders to make sure Jackson isn’t nearby.

When they are in a different corridor. Stiles snapped out of it and opened his mouth. “How the hell did he find out?”

“I have _no_ idea.” Scott answered, confused, and panicked.

Derek growled softly as Stiles rubbed his buzz-cut head nervously. “Did he say it out loud? The word?”

“What word?”

Stiles leaned to his best friend with whispered. “Werewolf. Did he say _I know you’re a werewolf_.”

Scott sighed impatiently. “No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!”

The human teen halted which two werewolves stopped as well glanced at Stiles who stared at his best friend with an assured look. “Okay, maybe it’s not as bad as it seems?” Scott’s disbelieved and Derek raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I mean, he doesn’t have any proof, right? And, if he wanted to tell someone, who’s gonna believe him, anyway?”

“How about _Allison’s father_?” Scott reminded Stiles with a desperate face.

Derek growled exasperatedly which Stiles pats the bitter werewolf’s chest with the back of his hand lazily. “Now, now… at least he wasn’t suspicious of you. Yet.” Stiles said, attempted to be positive. “Okay, um… I have an idea… it’s gonna take a little time and finesse, though.”

Scott frowned. “We have that game tonight. It’s quarterfinals, _and_ it’s your first game.”

“I know, I know… look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?” Stiles asked, curious.

Scott shook his head. “But she’s in my language art class.”

“Okay. Just… Get the necklace.” Stiles prompted which Scott nodded his head. Then the bell rang which alerted students that they have five minutes to head to class. “I’ll see you both later, alright?” after exchanged with two werewolves, Stiles quickly head to his class with worried and dreaded. _‘I can’t believe it… of all people, it has to be Jackass?!’_ he inwardly groaned, already exhausted and the day hasn’t even started yet.

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Cafeteria/Lunch** **

Stiles immediately joined with sulking Scott as he sat down next to Derek, across his best friend who is picking a bread apart. The son of the Sheriff leaned to his best friend with hopeful while Derek is snacking on his apple quietly. “Did you get her to give you the necklace?”

“Not exactly.” Scott sighed, sadly.

The human teen frowned. “Ah… what happened?” he leaned back a little and glanced down at his lunch, picked up chocolate pudding.

“She told me not to talk to her… at _all_.” Scott huffed with disappointment and displeased.

“…so, she’s not giving you the necklace?” Stiles asked, while ripped the lid off of his pudding.

The floppy-haired werewolf glared at Stiles irritated. “She’s not giving me the necklace.” He repeated.

Derek sighed silently as he glanced at Stiles who just stared at Scott while grabbed his plastic spoon. “Well, did you find anything else out?” he asked, then dig in his pudding.

Scott snorted with frustration as he dropped the crumbed and grabbed his water bottle. “Just that I know _nothing_ about girls, and that they’re totally psychotic.” He grumbled.

“Okay…” Stiles already ate half-way through the pudding and pointed his spoon at the baby pouting werewolf. “I came up with a Plan B just in case anything like this happened.”

Derek perked up with interest while Scott cocked his head like a puppy with curiosity. “What’s Plan B?”

“Just steal the stupid thing.” Stiles blunted then finished his pudding. Derek liked the plan as he nodded his head with approval.

“I approved it.” Beta speaks up and Stiles sends his look at Scott as if saying, “See?” gesture.

The puppy-eyes werewolf frowned deeply, displeased with the plan. “Couldn’t we try at least getting to Mr. Harris?” he asked, hopeful but was immediately dash when Stiles shakes his head.

“My dad put him on a twenty-four-hour protective detail. The necklace is all we got.” Stiles explained, solemn. “ _Steal it_.” He emphasized which Scott slumped his shoulders resigned. “Thank you.”

The McCall werewolf glanced over his shoulder to see Allison but instead, Jackson was looking at them with a pondering face. Scott jerked back to Stiles who is busying eating his chicken while Derek finished his apple. “…he’s watching us.” They stopped paused and stared at Scott. Then they gaze to find Jackson through the crowds, sitting with Allison and Lydia at the table across the way. “Act normal.” Scott whispered, urgency.

Derek grunted exasperatedly as he stared at the plate of food while Stiles swallowed his food and cleared his throat. Scott carefully turned his head to his shoulder, from the corner of his eyes, he could see Jackson lifted and took a bite of an apple with a loud cruch of teeth into pulp soars toward across the room which Scott wince in surprise. He noticed Jackson’s eyes sparks with interest.

Scott turned away and before he knew, he jerked back while Derek barely twitched. _“Scott? Can you hear me?”_ a voice from a certain popular guy reached the ears of werewolves.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles noticed the werewolves’ expression with concern.

Scott stared at Stiles grimly. “Jackson’s talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Just look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing’s happening.”

_“Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?”_

Scott attempted to ignore the whispers while staring at Stiles who is nervous and confused. “Say something. Talk to me.” Scott urged impatiently while Derek just lowered his head while messing with the foods.

“I-I can’t think of anything— my mind’s a complete blank!” Stiles protected which brings werewolves stared at Stiles with disbelief.

“Never thought I would see this day when you admit that you have nothing to say.” Derek remarked, amazed, and worried. Stiles glared with irritation at the Hale Beta and Scott shakes his head with annoyance.

“Your mind’s blank? You can’t think of _something_ to say?” the baby werewolf said, skeptical.

Stiles surrendered his hands. “Not under this kind of pressure!” he grumbled, defensively then glanced over. “FYI, he’s not even sitting with them anymore.” Derek glanced over and noted that Stiles’ was right. Jackson wasn’t there anymore.

Scott quickly swiftly glanced around in his surrounding to attempt to spot Jackson, but none found. “Where the hell is he?” he mumbled, confused, and cautious.

Then Scott twitched with surprise when Jackson’s voice carrying over through muttering tone while Derek just scowled at his plate. _“Looking for me, McCall? I’m right here. So, what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more power? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse… which means you’re actually a cheater, aren’t you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?”_ Scott is controlling his anger while he gripped tightly around the uncapped water bottle.

Stiles studied his best friend worriedly then he leaned to Derek. “What’s going on? What is this asshole’s saying?” he whispered.

Derek grunted then lowered his head, to Stiles’ ear, and muttered to repeated what Jackson’s been whispering.

 _“I’ll bet my new co-captain’s gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren’t you? And while you’re pretending you’re not a lying cheat, I’m gonna ruin your life if you don’t give me what I want. And you know I’m gonna start with? Her.”_ Scott’s breathing was heavy while he lifted his shaky water bottle, took a sip.

Stiles’ eyes grew wider and wider in astonished stunned while Derek continued delivering the message.

_“I’m gonna destroy any chance you’ll ever have with her. And, when I’m done with that, I’m gonna get her all alone, and I’m gonna get my hands all over that tight little body.”_

The lanky teen made a disgusted and horror tone then shifted his gaze to furious Scott. “Scott, come on, you can’t let him do this.” He whispered to his best friend with concern. “You can’t let him have this kind of power over you, okay?” he watched Scott tightly gripped onto the lunch tray, the anger simmering inexorably to the surface.

Derek released his low irritated growl and continued to mutter to Stiles’ ear.

_“I’m gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and Scott? She’s gonna beg for more. I bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she’s even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott… When she’s screaming my name?”_

A sudden crack heard as Derek calmly stared blankly while Stiles gaze at the lunch tray that was snapped in half with appalled. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to look over with curiosity and confusion. Scott scanned his surroundings and spotted Jackson who is standing alone by one of the vending machines. Jackson is staring at Scott with a mixture of hatred and desire for power, a sinister curving at his lips that far too evil to be called an actual smile.

“Okay…” Stiles shakes his head with stupefied and disgusted. “I _knew_ Jackson is an asshole but this? _This_ takes a cake. To think he would get this level of lowest of low…” he turned his attention to Scott. “You need to get that necklace as soon as possible, Scott.”

Scott closed his eyes, attempt to remaining calm while breathing through his nose. Derek is eyeing the McCall werewolf warily. “I’ll keep my eyes on Whittemore.” The Hale werewolf speak up.

“That’s-that’s a good idea.” Stiles approved of Derek’s plan. “Just be careful, alright? He already figures out that Scott is _something_. But he hasn’t figured you out, so let’s keep it that way.”

Derek grunted with acknowledgment of Stiles’ warning while Scott opened his eyes, managed to control his wolf. _‘Why do I get the feeling that something’s gonna get worse after this?’_ Stiles mused, worried.


	18. Chapter 17 = Wolf's Bane: Part II

**** Stilinski’s Residence  
Stiles’ Bedroom  
After School… ** **

The paled, lanky teen hurtling into his bedroom, he ripped his backpack off and dropped it on the ground. He plops down on his spinning chair and opened his laptop. He quickly turned on the power as he waited slightly impatient.

“Stiles?” his father called out from the hallway outside of his bedroom.

Stiles turned around. “Yeah?” he watched the door clicked open, Noah peering inside to find Stiles smiling up at him from his seat at the desk.

Noah pushed the door forward with a hand on the doorknob as he leaned on the doorway. “Just headed back to work. But I’m coming tonight. Your first game.” A smile appeared on his face.

The son of the Sheriff grinned as he nodded his head. “My first game… Awesome.”

“I’m very happy for you. And I’m really proud of you.” Noah said, warmly.

Stiles chuckled awkwardly. “Thanks. Me too. I’m happy and proud of myself.”

Noah nodded his head, turned around to go and Stiles gets up from his seat to close the door. However, his father paused and glanced back at Stiles. “They’re really gonna let you play, right?”

“Yeah, dad— I’m the first line! Believe that?”

The Sheriff smiles widely. “Very proud.”

“Oh, me, too. Again. I’m—Oh.” His father hugged him which rare for both of them. However, Stiles hugged back. “Huggie, huggie, huggie…” Noah breaks the hug and pats his son’s shoulder with a proud smile.

“See you there.” Stiles nodded his head, watched his father leaving down the hallway. Then he finally closed his door quietly and dashed back to his laptop, start typing while simultaneously trying to kick his chair underneath him to sit down.

Then he heard glass tapping. “It’s open.” Stiles answered, which he wasn’t sure if it’s a good or bad thing that he was used to it because Derek is the only werewolf that comes through the window. Seriously, it’s like the brooding werewolf refuses to use the door of his house. Is there something wrong with his door?

“Hey Sourwolf.” Derek grunted after he climbed through the window. “You’re not watching Jackass?”

Derek snorted with amused and exasperated. “Whittemore is at practicing.” He informed, stroll to the bed, and plopped down.

Stiles turned his chair around with curiosity. “And Scott?”

“He’s still working on the necklace.” Derek responds, blankly. The human teen hummed then turned back to his laptop. “What are you doing?” Derek asked, confused.

Stiles continues typing on the keyboard. “I’ve been wondering about this for a while, remember that night we were trapped at the school?”

“Hard to forget.” Derek remarked, dryly.

The lanky teen snorted softly as his whiskey-brown stays on the screen of his laptop. “When Allison mentions that Scott asked her about the text, the one that was asking her to meet him there.”

Derek recalled it easily. “That’s right, but Scott didn’t send it.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Right.” The werewolf leaned forward with his elbows placed on his knees with intrigue.

“Can you find out who sent the text?”

The lanky teen paused, whirled around in his chair, and shakes his head. “No, not me. But I know somebody who can…”

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**WOLF'S BANE**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** Stilinski’s Residence ** **  
**** Stiles’ Bedroom  
Moments Later… ** **

“You want me to do _what_?” Danny stared at Stiles with disbelief as he is standing next to the sone of the Sheriff while holding his backpack over his shoulder.

Stiles repeated his answer. “Trace a text.”

Danny shakes his head. “I came here to do lab work—that’s what lab partners do.”

“And we will!” Stiles assured Danny. “…once you trace the text.” He added.

The Hawaiian teen just huffed. “And what makes you think I know how?”

“I-I looked up your arrest report, so—” Stiles reluctant admitted.

Danny tensed. “I-I was thirteen. They dropped the charges.” He remarked, defensively.

“Whatever.” Stiles doesn’t care as he wants Danny to trace the text, however, the Hawaiian teen shook his head.

“No, we’re doing lab work.” Danny adamantly then grabbed a spare chair from the corner of the Stiles’ bedroom and dragged it over next to the desk. He sat down and placed his backpack on the ground. Danny glanced over his shoulder to spot Derek sitting on the bed with a book in his hands quietly.

Danny turned to Stiles with curiosity and interest. “Hey… I’ve been wondering for a long while, but how did you befriend a mystery hot guy like Derek Hale?” he whispered softly to Stiles.

The lanky teen blinked in puzzling at Danny then glanced over to the Beta werewolf who is absorbed by reading the book. However, Stiles knew that Derek was putting on an act. Before he could come up with a fib as he glanced back to Danny who is obviously fascinated and attracted to Derek. An idea sparks up in his mind. “Hey, I’m actually pretty thirsty.” He stood up quickly as two heads turned to him with confusion.

“You thirsty?” Stiles asked them and continued before they could answer. “Awesome, I’ll get us some drinks. Be right back.” He darted out of his bedroom, down the hallway, descended the stairs to the kitchen.

Stiles rummaging through the fridge and made a noise of victory when he found four cans of sodas in the back. He grabbed three of them, took out, and sent them to the counter. He plucks up but paused when he just recently remembered what Danny told him. How did he become friends with Derek Hale?

That was because of Scott. His best friend was bitten and now is a werewolf, they both needed Derek’s help because they are new to the supernatural world. Stiles frowned deeply while he stares at the soda in his hand. He is curious that what if Scott didn’t get bitten? Would Derek be interested in befriended him? Stiles won’t deny that he is one of the nerds and annoying spasm kids with ADHD. Derek Hale is one of the attractive and mysterious guys in school. He is one of the popular males. Stiles wondered, what would his life be like without Derek Hale in it?

Stiles would be still that annoying troublemaker kid with only has Scott as his best friend. Scott would be probably on the team and might be able to date Allison Argent, and who knows, she could bring him into the world of supernatural as a hunter. And where will Stiles be?

 _[“No one will ever love you.”]_ a dark whisper appeared in his mind. Stiles shut his eyes tightly. _["In fact, you probably ended up lonely kid who has ADHD that no one wants to deal with."]_ Stiles shakes his head, attempts to get rid of those evil words away from his mind. _["A sad, lonely pathetic loser. Just like your father."]_ The lanky teen huffed as he mentally shoves those dark words away from his mind and opened his eyes.

Stiles doesn’t want to think about this anymore. So, he focuses on the soda and start shaking very rapid, forceful, and jerky movement up and down, side to side, and continued for a few more seconds until he was satisfied.

The human teen grabbed two other sodas and instantly went up to his bedroom where two teenagers are in awkward tense silence. “Hey, hope you all like this.” Stiles smiles widely as he handed a soda to Derek who grabbed it with suspicion. Then Stiles gives the soda to Danny who nodded with appreciation.

Stiles sat back down and set his soda on the desk and start typing. Danny held onto the soda while keeping his eyes on the screen.

Derek flipped the lid of the soda can, suddenly, loud hisses of soda liquid exposed on his face. The werewolf jerked on his feet as he held the distance between him and the volcanic soda.

Stiles and Danny stared at Derek. Danny looked worried and shocked while Stiles hid his gleeful with fake concern. “Oh man… you okay, dude?” he attempted to hide his chortle.

The werewolf shook his free hand distasteful with a huffed. His hazel eyes glanced at Stiles with irked. “… _fine_.” Derek grunted.

“There’s a towel over that.” Stiles pointed at a couple of clean fresh towels on top of the dresser. “And feel free to borrow one of my shirts.” He graciously granted his permission.

Derek glares exasperatedly at Stiles, carefully set the calmness soda on the dresser, grabbed a fresh towel to dropped on the spilled soda liquid on the ground. Then he grabbed another to wipes the sweet sugary liquids from his face.

Stiles turned around and smiles at Danny who glanced at him and Derek back and forth with worried and confused. “So… anyway… we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably—”

“Uh, Stiles…?” Stiles and Danny turned around and saw Derek, who is now half-naked, holding up a shirt. “This…no fit.” He gritted his teeth, annoying.

Stiles sighed. “Then try something else on.” Derek grumbled to himself and turned around. Stiles gaze at Danny who is staring at Derek’s bare, muscular torso as he was fixated.

 _‘Best. Plan. Ever.’_ Stiles inwardly cheered as he covered his victory smile. “That looks good. What do you think, Danny?”

Danny snapped out of it and turned to Stiles. “Huh?”

Stiles tilted his head at Derek who is now wore plain blue and grey striped shirt. “The shirt?” Stiles asked, curious.

“I think—” Danny glanced over awkwardly. “—I think it’s not really his color.”

Stiles hummed. “Think he should try something else?” he asked, faux-innocently.

Derek huffed loudly with annoyed then torn off the shirt, exposing his perfect abs. Danny’s jaw dropped. The son of the Sheriff won’t deny that Derek’s abs are amazing and attractive. He leaned to the Hawaiian teen with a sneaky smile. “You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don’t you, Danny-boy?” Stiles grabbed a soda and flipped the lid open.

“You’re a horrible person.” Danny commented sternly to Stiles.

The lanky teen lifted his soda to his lips. “I know. It keeps me awake at night.” He sipped his drink. “ _Anyway,_ about that text—”

“Stiles!” Derek snapped with frustration as he pulled another shirt off. “None of these fits!”

Danny made a strange strangle choke noise then immediately went to the keyboard. “I’ll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.” Stiles grinned widely with triumph.

The lanky teen stood up from his chair to allow Danny to settle on the spinning chair comfortably while continue typing on the keyboard. He informed Danny of the number, ISP, and sort of exact time. After that, Stiles glanced over to Derek who finally found a black short-sleeved shirt that fits him. The werewolf went ahead and finished cleaned up the mess from the ground.

“Hey, you fine?” Derek grunted as he stood on his feet with a soaked dirty towel in his hands. “Oh, you could come with me, I’ll show you to the bathroom. Might wanna wash that stuff off.” He waved his hand around his face before he pointed at some soda liquid that clings to his hair. The werewolf nod his head and followed out of the bedroom.

Suddenly, Derek slapped the back of Stiles’ head who yelped with surprise and briefly pain. “W-what the hell was that for?” he stared at Derek with shock.

The werewolf rolled his eyes. “You _know_ that was for.”

Stiles muttered under his breath. “Geez, there’s no need to be so bitter, Sourwolf. It doesn’t hurt to show off your perfect muscles abs, you know?” he rubbed the back of his head.

Derek raises his eyebrow at Stiles with surprise and almost instantly, the smelt of embarrassment came from Stiles. The lanky teen cleared his throat then pointed at the bathroom. “You-you can go ahead.” He turned around, stumbled back to his bedroom quickly while Derek just shakes his head with slightly amused.

After a few minutes later, Derek returns to Stiles’ bedroom and quickly walked up to Danny who is hacking and Stiles watching with curiosity and interest.

“There.” Danny stopped typing and leaned back. “The text was sent from a computer. This one” he pointed to the screen which made others lean closer. “Registered to that account name?” he said, puzzling.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows with confusion while Stiles shakes his head. “No, no, no, no. That can’t be right.” Stiles mumbled, completely bewildered.

On the laptop screen has the network name listed. _BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL – MELISSA MCCALL_

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Memorial Hospital  
Later… ** **

The baby blue Jeep parked in the parking lots in front of the hospital. Stiles sitting in his driver seat while Derek is sitting in the passenger seat. Scott called a few minutes ago from Stiles’ phone which Derek went ahead and answers since the son of the Sheriff is driving.

And now, Stiles turned off the engine and glanced at his phone with a speaker on in Derek’s hand. _“Did you get the picture?”_ Scott asked, through the phone.

Stiles and Derek observed the picture of Allison’s necklace. “Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing.” Stiles replied and Derek nodded his head, agreed.

Derek opened his mouth. “Hey, is there something on the back of it? There’s gotta be _something_ — an inscription, and opening, _something_.”

 _“No, no, the thing’s flat. And, no, it doesn’t open. There’s nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? Stiles, you’re supposed to be here. You’re the first line.”_ Scott answered and reminded Stiles.

Before Stiles answers, suddenly they can hear Coach Finstock shouted with irritation. _“Where the hell is Bilinski?!”_ Derek turned his head to Stiles and mouth a word with confused. _[Bilinski?]_

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and Scott continued talking. _“Man, you’re not gonna play if you’re not here to start…”_ he warned Stiles.

The human teen sighed. “I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him…” he trailed off then shook his head. “…tell him I’ll be there, I’ll just be a little bit late, okay?”

_“Alright. See you later.”_

Stiles grabbed his phone not unkindly. “Thanks.” He hangs up and slipped it into his jacket’s pocket while Derek stares at Stiles with a knowing glint in his hazel eyes.

“You’re not gonna make it.” Derek whispered.

Stiles cleared his throat, disappointed. “I know.”

“And you didn’t tell him about his mom, either.” Derek added.

The lanky teen gritted his teeth and stared at the sign of the hospital across the Jeep through the windshield. “Not ‘til we find out the truth.”

Derek stared at Stiles quietly then nodded his head. “Alright. Let’s head in and check it out.” They both climbed out of the Jeep and shut it. Two teenagers stride straight to the hospital, into the lobby, and went to the reception. “Hey…” Stiles smiles politely to a nurse behind the counter.

“Hello, can I help you?” the nurse asked, professionally.

Stiles glanced around. “Uh, yeah… we’re looking for Nurse McCall?”

The nurse hummed. “Last I heard is that she was on her last shift in the long-term care section. You might catch her before she finishes her shift.”

“Okay, thank you.” Stiles said, thankful, and turned to Derek who nodded his head. Stiles followed the werewolf down the hallway to the elevator.

They walked inside once the doors opened, Derek pressed the button second button, then the door shut. Stiles shoves his hands into his pockets. “…have you been… like visit your uncle?” he asked, cringing slightly since he didn’t want to make Derek upset by asking a sensitive question.

“Yeah… I tried to visit him as much as I can.” The werewolf answered softly.

Stiles hummed then the doors opened. Derek stride through and Stiles followed quickly. Before the teenagers knew, they stopped at the reception desk which was empty. The lanky teen glanced around with curiosity and confusion. The long-term section is very empty. And quiet.

“Uh… Derek…” the werewolf glanced at Stiles with an understanding glint in his eyes. “…so I’m not the only one thinking that long-term section shouldn’t be _this_ quiet.” Stiles is glad that Derek is thinking the same thing. Because it is _very_ strange. And very suspicious.

“We should separate and search the area.” Derek stated as he steps forward to the left side of the hallway. “I’ll go this way, you’ll head to that way.” He tipped his head at the right side of the hallway. “Call me if you found anything. I’ll do the same.”

Stiles pressed his lips together. He doesn’t think it was a good idea to search this section separately but then again, this is a hospital so, for all he knew, the nurses might be at the break room or something. “Okay.” He nodded his head. The werewolf immediately takes off to search and Stiles released an uneasy sighed.

 _‘I don’t know why… but I felt a little too uneasy about this.’_ Stiles mused, quietly walked down the hall alone while observed his surroundings.

It’s been intense, uncomfortable silence for Stiles in the past ten minutes. His whiskey-brown eyes scanned around warily. “Melissa?” he called out, with hopeful and anxious. “Hello? Is anybody here?” no response except silence.

He continues walking down further until he halted when his eyes landed on the nameplate. _PETER HALE_

Stiles wondered if this name is Derek’s uncle. Curious and interested, that he went to it and peer in the opened door of a patient’s room. He frowned deeply with confusion as he steps in the doorway and noticed the empty wheelchair by the window. He steps back baffled and from the corner of his eyes, a figure appeared. He jerked his head to a man who gives him a friendly smile, burn marks stretching hideously up one side of his face, as his eyes glosses.

“You must be Stiles.” Stiles steps back away from the man with caution. Then a feminine voice speaks up from behind.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles whirled around and saw a redhead nurse who smirked evilly at him. “Visiting hours are over.”

The paled, lanky teen glanced at the man who has terrible burn scars and to a nurse woman back and forth until a slow horror realization appeared in his mind. “You…” he pointed at the nurse then back at the man who he has suspicious he might know whom. “…and you… you’re-you’re the one who—oh, my— and he’s—oh my _God_ , I’m gonna die.” Stiles gasped in terrified aghast.

“Stiles!” all heads turned around and Derek stood at the side of the corridor. His hazel eyes shifted to blazing electric-blue, filled with anger that he instantly darts to the nurse. Before the nurse took out her hidden dagger to use against Derek. The werewolf pressed his hand to her cheek, slammed her head against the wall and she crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

Derek turned around with a growled, but he paused in shock when he saw the man. “U-uncle Peter?”

“ _Oh_ shit.” Stiles blurted it out, he was hoping he was wrong, but this burn scars man was Derek’s uncle?! But wasn’t he comatose? Because for someone who’s been in a coma for six years looked rather healthy and well.

Peter tilted his head. “I told her that she can’t fight against werewolf.” He tutted playfully.

Stiles slowly walked backward until Derek grabbed the human teen’s arm, pulled him toward Derek. The Beta stood in front of Stiles protectively. “Uncle Peter…”

Peter shifted his eyes up to Derek blankly. “…I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

“W-what?” the Beta werewolf stared at his uncle dumbfounded while Stiles’ gaze shifted to the back of Derek’s head, anxiously.

Stiles has no idea what’s going to happen now.

.

.

.

****** B.H. High School  
Chemistry Class  
Meanwhile… **

A desk lamp is all that lights in the dark classroom. Noah, the Sheriff peers out the window while a haggard and sleep-deprived Harris talks from his desk, solemnly.

“It was six years ago… and, in my defense, it was before I’d gotten sober.”

Noah sighed, turned his head to the teacher. “Listen, I have my son’s first lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh?” he leaned one of the tables and crossed his arms.

“I met her at a bar.” Mr. Harris starts to explain. “We had a _lot_ of drinks—a _lot_. She started asking me what I do, and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that’s like? To have someone actually _interested_ in the topic of chemistry after staring at all these vacant faces day after—”

“Details.” Noah interjected, sternly.

Mr. Harris cleared his throat nervously. “Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body and get away with murder.”

“How you could start a fire and get away with arson?” Noah speaks up, blankly.

Mr. Harris slowly nodded his head. “And a week later, the Hale house burns down.”

“You know, you could have said something.” Noah remarked, disappointed.

The teacher huffed. “And be an accomplice? It would have ended my teaching career.”

“So, you don’t know her name or where she was from?”

Mr. Harris shakes his head. “No— which is exactly what Laura Hale asked.” He took out a notebook and a pencil. “I’ll point you in the same direction that I pointed her.” He drew a basic odd symbol on the piece of paper, he tore it out and slide it over to the Sheriff who walked up closer and stares at the drawn symbol.

“What is this?” he grabbed the paper and carefully studied it with confusion.

The teacher sighed. “The necklace the girl was wearing. That’s the symbol of it. I asked her about it—she said it was a family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she’s your arsonist.”

“ _Murderer._ ” Noah changed the answer to the teacher.

Mr. Harris frowned deeply. “Excuse me?”

“Arson happens to property. This girl’s a _murderer_.” Noah stated as a fact, gravelly. First, a mystery killer and now a murderer. The Sheriff sighed heavily, something tells him that Hale's family has secrets and he doesn’t know if he could expose the secrets. Since he doesn’t know _what kind of secrets_ that Hale's family was hiding. And the only Hale that is available _might_ know the secrets, and that is Derek Hale.


	19. Chapter 18 = Co-Captain: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions! *beam*

**** Beacon Hills  
Memorial Hospital ** **

“Wh-what?” Derek shook his head, disbelieved. “Stop messing around! How are you awake? When did you awake? How _long_ have you been awake?” The Beta spits out the puzzling questions to his uncle who stared at him blankly. “Please, answer me, Uncle Peter!” he took a step forward while his gaze stays on his fully awaken uncle.

Peter just stare at the young werewolf then glanced down at the knocked-out nurse on the ground. “…that nurse has been taking… _care_ of me for the past six years.” He huffed with humorlessly smirked. “She thought she could keep me under her control by putting wolfsbane shot through—” he lifted his two fingers and tapped his temple. “—my mind. Unfortunately for her, it won’t make me compel to her.” He chuckled coldly. “I thought it would be… time-consuming and interestingly fun to play her game for a while.” He explained, then narrowed his eyes at Derek and Stiles, carefully observed.

“However, I do not believe I have memories of having nephew.” Peter stated, as a fact that he believes.

Derek's breath hitched as he flinched. “B-but… I _am_ your nephew! You’re my mother’s younger brother! You remember her, right? Talia Hale?”

“I vaguely recalled having a sister…” Peter hummed then shrugged his shoulders.

The young werewolf’s heart beating fast out of anxiety, fear, and panic. “T-then… what _do_ you remember?!” Stiles frowned, concerned for Derek and cautious to Peter quietly.

Peter graced a half-smirked on his face as his eyes shifted to crimson-red which stunned two teenagers. “I _perfectly_ remembered taking down a female Alpha during summer. Not a very good fighter if I said so myself.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Y-you killed Laura Hale?! Your niece?!” He blurted it out, astonished.

Peter tilted his head with slight curiosity. “Now I have a niece?” he snorted amusedly as he shook his head.

“Had. You killed her.” Derek whispered as his expression was cleared. Stiles was startled when he heard an emotionless tone from Derek’s voice.

The discovered Alpha hummed. “Well, as much as I would love to hear of your… _fascinating_ tales. I’m afraid I need to leave; I have some business to tend.” He calmly walked to the nurse, bend down, and dig through her pockets until he lifted the nurse’s car keys.

“You are not leaving.” Derek growled as his eyes shifted to electric-blue, fangs emerged, and claws grew.

Peter snorted as he stood up. “Try me, little pup.”

“Stiles… get out of the way.” Derek warned the human teen who is hiding behind him.

Stiles gulped. “Oh, damn…” he muttered, lowered himself to the ground, and crawled to the wall.

Derek darts toward his uncle. Peter, who seems to barely move as his eyes flashes to crimson-red when the young werewolf jumped forward. However, Peter grabbed Derek by the jacket, slammed him into one wall as is cracking the plaster, then Peter slammed Derek into the opposite side with the same result.

Then, the Alpha dropped the young werewolf down, hand still gripping Derek’s neck, Peter dragged the struggled young werewolf. “I don’t who you think you are to me. Or whatever the hell fabricate you are sprouting out. I’m not interested and therefore, you are wasting my time.” Peter said, calmly then lifted Derek and easily launches him across the empty reception desk and crashing through the glass barrier.

“Derek!” Stiles called out worried and panicked. He stumbled onto his feet while lean heavily on the wall with fear. His whiskey-brown eyes stared at Peter who glanced at him blankly then stroll into the reception area, ignores the shattered glasses breaking and snapping underneath his boots.

Peter paused in front of Derek who is covered in blood, crawled back to the wall while holding his wound stomach. The Alpha hummed with intrigued and glanced around until he spotted a round mirror on top of the desk. He leaned forward, extend it out to inspect his burns in the reflection. “I was going to wait. For dramatic flair. But…” he taps his finger at the round mirror, making the circular mirror spinning.

Before Derek knew, his uncle is fully healed just like before the fire as the mirror stopped spin to show his face. Peter hummed with satisfaction. “…when you look this good, why wait?” Peter commented then smirked at the young werewolf. “I don’t know what game you are playing, little pup. But I suggest you drop it and step away.” His eyes flicker to crimson-red. “After all, there is a war going on and I tend to finish it. With my power.” He turned around and walked away, leaving silent Beta.

Stiles held his breath when he saw Peter calmly sauntered down the hallway without giving a glance to the pale, lanky boy. His whiskey-brown eyes gaze on Peter until the Alpha was officially gone from his sight.

Then he released his holding breathe and sprint to the reception area. “Derek!”

He paused with terrifying shock to see Derek staring at the ground, covered in his blood which made Stiles’ nearly panicked like a mother-hen. “Oh my _God_!” he darts toward Derek, nearly slips from the shattered glass on the ground and bends down next to the Hale werewolf. “Derek, hey…” he placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “…come on, we have to leave before anyone comes here.” He whispered, worried about his friend who suddenly is now quiet and blank.

“Derek…” Stiles shakes the Beta but no response. So, Stiles carefully grabbed Derek’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. “…alright, I’mma help you. But you gonna help me too. It may escape your notice but I’m a puny weak human who can barely carry galleons of a water bottle. So, you better work with me here, dude.” Stiles slowly, and carefully heaved Derek up to his feet.

“There we go… now...” Stiles half-carried, half-dragged Derek as they are shuffled across the reception area. “…this is going to be a long night.” Stiles groaned exasperatedly, tired, and worried.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**CO-CAPTAIN**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**..**

**..**

**.**

**** Beacon Hills  
Hale Industrial Loft  
Later… ** **

Derek is laying on the couch while staring at the ceiling blankly while Stiles is pacing back and forth with a phone on his ear. “I’m sorry, dad. I know I should’ve called you earlier but… Derek needed my help and I-I can’t ignore him. I-I’m sorry, dad.” Stiles apologized with omitted truths. His whiskey-brown eyes glanced over the werewolf multiples times ever since he called his father.

_“Son, it’s fine. Sounds like Derek is really sick, are you sure he doesn’t need a hospital?”_

Stiles grimaced. “No. He insisted that he doesn’t need it, but he admitted he does need someone to help him.” He sort-of lied.

_“And you are planning to stay with him for the night? He doesn’t mind?”_

The human teen paused his pace and stared at mute, motionless Derek on the couch. Nope, he won’t _mind_ at all since he’s basically paralyzed right now. “…yeah. He _really_ doesn’t feel well. He has not moved for a while.” Ain’t that the truth?

_“Geez, sounds pretty serious to me. But if he doesn’t need a hospital and only needs a rest then that’s up to him. But listen to me, Stiles. If he doesn’t get any better by morning when you wake up, take him to the hospital, okay?”_

“Yeah, of course.” Stiles bluntly lied, knowing he can’t take Derek to the hospital. “And I’m sorry. I was looking forward to playing the first line. I didn’t mean to disappoint you and waste your time, dad.”

 _“Stiles. It’s fine. It’s just one game. There’s always more. Your friend is more important to you than some games. In fact, I’m proud of you. You chose your sick friend over your first line game. That tells me, you are a good true friend, Stiles. I’m not disappointed at all.”_ Stiles smiles gently as his eyes soften. He glanced down, feeling slightly embarrassed, giddy, happy, and relieved. _“I better go. I need to return to work. I’ll see you tomorrow, Stiles.”_

“Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow, daddio.” Stiles farewell and hang up his phone. Then he turned his eyes to Derek who is still motionless. Stiles sighed worriedly for the Beta werewolf. He walked to the couch, bend down and stare at Derek’s face. “Derek…”

Derek’s hazel eyes gaze on the ceiling. “Come on, Derek. Say something. Do something. _Anything_.” Stiles attempted to pressure Derek to respond, but it was futile. Stiles frowned deeply with unsettled. “I honestly didn’t think it was possible for a werewolf to go in shock. Can the werewolf even go into paralyzing shock? I mean, your uncle was basically comatose but then turned out he was faking it this whole time.” He tilted his head while observed Derek. “He even fools you, a born werewolf. And not only that… he doesn’t remember you.” He whispered the last part.

Once again, no response from Derek. Stiles groaned, settled his butt down on the rug, and leaned back against the coffee table. He placed his elbows on his knees while examined side of Derek’s face. “…he mentions that he got shot with wolfsbane in his brain by the nurse. I don’t know how long nor how much she injected him in… I knew that wolfsbane weakens werewolves, can even kill them if hunters knew how to do it properly. But… to injected wolfsbane in your uncle’s _brain_ … I bet there are some side effects for that. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t remember you or your sister. He even admitted he barely recalled having his own sister. What that did to his brain, he got… like… some kind of—kind of like amnesia.” Stiles explicated the event that happened in the long-term section of the hospital.

Stiles sighed heavily at motionless silent Derek. He lowered his head and close his eyes as he rubbed his temples. “Derek, come on dude… please snap out of it…” he whispered, close to pleading to the werewolf.

It’s been agonizing silence for an hour until a raspy whisper speaks up. “…he didn’t know…” Stiles jerked his head up, astonished, hope, and surprise to hear the werewolf’s voice. His whiskey-brown eyes are wide in shock when he noticed a tear slipped from Derek’s eye. “…Uncle Peter didn’t know that he murdered Laura. His niece… my sister…” Derek closed his eyes and released a shuddering heartbreakingly exhale.

“Derek.” Stiles opened his mouth to say anything, anything at all but instead shut his mouth. He extends his hand, lightly touch Derek’s hand, wait for any reject. However, there’s no rejection from Derek, so Stiles carefully interlock his fingers into Derek’s, attempt to comfort the hurt and sorrowful werewolf. “I’m here.” He whispered, earnest and sincere. The Beta gently tightens his fingers with Stiles’ in silence.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
B.H. High School  
Boys’ Locker Room  
Meanwhile… ** **

Scott walked back to his locker from the shower, wearing a towel wrapped around his lower body. He passed by Danny who changes into his street clothes at his locker. “By the way, McCall. Apology accepted.” He speaks up with a charming smile.

The McCall werewolf frowned confused. “Um… I didn’t apologize.”

“Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me.” Danny reminded Scott who half-smiles.

“You scored every time I passed to you.” Scott said.

Danny nods his head. “Apology accepted.” He slung his bag over his shoulder with a smile and head out of the locker room. Scott just softly chuckled and return to his locker. He started to put his clothes on after he dries his soaked body and he barely zipped up his jeans when the lights shut off dramatically.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. “Danny?” he called out as he glanced around and noted that he’s the only one left in the locker room. “Hello?”

The floppy-haired werewolf wandered around quietly until he reached the light switch, flipped them however the electric lights remain off. “What the hell…?” he mumbled, puzzled.

Scott warily glanced at his surrounding as he returns to his locker, grabbed his lacrosse stick, and held up defensive. He continues to search around quietly until he spotted someone standing silhouetted in the darkness.

“I don’t really get lacrosse.” A masculine voice remarked as Scott flinched with caution and suspicion. “When I was in high school, we played basketball. That’s a real sport. But, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they sometimes played it to resolve conflicts. Am I right about that?” a figure steps into the moonlight which Scott steps backward. “I’ve got a little conflict of my own resole, Scott. But I need your help to do it.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at the man. “Who are you?”

“Oh, do forgive me for my lack of manners. My name is Peter…” his eyes shifted to crimson-red. “Peter Hale, your Alpha.” Peter introduced himself with a haughty smirk on his face.

The baby werewolf nearly dropped his lacrosse stick when he heard the answers. “H-hale? As in… like Derek Hale?”

Peter tilted his head with curiosity and intrigue. “Derek Hale?” he took step forwards as Scott steps backward. “What can you tell me about Derek Hale?”

Scott frowned deeply, confused, and puzzled. “I-I don’t know much about him… just that… he’s a born werewolf, one of the survivors of Hale Fire, and… his sister died a few months ago…” he trailed off then glared at Peter with suspicion. “Did you—did you murdered his sister?”

“I won’t deny that I did kill a female Alpha during summer.” Peter calmly informed.

The floppy-haired werewolf tightens his hands onto his lacrosse stick. “I won’t help you by killing any more innocent people.”

Peter chuckled humorlessly. “Innocent? Now… that’s where you are wrong, Scott.” He steps forward as he shoves his hands into his trench coat’s pockets. “I don’t _kill_ innocent. Just the responsible ones. Which doesn’t have to include Allison Argent.”

Scott straightens up his backbone while stared at Peter with gritted teeth. “Don’t even think of touching her.”

The Alpha huffed with slight amusement. “Now, now… I just think you’re getting the wrong impression of me. I really just want to help you reach your potential.”

“By killing my friends?!” Scott dropped his lacrosse stick with disbelieved and anger.

Peter just hummed. “Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most.”

“If they’re holding me back from becoming a psychotic nutjob like you, I’m okay with that.” Peter just calmly stalked Scott who kept walking back until he greeted the wall behind. The Alpha slowly lifts a hand to Scott’s face.

“Maybe you could try seeing things from my perspective?” Before Scott could do anything, Peter’s hand moves like a cobra striking, latching onto Scott’s neck as fingernails rapidly extending to claws, they sink into the back of the young bitten werewolf’s neck.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Hale Industrial Loft  
Meanwhile… ** **

Stiles lifted his phone with his free hand while his other hand is still interlocking with Derek’s who is still laying on the couch, with his eyes close. The son of the Sheriff sends a message to his best friend, informed Scott to call him when he’s available. Stiles would’ve asked his best friend to come over in Derek’s loft, but he recalled researching about wolves who are territorial. If the uninvited wolf comes into a wolf’s territory, there will be violence which Stiles couldn’t do that to Scott.

Plus, Derek has to invite the werewolf himself in order to avoid the violence. Stiles snapped out of it when his phone ringing as he answered. “Yo, Scott. We have a huge problem.” His whiskey-brown gazes over Derek who continue faux-napping.

_“Trust me, I know. I met him. Peter Hale.”_

Stiles’ jaw dropped as Derek jerked up; sat up while stared at the phone with surprise. “W-what? When? How? What happened?!”

_“Just a few minutes ago, he just…appeared and talk…about stuff.”_

Stiles frowned. “Stuff? Like what?”

_“I-I think it would be better if I explain this in person… and Derek too.”_

Stiles’ whiskey-brown stares at Derek’s hazel. “What do you think Derek?”

_“Wait, you’re with Derek? Stiles, what’s going on? You missed the game, your first line.”_

Stiles sighed, a mixture of disappointed and upset. “I-I know, Scott. I just—” he cleared his throat then shakes his head. “Derek?”

Derek closed his eyes as he cleared his throat dryly. “…we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Hear that, dude?”

 _“Yeah, I heard. We’ll talk tomorrow.”_ Then hang up. Stiles settle his phone on the coffee table and noticed that he and Derek haven’t let go of their hands this entire time.

“Derek?” Stiles whispers, concerned for his werewolf friend.

Derek just shakes his head. “…I can’t decide whether to be angry or upset, Stiles.” He whispered, shakily as his chest heave in and out, rather abnormally fast.

“Derek…” Stiles watched the Beta with worried. Suddenly, Derek’s breathing became a mixture of gasps and growled. His hazel eyes flicker to electric-blue, back and forth rapidly. His fangs emerge and claws extended. “Derek, come on. Calm down… y-you’re having a panic attack!” Stiles flinched from pain when he felt the claws sink into his hand that he still held on.

Stiles didn’t tempt to remove it, instead, he tightens it. “Derek, please.” The panic werewolf just growled and gasps. He rolled over and fell onto Stiles’ lap. “Oh shi— Derek!” Stiles has no idea what to do, he knew how to handle panic attacks, but this was a different situation, this is a born werewolf, who is having a panic attack.

Stiles attempted to dig through his mind of all the information he researches and studied. While ignoring the agonizing pain from his bleeding hand. Then he recalled the intel of how to calm the wolves which he decided to use and hope that it would work. “Derek… I need you to listen to me, listen to my voice.” Stiles flinched when Derek’s claws dig in further into his hand, in pain.

“Listen to my voice. This is my voice…” Stiles voice is gentle, calm, and soothingly. “…hear my heart beating…” Derek was shivered on in his arms, but his muscles are slowly, very slowly relaxing. “…there you go… now smell the air, this is your home. You are in your territory and that means you are safe. With me, I’m your friend. Your ally…”

It took nearly half an hour for Derek to finally calm down, his semi-shift wolf form fades away which Stiles was very relieved that the claws reduced, and he ignores the pain. “That’s it… you are safe, Sourwolf.”

Derek leaned away and opened his eyes to reveal his hazel. He blinked as he lifted his head at Stiles. “Wh-what happened?” he mumbled, puzzled then his body went stiff. His eyes widen in shock and appalled when he spotted bloodied hands. “Oh… _oh god, Stiles!”_ he whimpered, guilty and ashamed.

“Hey, hey, hey—totally not your fault! It’s okay—” Stiles attempt to console anxious werewolf who is whimpering and whining as he examines the wound. “—Hey, come on. Derek, please calm down. It’s not your fault, I can promise you that.”

The werewolf shook his head. “N-no! Stiles, I—I _hurt_ you!” he affirmed strongly. He stood up on his feet, easily hauled Stiles up, nearly carry the lanky teen who yelped in shock, dropped on the leather couch. “Stay.”

Before Stiles could open his mouth, Derek already darts somewhere in his werewolf speed. He huffed and stared at the left hand, he made a face when he noticed how bloody it was. His whiskey-brown eyes carefully observed. He could spot four claw deep marks on his hand. When Derek returns with a soaked dishtowel and a small box of first aid and kit.

The werewolf bends down the front of Stiles and made odd whimper and whine noises back of his throat. Stiles frowned with concern. “Derek—” the werewolf gently yet quickly wrapped the towel around Stiles’ injury hand. “—it’s fine. I’m _okay._ ” Stiles said, but Derek just shook his head and continue tending the wound.

Stiles inwardly sighed and decided to allow the werewolf to finish bandaging his injured hand. After a heartbeat or two, Stiles’ left hand is neatly wrapped with a white bandage. He could tell that Derek is obviously guilty and ashamed. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m right-handed.” Stiles attempt to brighten up the mood.

“I’m so sorry.” Derek apologized, gently with guilty.

Stiles sighed softly. “Derek.” He lowered his head to stare at the werewolf’s eyes. “It’s fine. I’m _fine_. You were having a panic attacked. I-I couldn’t just leave you alone. I…” he trailed off and Derek glanced up, blankly. “…I know what it's like. It really sucks.” Stiles chuckled humorlessly then he shakes his head. “But, seriously… no harm done.”

The werewolf raises his eyebrow disbelieved as he glanced at the wound and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, no _further_ harm is done. It’s just scratched.”

“Stiles. Those are no scratches.” Derek rebuttal.

Stiles leaned back with a slightly exasperated sighed. “It’s _fine_ , Sourwolf.” He watched Derek gently holding the bandaged hand, his fingers caress Stiles’ left inner wrist. “…what about you, are _you_ okay? Because… this whole Peter coma thing and shock and the panic attack… it was quite a stressful night for you.” He said, worried.

The werewolf made a soft whine noise as response. Stiles reached to Derek and placed his hand on top of the werewolf’s hand that was stroking his inner wrist. “Derek… I think maybe— maybe you should rest. It’s been a long night for you—for us. What do you think?” Derek just stares at the bandage. “Alright, let’s put you in bed, come on.”

It took a lanky fragile human half an hour to dragged the werewolf to his bedroom, and another half an hour for the Sourwolf to _finally_ calm down.

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed while Derek curls on his side, with his hand, gently touch Stiles’ wrist. “I’m alright. It’s not that big of a deal.” The human teen reminded the werewolf. “It’ll heal.” He added, with a warm smile on his face.

Derek’s eyes stay on the bandaged hand in silence. “…I’m sorry.” He whispered, softly.

“It’s _fine_.” Stiles long-accepted Derek apologizes and this werewolf doesn’t even need to apologize. “Now, close your eyes and _sleep_ , you gotta need it, Sourwolf.” The werewolf just hummed and slowly closed his eyes.

The son of the Sheriff watched Derek who is finally fallen asleep. Stiles sighed silently as he rubbed his face, weary. He wasn’t kidding before, it has been one _long_ night.

.

* * *

.

**** Beacon Hills  
On the Road  
Next Day… ** **

“So, Peter Hale is definitely your Alpha.” Stiles affirmed, with worried, and resigned. He is driving in the driver's seat of his Jeep while Scott is sitting on the passenger seat.

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah, man.” He frowned when he realized. “ _Not_ my Alpha.” He reminded Stiles strictly.

Stiles just half-shrugged. “Still.” He cleared his throat. “And not only that, the Argent… Do they _think_ that Jackson is one of the Betas? Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s what they said.”

The paled, lanky teen sighed while drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Scott glanced around with contemplative. “…how was Derek?”

“He’s…” Stiles pressed his lips together, blew his cheeks then exhale. “… _not_ exactly okay. But he will… I hope.” He said, concerned for the born werewolf that he left this morning, Derek told him that he wants to sleep in longer, so Stiles left alone. And now, it’s nearly lunchtime as he is driving with Scott to find a food restaurant to pick up take-out foods and meet Derek at the park soon.

Scott jerked his chin at Stiles’ bandaged hand. “What happened?” he has been wondering ever since Stiles picked him up from his house.

Stiles glanced at his left hand to Scott then to the road ahead of him. “Oh this? Pssh… I got it from last night… at the hospital. Where Peter attacked. And yeah.” He just shrugged off coolly and Scott just frowned.

Before Scott opened his mouth, he jerked his head to his side with eyes wide. “I think I just heard Jackson and Allison’s dad.” He blurted it out in surprise.

Stiles blinked. “What?” he did not expect that out of the blue information.

“…no, yeah… that’s Jackson’s voice. And _definitely_ Allison’s dad’s voice.” Scott turned his head to Stiles. “We need to go and save Jackson.” He said, urgent.

The lanky teen grimaced. “Do we have to?” Scott sends him a stern look which Stiles groaned childishly. “ _Alright_.” He grumbled. “Where?”

.

.

.

**** Somewhere out of the Road  
Parking Lots ** **

Stiles saw a Porsche with a hood opened, Jackson and Chris standing in front of it and a black SUV parked few feet away from Porsche. When his Jeep halt in the road next to Jackson’s car. Scott and Stiles peer out innocently. “What’s up?” Stiles called out with a shit-grinned face.

“Is everything okay?” Scott asked.

Chris faking smiles at them. “Hey, Scott. Your friend here was just having car trouble. We’re just taking a look.”

Scott leaned against the car door as his elbow rest on top of the rolled-down window. “There’s a shop right down the street. I’m sure they have a tow truck.” He explained with a smile.

“Yeah.” Stiles nods his head as he rested against his steering wheels. “You want a ride?” Jackson frowned, he glanced at his car, to Chris and to them. Stiles raises his eyebrow. “Hey, come on, Jackson— you’re _way_ too pretty to be out here all by yourself.” Jackson glares at Stiles who sheepishly laughed.

Scott opened the door, climbed out, and held the door for Jackson to climb in the backseat of the Jeep. “Get in.” the werewolf spelled it out carefully with a warning.

Jackson stares at Scott then nods his head. Before Jackson could take another step closer to the Jeep. Chris slammed the hood of the Porsche shut. “Hold on, boys.” He walked around to the driver's seat, reaches in to grab the key in the ignition slot, and gives it a twist. The engine roars to life. Chris leaned back and smiles politely at Jackson. “Told you I knew a few things about cars.” Then he tipped his head, walked to his SUV, and soon, drives away.

“What…” Jackson whirled around aggressively to Scott. “…are you following me now?” he demanded.

Scott frowned exasperatedly. “No… but maybe I should have. Since you could almost give away _everything_ , right there!” he snapped, irked. While Stiles quickly climbed out of his Jeep, he walked around and stand in front of his best friend and Jackson.

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asked, confused, and irritated.

Scott took a step forward. “He thinks you’re the second Beta.”

“What?”

The floppy-haired werewolf huffed. “He thinks you’re _me_!” he hammers his fist down on the hood of Stiles’ Jeep, much to Stiles’ offensive and concern.

“Dude… my Jeep.” Stiles frowned at his best friend's disapproval to harm his baby Jeep.

Scott ignored Stiles as he focuses on Jackson. “I can hear your heart beating from a mile away—literally! Now he thinks there’s something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn’t kill you, too!” he scowled with irked. Once again, the werewolf balls up his fist as if he wants to punch Jackson, instead, he turned to the Jeep’s hood and Stiles immediately grabbed Scott’s shoulders.

“Okay, how about we step away from Stiles’ Jeep…” Stiles said, guide Scott away from his poor, defenseless baby Jeep.

Jackson scoffed and glares at the werewolf. “This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn’t say anything, which means you’re the one that’s gonna get _me_ killed. Okay? This is _your_ fault!” he pushed Scott back against the Jeep.

Stiles groaned loudly. “Can we stop hitting my Jeep?!” he watched Scott shove Jackson back and before they start to exchange blows. However, Stiles jumped in between them with disapproval frowned. “Yo, guys, _stop it_. Alright?!”

The werewolf gritted his teeth as his eyes stay on Jackson. “When they come after you, I won’t be able to protect you. I can’t protect anyone.” His eyes shifted on Stiles for the briefest second which Stiles noticed it.

“Why are you looking at me?” Stiles asked, confused.

However, Scott turned his attention back to Jackson who huffed. “You know, now you _have_ to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself.”

“No, you won’t!” Scott rejected, harshly. “Just _trust me_ —all it does it make things worse.” He attempted to change Jackson’s mind and see the reality.

The popular jock just chuckled humorlessly as he steps back with shaking heads. “Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible.” He sarcastically said. “Sounds like a real hardship, McCall.” He added, mockingly.

The werewolf growled with frustration. “Yeah, I can run fast now, except half the time, I’m running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things, like—like my girlfriend telling people she doesn’t trust me any more _right_ before breaking up with me. I’m not lying to you! It _ruins your life_!” Stiles frowned as he felt pity for his best friend.

“It ruined _your_ life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn’t know what to do with it.” Jackson rebutted, took out his car key while walking back to his car. “You know what it’s actually like? It’s like you turned sixteen, and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda.” He turned to them with smug smirked. “Me? I drive a Porsche.” He climbed in, slammed the door closed, turned on the engine, and drives his car out of the parking lots.

Stiles and Scott watched Jackson’s car out of their sights then glanced at each other. “Well… at least he didn’t know about Derek.” Stiles said then frowned deeply. “I can’t believe that Jackass wants to become a werewolf.” He shakes his head, disbelieved.

Scott scoffed in irritation. “…let’s just get out of here and meet Derek.” He turned around to climb in the passenger seat.

“This is gonna be a _long_ day.” Stiles groaned as he walked around to his driver seat.


	20. Chapter 19 = Co-Captain: Part II

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****B.H. Park** **

Three teenagers sat around at the picnic table with take-out foods on the table. Scott is sitting across from Stiles and Derek who are sitting next to each other. The foods are mostly gone, wrappers and ripped ketchup packages, and few dirty napkins scattered on the table.

Stiles is chewing his curly fries while Derek is sipping the straw of his soda and Scott wipes the crumbs with his napkin. “…and so, now we have to keep our eyes on Jackson.” Scott finished his story.

“Wow…” Stiles snorted while playing with his curly fries. “…what an asshole.” He paused, dramatically then grinned. “Oh wait, we all knew that.” He sarcastically said.

Scott huffed while Derek just shakes his head with slightly amused. “So… what are we going to do with Peter? I mean—” Scott glanced at Derek awkwardly. “—he’s seriously… doesn’t remember you? Like, at all?”

Stiles sighed while Derek lowered his head. “…I don’t know dude. Peter said that the nurse injected him with wolfsbane in his brain.” Stiles explained with a frown. “Which could be the result of him having amnesia.”

The Hale werewolf closed his eyes. “Still…he killed Laura.” He whispered, sadly. Which made Stiles rubbed the brooding werewolf’s back with sympathetic eyes.

“And he’s on some kind of revenge warpath because of the Hale Fire.” Stiles added, curious and concerned.

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah, ever since he did—” he waves the back of his neck. “—that weird stuff to me, I saw flashes and thoughts from his mind. He was very focused on the Hale Fire, and saw faces who were responsible for the arson.” He said.

Derek gritted his teeth as he narrowed his eyes while tightening his hands around his cup. “He saw them, killed them, and…”

“And he is still hunting which means there are more of the criminals.” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows with contemplative. “Question is… _how_ many are involved for arson on Hale's family?”

The Hale werewolf growled angrily. “Whoever they are… _I would_ love to be the one to rip their throats out with my teeth.” His fingernails grew to claws and scratched the cups easily.

The human teen noticed it almost immediately, he stopped rubbing the werewolf’s back and lightly touch Derek’s hand.

Derek snapped out of it, instantly shrink his claws back to fingernails while sent his exasperated and disapproval eyes to Stiles. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt the son of the Sheriff.

Stiles raises his eyebrow boldly with knowingly. The Beta huffed irritated while Scott has been watching them with curiosity and confusion.

“…so…” Stiles and Derek glanced at Scott who opened his mouth. “Now what? What’s the plan? What’s going to happen since we all now know that Peter Hale is the responsible one for murdering those people. Whether they are innocents or not, he is _still_ amurderer.”

Stiles sighed heavily. “True…” Derek frowned deeply as his shoulders slumped. “…honestly… this is one messed up situation we all in.”

“But we know for sure about one thing…” Derek said as he glared at the table. “…there is a “war” that Uncle Peter will finish it.” He gravelly said as Stiles and Scott glanced at each other quietly.

Is Beacon Hills seriously going to have a war?

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**CO-CAPTAIN**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Stilinski’s Residence** **   
****Night** **

Sheriff Stilinski pours over a stack of case files on the kitchen table, tiredly. He sighed heavily while going through the files until he heard the footsteps of his son who arrived in the kitchen area and yank the fridge door open. Stiles almost immediately grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, then darts out of the kitchen so quickly.

However, Stiles slowly wanders back and eyeing his father with curiosity. “Whatcha doing?”

“Work.” Noah answered while adjusted his glasses.

Stiles’ eyes spark with interest. “Anything I can help with?”

“You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be _awfully_ nice.” Noah said which made Stiles glanced at the counter where he spotted a bottle of whiskey and a glass cup in the cabinet.

Stiles immediately grabbed it, walked to the table where his father was working on the case files. The lanky teen set a bottle and a glass cup on the table while he attempts to get a glance at the files. “Any leads?” he reaches for the files however, it was lightly slapped by his father.

Noah raises his eyebrow at his son. “You know I can’t discuss that with you.” He reminded Stiles after the umpteenth time. Stiles sighed, grabbed a bottle to unscrew the cap. “Not too much.” Noah added, Stiles made a noise as his response.

The paled, lanky teen, tilts the bottle of whiskey into the glass cup with the proper amount. However, he paused when he suddenly has a devious plan. He carefully pours more whiskey into the glass up that nearly reaches the top. He set the bottle down, picked up the glass cup, and hand it over to his father. “Okay. There you go, dad.”

Stiles watched his father who thanked him as he grabbed his glass cup while his eyes are on the files. The son of the Sheriff was somewhat amazed that Noah hasn’t noticed the glass cup was almost completely full, oblivious that he drank it all up in one go.

When Noah set the glass cup down and before Stiles knew, his father is drunk and the paperwork is now spread haphazardly all over the table.

“You know, I want to have a real statement from Derek Hale, but I couldn’t put him through that after what happened to him from six years ago.” Noah slurs while looking at the files as Stiles listens carefully. “It would be a whole hale of a lot—” he paused with confused frowned. “—Hale of a lot…?”

Stiles glanced up at his father. “ _Hell_ of a lot?” he helped his father’s speech who nodded his head.

“Hell. Yesssss. It would be a _hell_ of a lot easier to catch this psycho killer that is targeting that poor kid. And not only that… there is someone else who could be working with this anonymous killer.” Noah sighed heavily as he leans back while taking off his glasses. “Oh, my God…”

The Sheriff stretches his arms. “Ohhhh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said _way_ too much, and if you repeat any of that—” Stiles interrupted his father.

“Dad, it’s me! I’m not gonna say anything, come on!” Noah raises his eyebrows at him then half-smile slightly drunk.

Noah sighed once again as he rubbed his tired eyes while Stiles glanced over the case files and grabbed a couple of documents with interest. “See, the thing is, they’re all connected…” Noah speaks up after he dropped his hands onto the table. “I mean, the bus driver that got killed? He was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale House Fire.” He slurred.

Stiles leans forward at one of the paperwork that his father is holding up. “Terminated under suspicion of fraud.” He read out loud.

“Exactly.” Noah nodded his head.

The teen glanced back at the documents and saw photos of the victims. He grabbed it and carefully examined them. “Who else?” he asked, curious about his father’s opinion.

“The video store clerk who got his throat slashed? He’s a convicted felon—history of arson.”

Stiles paused and turned to his father with contemplative. “What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?” he recalled that he discovered his father found dead bodies during the full moon when he returns home after Scott return human.

“Priors all over their records, including—”

“Arson.” Stiles stated, finished his father’s sentence with new knowledge as his father nodded his head, confirmed. _‘So that’s why they are all dead… they might be connected to Hale Fire… which means Peter Hale killed them. Who else is involved in this arson?’_ he mused, wondering. He needs more information, so he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and lift it. “…another shot?”

Noah shakes his head. “No, no, no. No more.”

“Dad, come on!” Stiles urges his father to accept another shot of drinking. “You work really hard, alright? You deserve it.”

The Sheriff rubbed his face while staring at the paperwork. “Oh my God… I’m gonna have such a hangover…” then he gives in as he waved his empty glass cup.

Stiles huffed as he grabbed the glass cup. “You mean you’re gonna have such a good night’s sleep!” Noah hummed obliviously as he continued to rummage through the case files.

The son of the Sheriff turns his back on his father while pouring the bottle of whiskey into the glass cup. “And I’m gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of _hell_ …” he muttered to himself, guilty. The things he does for Derek…

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****B.H. High School** **   
****Boys’ Locker Room** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Thundering heavy metal blasts from an iPod sitting docked in a speaker. Just a few feet beyond the rattling lockers, Jackson pushes a barbell up on a bench press.

The popular jock racking it immediately gets up and grabbed two dumbbells for hammer curls. Pushing himself as hard as he can, he gritted his teen on the last rep. Muscles straining through his tank top, as he struggles to get the dumbbell up to his chest.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Jackson paused as he blinked, confused. He dropped both dumbbells to the floor. “What the hell?” he muttered, leans back as he attempts to see around the locker to his iPod speaker. He spotted a tall figure who is standing over the iPod speaker. “Wha—” he mumbled with puzzled. “Who the hell are you?”

A smile appeared on the man’s face while he is looking through the iPod’s music. “I’m not fond of heavy metal songs. I’m more of a classic kind of man.” He set the object back in the speaker but remain off. His blue eyes glanced up to Jackson who stood stills as sweat rolling down his forehead.

“Who are you?” Jackson asked, warily as he reached his lacrosse stick to defend himself.

The man raises his eyebrow. “Now, now… there’s no need to be defensive, Jackson. We should learn to get along since you will be one of us.”

Jackson lowered the lacrosse stick with wonder and curiosity. “One of you?”

“Of course.” the man’s eyes flicker to crimson-red. “You are _still_ interested, right?”

The popular jock stared at him, then slowly a smirk appeared on his face.

.

.

.

**** Stilinski’s Residence  
Meanwhile… ** **

Stiles gently takes the empty glass cup out of his drunk father’s hand before it drops through his flimsy grasp. Noah sighed heavily as he rubbed his exhausted face. “Stiles, there’s just so many questions…”

“Like what?” the teen leans forward with interest and curiosity.

Noah dropped his hands. “Like, why is this killer wanted to kill Derek? Why kill Laura Hale? Is it because they are survivors of the Hale family? Why acting like… some kind of like—like an animal? Why make it look like some kind of animal did it?” he has been wondering about these questions for days. “I got statements from that poor kid and even he doesn’t know why this killer is targeting him. Why killed his family? What did they do?” Stiles frowned deeply as his father continued slurring. “When that mountain lion ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control— you know the instances of wild animal reports were up seventy prevent over the past few months? It’s like they’re going crazy, running out of the woods… I don’t know…” he set his elbow on the table and rested his chin against his palm.

Stiles narrowed his eyes with thoughtful. “Or something’s scaring them out…” he offered another suggestion, unnoticed that he was watching by his father.

“You know…” Noah slurs gently. “I miss talking to you… it’s like we never have time—”

The son of the Sheriff reached his pocket to grabbed his phone as he interrupting his father’s words. “Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call. I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“I do. I miss it.” Noah babbled while Stiles stood up from the chair, walked steps away from the table while unlocked the passcode, and went onto the contact info. “I miss your mother.” Stiles froze, then turned around slowly with surprise.

“What’d you say?”

However, his father just reached for the bottle to pour another drink. As he lifted it up, but, Stiles put his hand around it, gently setting it down quietly. Stiles watched his father closed his eyes and smiles sadly. “Thanks.” Noah said, appreciatively that his son stopped him before it gets worst.

Stiles pressed his lips together. “Dad… maybe you should stop and go to sleep.” He suggests, concerned over his father.

Noah hummed. “That’s—that’s a good idea.” He stares at the case files.

“I’ll clean it up.” Stiles carefully gathered a bunch of paperwork into the folders as his father nodded his head.

Noah slowly stood on his feet, slightly swaying which Stiles dropped it on the table and walked around to provide his helping hands. He carefully helped his father to the living-room, and gently set his father on the couch. Noah leaned back with his eyes closed and took a deep breath. “…thank you, son.” He mumbled quietly.

Stiles half-smiles then return to the table to finish cleaning the case files back into the folders. When his phone rings, he paused, took out from his pocket then saw Scott’s calling him. He answered. “Yo?”

 _“Stiles! Peter is taking my mom on a date!”_ Scott’s voice was filled with panic and worry.

Stiles blinks owlishly. “….come again?” he attempts to process the sudden new information in his brain.

_“He’s planning to turn my mom into a werewolf! I need to stop him! But I can’t risk my mom seeing me! I need your help!”_

The son of the Sheriff cursed under his breath. “Okay, okay! I—I think I might have an idea!” he quickly darts to the front door, grabbed his keys from the bowls, and out of the house to his Jeep.

_“What’s the plan?”_

Stiles climbed into the driving seat while making grimace faces. “It might be involved something incredibly stupid and risky to the point I think that Sourwolf will be very upset with us—more specifically me.” He muttered himself in the last part.

.

.

.

**** Somewhere on the Street ** **   
****Night** **

Stiles glanced around with hope to find Melissa in a fancy car with Peter Hale who is a crazy psycho murderer of an Alpha. His fingers drumming against his steering wheel out of anxiously and nervous until he spotted an expensive car that he knew, just knew Melissa is in that car with a dangerous murderer.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He mumbled while preparing himself. “Forget that dad will kill me. Sourwolf’s gonna _murder_ me.” Stiles continued to press the gas until his baby, his poor defenseless baby Jeep slammed right into the car. “Oh shit!” he whispered-shouted as he can hear the screams from Melissa.

He watched Melissa opened the passenger door wide, climbed out, and looked at the familiar baby blue Jeep. “Oh, are you _kidding_ me?!” she said exasperatedly as she shut the car door. Melissa walked up to the Jeep as pure unadulterated fury appeared on her face. “Stiles!”

The teen’s heart beating fast as he stumbled out of his Jeep and feigns surprise. “Mrs. McCall?” he said, innocently.

“Yes!” Melissa snapped with furious as she steps forward and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Stiles awkwardly chuckled. “Wow, this is—this is just _crazy_. What a coincidence, huh?”

The nurse glared disbelieved at Stiles while they both ignore the cars lined up and few people climbed out with confusion and frustration.

“Ha. Ha.” Melissa sarcastically laughed with a frown on her face.

“I mean, I do _not_ know what happened. You guys just came out of _nowhere—_ ”

Melissa snapped angrily. “Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles!”

“How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know? Do like, an accident report thing?” the lanky teen rubbed the back of his head. He and Melissa look over the damage to the cars as other witnesses gather in the background. Slowly, a light pitter-patter of the rain came down from the clouds.

Peter silently strolls up to them. “I don’t think that’s necessary.” He said, as he examined his surroundings.

“Are you sure? I think I’m feeling a little whiplash…” Stiles lies while pretending that he is in pain.

The nurse whirled around incredulously. “Whiplash?! You hit us!”

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know… there’s something definitely wrong with my neck…” he sneakily watched Peter walked away and muttering something under his smirked lips. Stiles assumed that Peter is talking to Scott who is hiding somewhere.

After the “accident”, Peter and Melissa had to cancel their date much to Stiles’ secretly relief, and went to his Jeep. He sighed heavily when he watched the car turned on and drives away.

Before Stiles could turn on the engine, he paused when he heard the chime from his phone. He took out from his pocket and read the message from Scott. His eyes widen in horror when he learned that Jackson is in the Hale mansion without knowing it was a dangerous trap made by Peter. “Oh shit!” he quickly called Derek.

 _“Stiles?”_ Derek answered almost immediately with confusion.

“Scott is going after Jackson! Your uncle did something or said something to Jackson that is now probably in your old house. I have no idea what’s going to happen, but Peter is planning something _bad_!” Stiles spit out anxiously.

 _“What?!”_ the Hale werewolf growled with an unpleasant surprise. _“I need to go. You stay at home.”_ He hangs up and Stiles lowered his phone with a frown. He wants to drive to the Hale mansion and help but what can he do? He’ll just risk his friends in danger and he can’t do anything about it. “I seriously need to buy a baseball bat, a _metal_ baseball bat.” He muttered, for now, he will return to his home and wait. If he didn’t _hear_ anything from Scott or Derek after one hour, he will drive all the way to Hale's mansion by himself.

.

.

.

**** Former Hale’s Mansion  
Later… ** **

Derek sprints to the burnt mansion, leap over the stairs onto the porch and halt at the doorway when he saw Scott and Jackson who are arguing at each other. Scott growled annoyingly while Jackson glared at him. “What the hell is going on here?” Derek demanded the answer.

Two teenagers jerked their heads at him with surprise. Before anyone could explain, a strange whistling sound heard as something was soaring through the air.

Derek’s eyes widen when he recognized the sounds. “Cover your eyes—!”

A flash bolt blasts inside the house and explodes with blinding light. It’s followed by a volley of gunshots as Jackson screams out in horror and frightened that he hid. Scott take hits while Derek managed to avoid them. The McCall werewolf tumbled to the floor, hollering in pain as he rolled over onto his back, and glanced at his stomach in terror. He noticed smoke wafts up from the wound as he was hit with a wolfsbane bullet.

Derek whirled around and hid behind a column. He grunted as he glared at the bullet in his shoulder then growled slightly aggressively. His hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue. “Take Jackson and go!” Derek ordered Scott.

However, Scott didn’t have to since Jackson jumped onto his feet and runs for his life through the back of the house to out in the back. Derek shakes his head. “Go!” Scott hesitates. “Now!” Derek snapped as another round of gunshots came through the broken house once again.

The floppy-haired werewolf growled then pushed himself from the ground, turned around, and ran off. The Hale werewolf sighed then stared at the door quietly. He slowly pulled himself away from the column after the gunshots stopped. Derek reaches to the door, extend his hand on the doorknob, and pulled inward as his form shifted to beta form. He released the roar at the hunters as he faces them himself.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Somewhere** **   
****Abandoned Basement** **   
****Later…** **

Allison stared at the time-worn heavy steel door swings open into a damp corridor marked with more disgusting dirt and grime than a New York subway tunnel. Her aunt walked in which she followed with caution and disgusted. “What is this place?” Allison asked, curious.

“Let’s start with the basics—” Kate paused at the steel sliding door as she grabbed the door handle. She stared at Allison who frowned with confusion. “—you know how every family has its secrets?”

Allison nodded her head quietly. “Ours is a little different…” Kate said, mysteriously. She yanks the door slide open then walks in.

The pretty girl slowly steps forward to the dark room with bare moonlight shines through the high windows. She frowned deeply with furrowed eyebrows when she noticed the dark silhouette of a lean male with head bend low.

When she got closer to the dark shadow of a male with hesitation and caution while Kate walked to the portable work light. Allison gazes carefully as she noticed glowing icy electric-blue eyes. She shuddered by the raw furious in his eyes.

Kate glanced at Allison then turned her head to the dark shadow. She turned on the light of portable work light, as it shines upon Derek in Beta form as he was chained up like a dog. Derek opened his mouth wide and roars through his fangs viciously at two female Argents.

Allison stared at Derek with terrified. _[Derek?]_ she mouthed the word as she barely recognized him. While Kate’s grinning is disturbing of a pure sadist and glanced over to her niece. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

Derek released another furious roar at them.

.

.

.

**** Former Hale’s Mansion ** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Jeep parked outside of the brunt house as Stiles climbed out of his driver seat. He left the engine on along with lights shines in the darkness. “Derek?! Scott?!” He called out his friends worried.

There is no response, so Stiles turned around, leaned in to grab his baseball bat that is made of metal. He held onto it while step forwards. “Derek? Scott? You there?” Stiles glanced at his surroundings of eerily silent woods.

His lips pressed together while he decided to carefully and quietly walked up to the porch. “Hello?” He paused at the ajar of the front door. Stiles used his baseball bat to push the door open inward. “Guys?” he whispered-shouted for his werewolves friends with anxious and concerned.

Stiles walked inside the building while observed his surroundings. He noticed the holes and empty bullets on the floor. His heart beating fast from nervous, panicked, and worried. “Derek?! Scott?! Anyone here?!” he shouted through the empty burnt mansion.

The lanky teen slowly circles around in the middle of the room with a seriously panicked and worried face. “Scott?” he hopes his friends came out and are okay but there is still no response. “…Sourwolf?” he whispered, pleading.

Once again, no response.

Stiles lowered his baseball bat as his whiskey-brown eyes teary. “…please…say something…”

Silent was his only answer.

The teen closed his eyes. “Where are you?” he muttered, scared for his friends as he prays to God that they are safe somewhere out there, wherever they are.


	21. Chapter 20 = Formality: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions! :3

⚠️Warning: Kate Argent⚠️

**** Beacon Hills  
Somewhere  
Abandoned Basement ** **

A blue current of electricity snakes through a grid of rusted pipes, twisting up around spliced wires and rippling down to gold-plated needles that pierce the skin of Derek’s naked torso. His body arcs up, the electrical charge pulling his muscles into painful contractions. The werewolf cried out in pain as his eyes tightly shut. He kept struggles against the chains but it was futile.

Allison watches her aunt in horror who dials down the current at a control board. The static buzz fades allowing Derek to collapse back against the restraints, in Beta form as he gasps weakly.

The pretty brunette barely breathing herself as she kept her distance. She shakes her head with disbelief. “…what are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?”

“Oh, come on, kiddo.” Kate sighed exasperatedly. “Don’t get all ethical on me now.”

Allison gulped nervously and glanced over Derek who twitches from the electrical shocks. “What is he?”

The blonde-haired hunter half-shrug calmly. “Shapeshifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me? He’s just another dumb animal.” She strode to the werewolf pushes his chin up, then pulls his lips back as a vet might with a dog to inspect its gums. “See these right here? These are canines, also known as _fangs_. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you’d find on those cute, leaf-eating herbivores, is it?” Kate explained while Allison steps closer to them.

Kate gripping the werewolf’s chin as she fearlessly pulls him closer. “You know, there was an ancient breed of jet-black wolves whose teeth could crush bone? How hot is that?” she smirked sharply.

The pretty brunette shakes her head with astonishing shock. “This is a joke to you?” Allison asked, appalled by her aunt’s action.

Kate rolled her eyes as she dropped her hands away from Derek’s face whose fall to his chest weakly. “Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. _Everything’s_ a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?”

“So… is this because he was target by the killer? Because he’s…” Allison trailed off with disbelieved and shocked.

The blonde-haired hunter hummed as she walked to the portable work lights to shut off the illumination. “A werewolf. Not that hard to say it.” Kate said then went to her niece. “Listen, he’s not the only one. There are three of them. That ‘killer’ is one of them, who is an Alpha.” She and Allison start saunter to the door. “The third one is a Beta, like that one.” She tilts her head at weakened Derek behind them.

“…what’s an Alpha?” Allison asked, curious and confused.

They reached the door, walked out of the basement room and Kate grabbed the door handle, and slide it. “Alpha’s the pack leader— bigger, stronger, _nastier_. Those are the real ugly motherfu—” Kate explained as the door shut dramatically, leaving Derek alone in the dark basement.

“When were they gonna tell me?” Allison interrupted her aunt with stiff muscles and gritted teeth.

The blonde-haired hunter made sure the door is shut. “They still haven’t decided _if_ they’re gonna tell you.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say, if you react badly when you find out… not good.” Kate answered, calmly then start walking down the corridor with Allison followed her.

“What do you mean, ‘not good’?” Allison asked, bewildered and confused.

Florescent bulbs flicker across the ceiling of the corridor where Kate is leading her niece out. “They don’t think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who’s gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me? What _I_ see? Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now’s your chance.”

Allison frowned. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Go to school, do your homework, go to the formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn’t know anything.” Kate instructed her niece. “Trust me to get everything ready for the next part.”

The pretty brunette halted and crossed her arms warily. “What’s the next part?”

“You’re gonna help me catch the second Beta.” Kate answered with a haughty smirk on her face as she glanced over her shoulder. Allison’s eyes widened with surprise.

Catch a second Beta?

Allison gulped nervously as she squeezes her arms. She honestly doesn’t know what to think nor do right in this situation. Not to mention, how the hell was she supposed to act like a normal teenage girl when _Derek Hale_ is chained up in the dark basement when his friends— Stiles and Scott who are probably worried about him. _‘Oh God…’_ Allison closed her eyes, overwhelmed.

She doesn’t know what to do.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**FORMALITY**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** Beacon Hills  
McCall’s Residence  
Morning ** **

Stiles is sitting on the chair while his legs bouncing, waiting impatiently for Scott to return. In his hands, he is playing with his phone. The son of the Sheriff has been texting and calling a certain brooding wolf all night and so far, he receives none. “Where are you guys?” he mumbled, worried. He tried to call Scott as well but none. He is anxious and worried about them all night and he couldn’t even sleep a wink. And he took Adderall more than he should have and even tempted to drink a coffee but instead, went into his Jeep and drove here.

And so far, Scott wasn’t there and Stiles wishes for a hundred times that if only he went after Scott sooner, if only he was there to help and take his friends away from danger.

If only…

Then hasty footsteps heard which Stiles jerked his head up as he stood up. Scott appeared at the doorway which Stiles sighed heavily with relief. “Dude! Where the _hell_ have you been?!” he is happy to see his best friend alive and safe.

Scott frowned deeply. “Deacon knows.” He gravelly informed.

Stiles paused with owlishly blink. “What?”

“He knows I’m a werewolf. This whole time, he knew it.” The floppy-haired werewolf said as he starts to rummage his bedroom, searching for something while Stiles stumbled back and sat on the chair gracelessly.

The lanky teen raised his eyebrow with shocked disbelief. “ _Your_ boss knew about the—the supernatural?” he tried to process the information in his brain. There are so many questions that he wants to blurt it all out to Scott but there is one thing that he has been dying to know the answer to. “Where’s Derek?”

Scott paused. “…I don’t know.” Then resume frantically searching his room.

“What do you mean you _don’t_ know?! What the hell happened last night?!” Stiles snapped with worried and anxiety. He frowned when he noticed how worried Scott was as he kept searching. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for my phone. I need to call Allison.”

Stiles rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Seriously? I think there are more important issues than you need to call her, Scott.” He scowled at his best friend with disbelief. Does he _not_ care enough to worried about Derek?

“You don’t understand, Stiles!” Scott lay on his stomach and look under his bed. “While Deacon was helping me, Peter came to visit to get me, he threatened to hurt innocent people! He is going to hurt Allison and I need to call her before it’s too late.” He explained, nervous, and slightly panicked as he jumped up to his feet and went to his desk.

The human teen frowned. “…okay… this is getting out of hands… first hunters, psychotic murderer Alpha, _and_ Derek’s missing? This is crazy.” He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Scott paused his throwing papers onto the floor messily. He turned to Stiles with nervousness. “I—I don’t think Derek’s… really missing?” he said with a question.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his best friend, he stood up and took a step forwards. “What _exactly_ happened last night, Scott?” the werewolf hesitant. “ _Scott!_ ”

Scott slumped his shoulders. “I think he might have… maybe taken by the hunters?”

The lanky teen made noises back from his throat as he flailed his arms. “ _WHAT?!”_ he squealed in disbelieving shock. “What the _hell_?! How did that happen?!”

“…Derek walked right into gunfire before I could escape.” Scott gravelly said with concerned eyes.

Stiles gapped at him then took out his phone to call Derek once again. “Seriously that stupid brooding Sourwolf! What the hell was he thinking?!” he pressed his phone on his ear while his heart beating fast with fear. Once again, it went to voicemail, and Stiles scowling with nervousness, fear, anger, and frustration. “Derek! You better be _alive_ somewhere because I will _kill_ you myself! I don’t know how but just know I will! But I need you to call me back, I need to know you are alive and whereabouts so I can plan for your frickin’ murder for making me this anxious! Call me back, Sourwolf!” he hangs up and groaned loudly.

Stiles paused. “You don’t think…” he paled at the thought of Derek’s dying somewhere.

“No.” Scott knew what Stiles’ trying to say while walking to his bathroom, continue searching. “Argent’s plan was to use Derek to get the Alpha. They won’t kill him.” Stiles sat on the edge of the bed with obvious relief on his face. “But there’s Peter… he’s going after Allison to find Derek. I can’t protect her myself.” Scott added, throwing clothes out from the bathroom then appeared at the doorway with concern frowned. “We need to find Derek first.” He froze.

“What?” Stiles frowned with confusion.

The werewolf tilted his head. “It’s my mom. She just got home from work.”

“Is she okay? What’s she doing?” Stiles watched his best friend walked to the bed, sat down next to him with a worried face. “Scott?”

“…she’s crying.” Scott whispered, sadly and misery.

Stiles sighed softly as he leaned his shoulder against the werewolf’s. His whiskey-brown eyes glanced down at his phone in his hands, turn it over and over out of mindless action while contemplative quietly.

 _‘Derek…’_ he mused, worriedly.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Somewhere  
Abandoned Basement  
Meanwhile…. ** **

The blonde-haired hunter picked up Derek’s jacket and searches the pockets. Kate pulled out the Beta’s wallet and begin thumbing through it. “Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now, either you’re not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself…” Derek weakly lifted his head up as his eyes are half-way open. But couldn’t hold up his head any longer so he dropped it to his chest.

“—or, for some reason, you’re protecting him.” Kate continues, bored. Inside Derek’s wallet, she found a license which shows a typically sour face of a young Beta wolf. She turned around, walked up to the teen werewolf. She holds it up to compare against the weak Derek to scowling Derek on the picture. “Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, _‘Smile, Derek!’_ , _‘Why don’t you smile more?’_. Don’t you just wanna kick those people in the face?”

The blonde-haired hunter smiles as she turned around, step away from the Beta while examined the license then throw it across the room without care. Derek lifted his head as he blinks his eyes attempted to adjust the illumination glaring at him. His tired hazel eyes slowly shifted to electric-blue. “I can think of one person.” He snarled harshly.

Kate turned with an amused face. “Promise? ‘Cause if I thought you’d be _that_ much fun, I’d let you go.” She stared at him. Derek scowled quietly which made Kate sighed heavily. The hunter walked to the table, picked up a phone, turned on, and tap the screen with boredom. “Nothing… nothing… nothing… God, I hate this detective crap.”

“Are you gonna torture me, or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?” Derek snapped, irritably.

The blonde-haired hunter paused, she slides the phone back on the table and turned around amused. “Oh, sweetie.” She patronizingly. “I don’t—I don’t wanna torture you. I just wanna get to know you! You were so _young_. Maybe I should’ve waited a little longer until you are older. It would be so much fun for us to have something to do together!” Kate said with a seductively smirked.

Derek growled furiously and disgusted as his electric-blue eyes glowed. “ _Fuck_ no.” he snapped harshly.

Kate tutted playfully. “That’s too bad. I kind of wished your sister was still alive. I bet _she_ would be more fun to play with. Unfortunately, she died. How disappointed… I wanna catch up with her.” She said, she crossed her arms and leaned against the table.

The Hale werewolf narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and cautious. “I remember all the fun that Laura and I had together…” the blonde-haired hunter whispered with a wild smirked. Her eyes examined the werewolf then straighten up when she suddenly realized. “Oh my God, she didn’t tell you?” Kate said, amazed and excited much to Derek’s warily disturbed.

Kate pushed herself from the table and walked to the middle of the room in front of Derek. “Laura was _so_ interested to the point that she couldn’t help but _begged_ me to have foreplay with her.” She giggled sadistically as Derek stared at her in horror. “She was _so easy_ to trick by telling me all the secret tunnels! And not gonna argue, we did have hot, crazy sex before the fire. Which I admitted that was fun too.”

“You… _you burned my family_ alive?!” Derek growled furiously as he yanks against his restraints and the pins in the sides of his body crackle with blue sparks of electricity.

Kate raises her eyebrows with entertainment. “Now, now… that’s only like—six years ago. Get over it.” Derek growled. “So, are you gonna tell me who’s the Alpha?” she asked, curious.

The Beta just glared furiously at her in silence which made her sighed dramatically. “You know, I mean it before. I _really_ don’t wanna torture you.” She glanced over her shoulder. “But _he_ does.”

A very large man steps out of the shadows emotionless. Kate turned her back on Derek, walked out of the basement, and slide the door shut. The man lifts his hands and starts cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Derek’s electric-blue eyes fade to hazel as his heartbeat fast. He couldn’t help but process the new information in his mind. His sister, his _sweet and sassy_ sister was tricked and used by Kate Argent. _That’s_ how his family was burnt to death. By an Argent hunter. His inner wolf howled mournfully for Laura. It’s no wonder why she was so overprotective of him, why she acted like a paranoid all the time, and always kept checking on him through text and phone calls.

Laura felt terribly guilty and miserable for being responsible for one who fell for the sexual predator that ended up destroyed their family. Derek closed his eyes. _‘Laura…’_ he mused, quietly as he attempts to ignore the big man’s loud footsteps coming closer to his direction.

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School  
Boys’ Locker Room  
Next Day… ** **

The bell rings, sending the boys in the locker room hurrying out of their gym clothes to get back to their next class. Stiles slowly pull his shirt over his head while thinking about Derek. His father informed him last night that deputies had been searching for Derek and find him missing. The Sheriff immediately started on the missing case to find the young Hale and all available deputies are now searching for Derek. Stiles had wanted to skip school to help find his brooding friend but his father put his foot down. Noah told Stiles to go to school and he promised to inform him if he finds anything about Derek.

And now, Stiles is stuck going to school while worried about a sour wolf. _‘Where are you Derek?’_ he mused, concerned, and shut the locker door. “Stiles!” Scott walked up to him, looking upset.

“What is it?” Stiles frowned with confusion.

The werewolf huffed. “Coach told me that I can’t go to the formal ‘cause I’m failing classes. So he made a compromised that in order to stay in the team, I’m forbidden to go to the dance.” He explained, exasperatedly.

“Oh… that’s—” Scott gasped when he has an idea as Stiles raise his eyebrows. “What?”

The werewolf tilted his head with a thoughtful face. “Jackson. He could take Allison.”

Stiles stared at his best friend incredulity. “...I’m sorry, _what_?” he was surprised that Scott who hated Jackson actually wants… the Jack _ass_ to go formal with Allison?

Scott sniffed and quickly saunter around and Stiles instantly followed him to Jackson’s locker where the popular jock swings his backpack on smoothly. “Jackson.” Scott called out.

Jackson paused, glanced over, and rolled his eyes irritated. He shut his locker door and crossed his arms. “What.” He snapped.

“I need you to take Allison to formal.” Scott blurted it out, get to the point.

Stiles leaned against the locker as his hands shoved into his pockets quietly while watching Jackson stared at Scott incredulous. “You _want_ me to take her to the formal?” Jackson asked, skeptically as he knew Scott is in love with the pretty brunette girl.

The werewolf sighed. “I don’t _want_ you to— I _need_ you to.”

“Screw you.” Jackson refused as he frowned and turned to Stiles. “You know what? Screw you, too.” Then he made a hand gesture to both of them. “In fact, screw each other.”

Stiles glared at Jackson. “Hey, you know he saved your life, right?” he waved his hand over to his best friend, reminded the popular jock.

Jackson scoffed. “He left me for dead!”

“I got _shot_ for you.” Scott said, offended.

The popular jock raised his eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound.”

Scott glanced around quickly then frowned exasperatedly. “You know it healed.

“Convenient.” Jackson said, skeptical.

Stiles sighed heavily while Scott gritted his teeth frustrated. “Just do it for Allison, okay? She’s in serious danger— I’m talking around-the-clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance.”

Jackson shakes his head. “Have her dad do it, okay?” he argued, irritated. “He’s the one actually equipped to handle this.”

“How am I supposed to do that _and_ keep him from finding out about me?” Scott bickered, frustratedly.

The popular jock then shrugged his shoulders. “Not my problem.” He steps forward as he was about to push his shoulders against the losers with confidence but Scott blocked him, much to Jackson’s annoyance.

“You’re her friend. You _are_.” Scott said, reluctantly. “All that time that you spent with her to get to me? You can’t tell me that you didn’t get to know her and like her. It’s Allison— it’s impossible not to like her. You can’t tell me that you don’t care if she gets hurt.”

Jackson stared at Scott. “What if _I_ get hurt?” he asked, instead.

The werewolf shrugged his shoulders. “Then it’s worth it.”

“Not to me.” Jackson answered, calmly then shove his way out between two best friends.

Stiles and Scott watched the popular jock leaving. “Well, I shouldn’t say, _“I told you so…”_ ‘cause it’s not strong enough. How about, I’m always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, _ever,_ for the sake of your wolfihood?” Stiles remarked to Scott who looked frustratedly angry.

“I’m not done.” Scott stepping around the corner and Stiles sighed disbelieved as he turned his back on the locker doors.

“You’re not done…okay…” he doesn’t want to follow Scott, instead he stared across the room with dazes in his whiskey-brown eyes. “…things would be different if Sourwolf is here. He _could_ ask Allison to the dance or something…” he tipped his head back with worried and anxiety. “…Derek…” he whispered, wondering where the brooding werewolf is and hoping that he is okay somewhere.

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School  
Corridor  
Later… ** **

Stiles leaned over the corner with Scott as they are watching Jackson and Allison chatting, making plans for the upcoming formal winter dance.

The paled lanky teen gently pats his best friend’s stomach with the back of his hand. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be there.”

“I’m still going.” Scott firmly decided.

Stiles frowned. “But… what about Derek?” Scott turned around and face him. “With your werewolf senses, you might have a better chance to find him.”

“But Allison—”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, Scott. I _will_ be there. I will watch over Allison, and if anything happens to her. I promise to call you, okay?” Scott frowned deeply. “Please, Scott. We have no idea where Derek is and for all we know, he could be in trouble and hurt by now.”

The werewolf slumped his shoulders. “…I’m sure he’s fine?” he argues, weakly.

“No. If he was, he would’ve returned my call. He would be here, right _here_ —” Stiles jabbed his finger at the ground. “—with us, and enjoying watching that Jackass sweating with fear. Making sarcastic in an asshole way which brings entertainment. And who knows, he would actually watch over Allison, asking her to dance, willingly to protect her from his uncle.”

Scott stared at Stiles with thoughtful. “…you missed him.” He stated as if he just discovered this new side of his best friend.

Stiles cleared his throat. “I’m worried about him. He’s a _friend_ , Scott. My _friend_. Our friend. We can’t just—” he halted, genuinely worried about the brooding werewolf. “Just _please_ find Derek. We need him.” He whispered, solemnly.

“…alright.” the werewolf reluctantly said, to Stiles’ relief as he pats his best friend’s shoulder.

“Thanks, dude.” Stiles said with an appreciated smile then glanced around as the bell rang. “Best to head the class before we mark tardy. Again.” He gave another pat on Scott’s shoulder and walked away.

Scott watched the human teen’s back with a guilty face. “I’m sorry, Stiles…” he couldn’t search for Derek when Allison, the girl he is in love with, is in danger.


	22. Chapter 21 = Formality: Part II

⚠️Warning: Kate Argent⚠️

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Beacon Hills Mall** **   
****Macy’s Department Store** **   
****After School…** **

_‘I can’t believe we’re stalking Allison.’_ Stiles mused, slightly exasperatedly and resigned. When Scott discovered that Allison wants to find a new dress for the formal dance, she and Lydia planned to buy a new dress at the mall.

Which is why Stiles is at the perfume area while Scott is somewhere creepily stalking the pretty brunette girl. The lanky teen examined the perfume with curiosity and picked one of the elegant glass up for closer examination. He sprays a bottle directed at his face and reacts with a violent sneeze. He set the perfume down and step away from the perfume area.

Stiles shudders in disgust and faintly wondered what Derek would say if he was here right now. He could see Derek stared deadpanned at him and comment on how idiot he was. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lydia and Allison who are staring at him.

The son of the Sheriff smiles awkwardly as he waved at them then sneezed once again, violently. _‘Jesus!’_ he didn’t expect the perfume to be this powerful and wondering if the perfumes, in general, are bad for werewolves’ noses. Stiles perked up when he heard heels clicking in his direction and turned around. He blinked in surprise to see Lydia who smiles stiffly at him with Allison followed with a friendly smile.

“Stilinski.” The strawberry-head girl glanced over to Allison who raises her eyebrows. “I was wondering—” she gritted her teeth as she backed her attention back to confused Stiles with a sharp smile. “—would you… like to… go dance.” She closed her eyes while Stiles’ eyes widen with pleasantly surprise. “…with me?”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. Lydia says _what_?!

.

.

.

“Oh, okay, so are you just gonna try these on right now?” Stiles raises his eyebrows with amazement and surprise while Lydia places a dress on a stack held in his arms. “All of them?” Lydia nods her head sharply and Stiles glanced over Allison with pleading for help however, the pretty brunette was another section, thumbing through the racks.

Stiles glanced back to Lydia who grabbed another dress and stack it on top of her dresses. “Is this a twenty-four hours Macy’s?” he doesn’t understand why Lydia need to try all these dresses when he knew that one of these dresses will flatter her gorgeous look.

Lydia snapped her finger and glide straight to the dressing room and Stiles stumbled after her while carried the dresses.

Once they reached it, Lydia walked inside one of the dressing rooms with few dresses in her hands. Stiles placed the rest of the other dresses on the waiting chair. He glanced back around, he could see Scott at the distance, but close enough to Allison.

After a moment later, Lydia is still trying on the new dresses as she rejected a bunch of piles of dresses. Suddenly, he heard the voice over the PA.

_“Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate – 5-A-H-A-7-6-8. Your car is being towed.”_

Stiles recalled that type of car belonged to Allison and spotted her quickly rushed out with car keys in her hands. His whiskey-brown eyes scanned around and saw Peter. His spine straightens up as he suddenly brave enough to walk toward the Alpha werewolf.

“Hey…” Peter halted, turned around with slightly curious and boredom. “…do you know where Derek is?”

Peter raised his eyebrows with interest. “I have not seen the young pup.” He tilted his head. “Did you lost your pet?” he asked, amused.

Stiles clenched his fists at his sides while gritted his teeth. He narrowed his eyes at Peter warily. “Nevermind.” He muttered, whirled around, and power-walk away from the creepy Alpha who continued staring at his back intensely.

 _‘Well, that fail.’_ Stiles mused, bitter as he returns to the dressing room and waited for Lydia to finish. _‘I hope dad has news about Derek soon…’_

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**FORMALITY**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Somewhere** **   
****Abandoned Basement** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Kate is currently sitting on the chair as she noticed her cell phone display lights up revealing the voicemail message. She leaned forward, snatched it up and pressed it to her ear.

 _“Hey, it is me. I’m getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now.”_ Her brother sternly ordered her then hang up heard. Kate huffed then stood up as she pocketed her phone. She turned around, leaned against the table close to the control box. “Unfortunately Derek, if you’re not gonna talk… I’m just gonna have to kill you.” She extends her hand to the control box while Derek stared at the ground blankly.

The blonde-haired hunter paused. “It’s a shame that your sister never told you the truth.” Derek didn’t react anything and she wanted to see his emotion before she kills him. “Don’t worry about Jackson. We will take care of him.” She smirked but frowned when the werewolf didn’t take the bait.

Kate huffed and recalled another friend of her niece and learned that it was also Derek’s friend. “…I’ll be sure to comfort your friend… Stiles, wasn’t it?” she smirked widely when she saw the werewolf’s twitched.

Derek lifted his head and glared at her quietly. “Aww… looks like a brooding little wolf cares about a human friend.” Kate chuckled amusedly. The werewolf growled furiously at her.

Kate shakes her head with sadistically amused. “Say _“hi”_ to your sister for me.” She turned her attention back to the control box. “Shame that I can’t use my sexual skill to trick you. It would be _very_ entertaining. Think about it, if I seduce another Hale to help me track down the rest of the pack— _again_? Kind of like a little bit of history repeating?” she paused as her hand is on the dial when she had a sudden realization.

“History repeating…” she whispered, as her finger tapping at the dial. “It’s not Jackson, is it?” she dropped her hand. Kate slowly steps forward to Derek who glared at her as his hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue when she got closer to him. “…oh, no, no, no… he’s got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but…” she stopped right front of him, fearless when Derek’s snapped his fangs at her viciously. “…he’s not in love with Allison.” Kate scoffed with slightly impressed yet exasperatedly. “…not like Scott.”

.

.

.

**** Stilinski’s Residence ** **   
****Stiles’ Bedroom** **   
****Night** **

Stiles carefully smoothest his dress shirt and slipped on a black blazer and snapped out of it when he heard the light knocks at his door. He turned around and saw his father smiles warmly at him. “You look nice, Stiles.”

“Thanks.” Stiles shoves his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “…anything?” he asked, hopeful.

Noah sighed heavily as he leaned against the doorway. “No. Nothing yet.” He watched his son’s slumped disappointedly. “We will find him, son. I _promise_.” Then smiles softly. “Now cheer up. At least you finally have a date with Ms. Martin, I told you she will notice you. No one can resist the Stilinski Charm.” Noah attempted to lift his son’s mood up.

Stiles hummed nonchalantly. He should be excited, nervous, and jumpy. He should be thinking all kinds of perfect plans to make the greatest night ever for Lydia, the girl he has a crush on for years. However, he couldn’t focus on that because he is still worried about Derek.

The Sheriff watched his son quietly as he noted that Derek Hale must be one of the important people in Stiles’ life. Otherwise, Stiles would be bouncing around with excitement and nervousness with hopeful eyes that he wants to make Lydia’s night perfect. However, something in his gut told him that Stiles’ priority is Derek, not the girl he had a crush on since third grade.

“…Try to have a good time, son. And who knows, Ms. Martin will start falling for you.”

Stiles huffed. “Dad… I can’t think about her right now. My mind is filled with Derek because I’m worried about him. He could be hurt, alone, and is in trouble. I—” he halted with concerned and worried about his werewolf friend. He is scared for Derek because he _doesn’t know_ what happened to the sour wolf right now. For all he knew, Derek could be torturing by evil hunters.

Noah’s eyes soften with sympathy and understanding. “How about this…” Stiles turned to his father with worried. “…try to have fun. Enjoy your formal dance. And I promise I will start file the missing person officially and have a document made for any volunteer to search for Derek. We won’t stop until we find him. How does that sound?”

The teen stared at his father, walked to him, and hugged him. “That sounds perfect, dad. Thanks.”

“Of course, son. I care about Derek too.” Noah hugged back then break it. “Now, get out and go pick up Ms. Martin before you’re late.”

Stiles nodded his head quietly then walk past his father down the hallway. Noah watched his son leaving then sighed softly. He hopes he could find Derek and the murderers. He truly hoped the murderers don’t have Derek, otherwise, he knew his son will be heartbroken and miserable if anything happened to the young Hale.

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Parking Lots** **

Cars pour into the school parking lot, flooding with teenagers in formal dresses, suits, and ties. The dance has begun as colorful lights shine through the windows.

A teal-blue Jeep parked one of the spaces and turned off the engine. He climbed out of the awkward quiet car while Lydia adjusted her hair carefully. Stiles stumbled around the car, opened the passenger seat door. Lydia smoothly climbed out of the passenger seat and fixes her dress to make sure none of them are wrinkles. The brunette teenager shut the door and locked it.

Lydia glanced up and saw Jackson walking with Allison in the arm. “Jackson…” the strawberry-haired girl smiles tightly. “You look handsome.” She praised with approval eyes.

“Obviously.” Jackson smirked smugly. “It’s Hugo Boss.” Then he walked ahead with Allison, leading her to the entrance while Lydia closed her eyes fuming.

“I don’t care. I don’t want compliments. I will _not_ fall prey to society’s desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark.” Lydia muttering to herself, unaware that Stiles heard every word.

The lanky teen watched her quietly then sighed as he felt sympathy for her. “Well, I think you look beautiful.” He praised her, genuinely admired her beauty.

Lydia turned her head to Stiles with slightly vulnerable and awed. “Really?”

Stiles lifted his elbow up to her with a soft smile. The strawberry-head girl eyeing him then accepted his arm and they walked to the entrance where the tickets table at the entrance.

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Gym** **

A moment later, the gym was filled with booming music that shakes a stack of amplifiers around a DJ. The students are either sitting at their tables or dancing at the dance floor under the glow of multi-colored spotlights.

Stiles scanned around his surrounding as he is currently sitting on a chair. His whiskey-brown eyes wander as he spots Coach chatting up another teacher, teenagers dancing around, smiling, and laughing as everyone having a good time. However, he couldn’t bring himself having fun while he is anxious and worried about Derek. He hoped his best friend is searching for the brooding werewolf right now. _‘Wish he has his cell phone with him right now.’_ He mused.

Then he noticed Jackson and Allison walked on the dance floor and start dancing as he sits up. Stiles turned his attention to miserable Lydia. “You want to dance?”

“Pass.” Lydia immediately snidely answered.

Stiles inwardly sighed when he watched her being miserable and antsy. He promised his father that he will try to have fun and show Lydia a good time during her formal. “Let me try that again— Lydia, get off your cute little ass and dance with me, _now_.”

Lydia raised her eyebrow when Stiles stood up from the chair. “Interesting tactic.” She snidely said. “I’m gonna stick with _no_.”

The son of the Sheriff sighed exasperatedly “Lydia, get up, okay? You’re gonna dance with me. You’re gonna have fun, I will not allow any date of mine to be miserable and antsy on formal dance. You deserve to have a fun time no matter how shitty life is.” Lydia stared at him blankly. “Lydia, I’ve had a crush on you since the third grade… and I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior, there’s an actual human soul. And I’m also pretty sure that I’m the only one who knows how _smart_ you really are.”

Stiles noticed surprised sparks in her eyes. “Uh-huh. And that once you’re done pretending to be a nit-wit, you’ll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.”

Lydia stared at him then whispered. “…fields medal.”

“What?”

The beautiful girl taking a deep breath and stood up from her seat. “Fields Medal. Nobel doesn’t have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal is the one I’ll be winning.” She said, confident and holds out her hand to him.

Stiles blinked in astonishment and takes her hand. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face, and lead her to the dance floor. For the first time, he is having fun dancing with Lydia who has a soft smile on her face. After two fast songs, a slow one came and before Stiles starts to dance slowly with his date, everything was silent.

The lank teen blinked and glanced around with curiosity and confusion until he spotted Scott who is awkwardly embracing Danny. Stiles’ heart sank. _‘What?’_ he stared at him in an unpleasant surprise. He thought his best friend was out in the woods, somewhere in Beacon Hills to search for Derek. But instead, Scott is in the gym, wearing suits and ties, and staring innocently at the sweating Coach who attempted to calm everyone down of their hostility with misunderstood for chastising a gay couple for dancing with each other in public.

In the end, the Coach shouted that party back on and everyone continues their dances. Meanwhile, Stiles was a glaring dagger at Scott, who lied to him, went to Allison, and slow dance with her. He was so upset, disappointed, and hurt.

From the periphery vision, he saw Lydia took a step back while examined her surroundings. “You okay?”

“Just need to take a break.” Lydia answered with a stiff smile.

Stiles sighed softly as he stared at her knowingly. “You mean you need to find Jackson.”

Lydia bit her lip, nods shyly as a moment of vulnerability breaking through. “I get it.” Stiles commented, understanding. Then he gently grabbed her hand, guides her off the dance floor, ignores Scott and Allison to the table. “Here.” He picked up Lydia’s purse and handed it to her. “Hopefully Jackson’s fine when you find him.”

The strawberry-haired girl takes her purse not unkindly while she stares blankly at him. “…thank you.” She whispered, gratefully then turned around, walked away from Stiles who is standing alone.

Unaware that his feelings for Lydia started to fade away the moment he watched her getting further and further away from his reach.

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Parking Lots** **

Lydia steps out in the cold chilling air while hugged her bare arms. She glances around the quiet parking lot and spot the broken pieces of glass on the Porsche, then starts down the steps with concern.

“Jackson?” she called out her former boyfriend.

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Gym** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Stiles steps out of the gym into the hallway, decided to leave the dance early to search for Derek since his best friend apparently thinks Allison is _more important_ than a missing werewolf. He took out his phone to call his father about anything news of Derek but halted when he saw Jackson walking toward his general direction.

“Where the hell have you been?” Jackson frown. “Lydia is looking for you.” Stiles answered then he noticed the popular jock’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

Jackson is shocked, perplexed with dazed eyes. “I-I was out behind the school, and I-I was out—” he stammering which was unusual for him.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, alarmed.

The popular jock gulped loudly while shaking anxiously which Stiles steps forward with warning sparks in his whiskey-brown eyes. “Jackson… what _did you do_?”

.

.

.

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Lacrosse Field** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Lydia stumbling in her heels as she walks into the lacrosse field. “Jackson?” she called out, her gaze out in the darkness, struggling to see. “Jackson!” she shouted once again with hope.

She turned around while stumbling. Her green eyes gaze around her surrounding, all alone in the middle of the field but pause. The lights suddenly turned on which she squints her eyes. Attempt to use the sudden bright light in the darkness.

She tilted her head when she spotted a figure walking toward her. In manners of steeping right out of the darkness, walking with calm and purpose.

“Jackson?” Lydia whispered with hope yet warily in her tone. She watched the figure coming closer until she realized it was someone different.

“Lydia!” the strawberry-haired girl jerked her head around, seeing Stiles racing toward her with a panicked face. “Run! Lydia, run!” he warned her urgently.

However, Lydia turned her head back to see the handsome stranger who is calmly approaching. She slowly retreats back as her green eyes unable to look away from him. Her eyes widen in horror when the stranger’s opened his mouth impossibly wide, jaw protruding out as monstrous fangs appear between his lips and—

Lydia screams.

.

.

.

.

.

Lydia dropped to the grass, unconscious, the side of her dress covered with her blood. Stiles races to her and dropped onto his knees with terror. However, he halted when Peter lunges forward with an arm reaching over her body. Clawed hand to the ground in front of Lydia, like an animal claiming its kill. Stiles gulped when he stared at the blood dripping from the man’s jaws.

 _Lydia’s_ blood.

“Stiles—” Peter opened his mouth however Stiles interrupted him.

“Don’t kill her…” Stiles pleadingly, worried about Lydia. “…please…”

Peter tilted his head with thoughtful. “Of course not!” he said, faux-kindly. “Just tell me how to find Derek.”

The human teen blinked in shock and puzzled. “W-what?”

“Tell me how to find Derek Hale.” The Alpha repeated slowly as his other free claws hand gently stroke Lydia’s cheek.

Stiles released his shuddering exhaled. “I-I don’t know. I’ve been trying to find Derek… I-I don’t know where he could be right now.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “You’re the clever one, Stiles. _Think_. How will you find Derek.” He demanded the son of the Sheriff.

 _‘But I don’t know! I tried everything!’_ Stiles mused, anxiously while watching Peter trailed his claws hand to the back of Lydia’s neck, lifts her up and closer and close to his fangs. Frightened tears welling at Stiles’ eyes. “Please… please stop.” He really wants to find Derek, he truly does but he doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to see Lydia’s death. She doesn’t deserve it at all. And he doesn’t know why Peter is suddenly looking for the brooding werewolf. All he knew that Derek was captured by the hunters and he and Scott tried looking for him and—

Suddenly, he got an idea. “Wait!” Peter halted. “…I think… I think I know how to find him.” He whispered hope appeared in his heart as he prays for it to be true.

“What?”

Stiles blinked and cleared his throat. “I-I think Derek took Scott’s phone.”

“Why?” Peter glared impatiently as he lowered Lydia’s body back on the ground, away from his fangs.

The paled, lanky teen rubbed his hair anxiously. “B-because Scott’s phone always has his GPS on, he never turned it off. I can— I can find him.” And he really hopes so, because he needs Derek.


	23. Chapter 22 = Code Breaker: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks! :)

**** B.H. High School ** **   
****Lacrosse Field** **   
****Night** **

Stiles lifted his terrified whiskey-brown eyes to Peter who is crouched over unconscious and bloodied Lydia. “No. I’m not just letting you leave her here.” He watched the Alpha slowly lifted himself up from his position to his feet calmly and gracefully.

“You don’t have a choice, Stiles.” Peter speaks up, nonchalantly. He took out a white handkerchief from the inner pocket of his trench coat and clean the blood from his face and his hands. “You’re coming with me.”

The lanky teen bit his lips as his eyes filled with tearfully. “…just… let me call someone. Let me call Jackson. Please.” He begged, scared, and worried about Lydia’s health.

Peter stared at Stiles blankly then sighed. “Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That’s all you get.” He warned the son of the Sheriff who looked relieved yet still has terrified linger in his eyes. He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket to call Jackson’s phone number.

He pressed his phone against his ear while examined Lydia with guilt and fear. When he heard Jackson answered the phone. “Jackson. Lydia is on the lacrosse field. Get her. _Right_ now.” He hangs up before the jock reply.

The Alpha nods his head with satisfaction. “Now, shall we?” his eyes flicker crimson-red with a warning. Stiles gulped dryly, forced to stand on his feet before sending guilty and worried to Lydia. _‘I’m so sorry.’_ He mused, hoping that Jackson obeys and save Lydia before it’s too late. Stiles quietly reluctantly followed the Alpha.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**CODE BREAKER**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** On the Road ** **

Peter tilted his head slightly at the whisper of a scream through the window of the Jeep. He is currently sitting on the passenger seat while Stiles is driving behind the steering wheel with obvious worried. “Don’t feel bad.” Peter glanced over to Stiles then to the windshield. “If she lives, she’ll become a werewolf. She’ll be incredibly powerful.” He said, smoothly.

Stiles scoffed while his hands tightened around the steering wheels. “Yeah, and once a month, she’ll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart.” He answered, sharply.

The Alpha hummed. “Well, actually, considering that she’s a woman…” he slyly glanced at the paled, lanky teen with amused. “Twice a month.” Stiles throws him a glare of pure hatred and pushes the pedal to the floor.

.

.

.

**** Argent’s Residence ** **   
****Living Room** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

A plate hurtled across the living room, smashing into the fireplace into pieces. Chris clenches his fists, trying not to grab something else while Kate who is sitting on the couch, watching him seethe, clearly enjoying it.

“Feeling better?” Kate asked, smugly.

“Don’t push me, Kate!” Chris snapped angrily as he glared at his sister.

The blonde-haired hunter sighed. “I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually…”

“You told her.” Chris blamed his sister as his teeth gritted.

“She found out.” Kate pointed it out calmly.

The hunter huffed skeptically at her. “Don’t think I don’t know about the clues that you’ve been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because _you_ wanted her to.”

Kate frowned. “Because she _needs_ to. From what I hear, Scott’s brown eyes were glowing a distinct shade of yellow tonight. Correct?”

“Why are you back here?” Chris asked suspiciously. “You hate this town. I had a network of names I could’ve called a _lot_ closer than you… but you called first.” He studied his sister’s expression, almost like he’s trying to read the motives underneath.

The blonde-haired hunter scoffed as she crossed her arms. “So, now you don’t want my help?”

“I’m not sure I know who you’re helping…” Chris seems finally calm, turned around, and went to the fireplace. He bends down, picked up the pieces of plates carefully.

Kate pushed herself from the couch. “Oh, come on!” she frowned exasperatedly. “I’m here to catch the Alpha. Remember? The one running around here, killing people at random? The one who left half of the dead body at your doorstep?”

“Not random.” Chris speaks up as he continues cleaning up.

“What?”

Chris sighed softly. “Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale Fire.” He explained.

Kate stared at Chris. “Well, then that’s even more reason for her to know, ‘cause they’ve _always_ blamed us for that fire. It had to have been that young werewolf Hale, and some other relative, but I _guarantee_ they’re circling around us as their last targets.” She evasively said, smoothly. Unaware that Chris glanced over his shoulder, watching her subtle movements of the eyes, suggestive of quick thinking and rapid calculations.

“I know. That’s why you’re taking Allison out of here tonight.” He turned back and grabbed the large pieces of plate, piling it up on his stable hand. “You’re gonna drive her to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call.” He ordered his sister blankly.

The blonde-haired hunter stared at her brother appalled. “Are you kidding me? You’re gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?” she attempted to argue with him.

However, the hunter dumped the pieces of plates back to the floor. He rises, getting in his sister’s face and looking like he might almost hit her. He pointed at her aggressively. “Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour.” He firmly said.

Kate stared at him blankly, then finally turned away. She was watching by Chris until his uneasy gazes fall to his free hand by his sides, clenched into a fist. A sign that he is tempted to hurt his sister. And the scary part is, deep down, he _actually_ wants to.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Unknown Parking Garage** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Stiles’ jeep skids to a halt in an otherwise quiet underground parking garage. The brake light clicks off, the red glow fading as Peter exits from the passenger side. He walked around the Jeep when Stiles climbed out of his driver seat.

The Alpha grabbed Stiles’ from the back of his collar shirt, dragged him down the row of cars to one in particular. Reaching into the tailpipe, Peter finds a hidden set of keys. He released Stiles as he hits a button and pops the trunk.

“Whose car is this?” Stiles asked, warily.

Peter calmly answered. “It belonged to my nurse.”

The lanky teen furrowed his eyebrows as he frowned. “What happened to your n—” his jaw dropped when he saw a dead nurse in the trunk. “Oh my _God_.”

The Alpha extends his hand to lift up a pale and very dead female arm to get to a laptop bag underneath it. He hands the bad to a slack-jawed Stiles. Peter glanced at Stiles who stared in horror at the dead nurse. Peter shifted his gaze back to the nurse to Stiles to nurse then back to Stiles with shrugged shoulders. “I got better.” He dryly said, then he shut the trunk coolly.

Peter grabbed the laptop bag, unzipping it and pulled out a MacBook pro, and places it on the trunk in front of Stiles.

“Good luck getting a signal down here.” Stiles snidely but then Peter took out a small black device labeled AT&T Mifi to Stiles who reluctantly grabbed it. “Oh… Mifi.” He watched Peter prepare to start the laptop open. “And you’re a Mac guy! Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?”

Peter step back and stared at Stiles blankly. “Turn it on. Get connected.” He ordered.

“You know, you’re really killing the whole werewolf-mystique thing here.” The son of the Sheriff hits the button under the MiFi label as a red flash begins to turn green. He works on the MacBook and a blue WiFi signal lights up on the side and he flips the device over to find the SSID and WiFi key on the back. Typing them in and waits for it to connect. “Look, you still need Scott’s username and password, and I’m sorry, but I don’t know them.” He wanted to know where Derek is, but he wasn’t willing to let Peter find him before Stiles could.

Peter turned his head to Stiles. “You know _both_ of them.” He pointedly made.

“No, I don’t.” Stiles lied, however, Peter grabbed the back of the brunette’s head and slammed him against the trunk.

The Alpha leaned down to Stiles’ ear. “Even if I _couldn’t_ hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you’re lying.”

“Dude, I swear to God—”

Peter interjected. “I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don’t make me persuade you.” Stiles gulped then gives a frightened nod. Peter released the teen and step back with a stern warning look.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Memorial Hospital** **   
****ICU** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Shoes pound the tile floor of the hospital. Jackson bullets around the corner past a sign reading, INTENSIVE CARE UNIT. He is closely followed by two deputies escorting him. From between a group of plainclothes officers, Noah noticed Jackson pushing through.

He immediately went after Jackson who halted when he saw Lydia laying on the bed. The Sheriff grabbed Jackson’s by the coat and yanks him against the wall. “What the hell happened to that girl?”

“I-I don’t know. I went out looking for her—” the popular jock stammered.

Noah interrupted with skepticism. “What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just _found_ her there like that? And where is my son? Huh?”

“I-I don’t know! He called me whereabouts of Lydia and then vanished.” Jackson retorted anxiously. Noah stared at him then released Jackson. He turned to his deputies with worried eyes.

“Somebody better find my son.”

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Unknown Parking Garage** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Stiles typing against the keyboard quietly until he watched an application called _“Where’s My Phone Pro”_ appear on the laptop screen. He paused as he is agonizing over what he’s about to do. “What happens after you find Derek?”

“Don’t think, Stiles— _type_.” Peter snapped impatiently.

Stiles bit his lip, pondered then glanced over the Alpha. “I thought you don’t believe that Derek is your nephew. Unless you somehow remember?”

Peter sighed exasperatedly. “Whether I remember or not, I won’t deny that young werewolf’s bond is connected to the Hale Pack. Which should be enough for me to have in my pack.”

“…that means you won’t leave Derek or Scott alone.” The son of the Sheriff defeated.

The Alpha raises his eyebrow at Stiles with slightly impressed. “Correct. Wolves hunt in packs because their favorite prey is too large to be brought down by one wolf alone.”

“He’s not gonna help you. Both of them won’t kill innocent people.”

Peter scoffed. “I’m not murdering innocent people, Stiles. I’m only after the responsible ones.” Then he smirked at Stiles. “And they will help me. Scott will do anything to save Allison. Derek won’t turn away from avenged for his family. And _you_ , you will save them. And you know Scott, _so well_ that you even have his username and password.” He tilted his head at the laptop, waiting.

Stiles pressed his lips in a line then slumped his shoulders. He begins typing with terrible reluctance while Peter leaned forward. Peter’s expression with interest shifted to incredulously. “His username is _‘Allison’_?” then changed to appalled. “His password is _also ‘Allison’_?” his gaze to Stiles with a deadpanned.

“Still want him in your pack?” Stiles remarked dryly.

Then the results appeared then stared at a GPS map on the laptop screen in confusion. “Wait, what the…. _That’s_ where they’re keeping him? At his old house?”

Peter carefully observed then shakes his head. “Not at it. _Under_ it.”

“What’s under it?” Stiles speak up, curious.

The Alpha hummed. “The tunnel and basement I used to escape during the fire. I know where it is.” Suddenly, his head snapped to the side, ears picking up the tiniest sound in the distance. The faint almost imperceptible sound of a werewolf’s howling. “And I’m not the only one…”

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Woods/Hilltop** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Under the moonlight, a shadow falls over a rock precipice that offers a vantage point looking down over Beacon Hills.

Shivering in the cold, Scott steps out to gaze over his hometown. He approaches the edge and kneels down, placing his hands on the ground and closes his eyes. Preparing himself to do something utterly desperate. “Please let this work.” He wished he has done this sooner because he knew how worried his best friend was over a missing brooding wolf.

Scott tilts his head down and draws in a deep breath, back arching up and slowly his ears begin to grow, tapering into points. His teeth grew fangs appeared, then brown eyes shifted to golden. He opened his mouth wide and lets loose a powerful howl into the night. The sound rises up past the woods of Beacon Hills, sending a flock of birds scattering from the trees, squirrels scurries away into hiding, rabbits hopped into their home, and a coyote sneakily darts in the cave.

Finally, the howl fades and Scott gasps for air as he desperately looks out the town, waiting for a response. Nothing as he stood on his feet, step to the edge, and concentrates, trying to find _any_ answer. However, nothing in which he slumped his shoulders with hopeless defeat and turned around. He starts heading for the trail but halted as his ears perked up.

Scott tilted his head and carefully concentrated as a sound whispers through the wind, hurtling toward him and he got it. The response.

The sound of Derek _howling_ back.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Abandoned Basement** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

A weak and alive Beta werewolf still chained. Moonlight shines through the windows in the room. Derek trembles are visibly when he heard a faint and distant call from a certain floppy-haired werewolf that reached his ears.

Derek struggling to lift his head, as his eyes are closed while his body trembles. He released a shuddering sighed as his eyes slowly opened to reveal his hazel.

Slowly, a faintest of blue color appeared around the irises starting to glow brighter and brighter as he tipped his head back. Fangs emerged and fingernails grew claws.

He replies back by howling.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Unknown Parking Garage** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Peter tosses the laptop bag into the backseat of the car. Just as his hand on the door, his head cocks to the side as his ears picked up something in the distance.

Stiles quietly noticed the strange expression on the Alpha’s face and glanced around if he could catch any sound at all. However, it was useless since he’s only a human.

“Give me your keys.” Peter demanded.

The human teen frowned. “Careful. She grinds in second.” He handed his car keys to Peter who grabbed them not unkindly. Peter crushes the keys in his bare hand and then hands them back in a tangled metallic mess to Stiles.

Stiles gap at his keys. “Oh God…” how the hell is he going to explain _this_ to his father? His whiskey-brown shifted to Peter who starts opened the driver seat door. “You’re not gonna kill me?”

“Don’t you understand yet?” the Alpha turned around and stared at Stiles. “I’m not the bad guy here.”

The son of the Sheriff scoffed disbelieved. “You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you’re not the bad guy here?”

Peter tilted his head thoughtfully. “I like you, Stiles.” He admitted, much to Stiles’ horror. “Since you’ve helped me, I’m going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?”

Stiles was taken aback. “What?”

“Do you want the bite? If it doesn’t kill you—and it could—you’ll become like us.” Peter said, nonchalantly.

“Like you?” the teen blinked in shock.

Peter rolled his eyes impatiently and grabbed Stiles’ wrist causing the human teen to flinch back. “Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?” Peter turned Stiles’ shaking hand around so the palm is facing him. “That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could’ve easily been you. You’d be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl… you’d be equals. Maybe more. And Derek… he’s a born werewolf but I’m sure he will be happy to accept your part of his pack.” He smirked when Stiles’ heart beating fast.

“You care about Scott, but you also care a lot more about Derek. So… yes or no?” Peter draws Stiles’ hand closer to him then opened his mouth to exposed his fangs.

For a moment, Stiles stares at his palm and the fangs, struggling with the decision but then he jerked back from Peter’s grasp. “I don’t wanna be like you.” Stiles firmly decided.

“Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words “I don’t want”. You may believe that you’re telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself.” The Alpha turns around to the car, opened the door, and glanced at Stiles. “Goodbye, Stiles…” he climbed in, shut the door, and a moment later, he pulled out of the space and race for the exit to the parking garage.

Stiles has been watching quietly alone with puzzling things happening through his mind. _‘…doesn’t matter right now. Now I know where’s Derek is… but first, I need to check on Lydia.’_ He mused, determined as he took off.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Former Hale’s Mansion** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

The brunt and abandoned of Hale mansion lies in almost perfect silence in the darkness. Until Scott arrived while ignored the crushing leaves and twigs underneath his sneakers. He peeks out from behind a tree warily, trying to let his senses guide him. Scott steps toward the house to approach, however, he paused.

He cocks his head and before he knew, he was pulled to the left like a magnetically. Moving further and further from the house, enters the woods, finding a trail, and then a mine shaft entrance appeared in his sights.

He went to it to examined the branches and brush cover the opening leading down into absolute darkness. Scott steps forward into the underground tunnel, feeling his way through the pitch black. He stumbles as he ignores his soaked sneakers from splashing into the water. Feeling slightly of water drips above him, dampening his hair.

Scott walks forward as his hand touches the stone wall, feeling his way until he paused at the metal door with a contemplative look. He reached the door handle, slide it opened, and revealed chained up Derek.

“Derek…” the floppy-haired werewolf’s eyes widen in shock. He quickly runs toward him and touch the bound but flinched back when he felt the electrical.

Derek grimaced. “…you’re here.” He whispered, disbelieved yet relieved.

Scott frowned. “…I’m sorry that it took me this long.” He turned his head around to examine the room cautiously. “Stiles has been telling me to search for you because he believes I might have a better chance to find you than K9.”

“Stiles…” the born werewolf opened his eyes with worried. “…is he okay?”

The McCall werewolf stared at Derek thoughtfully. “…yeah. He’s fine. Worried—really worried about you. He never stops asking his dad for any new information about you.”

Derek huffed slightly fond. “Is that so?”

Scott nodded his head then spotted a control box. He reached toward it, turned the dial off and the electrical turned off much to the brooding werewolf’s relief. “We need to get out of here.” Scott said, as his eyes flashed gold.

“Before you release me…” Derek stopped the floppy-haired werewolf. “…I want to do a little payback to a certain giant hunter…” Scott raised his eyebrows as confused as Derek’s half-grinned sadistically.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Memorial Hospital** **   
****ICU** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Stiles rushes in to find Jackson who is watching Lydia through the mesh-windows with concern. “There he is.” He turned his head and saw his father who walked away from the doctor to him with a furious face. “You know what? It’s good that we’re in a hospital because I’m gonna _kill_ you.” He hisses angrily at his son.

The son of the Sheriff panted exhaustedly from the run. “I’m-I’m sorry.” He stammered. “I lost the keys to my Jeep. I had to run all the way here.” He noticed Jackson is eavesdropped on to their conversation nearby.

“Stiles, I don’t care!”

Stiles gulped as he tried to peek Lydia in the distance. “Is she gonna be okay?” he asked, tiredly, worried, and scared.

Noah paused, stared at him with scrutinized then he frowned. “They don’t know… partially because they don’t know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there’s something else going on with her.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, concerned.

The Sheriff placed his hands on his hips with a sigh. “The doctors say it’s like she’s having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock.” He watched his son’s expression as Stiles thought about how the Alpha’s bite affecting Lydia. “Did you see anything? I mean, do you have _any_ idea who or what attacked her?”

“No. No, I have no idea.” Stiles lied as he truly wants to tell his father’s the truth, but he couldn’t do it. He can’t risk and put his father in danger.

Noah sighed heavily. “What about Scott?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles evasively said with a faux-innocent face. “What about him?”

“Did he see anything?”

The lanky teen frowned with confusion. “What do you—” he glanced around and saw Jackson who shrugged his shoulders, bewildered. “Is he not here?” he asked instead.

“What are you talking about?” Noah frowned deeply, slightly irritated. “I’ve been calling him on his cell phone. I’ve gotten no response.”

Stiles’ eyes widen with understanding. “Yeah…” he glanced away. “And you’re not gonna get one.” He muttered quietly.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Former Hale’s Mansion** **   
****Underground Basement** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Scott’s cell phone lit up sits by Derek’s leather jacket on the table in the dark basement. Which caught Derek’s attention briefly as he is hanging from the restraints. He breathes slow and tired inhaul then exhaled and immediately, he tilted his head when he caught the footsteps sounds.

His hazel eyes noticed a large figure wanders out of the darkness which turned out to be his bully. The hunter who loved to beat him to pulp nonstop. The hunter grinned widely with wicked in his eyes. “Ready to have some more fun?”

When the hunter got closer to Derek who lowered his head, preparing for another beating session. “To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting… so I brought some help.” He held up a wooden baseball bat. “But I need to warn ya—I used to play in college.”

The hunter rears back and swings to Derek, however, the Beta caught the bat with his hand which is now freed from the chains.

“I brought a little help too.” Derek’s hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue as smirked sharply at the speechless hunter.

Derek squashed the bat which causes the wood to cracking and snapping apart. Pieces of the baseball bat crumble to the floor around the hunter’s feet. The hunter jerked back and saw Scott with golden wolf eyes steps out of the shadows. The hunter’s gaze turned back to Derek who punched right at the hunter’s face.

The hunter soaring across the room and tumbles brutally to the stop on the floor. Scott glanced up at Derek with awed and slightly terrified.

“Shit… that felt good.” The Hale werewolf mumbled as his wolf eyes fade back to human eyes, then jerked his other hand freed from the chain and jumped down on the ground. He rolled his shoulders and cracks his stiff bones and muscles while walked to the table. He tore the wires off from his body and grabbed a shirt from the table. “Now we better leave here before any hunters come.” He warned Scott as he grabbed his wallet, phones, and jacket.

The werewolves instantly leave the basement.


	24. Chapter 23 = Code Breaker: Part II

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Memorial Hospital** **   
****Corridor** **   
****Night** **

The son of the Sheriff followed his father down the corridor, battering him with nonstop questions. The Sheriff halted and turned to his son with exasperatedly and tired. “Stiles, listen. Just go wait with your friends, alright?”

Stiles frowned. “Dad, tell me.” He begged which made his father hesitated. “Look, you know it has something to do with Derek.”

“What? What do you mean? You know something?” Noah narrowed his eyes at Stiles who sheepishly smiles. “You _do_ realize that I’m elected to this job, right?”

“And, if I help you figure this out, you’ll be re-elected, am I right?” Noah frowned sternly at him which causes Stiles sigh heavily. “Dad, come on…”

Noah just shakes his head and starts walking. Stiles stumbled, followed his father. “Dad—”

“You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case.”

Stiles perked up with interest and curiosity. “When did you decide it was definitely arson?” he asked, wondering what his father’s thought about Hale Fire.

“When we got a key witness. And _no_ —” Noah glared at Stiles, knowingly. “I’m not telling you who it is. But, yeah, we know it’s arson. And, it was probably organized by a young woman. And that killer, I think it connects to that woman. But I’m still not sure why it target Derek and we have no idea where Derek is.” He took out his phone which was buzzing.

The paled lanky teen caught one part that he is still curious about. “What young woman?” he hopes this information will be useful and helpful for a certain bitter wolf.

“If I knew that, she’d be in jail.” Noah said impatiently as he glanced down at his phone.

Stiles leaned closer to his father. “Was she young then, or is she young _now_?”

“She’s probably in her late twenties.” Noah answered. “I gotta grab this call.”

“You don’t know her name?”

The Sheriff halted and stared at his son exasperatedly. “No, I don’t— what is this, twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive— what do you call it? –A pendant.”

“What the hell’s a pendant?”

Noah groaned impatiently. “Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant!” he attempted to draw a necklace around his neck. “It’s a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?”

“Yes.” Stiles steps back which Noah shakes his head and turned around, he answered his phone and walks away.

The teen slumped his shoulders as he processes the new information until realization hit him. “Oh my _God!_ ” he gasped in horror.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**CODE BREAKER**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** Memorial Hospital ** **   
****Corridor** **

Jackson quickly catches up to Stiles when he noticed the lanky teen is leaving. “Where are you going?”

“To find Derek and Scott.” Stiles answered, intention to leave the hospital to head the Hale mansion. He hopes he find them before it’s too late.

The popular jock huffed. “You don’t have a car.” He reminded Stiles who gritted his teeth.

“I’m aware of that, thank you.” Stiles remarked, irritably.

Jackson groaned then grabbed Stiles’ shoulder back. They both stared at each other with irritation. “I’ll drive.”

Stiles glared at Jackson with suspicious and warily. “Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn’t make it okay, alright? Half of this is still your fault.”

“Look, I have a car. You don’t. Do you want my help or not?”

The lanky teen frowned as he is aware that he does need help but hating that it was Jackson he need help from. He reluctantly nods his head. “Alright. Did you bring the Porsche?”

“Yeah.” Jackson took out his car key.

Stiles grabbed it not unkindly. “Good. I’ll drive.” Before they leave, they were blocked by Chris with two hunters.

“Boys.” Chris placed on a faux-friendly smile at them. “I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is.”

Stiles cleared his throat nervously. “Scott McCall? Umm, I haven’t seen him since the dance.” He turned to Jackson who stared at Chris in shock. “Jackson, you?”

“Uh…” Jackson’s mouth open and close like a fish out of water. Stiles watches the popular jock who is desperately trying to choke out a response. “…I…uh…” he failed spectacularly in response.

Stiles closed his eyes in resigned and frustrated. “Oh, for the love of—”

.

.

.

**** Memorial Hospital ** **   
****Morgue** **

Stiles and Jackson crashed into the morgue room, slamming across the floor and they roll to a stop practically on top of each other, both groaning in pain. Chris steps inside with two hunters and locked the door shut behind. “Let’s try this again. Where is Scott McCall?”

The teenagers shifted away from each other and Chris didn’t have enough patience, so he reached down and yank Stiles’ shit up and slammed him against the wall of the morgue. The other two hunters grabbed terrified Jackson and held him to their side.

“Let me ask you a question, Stiles… have you ever seen a rabid dog?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No. I could put it on my to-do list, if you just let me go.” He hoped but the hunter ignores the request.

“Well, I have. And the only thing I’ve ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?”

The lanky teen gulped his dry throat nervously. “Not really… no offense to your storytelling skills…”

Chris ignores Stiles’ answer once again and starts to explain. “He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head.” He jabs his finger against Stiles’ head. “The whole while that he lay there dying, he was _still_ trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to _kill_ me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?”

“No. And it sounds like you need to be a little more select—” he stopped when Chris slammed his hand against the wall next to him aggressively.

“Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?”

Stiles stared at the hunter. “Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Although it was a failure at least with Derek’s help, we managed to lock him to a tree. Better than locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him.” He snarky remarked.

“I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that.” Chris responds with a cold smile.

Stiles huffed. “Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a Code. I guess no one ever breaks it.” He sarcastically said.

“Never.” Chris firmly stated.

“What if someone does?”

The hunter froze. “Someone like who?” he asked, tentatively.

Stiles licked his dry lips then answered calmly. “Your sister.”

Slowly, Chris turned to the teen with reluctant interest.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills  
Former Hale’s Mansion  
Meanwhile… ** **

Scott and Derek stumbled out of the mine shaft entrance. Derek may have his fast healing thanks to being a werewolf, however, he is still weak from the lack of food and water for the past two days. He gently placed his hand on his side where the electrode pins were placed. The born werewolf glanced around in the woods under the bright moon that provides the lights. “Scott…”

Scott halted ahead and turned around with a questioning face. “…something doesn’t feel right.” Derek commented with warily frowned.

“What do you mean?” the floppy-haired werewolf tilted his head with curiosity.

Derek carefully observed his surroundings. “I don’t know, it’s-it’s kind of like it’s—”

“No, _don’t_ say, “too easy”.” Scott interjecting defensively and anxious. “People say “too easy” and bad things happen.” Derek rolled his eyes. “What, do you think finding you were easy? Getting away from Allison’s dad? _None_ of this has been easy!”

The born werewolf sighed. “Fine. You’re right.”

Scott has shown relief and gratitude. “Thank you.”

The werewolves start to step forwards to the burnt mansion, however, they hear the sudden sound of something soaring through the air. Derek snapped his head up with a pained gasp when an arrow sticks through his leather jacket under his collarbone.

Scott’s eyes widen in shock and bewildered. The brooding werewolf pushed Scott away from the line of fire and fell on his knees. The McCall werewolf jerked his eyes to the other side and saw a familiar female who pulls back the drawstring on a black compound bow.

“Now the leg.” Kate whispered to her niece as she is standing behind her with a satisfied smirk.

Allison shut her one eye as she aims, nocks the arrow, pulls it black and lets it fly. Derek cries out in pain when the second arrow foes through his leg and rolled onto his back. Scott stared at the scene with stunned and disbelief.

“The flash bolt. _Now_.”

In a mere second, Allison has the new arrow with a conical-shaped flash-bolt attached to the end nocked in the center of the drawstring.

“Your eyes—Scott!” Derek attempted to snap the floppy-haired werewolf’s out of it. However, it was futile since Scott could only stare in horrified shock. Because the girl he loves aims the next arrow which he didn’t even raise his hands to protect himself.

Suddenly, the flash bolt explodes into the tree next to Scott. The white-hot flare blinds him, sending him staggering back and hitting the leaves and dirt. Derek opened his eyes and saw Scott covered his eyes in pain.

The Hale werewolf quickly struggles onto his feet and tore the arrows out. He rushed to his fellow werewolf. Derek grabbed Scott, dragging him toward the burnt of his home quickly away from the hunters. “Get up! Let’s go! Scott!”

Kate smirked as she watched them smugly. “Natural talent.” She approved of her niece’s skills. Kate and Allison start walking toward them calmly.

Derek groaned as he could feel the pain from the arrows that were laced in wolfbanes. He dropped his knees while crouched defensively and Scott fell onto his backside while blinking. The McCall werewolf couldn’t see anything except a silhouetted figure coming toward him and he smelt her scent that he was long used to it. “Allison, I can explain.”

“ _Stop lying_. For once, stop lying.” Allison snapped once she marched toward him.

Scott shakes his head while blinking, attempt to clear his sights. “I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything… because everything that I said, everything that I did—”

“Was to protect me.” Allison interrupted with knowing.

The floppy-haired werewolf paused then nodded his head. “Yes.”

Allison stared at Scott blankly then shakes her head. “I don’t believe you.”

“Thank God.” Kate suddenly speaks up as she starts saunter to them with a gun in her hand. “Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself.”

Allison throws her a look of astonishment and surprise. “You… you said we were just gonna catch them.” She said, nervously.

“We did that.” Kate nods her head. “Now we’re gonna kill them.” She lifted her gun to Derek who has his hazel eyes shifted to electric-blue and growled viciously. Kate calmly pulled the trigger at him as Allison gasped loudly when Derek dropped back to the ground. “See? Not that hard.”

The brunette hunter stared at Kate with the realization that she couldn’t believe it but with her own eyes. Her once favorite aunt is truly a pure and unrepentant sociopath. The blonde-haired hunter raises her eyebrow at her niece then clicked her tongue. “Oh no… I know that look. That’s the “you’re gonna have to do it yourself” look.” She shakes her head disappointedly.

“Kate…” Allison’s eyes widen in horror and shock. “Kate, what are you doing?” she tried to stop her aunt, but Kate pushed her niece back who fell onto her backside.

The blonde-haired hunter pointed her gun at Scott, aiming at his head while Scott stared at the barrel of the gun in fright. “I do love those brown eyes.” Kate commented, cooing at Scott before she pulls the trigger.

“Kate!” all heads turned to Chris who step out of the shadow emotionless. He is holding a gun, aiming at his sister calmly. “I know what you did. Put the gun down.”

“I did what I was told to do.” Kate defended herself as she glanced at the burnt mansion momentarily which caught both Chris and Allison’s attention.

Chris frowned. “No one asked you to murder innocent people! There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you’re doing now! You’re holding a gun at another sixteen-year-old boy with no proof he’s spilled human blood! You already shot one sixteen-year-old boy!” Derek groaned that caught others’ surprised and stunned attention.

Derek lifted his head from the dirt and glared at Kate who stared at him astonished. “You missed, bitch.” He spat angrily. Before Kate switches her target, Chris speaks up. “We go by the Code!” Kate turned her attention back to her brother.

 _“Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.”_ Chris reminded his sister harshly.

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. “We hunt those who hunt us.” She muttered to herself.

The hunter stared coldly at Kate who is completely blank. “Put the gun down…” He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot the tree next to Kate. The blonde-haired hunter glanced at the tree with stunned then back to her brother who is serious about putting a bullet in her. “…before I put _you_ down.” Kate slowly lowered her gun to the ground.

Suddenly, a creaking noise caught all others’ attention, turned to the entrance door that was eerily opening. The wind whistles around them as two werewolves look up at the exact same time. Scott’s eyes shifted to golden while Derek’s hazel changed to electric-blue. A response to the presence of the pack leader.

Chris immediately saw and knew. “Allison, get back.” He warned his daughter, stride toward them as his gun pointed at the opened door. Kate rise her gun while Allison stood on her feet, standing behind. Scott and Derek jumped to their feet while staring at it.

Allison turned to Scott with worried, confused, and curious. “What is it?”

“It’s the Alpha…” Scott answered while Derek peers into the darkness beyond the door with a growl. Allison quickly grabbed her bow and placed her arrow in the drawstring and pull.

The hunters and werewolves stared at the darkness for the moment until something blurts past them from the house into the shadows of the woods. They attempt to detect him but the Alpha was too fast. An instant later, Chris was hit as his gun clattered to the ground and fell onto the dirt, unconscious.

“Dad!” Allison screamed out to her father with worried. However, she got knocked backward as her compound bow dropped from her hands. Scott tried to help the girl he loves but his feet were lifted off the ground and soar across the field with pained cries.

Derek growled as he jerked around and suddenly, he was smacked across the tree and fell onto the leaves and dirt with groaned in agony.

Kate whips her gun around while searching for her surroundings. “Come on…” she fires her gun into the shadows. “Come on!”

Just as the blonde-haired hunter spins, Peter appeared right next to her, grabbed her wrist as the gun firing round after round. The Alpha simply twisted her arm up with his superior strength. Kate screamed in pain when Peter breaks her arm easily. He pulled the weapon out of her hand, threw it across the dirt ground, lifted her off her feet, and dragged her back toward the house.

“No!” Allison's eyes widen in horror while watching the dangerous man dragging her aunt inside. She stumbled onto her feet, dash toward the porch, and into the darkness of the brunt and broken mansion.

The brunette hunter halted when she passed the stairwell and saw Peter holding Kate in front of him by the fireplace in the charred living room. His claws pressed to her throat, right at her larynx. “She is beautiful, Kate.” Peter admitted after he carefully studied Allison’s appearance. “She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So, I’m going to give you a chance to save her. _Apologize_. Say that you’re sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it… and I’ll let her live.”

Kate and Allison stared at each other quietly for a few moments. Tears slowly spilled from Allison’s eyes while she is watching her aunt who is shaking with pure fear.

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Kate stammered.

Peter just nods then before the hunters knew, the sound of tearing flesh torn from her throat as blood splattered against the wall and floor.

Allison shrieks in terror as Peter pulls his hand away, covered in blood. Kate falls as images flash in her mind, given to her of how Peter’s emotions, memories, experiences, and horrors of faces screaming out through black smoke and fire.

She falls dead to the floor.

“I don’t know about you, Allison, but that apology… didn’t sound very sincere.” Peter commented, blankly. Then with claws out, he stalks toward Allison who steps back with horror when she watched fabric tearing under his expanding body, the black coat falls away, pants ripping at the seams as the skin darkens underneath.

Before the brunette hunter knew, she is staring up at the seven-foot-tall creature standing in front of her. The Alpha pauses when he hears a growl, turned his head, and saw Scott rising from the darkness, lifting his head to reveal his transformation of Beta form.

Another growl heard which makes the Alpha turned the other side and saw Derek stepping into the light, also shifted in Beta form as he is prepared to attack.

“Run.” Scott growled to Allison who quickly obeyed and departed out of the house.

.

.

.

**** On the Road ** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

A Porsche nearly turned away from the tree that was almost crash while Jackson held onto the grip handle and sweating with anxiety, nervousness, fear, and irritation. “Hey, hey, hey!” the car turned away from the broken fences. He glared at Stiles who is driving his expensive car. “This isn’t exactly an all-terrain vehicle.”

“Yeah…” Stiles is still pissed at Jackson while his eyes stay on the road. “…did you pay for it?”

Jackson sighed. “No.”

“Then shut up.” Stiles pushed the pedal down to the floor as the engine revving while Jackson mentally praying to God for survival from a crazy wild ride with Stilinski behind the steering wheels. He silently swore that next time, he will be the one driving.

.

.

.

**** Former Hale’s Mansion ** **   
****Meanwhile…** **

Two werewolves circle the Alpha, crouching low, moving in synchronicity and for the first time, Derek and Scott seem like part of the same pack. They launch into the air, attacking in the same instant. However, Peter is prepared, he sends Derek hurtling into one wall and Scott into the next.

The debris flying, wood splintering around in the house as two werewolves land back on their feet in an instant. They attack again and again, but Peter pounds them back each time until Derek falls, blood spitting from his lips. While Peter grabbed Scott by the back of his neck, pulling him up like a puppy and then throwing him off his feet.

The Alpha threw Scott through the wall of the broken mansion while Derek growled as his eyes glowed brighter than before, watching the Alpha stalked out through the hole of the outside. Scott rolled backward to stop and spotted Allison trying to wake her father up.

Derek quickly arrived at the hole in the wall while Scott quickly pulled himself onto his feet. The Alpha stroll toward Scott with viciously growled.

Suddenly, lights blaze over Peter. All heads turned to Porsche with two headlights shines while Jackson stands one side while Stiles rear back with all of his strength and hurls a glass beaker toward the creature.

However, the Alpha catches it, landing perfectly in his palm which Stiles' eyes widen and staggered back slightly. “Oh damn…” he gulped nervously and anxious.

Scott saw the compound bow, grabbed it, and shouted at Allison. “Allison!” she looks up and saw Scott threw her compound bow toward her. She caught it gracefully and quickly expertly nocks an arrow and shot her perfect aim.

The arrow flies and hits the Molotov Cocktail as the beaker shattered in the Alpha’s hand. The chemical splash over its claws, mixing together in a dangerous interaction and flames ignite across his hand. Peter released a roar of agony and furious.

Jackson glanced down at the beaker in hand then throws it. Once it hit the Alpha, it exploded across his torso, bursting instantly into flames. The creature lets loose a horrifying shriek, writhing and twisting as fire engulfs his body.

Derek watched blankly at his uncle who did survive the first fire and now, he doubt it Peter would survive the second one.

Finally, the shrieking subsides and Peter drops to the wet leaves underneath him, rolling to stop as the fire dissipates to black smoke.

Scott turned and surprised to see Allison walking toward him fearlessly. He was still hurt and weak that he attempt to turn away from her, however, she kneels down and before Scott knew, he was kissed by Allison.

After their kiss breaks, Scott blinked at her as he returns back to his human form. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I love you.” Allison answered simply with an honest smile. Unaware they were watched by her father.

Meanwhile, Derek walks toward his uncle who is laying on the ground, staring at the grey clouds and the thunder heard from the distance. Soon, the light rain appeared. “Uncle Peter…” he muttered sadly. He took off his leather jacket, bend down and gently put out the rest of the flames and then laid it over burnt Peter who is still alive but dying.

Stiles and Jackson watching them quietly while Scott and Allison turned their heads to them. Chris stood up on his feet with a blank face.

“…I’m so sorry.” Derek whispered sorrowfully, he wishes he could help his uncle but he knew it was too late. Peter stared at Derek as his crimson-red eyes lit with recognition.

“…Derek… little wolf.” Derek’s eyes widen in stunned by his uncle’s favorite nickname for him. “…I remembered now. You… you are Derek Hale, the son of Talia, my sister. My nephew…” his eyes filled with crystals. “…and I—I killed her. Oh God… I killed Laura…” Peter whimpered mournfully. “I…I am so… sorry.”

Derek whines sadly. “Uncle…” he wanted to help his uncle, want to take the pain but he knew that it won’t help Peter. Because Peter is dying.

“I-I don’t deserve to be an Alpha…” Peter whispered as tears spilled over his charred smoking face. “…please… take the Alpha Spark… please.”

The werewolf whimpered as he closed his eyes. He nodded his head silently. “Be a better Alpha than I, little wolf.” Peter's last words hit Derek hard.

Peter’s crimson-red eyes fade slowly to dull lifeless blue eyes. After a moment, Derek lifted his head up and opened his eyes to revealed bright scarlet-red at the moon. He howled mournfully as he got the Alpha Spark resting inside of his heart that is willingly given by his deceased Uncle Peter.

When the howl fades, Stiles quietly sauntered toward Derek who is whimpering sadness over the dead body. When Stiles reached Derek, he gently placed his hand on the newly young Alpha’s shoulder, give a soft squeeze. “Derek…” Derek didn’t lift his head, so Stiles bend down next to him with a worried gaze. “…hey—ooh!” Derek fell into Stiles’ arms.

“Hey, hey, Derek.” Stiles shakes Derek with concern, he watched the young Alpha hid his face onto Stiles’ dress shirt. The paled, lanky teen's eyes widen when he felt the wet spot as he immediately knew that Derek is crying silently. Stiles closed his eyes while his shoulders lower sadly and start rubbing the Alpha werewolf’s back gently.

Meanwhile, Allison frowns sympathy and sad for Derek. She turned her head and laid against her boyfriend’s shoulder who wrapped his arms around her. Scott stared at his best friend who is comforting the young Alpha. Chris shoves his hands into his trench coat’s pockets with a heavy sigh. And Jackson stared at Derek with stunned, as he didn’t know that Derek Hale is also a werewolf.

This night has been one long, daunting hours of darkness for the teenagers.


	25. Chapter 24 = Howl under the Wolf Moon

**** Former Hale’s Mansion ** **   
****Night** **   
****Later…** **

The pitch-black breaks up under the glow flashlight beams waving over the floor of the burnt Hale mansion. Deputies hurry to catch up to one person who kneels over a body. Noah stared at the dead body with a disturbed look in his eyes, he slowly extends his hand down to Kate’s body before him and lifts something up from around her chest.

The pendant that Noah recalled that Mr. Harris inform him of the arsonist would be wearing. The Sheriff stares at it silently, feeling over the symbol with his thumb while pondering.

This is one of the strangest and mystery crimes he found himself in once again.

**.**

**..**

**...**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**HOWL UNDER THE WOLF MOON**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**...**

**..**

**.**

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Memorial Hospital** **   
****Morning…** **

The door to a patient room creaks open, three heads peers in quietly as they watch for any bystanders. They are clear, so three teenagers slipped inside silently. Scott crouched down, Derek bends down under the window while keeping his ears open and Stiles nearly fell on his backside by the door.

“Shut the door.” The floppy-haired werewolf whispered to Stiles who nodded his head.

The lanky teen placed his hand on the door, slowly starts to push it with the gentlest touch possible. However, the door squeals almost absurdly loud. Stiles grimaced and pause while Scott cringes and Derek flinched. Two werewolves jerked their heads to Stiles with surprise and anxiety.

Stiles glancing at them then even more gently, he starts to push the door closed against. It squeals once again, and he stopped with slightly frustrated. “Someone needs to oil this door.” He grumbled quietly to himself.

Derek’s lip twitched while Scott inwardly sighed exasperatedly. Stiles, with more carefully and slowly closes the door as he pushes, the louder the squeal it makes until it’s almost a shriek of metal scraping against metal.

Finally, the door clicks shut and Stiles turned the locked on. He leaned against the door with relief and noticed Scott stared at him with disbelieved and frustration while Derek’s eyes filled with mirth. “What?” Stiles whispered, confused.

Scott shakes his head while Derek tilted his head. “…we’re good. Let’s hurry.” He said, give a clear coast to others.

Three teenagers stood up, walks toward the curtain, and sneakily in to witness Lydia sleeping on the hospital bed with slightly difficult breathes escape from her lips. They watched her quietly until Stiles hit his best friend’s stomach from the back of his hand lazily. “Do it.”

Scott jerks his head to Stiles with disbelief. “You do it.”

“I can’t. I’m too worried.”

“So am I.”

Derek rolled his eyes when the best friends refuse to check her wound so, he steps up which made the two best friends shut up and watched. The newly Alpha carefully grabbed Lydia’s arm, move it to her side, pull the hospital gown down, and saw the white bandage covered on her side. Derek gently tugs the bandage off while Stiles glanced away anxiously and Scott stared at it.

Two werewolves stare at it confusion, they glanced at each other then back at the wound. “Is it healed? Completely?” Stiles asked, hopeful, and resigned.

“No. Not at all.” Scott answered, completely baffled. Stiles jerked his head back and saw the wound on Lydia’s side. It’s bloody and scabbed, and nothing out of ordinary.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows with lost. “I don’t get it. The doctor said she was going to be fine.” He said, worried about the strawberry-haired girl.

“But the bite’s not healing as it did with me.” Scott said with a frown while Derek placed the bandage back and covered it with her hospital gown.

The brooding werewolf turned his head to the best friends. “This means she’s not a werewolf.” He informed them, calmly yet slightly confused.

“Then…” Stiles stared at Lydia. “…what the hell is she?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders while Scott examined Lydia who is sleeping blissfully and unaware.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Beacon Cemetery** **   
****Later…** **

The brooding werewolf is sitting on the ground while staring at the gravestone of his deceased sister. His hazel eyes obsessively reading the name over and over again. A gravestone that belonged to Laura Hale. Derek placed his elbows on his knees while he tilted his head, hearing the sounds of whistles and faint whispers from mourners in the distance. “Hey, Laura…” Derek whispered, greeted his sister warmly, and sadly.

“Guess what? The feral Alpha… turned out it was our Uncle Peter. Who had amnesia, by the way. He didn’t know it was you he killed.” Derek stopped, frowned. “He was truly sorry. To think he will finally remember when he was dying. A lot has happened over the past few months…” he trailed off, thinking about the first time he met two best friends in the woods of Hale’s private property. “…I think you would like them. Especially Stiles. He’s an energetic and sarcastic shitty guy. But you and Stiles would definitely get along, I wouldn’t even be surprised if you both gang up on me.” He snorted slightly amused when he imagines what it would be like if his sister is still alive, meeting Stiles in person.

“Then there’s Scott… he’s a headstrong stubborn whelp. You could easily control him and whip his ass to listen to you. It took me months to finally get a stable ground with him. I still don’t like him and his feelings are mutual as well. We came to an unspoken truce since we are doing this for Stiles. For now, Scott and I… are just tolerable with each other. If it wasn’t for Stiles, we would probably be fighting and hating each other.”

The brooding werewolf sighed softly as he watched the few strays leaves flying around in the dirt by the breezes. “To think it’s only been few months… when it felt like it’s been years because of the adventures…” he recalled the events such as newly untrained pup, full moons, magic bullet event, Scott’s embrace his wolf, Lacrosse games, hunters, feral Alpha, dead bodies, Jackson found out the secret, Uncle Peter’s amnesia, capture and torture by Kate, saved by Scott, fight against the Alpha together with Scott, Peter’s death, and Lydia who might be immune. “…by the way… I don’t blame you.” Derek whispered softly. “I don’t blame you for the Hale Fire. That wasn’t your fault. It was that bitch’s fault. She killed our family.”

Derek curled his hands into fists, feeling angry and frustrated. “I wish I could kill her. But… Uncle Peter did it. I understand why he did it. His wolf was on war rampage, the instinct on revenge for Pack and for his Mate. It was too strong that he couldn’t ignore it. After all, he wasn’t really Uncle Peter, it was his wolf on the surface who did the killing.” He explained, understanding yet sad. “I wish I could help him. But… everything was a mess and chaos.”

The brooding werewolf closed his eyes. “Uncle Peter felt regret and guilty that he murdered you, he didn’t know it was you and… in the end, I knew it wasn’t the wolf talking. It was definitely Uncle’s talking. After all, why would he be willing to give up his Alpha Spark and passed it to me?” he opened his eyes to reveal his scarlet-red eyes. “…I’m now a freshly Hale Alpha. And I don’t know if I could do it, Laura. I’m only a sixteen-year-old. I wasn’t prepared for this. I _wasn’t_ meant to be an Alpha. I was supposed to be Beta for the rest of my life.” Derek’s eyes shifted back to hazel.

He stared at the name of his sister quietly for the moment. Then his phone chime which he took it out from his pocket and saw the message from Stiles. “Ah… I better go before Stiles release the whelp to sniff me out. That guy never stops worrying about me.” He snorted with exasperatedly yet fond. “…I’ll come back and visit more, there’s a lot more to talk about.” Derek pushed himself from the ground and dust the dirt away from his jeans. “…and I promise that someday, I will bring them here and introduce you to them. I honestly really do think you will like them.” A small smile appeared on his face. “For now, see you later, sis, and don’t worry about me, I think… I think it will be okay. After all, I have Stiles and Scott.”

Derek gave few pats on the tombstone gently then walked away, unaware of the light transparent of a young feminine woman sitting on top of the grave with a warm smile on her face who is watching him.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Preserve** **   
****Woods/Hilltop** **   
****Later…** **

The baby-blue Jeep was parked with a black sleek Camaro next to it. Three teenagers are hanging around, Scott is leaning on the side of the Jeep while Stiles is sitting on top of the hood and Derek leans his back against the headlight next to Stiles. They were drinking sodas and a couple of different flavors bags of chips.

“So…” Stiles sipped his soda as he is eyeing Derek with thoughtful. “…now that you’re the new Alpha, what’s gonna happen?”

The newly Alpha shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know… I wasn’t trained to be one. Only my older sister was trained for this position.” Derek explained briefly.

Stiles saw the sadness in Derek’s eyes when he mentions his sister. “Well, then guess this means we will have to figure it out together.” He decided. The brooding werewolf was surprised as he glanced up at Stiles with raise eyebrows. “You are not alone in this, Der. Scott and I, we have your back.” Derek stares at Stiles quietly then nods his head with a small smile.

Scott sighed softly. “…I wonder how’s Allison’s doing.” He mumbled, dazing off. Stiles and Derek made a face.

“You do know that Allison’s father is a hunter, right?” Stiles pointed it out. “A _werewolf_ hunter.” He added, empathizes with the words.

The floppy-haired werewolf crossed his arms. “That doesn’t mean he won’t stop me from seeing her, right?” he asked, hopeful and worried. Stiles grimaced while Derek glanced away while sipping his soda. Scott turned concerned. “Guys?” he whined then reached up to his forehead and start to rub it.

Derek frowned while closed his eyes, making a slightly painful face. Stiles noticed it almost right away when two werewolves look like they have a migraine. “Hey, you both alright?” Stiles asked, concerned.

Scott groaned as he dropped his soda to the ground, spilling the liquid from the can while Derek staggered back slightly, placed the soda on top of the Jeep’s hood. “Whoa, what the hell?” Stiles’ gazes turn back and forth of his two friends with worried. “What’s happening?” his heart picked up with panic and fear.

Derek growled as he opened his eyes that were dramatically shifted to scarlet-red while leaning heavily on the Jeep. Scott’s eyes changed to golden when he double over and spotted at Stiles’ schoolbag behind Stiles. “Stiles…” Scott growled, dreading. “…what’s in that bag?”

Stiles frowned confused and lost. He turned half-way, grabbed his school backpack, and placed it on his lap. He torn it open, took out notebooks, pencils, chips, a couple of sodas, and at the bottom of the bag, it was wolfbane twine.

The werewolves jerked back in incredulity and astonished. “What the hell, Stiles?” Derek snarled annoyed while Scott took a step back.

“Why do you have that?” Scott groaned while he attempts to get rid of the terrible scent of the wolfbane.

The lanky teen sweats nervously. “I-I completely forgot about this.”

“Get rid of it!” Derek snapped while Scott whines.

Stiles immediately leaped from his Jeep with his school backpack, ran to the edge of the cliff, and tosses his backpack as far as he can, away from his werewolves friends. “Okay, okay, it’s gone.” He whirled around, assures the werewolves who were panting from exhausted by the scent of wolfbane twine.

The son of the Sheriff went up to his friends and start mother-henning over them much to werewolves’ exasperatedly, relieved, and fond.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**** Beacon Hills ** **   
****Whittemore’s Home** **   
****Jackson’s Bedroom** **

Jackson walked into his private bathroom, standing in front of the reflection of the mirror while staring at his blue eyes. He carefully examined his appearance, reached the end of his shirt, and took it off over his head. He dropped his shirt at the ground at his side, touch the side of his naked torso where the bandage was covered. A flashback came into his mind.

****[Flashback]** **

_Jackson watches Lydia laying on the hospital bed while deputies and doctors are walking in the halls. He sighed softly, worried about the strawberry-blonde girl. He glanced around until he spotted a familiar dark figure. His eyes widen with surprise and bewildered._

_He glanced around quickly and went straight to the man. “What are you doing here?” he asked, nervous and curious._

_Peter smirked and tilted his head. “Follow me, Jackson.” The popular jock hesitant when he watched Peter walked into one of the empty patience rooms. Jackson gulped dryly then followed the Alpha in._

_Once they are inside in a private room. Peter locked the door and crossed his arms. His blue eyes studied fidgeted Jackson. “Still interested in the Bite?”_

_Jackson’s eyes widen in shock. “W-what?”_

_“The Bite. You are interested to become one of us, right?” Peter said, his blue eyes slowly changed to crimson-red._

_The popular jock stared at him then slowly nodded his head. “Y-yeah. I want it.” He answered, confident yet terrified._

_Peter smirked. Slowly, his lips part to revealed lower and upper fangs growing to razor-sharp points while approaching Jackson who gulped nervously._

_He wasn’t sure if the bite will accept him or…_

_Or that it will kill him._

****[End of Flashback]** **

Jackson tore the bandage off to reveal the smooth flawless skin where Peter bit him. An eagerly yet haughty smirk appeared on his face.

The Bite accepted him.

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**.**

**..**

**...**

**The End of Season 1/Series 01**

**...**

**..**

**.**

༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story!   
> It's the end of Book One, and please let me know what your opinions are, what are your favorites, and what are your least favorites? And what do you think it will happen in Book Two?
> 
> Book Two will be coming up soon. ;)
> 
> Please stay healthy, be safe, be strong, and have a wonderful day! *beam*

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is my second. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace* ;)  
> I don't own Teen Wolf.


End file.
